


KNIGHT MANEUVERS (Book 3; A Little Knight Music trilogy)

by Tibbsian



Series: A Little Knight Music [3]
Category: NCIS, Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Completed, Crossover with Original Fiction, Explicit Sexual Content, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 159,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tibbsian/pseuds/Tibbsian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Gibbs and Tony get settled in KnightShade and adjust to life with Jax Theron and the M31 men, each man finds they are forced to confront issues they’ve kept hidden for years. Even as the men wait for Operation Sirin-5 (the hunt for the 5th leader of White Phoenix) to get moving, they find themselves dealing with highly-intimate aspects of their sexuality, things they have kept from even the ones they love: </p><p>Gibbs is forced to face his sexual fantasies involving Tony and other men; Tony is faced with his trust in Gibbs being tested beyond what he could ever have hoped for; and Jax, for the first time, talks about his abduction when he was 17 and how he was put back together by Alexander T. Knight.</p><p>Knight Maneuvers takes us on an intimate journey into the minds of these men and how they weave their need and desire for each other into their committed relationship with their Significant Other.</p><p>Timeline: Takes place immediately after Book 2, DiNozzo!, ends.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>THIS TRILOGY IS COMPLETE.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> **AUTHOR WARNING: Suspension of reality is seriously recommended. This is a gay and nothing-but-gay story. They live, work and fuck together in every sense of the word. If this is too unreal for you, give this series a miss:)**
> 
>  
> 
> This final installment of the trilogy has Gibbs and Tony in a permanent sexual relationship with Jax Theron and the men of M31. If you hate your Tibbs pairing messing with other men, don't read.

 

 

**Prologue**

 

 

_**Honolulu International Airport, Hawaii** _

 

Retired Admiral Thomas Wellesley Stanton kissed Danille, goodbye at the departure terminal. Without a backward glance, they parted and went their own way. He, to a new life and she to her weekly mani-pedi, clueless as to her husband’s plans.

Arriving in San Diego five and a half hours later the Admiral was met by his friend, Navy captain Gerald Hopkins. The two men had dinner together, as they often did whenever Stanton was in town.

The next day, unbeknownst to Hopkins, the Admiral flew to Rio de Janeiro under the assumed name of Elliot Walker.

 

_**Meanwhile…** _

_**in Kotzebue, Alaska;** _

_**30 Miles North of the Arctic Circle** _

 

Donnie Ostend shuffled drunkenly along the narrow icy street. His dirt-encrusted ears were near-frozen despite his head being wrapped around with what pieces of cast-off clothing he could scramble up. Some kind soul had thrown him an old, torn coat and that had kept some of the cold from his bones. An even kinder soul had tossed him a bottle of cheap whiskey from a car and that hadn’t last long.

Donnie was forty years old but years of living on the streets of whatever god-forsaken town he found himself in had exacted its price and he felt like an octogenarian. A sick one, at that.

Donnie couldn’t remember when he last had a hot meal, when he last pissed into a toilet instead of emptying his bladder where he stood.

He couldn’t even remember when he last had a bath. Or how he’d ended up on the streets. Something to do with Chinese policemen many years ago. Brown-skinned ones, too. All jabbering among themselves in a language he didn’t understand and speaking to him in what the locals termed ‘Singlish’. He’d met a friend, Bob…can’t remember his last name now. He vaguely remembered that he and Bob got drunk with a bunch of sailors and there had been trouble. Someone died. He’d been arrested, thrown in jail then deported back home to the US. Hell knew how he ended up in Alaska, in this cold, bleak little town.

Donnie dragged himself into an alley hoping to find a dumpster he could climb into before night fell – which would be soon. Daylight, if it could even be called that, was only an hour long at this time of the year. Maybe he could find a church building. He’d broken into one a few years ago but instead of throwing him out, the priest had allowed him to stay the night and had even given him some warm clothing and leftover food.

That was a short-lived piece of luck. He’d been thrown out the next day because it so happened the priest had left to take up a position in another church in another town. Hell if he knew who the sonofabitch was that replaced the priest but he got Donnie dragged out of their pissy little building and told him to stay out. God-forsaken, that’s what that church was, Donnie muttered to himself. How the hell did he get here again? Damn if he could remember.

The slam of car doors had Donnie looking up and peering blearily at the two men approaching him.

“Hey, Donnie.” One of the men called out as they reached him. “Remember Father Patrick? He’s arranged for a place for you to stay for as long as you need.” The man crouched down to Donnie who was huddled in the corner of the alley. The snow was falling fast and Donnie had just been thinking this would be his last night alive. “You remember Father Patrick, don’t you?” the stranger asked. His companion was stamping his feet, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here in this alley. Donnie looked at them dumbly.

A backdoor across the alley opened and people came out, carrying trash bags and cartons, chatting away loudly. A window opened from the upper floor of an adjacent building and a young woman yelled out at the guys below. Wolf whistles followed with calls for the girl to come down and join them.

“Come on, Donnie. Let’s go.” The first guy stretched out a gloved hand. “It’s freezing out here. We’ve got a nice, warm room for you and a steak dinner. Whiskey, too, if you like,” the man said, glancing at the empty bottle next to Donnie.

Donnie didn’t know who the hell Father Patrick was but he knew it wasn’t the one who let him stay in the church that night because that was a lady. A _female_ priest.

Still, Donnie wasn’t about to turn down an offer of help like that. He scrambled up to his feet. “How didja know my name and who are ya?”

“Let’s get in the car first, okay?” the man said. “Nice and warm in there.” The two men led Donnie away from the alley and into their vehicle.

No one ever saw Donnie Ostend again but no one noticed. In a world already filled with too many homeless hobos, he was just one more.

  

_**Rio de Janeiro, Brazil** _

Dr. Ivo Conceicao was one of Brazil’s best reconstructive/cosmetic surgeons and could name several South American celebrities as his regular clients. He could name members of the White Phoenix, too, but that, of course, would never happen.

Today’s surgeries would be just two of the many Dr. Conceicao had performed for the organization. He didn’t know who those replacement ears and fingers belonged to but knew better than to ask. They had been delivered to his clinic in a special container to preserve them for the sixteen-hour flight from Juneau, Alaska. When they arrived, Dr. Conceicao’s patient was already prepped and ready for the transplants.

A series of operations had been scheduled – transplant of the ears, fingerpads, then the abdominoplasty. His patient’s excess abdominal fat would be removed and the area sculpted. A strict regimen of diet and exercise would ensure a trimmer and fitter physique. A few weeks later, cosmetic surgery would add the finishing touch.

Following the ear transplant, the patient’s own ears would be vacuum-sealed together with the excised portion of the abdomen. These would be flown by private jet to San Diego where it would arrive thirteen hours later for the next phase of Retired Admiral Thomas Wellesley Stanton's makeover.

One week after the surgical procedures, Stanton returned to San Diego the same way he flew out -  as Elliot Walker.

Three weeks later, Elliot, once again as the Retired Admiral Thomas Wellesley Stanton, flew his Bell 429 to meet friends in Ensanada, Baja California. He was supposed to spend a few days fishing at Guadalupe Island before he returned to Honolulu. At least, that was the plan as far as Danille and his friends knew.

Stanton had no qualms about what he was about to do, even with regards to Danille. Like everyone else, she was merely a means to an end. Stage setting. Their agreement was that she be the perfect hostess for him and he’d compensate her generously for it. He would not even object to her extra-marital activities as long as she was discreet and he left free to pursue his own interests.

Danille had fulfilled her end of the agreement, attending any and every official function with him without complaint. There was one little thing left for her to do – confirm that the personal effects found at the scene of the crash belonged to her  husband. The DNA tests on the remains would confirm his identity and Danille would be able to have closure.

 She would be able to eulogize him, brag about his patience, his indulgent ways and how he made her feel cherished and loved without being smothering or over-controlling as powerful men were wont to be.

Naturally, he had several numbered accounts in offshore banks - de rigeur for men like him whose dubiously-acquired wealth went back several generations. Naturally, Danille did not know about them but she would see that he had made ample provisions for her in his will as he had to several charities. So while she might appear to mourn him, there would be no doubt Retired Admiral Elliot Stanton’s demise would make his ex-Playmate wife a very merry widow.

 

_**Sierra de San Pedro Mártir, Baja California** _

_**4,000-5,000 feet above sea-level** _

Stanton opened the bag on the passenger seat next to him. Inside were the charred remains of his old pair of jeans and a golf shirt, as well as other personal items, including his passport. Giving a soft grunt of satisfaction, Stanton communicated briefly with the occupants in the helo behind him then bailed out of his own.

The pilotless chopper veered sharply before plunging down, exploding on impact. The Admiral’s belongings were scattered over the rugged pine-covered terrain.

From the second helo the pilot noted the crash site of Stanton’s helo while another man watched Stanton’s chute open and monitored his descent.

“Heading for crash site.” The pilot told Stanton and banked their helo towards the ravine where several smoldering pieces of Stanton’s Bell 429 could be seen.

“Target has landed in the marked vicinity.” The second man reported. He unscrewed the cap off the thermos flask which held the previously-vacuum-packed contents that had been airflown from Rio.

The bloody pieces and the ear were tossed out of the helo. Neither the pilot nor his companion knew who the body parts belonged to and they didn’t want to know.

“Standby, Alpha-Dog.” The pilot told Stanton. “Package has been dropped. Expect extraction in five minutes.”

The plan went off without a hitch and later that same evening, Elliot Walker boarded a private plane back to Rio de Janeiro where he would be based for the next few years.

 

**___END OF PROLOGUE___**


	2. PART 1/Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 1 was updated on Sept 9, 2014 to correct an error. In the previous version, I had inadvertently made Isabella give birth to Nick first, then Angel seven minutes later. Nick is actually the younger twin, not Angel. The significance will be evident towards the end of the story.
> 
> This is (or should be) the only place I made the error. As far as I know, the rest of the story's ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The 1997 Cariaco earthquake occurred on July 9, 1997 at 19:24 UTC (15:24 local time). It had a magnitude of Mw 7.0. The epicenter was located near Cariaco, Venezuela. 81 people were reported dead. Source: Wikipedia._

 

 

 

 

 

**PART 1/Chapter 1**

_**Venezuela; 1979** _

 

“I’m pregnant”.

José stilled. The words, quietly spoken, reverberated through him like church bells. It was the last thing a man wanted to hear, especially when the mother-to-be wasn’t his wife. Or rather, the second last thing. The last being his wife hearing it. “You are sure? I was very careful.”

“There is no one else, Pepe.” Isabella said, calling José Morales Iglesias Caballero by his nickname. Her eyes were accusing even though her voice was soft. “I am three weeks late. My father will disown me.” She dropped onto the bed, covering her face with her hands. “My family will be disgraced. You know how it is.”

José went to her, squatting down and taking her hands in his. “My wife won’t divorce me, you know that.”

Isabella nodded. “I know. I knew before I allowed things to go so far between us.” She turned away. “I will take care of it,” she said softly. “I shouldn’t have told you. I’m sorry.”

“What do you mean ‘take care of it’? Don’t do anything foolish.”

Isabella gave a broken laugh. “No, mi querido. The foolishness has already been done.” She stood. ‘I can’t stay. I must go away before the pregnancy shows. Maria, my old nanny, has found a good job in the city. With a wealthy family. I will ask her if she can help me.”

“No family is going to take in a pregnant girl.” José said. “Let me think about it.” He pulled her back when she started for the door. They had been meeting in the little summer house José kept when he felt the need to escape the pressures of business. He had never brought anyone else there, he’d told her. Especially not Luisa, his wife. It was his private sanctuary. “I have to go away on a business trip. I’ll be back by the end of the week and let you know what is to be done.” He stood up. “I must go. I have a dinner appointment and I need to go home and get dressed.”

Their goodbye was brief, unlike other times when it seemed as if they could not bear to part.

 

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

At the end of the week, José returned as he said he would. “Isabella. Querida.” José held her close. Her eyes were troubled but he saw the relief in them, as if she hadn’t been expecting him to return. He had not brought her to the summer house this time but had texted her to meet him in the village chapel.

“Pepe.” Isabella smiled. “I cannot stay long.”

“We won’t take long,” José said. “Isabella. I told Luisa about the baby.” At Isabella’s shock, he hurried on. “It is alright. Luisa comes from a very old, traditional family. In their eyes, it is perfectly understandable that I would father a child with another woman since my wife is unable to give me one. We will raise the baby as our own.” He paused, as if to gauge Isabella’s reaction to that explanation. When none was forthcoming, he added, “She won’t give me a divorce.”

“Did you ask for one?”

“No.”

“I did not think so.” Not an accusation. Just saying. Isabella tamped down the hurt, nonetheless. “So what’s next?”

“I have a friend in Bogota, you can stay with. He owns a flower shop.”

“Bogota? Colombia? He?”

“Yes. It will be safer and easier for you to be out of Venezuela. As for Alonzo, he's as gay as they come. As flamboyant as you can get.” Jose imitated Alonzo’s fluttering hands and batting eyelashes. “I helped him when he was in trouble so he’s happy to repay the debt. He needs an assistant urgently as his business has taken off. You will live with his cousin, Renata, in their apartment.”

“Does Alonzo live there, too?”

“No, he lives with a close friend, a doctor. When the time comes, they will ensure you get to the maternity clinic. All the expenses will be taken care of. And I have arranged for a monthly allowance to be paid to you.” He paused before adding, “for taking care of yourself while you are carrying my child.” When Isabella remained silent, he continued. “Will you be able to leave in a few days? I will have a letter sent round to your home with a message from my personal assistant, Pablo. The letter will say that a business acquaintance of mine is asking if I know of anyone suitable to assist their new nanny. Pablo will tell your parents that I’m recommending you for the position. Naturally the salary is mentioned in the letter, including all the benefits such as healthcare and insurance. Will there be any objections from your family?”

When Jose told Isabella what the salary was, she gave a little bark of laughter. “There won’t be any objections. In fact, don’t be surprised if my brothers start asking if there are jobs for them!”

“That is the amount I will be depositing into your bank account. You will also have the salary Alonzo will pay you, of course. Not much, but I don’t think you will mind.”

“No, of course not.” She looked up at José. “I can leave by the middle of next week. I just need a few days to pack and say goodbye. What – what did your wife say when you told her?”

“She did not say much. It is my child. He will be a Morales Iglesias Caballero. Luisa will not insist that he –”

“Or she.”

“Or she.” José conceded. “carry her family name as well, as is the custom. That, she knows I will not give her.” He touched Isabella’s face gently. “She asked that I not see you again.”

Isabella stiffened under his fingers. “I see.”

Five days later, Isabella left Cariaco for Bogota. Her attending physician, Alonzo’s lover, had been amply remunerated to forward all information concerning the pregnancy directly to José Caballero and Isabella to be informed only of appointment dates and times.

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

Ten months later, when Tiofanos Ángel Caballero was born, Isabella was not aware that she would also give birth to his twin brother, seven minutes later.

Groggy from the narcotic pain medication and the nitrous oxide, Isabella only registered that there was a second wave of pain. She’d cried out, disoriented and confused, “But – but I just delivered my baby! What is this pain again?”

“Your placenta was not expelled.” Dr. Iglesias had told her. “I had to pull it out manually. It is over now.” But he needed Isabella remaining groggy just a little while more so the gas mask was put over Isabella’s nose again.. “You have a son. He is being cleaned so just rest a while.”

Ángel was beautiful, indeed. Even the tiny birthmark – a pale rose-colored fleur-de-lis – that adorned the small of his back just above the little buttocks, so perfectly formed, unlike portwine stains. His twin brother did not have the mark, which Dr. Iglesias thought was a good thing. It would not do for someone to connect the two boys one day. Unlikely, but not impossible and his sister had had her heart so set on having a baby, having no children of her own after ten years of marriage. When he had told Elvira about Isabella’s situation, it had been a God-send to his sister. She would have taken both if José had not told him of his intention to raise the child. Of course, he hadn’t told José that his mistress was pregnant with twins. Only two people would know that – himself and the midwife, who just happened to be Elvira, his sister.

Isabella saw her baby boy only once for a few brief moments and only because she’d pleaded to, against Dr Iglesias’ advice since the boy was being given up for adoption.

A tear rolled down Isabella’s smooth cheek as she held Ángel in her arms for the first and last time.

 

 

_**Six Years Later;** _

_**Buenos Aires, Argentina** _

 

The deaths of prominent businessman, José Caballero and his wife, Luisa, were the talk of the town that week. According to the news reports, the Caballeros’ car had been hijacked by armed attackers on the outskirts of the Argentinean capital.

José and Luisa had been shot and killed along with their driver. The only other occupants, according to one of their servants, had been a bodyguard and the couple’s six year-old son, Ángel. Neither were in the car, however, by the time the police and ambulance arrived.

Attempts by the police to locate the couple’s son and the bodyguard had yielded nothing, despite rewards being offered by Luisa’s parents. As other breaking news jostled with one another for attention, the deaths of the Caballeros and the abduction of their son were soon forgotten.

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

Isabella had remained in Colombia after giving birth, continuing to work in Alonzo’s shop. She had proven to be an invaluable employee and Alonzo had rewarded her a share of the profits. Eight years later, Alonzo offered her a major share of the business as he was planning to retire. Isabella was overjoyed and accepted Alonzo’s generous gift with gratitude. She never married but had become close friends with Alonzo and his sister.

She had not been home since she left eighteen years ago so on July 9, 1997, she arrived in Cariaco for what was to be a month-long visit to her family.

At precisely 3.24 pm, just a hour after her arrival, an earthquake hit the northern part of Venezuela, devastating Cariaco and its neighboring towns. Isabella was one of the 81 persons who died.

As Isabella drew her final breath, she wondered, for the umpteenth time, what had become of her son, Ángel, who would be seventeen years old today.

 

**___END OF PART ONE/CHAPTER ONE___**

**tbc  
**


	3. PART 1/Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ramora and Velasco were first mentioned in Book 1, A Knight to Remember, when Nick and Staz went in to rescue the Americans abducted by FARC rebels (Ch 21)._
> 
>  
> 
> _Elliot Walker was introduced in Book 2, DiNozzo!._

**PART 1/Chapter 2**

 

 

 

_**1999;** _ _**The Ramora Estate;** _

_**Somewhere in the Sierra Nevada de Santa Marta,** _

_**Colombia;** _

 

 “Please, Carlos.” Ángel’s voice broke. “Not again. Not anymore.”

“Don’t be difficult, Ángel.” Carlos Ramora sighed, not looking away from the TV as he thumbed the remote. “You know how Elliot desires you,” he said, pronouncing the name as if it were two words - ‘El Liot’. You enjoy playing hard to get.”

“He’s a pig, Carlos.” Ángel said, his voice sharper than he normally dared. Unlike his brother-in-law, Velasco, Carlos wasn’t a violent man or even an impatient one but Ángel was smart enough to know that the rope Carlos extended him was only as long as he deemed convenient. One day, Ángel’s restlessness and increasing rebelliousness would prove to be a little too tiresome and that rope would be cut. “He and his cronies want all that weird shit.” Ángel complained nonetheless.

“Stop whining, then, and learn to like it.” Carlos switched off the TV and tossed the remote aside. He stood up and stretched like a lazy, golden cat. “My father is leaving day after tomorrow. After the conference is over. That gives Elliot only two days to play.” He held out his hand. “Come here, mi paleta.” He chuckled softly at Ángel’s mulish expression. “We are no longer children. My father is pressuring me to start taking over. It is time _you_ learnt the business, too, so that you can help me. I’d rather have you than Elliot following my every step but I still have to show him respect.”

“I hate him.” Ángel spat out.

Carlos laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’ve never met the man. How can you hate him?”

“I do.” Ángel insisted. “I can feel his evil.”

Carlos laughed louder. “I do not know what Elliot is, exactly, but I do know that he is a very important person and not to be crossed. Even the heads of all the cartels defer to him.” He pulled Ángel to him. “You look so hot with your hair like this.” He lifted the professionally-colored chestnut locks with their blond streaks and nibbled the youthful neck. “Let’s forget about Elliot for a while.” He pushed Ángel’s head down towards his groin. “Suck me, paletita.”

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

Ángel balked at being lent out to Elliot but thirteen years in the Ramora estate had taught him that it was much easier doing what they wanted. Besides, Carlos wasn’t cruel and barbaric like some of the cartel leaders, like Morales, for example. Better-known by his nickname, Z-40, Morales’s favorite mode of execution was the guiso, or stew. Placing his captured enemies in oil drums and cooking them alive.

“I have something for you, mi ángelito,” Carlos said, going to the tallboy.

“What?” Ángel asked, curious. Carlos wasn’t into giving things. Not to Ángel, anyway. He said that was for wives and mistresses. Ángel didn’t ask what he was to Carlos in case he didn’t like the answer.

Carlos took out a long, slim case from the drawer and handed it to Ángel. “Go on. Open it.”

Ángel’s eyes widened when he saw the bejeweled knife resting on the black satin.

“It’s a replica of Sun Tzu’s ceremonial dagger. Inlaid on the scabbard is _yangzhi_.” Carlos told him. “Mutton fat jade, they call it. And these.” He pointed to the stones embedded in the quillon and the handle. “Are emeralds from our backyard. Okay, not quite that close but close enough.”

“It’s beautiful.” Ángel breathed. “Is it real? The knife, I mean. I know the stones are.”

“In this case, yes. The blade is Damascene. It’s very sharp so be careful.”

“A beautiful weapon.”

“It is, though the gems were chosen for their curative qualities. Jade is believed to cure heart disease and depression.”

“Oh my God. This is a trapiche. The rarest of emeralds.” Ángel breathed out. He swallowed. “Who gave this to you?” It wasn’t the type of thing Carlos bought. He tended to spend his money acquiring horses, not jewelry, though he’d recently started investing in wines.

“I bought it,” he replied. “Happy birthday, mi angelito. I know I’m a week late but you know how it is with Papa. I couldn’t return earlier. Actually, it was he who pointed this dagger out to me. The man we were meeting with had one in his office. Not this one, exactly, but similar. Not emeralds, though. He had moonstones. Too feminine,  I thought. Emeralds would suit you better. It arrived this morning.”

“You had this custom made for me?”

“Why are you surprised? It isn’t as if I’ve never bought you a birthday gift.”

“No, no. I’m just – thank you.”

“How about you thank me without words? We still have an hour before dinner.”

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

Half hour later, Carlos rolled away from Ángel, sated and properly thanked. He got up from the bed and went into the bathroom. Ángel heard the sound of water filling the large spa bath then the sharp slam of the toilet seat. A long, loud fart followed. Ángel laid on the bed, fingers laced behind his head. Would he ever get out of this place? It wasn’t a hard life – if you compared it to the peasants that he saw working the coca farms or eking out a living in their little villages like chickens scratching in the dirt.

The downside to the life of luxury he lived as the playmate of Antonio Ramora’s only son, however, was that Carlos had always been a generous boy who didn’t mind sharing his toys.

He’d been brought to the Ramora estate at the age of six. His parents, he was told when a little older, had been killed in a car crash and Antonio Ramora had taken him in.

Ángel was ten when Carlos, four years older, taught him how to suck cock. Impressed with his skills, Carlos had gone around to his father’s guards and boasted about how well he’d taught Ángel. Of course, he was asked to prove it and Ángel, obedient tag-along that he was, had done as he was told. After all, he’d been told that he’d been brought here to be a companion to Carlos. Years later, he’d learned that Carlos’ parents had divorced and his mother had left when Carlos was five and his sister, Dulcina, four. A year later, Ramora had married again but his second wife had died giving birth to a girl, Adela. Ángel had very little recollection of Adela’s mother since she’d died six months after the six year-old orphan arrived.

No one spoke of Ramora’s wives and both Carlos and his stepsister, Adela, rarely talked about their mothers. Dulcina never mentioned her at all. That was probably weird or sad- or both – to other people but to Ángel, he figured they just didn’t know any different. He hadn’t had his parents for long. At least the Ramora kids had their father.

He didn’t know if having a woman in the house would have made a difference to his lot. He didn’t think so. Life hadn’t dealt him much of a hand so far and with his luck, the third Mrs. Ramora would have turned out to be a _bruja_. A witch.

They – that’s everyone from Ramora to the lowliest staff member – also drilled into him that he was Ramora property. They owned him, body and soul, and he’d been told he should be thankful that he had been blessed with generous masters.

One silver lining in this cloud, anyway, was that he belonged to Carlos, not his sister, Dulcina. Ángel steered clear of her. No one could be further from their name than Dulcina for sweet, she certainly wasn’t. Constantly screeching at some poor servant girl or complaining about one thing or another, she took fiendish delight in making Ángel’s life as miserable as she could from the time he had been brought to the Ramora Estate. Even now, when he ought to be used to her cruelty, he could never figure out how a girl, endowed with beauty and brains, could be so evil. Adela hadn’t been spared her stepsister’s malevolence either but it was Ángel that Dulcina reserved much of her sadistic streak for.

Three years older than him, Dulcina once told him – he was fourteen then - that her brother was waiting for him in the stables to go riding. When he got there, half a dozen bodyguards belonging to Ramora’s cronies were waiting for him. He’d caught her peeping as the guards raped him, not that they considered it rape. Dulcina had told them that Carlos had let them have him for the afternoon but to make sure he was cleaned up and back in the villa before dinner. He’d never imagined a seventeen year old girl could be so vicious.

Protesting had done him no good. After all, they were used to the “entertainment” provided by the Ramora Estate whenever its owner held one of his biennial conferences. They hadn’t believed him when he told them Dulcina was lying (she could sound terribly grown-up and authoritative when it suited her) so he had simply shut down and let them have at him. At least they used condoms when he’d told them to, warning them that Carlos would have them whipped when he found out what they’d done but if he found out they hadn’t used any protection, he’d have their dicks ripped out and shoved down their throats.

Call it divine intervention or whatever, but the gang rape didn’t last as long as it could have nor was it as vicious. Only two of the guards had fucked him and the third hadn’t even gotten his cock in when a terse shout had gotten them scurrying to their posts. Elliot’s personal bodyguard had been responsible for the halt, having wondered why the guards were not at their posts.

“You will not tell my boss, okay?” Elliot’s bodyguard had told him. “No use to cause trouble and Carlos may not believe you over the senora. You forget this incident and I will make sure those pendejos are disciplined. But my advice to you? Be careful of la bruja.”

Ángel had nodded at the guard’s warning. The truth was, he wasn’t even certain Carlos would be all that upset. Their relationship had changed over the years. He suspected Carlos had lovers but he never asked. Not that Ángel minded but he did worry, now and then, whether Carlos would decide to give him to Elliot. That was a thought too horrifying to contemplate. The drug lords groomed children for the satisfaction of their cronies during their parties. If one of the men took a special liking to a child, the host usually gave him or her to his guest, depending on how important the guest was.

From what he’d been told, Elliot was important enough for Ramora to give his own daughters to. The problem was, Elliot wanted Ángel.

He couldn’t even understand why. He’d never met Elliot until the man arrived this morning but Ángel had the distinctive feeling that Elliot knew all about him already. Knew him and wanted him.

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

The sound of the toilet flushing and Carlos moving about in the bathroom broke into Ángel’s thoughts. It would be awhile more before Carlos emerged. He loved a long, hot soak before dinner so Ángel settled back and let the memories lift him off like a hot air balloon.

As always, he thought about his parents. Who were they? One of the housekeepers – Ramora had three since his hacienda was very large – had told Ángel a little about how he ended up here but would not tell him who his parents were because Ramora forbade them to tell Ángel anything.

He vaguely recalled going for a drive with his parents. Remembered his mother was screaming and clutching him to her. There were vague memories of a lot of noise, his father shouting and Ramos, their bodyguard, shooting. The car they were in swerved then a crash. The noise stopped and everything stilled. His mother was no longer holding him. Then he went to sleep and when he woke up he was in a strange house.

Ángel hadn’t taken to his new surroundings well and had showed his displeasure and terror as only a six year-old could.

He wanted his mama and papa but the people who looked after him told him they were dead. He cried more, shrieking non-stop until he wore himself out. The days passed and the memories changed. He was no longer terrified yet the cloak of fear and anxiety never quite left him. He had a friend. A playmate, they told him. He was to be Carlos’ friend and be nice to him. To do as Carlos wished. Above all, he was to be a good boy and never give any trouble.

They were home-schooled together but Ángel spent more hours a day with their tutor than Carlos who couldn’t wait to get away outdoors. Ángel would stand by the window on the second floor where the library and study room was and watch Carlos ride off with his father or one of his men.

He didn’t really mind. He liked the time alone with Alexei, the tutor from a city called Nizhny in Russia. Alexei was strict and didn’t spare the rod when Ángel got too cheeky for his own good but Alexei also cared about him in a way no one else in the Ramora household did. Alexei was always telling him he had a fine mind and encouraged him to read, read, read. And read Ángel did. With Alexei, without Alexei, alone in his bedroom, or in Carlos’ room where he spent the weekend nights. He also drew. All kinds of pictures. Alexei had been very impressed.

The Russian tutor stayed with them until Ángel was sixteen. On their final session, the day before Alexei would return to Russia, Alexei had told him that he was a very good boy. That had pleased Ángel immensely.

But Alexei had added something puzzling. He’d said in a mock whisper, “I fear you are far too good, Ángel. One day, you might be called upon to be bad. But when that day comes, do not be afraid.”

And then Alexei was gone. Ángel never heard from him again but he never forgot his last words.

Carlos had gone on to college but Ángel wasn’t given that opportunity. He didn’t ask why. That was just the way it was. He only took what he was first given.

Listening now to the crickets and the night music, Ángel blew out a breath. If anything was to change in his life, if he wanted a future that contained more than being the sex toy of a drug lord’s son, he’d have to do it himself. It wasn’t going to be served to him on a platter. _He_ got served up, that’s what.

And if Elliot’s hungry stares during lunch were anything to go by, he was still hoping for a bite of Ángel.

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

By the time Carlos emerged from the bathroom, Ángelos was fully-immersed in his daydreams about being free, of going away to college. Getting a job. Making real friends. With outsiders, not with the servants and other employees, who, despite their outward friendliness, were guarded around him. He hated that – not belonging anywhere. Hated not being trusted nor able to trust.

“Aren’t you getting dressed?” Carlos asked, rubbing his wet hair vigorously with the towel.

“I showered before I came to your room. I only have to change and that won’t take long.” Ángel got off the bed and headed for the door.

“Get moving, then.” Carlos padded over to his dressing room, sliding the wardrobe doors open to reveal rows of color coordinated shirts and drawers with compartments for ties. “Wait, paletito. Pick a shirt for me.” When Ángel turned around at the order, Carlos stretched out on the bed and watched Ángel as he ran through the dozens of shirts.

“Elliot is going to ask for you tonight,” Carlos said.

Ángel whirled round. “No! Please.”

Carlos sighed. “Paletito. Please co-operate. Have I been bad to you? Has not my father taken care of you as he has me, his only son?” Ángel stood frozen to the spot. “Papa knows I love you,” Carlos said. “If I didn’t, he would have given you to Velasco.” Ángel’s eyes flew to Carlos. Velasco? No wonder Dulcina hated him. Ángel knew Dulcina had been in love with Velasco Estaban since she was a kid, the two having grown up together since the families were close.

 “Yes, paletito. My sister’s husband asked for you to be given to him and my father had to tell him that you were already reserved for Elliot. The fact that Velasco immediately backed down should tell you how important Elliot is.”

“What are you saying, Carlos?” Dread spread through  Ángel’s body, twisting his gut.

Carlos blew out a breath and ran his fingers through his damp hair. “Elliot is taking you back with him tonight. You belong to him. He was the one who rescued you from the crash that killed your parents when you were six. He brought you to my father to look after because Elliot travels a lot and did not want you to grow up alone. His first wife died without children and his second wife does not want any.”

 Ángel stared at Carlos. “You knew this all along?”

“I knew he would come back to collect you one day, just not when, exactly. Elliot’s visit was only confirmed last night.”

“So the Sun Tzu knife was not a birthday gift. It was a goodbye gift.”

Carlos did not respond. 

“Why?” Ángel asked at last. “Why does this Elliot want me? Why not just leave me here? He has done so for thirteen years.”

“Get me a shirt.” Carlos said, instead of answering Ángel’s questions. “We’ll be late if you just stand there.”

Ángel picked out a pale yellow shirt and placed it on the bed sullenly.

 “Mi ángelito,” Carlos said, his voice softly chiding and teasing at the same time. “Do you think I have a choice? You are not mine to keep. We both have our obligations. Mine is to take over my father’s responsibilities, to get married and have children. Yours is…to do whatever pleases my father.”

“Is that all?” Ángel asked, a  stubborn cast to his features. “Am I good for nothing but to provide sex on call? And does this Elliot know I am not a sweet little virgin? That I am already nineteen, not twelve?” _Even though I may look it._

Carlos shook his head, chuckling softly. “No, virgin you are not and sweet? There are days when you could give Dulcina a run for her money.” He made a clawlike gesture with two hands and bared his teeth then laughed at his sarcastic jibe.

There was no love lost between the two siblings, that was certain.

“No, Elliot doesn’t have a taste for virgin flesh, strangely enough,” Carlos said. “As for why he is so keen to have you, I do not know. I only know that you were taken care of _for_ him; that you were simply being fostered out to us until it was time for him to take you back.”

“Really.” Ángel sniffed. “It sounds terribly mysterious. What secrets are here, Carlos? Am I an heir to a throne that Elliot is eyeing? An instrument of revenge?”

 “You’ve been watching too many daytime soaps with Adela and the maids. I am beginning to think I have over-indulged you.” Carlos planted a firm close-mouthed kiss on Ángel’s lips. “You will do as I say without argument for once. Even if we pass your delectable ass around again tonight. My father and I need these men for now. Besides,” Carlos added, “some of them will want that chorizo of yours up _their_ ass, not the other way round. For a boy who is not that big you have an impressive cock.”

“I am not small.” Ángel protested. “I am almost six feet.”

 “ _Almost_?” Carlos laughed.  “Four inches short is not ‘almost’. And you are too thin. You need to pack on some muscles.” He pulled Ángel to him. “Listen, mi ángelito. Be a good boy tonight. It is a very important evening and if you do not co-operate, my father will be extremely displeased.” He paused. “You know how he gets when he is angry. Now, go pretty yourself up. Make me proud tonight, mi ángelito.”

 

 

 

 

 

**___END OF CHAPTER 2___**

**TBC**


	4. PART 1/Chapter 3

 

**PART 1/Chapter 3**

 

 

Dinner was as Ángel expected – Dom Pérignon and beluga to start with then an array of dishes, many of them Ángel hadn’t seen before, much less tasted. As the dinner conversation flowed, peppered with small-talk from Dulcina and her husband, Velasco, Ángel studied the new guests. Apart from the two whom Ángel had met before – if ‘meet’ could be an euphemism for being fucked - the other five were new to him. Three of them were Argentineans and the other two, Americans. One of the Americans, a Latino named Olivera Guzman, was quiet and intense, his gaze taking in everything. Several times Ángel caught him glancing his way but the look spoke more of curiosity than anything else. The other American, Lloyd, was fair-haired with a nondescript face and other than a quick nod when they were introduced, was oblivious to Ángel’s presence. At least Olivera engaged him in some conversation across the dining table. The Ramora chef had certainly outdone himself tonight, Ángel mused, as he ate a piece of tender roasted pig cheek, cut straight from the whole pig at the table by the uniformed servers. It was the only dish he was familiar with – he’d never considered himself as having a sophisticated palate, something Dulcina often remarked on but who cared what that bruja thought. He moaned softly as the pig cheek melted in his mouth.

“How is Rio these days?” Ramora asked Elliot.

“As intriguing as ever.” Elliot replied, dabbing his mouth with the napkin.

“Not homesick for Hawaii?”

“The world is my home.” Elliot gave a thin smile. It was true, too. When he’d left Honolulu two years ago to commence the first phase of the White Phoenix’s mission, he’d never looked back. Home was wherever was most expedient at the time.

“Of course.” Ramora nodded. “He knew he was just one more foot soldier in Elliot’s army but the latter rewarded his troops well and over the years, Ramora had had no cause for complaint.

When the last of the dishes were cleared and coffee was served together with dessert, Olivera struck up a conversation with Ángel again. He caught Elliot giving him a knowing smile and angled his back towards him, flashing Olivera a bright smile. Carlos was locked in a discussion with his father and Lloyd, hardly paying Ángel much attention all evening, not that that was unusual. Most of their interaction was in private, anyway, and if Ángel ever missed the normal companionship of a couple or just a close friend, well, that only happened in the comic books. How he’d love to be Robin to Batman. Or Robin’s best friend and they’d _both_ have Batman. Even better – he’d be one of the members of the Legion of Super Heroes!

The reality made Ángel slump down. Truth was, he was whatever Carlos and his father wanted him to be at any given time.

“So…you want to go to art school,” Olivera said, dragging Ángel reluctantly back into their conversation.

Carlos’ head swiveled round at that. “You’re still on about that?” He looked at Olivera. “Ángel is a comic buff. No, he’s not interested in reading them – well, I suppose he is. I mean to say he likes _drawing_ comics. Who goes to college to draw cartoons! My bedroom is constantly littered with drawings of the Silver Surfer, Hulk, Wolverine, Shrinking Viola –”

“Violet,” Ángel said. “Shrinking Violet. But Ultra Boy is the love of my life. Next to Robin.”

  
"See what I mean? It’s an obsession with him.” Carlos shook his head.

“And a very rewarding one, I must say.” Olivera added.

“What? More rewarding than what he could get from us?” Elliot’s brows lifted. “He wouldn’t be able to afford his crayons on his own!” He laughed loudly as if it were the funniest, wittiest thing ever said.

 “Rewarding in a creative way, I meant. “Oliver clarified. “Is that what you do? Comic illustration? I like Calvin and Hobbes. That’s my favorite.”

“Yes, I want to be a comic illustrator but I’m also talking about digital art. Animated movies. CGI! I saw that movie, Avatar – do you have any idea how many –”

“Ángelito.” Carlos chuckled.

“Sorry.” Ángel retreated back in his seat, mumbling his apology.

“Gentlemen,” Ramora pushed back from his chair. “Shall we move to la sala? You can continue your scintillating discussion over cognac.”

The ladies excused themselves, as was expected, and Ángel was surprised that Ramora had stayed this long. Lately, he’d been excusing himself as soon as the meal was over, leaving Carlos and Velasco to entertain their guests.

Ángel had been hoping that Ramora would decide to stay and talk  until Elliot left. No sooner had the wishful thought entered Ángel’s head than Ramora stood up and bid them all goodnight, adding that he would see them after breakfast in the morning to conclude their business.

“Ángel.” Elliot’s voice sounded next to Ángel’s ear, making him jump. He’d always tried his best to appear cool and unperturbed, his only defense, it seemed, against the oppressive atmosphere that always surrounded Ramora’s guests. “Ángel, my boy.” Elliot murmured. “You are looking exceptionally beautiful tonight.”

“I’m a man, Senor Walker. Not a boy.” Ángel countered, trying to keep his distaste for the man out of his voice. “And what do you mean ‘tonight’? We have not met before.”

“Not in person.”

“Adela, now,” Ángel continued in a rush. “In a few years she will be beautiful enough to win the Miss Colombia title, if not Miss Universe itself.”

“It is not Adela who interests me. You’ve intrigued me from the very first day I learnt of your existence. And tonight, it is clear you have captured the attention of my associate as well.” He turned to Olivera. “Hasn’t he, Ollie?” He smiled at them then announced, “Come, let’s adjourn to my villa. And Carlos, you will let me have your delectable ángel for the night, won’t you? I believe your father has also arranged for a selection of companions for those of us who prefer the senoritas –” he paused and gestured to Olivera with a tilt of his chin. “But I believe Ollie has made his preference clear.”

Carlos ignored the tug on his trouser leg and smiled, bowing his head slightly at Olivera. “Senor Guzman, I am honored that Ángel has captured your interest. It would be my pleasure to gift him to you for the evening. However, Ángel does belong to Elliot.”

Elliot waved a careless hand. “By all means, indulge yourself tonight, Ollie.” He turned, looking for Ángel.

Carlos reached around to grab Ángel’s arm, pulling him forward. “Where are your manners, Ángelito?” He prodded Ángel’s back and the young man shuffled forward.

“Come, Ángel.” Elliot held out his hand. “Don’t keep us waiting. The Ramoras have done a good job. I am proud of you and want to show you off.”

“Yes, Senor Elliot,” Ángel said, keeping his eyes looking down. He had finally come to the realization that to Carlos, he’d never been anything but an investment to liquidate at the appropriate time. He would not let Elliot see his dismay at the betrayal.

What did he expect, really. He was an orphan and orphans in South America didn’t have much of a future. Elliot said something and Carlos laughed. Ángel wondered whether orphans in other countries had it better. He hoped so. Then, at least he could live vicariously dreaming that somewhere, in some other part of the world, there was an orphan like him for whom life had turned out good.

 

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

 

“Come on,  Ángel.” Elliot’s voice was soft but unmistakably commanding. “Pleasure my dear friend and associate.” When he saw  Ángel’s hesitation, slight though it was, he tsked, shaking his head. “You will do as I say from now on, mi ángelito. Did you not hear Carlos earlier? You belong to me now.”

“Do as he says,  Ángel.” Carlos’ voice was quiet but firm. In an undertone, he added, “unless you prefer Elliot to let Velasco play with you tonight.

“No need.” Ángel asked, softly. Anyone but Velasco. Velasco was Estaban’s proven right-hand man, not just the son and heir apparent of one of the most powerful drug lords and Ramora’s close friend before Velasco’s marriage to Dulcina. An union that had been welcomed by the two factions.

Carlos nodded. Ï thought not. Wise decision,  Ángel.”

Olivera was unbuttoning his shirt and the others were watching, seated in their armchairs sipping their cognacs.

“The pleasure will be yours, Ángel.” Olivera reached for Ángel. He ran his fingers lightly down Ángel’s chest, nails scraping pebbly nipples along the way.

“Anything is fine for Ángel,” Carlos said, lighting a cigar. “Enjoy him but leave him intact. He is extremely valuable to Elliot.”

Ángel’s glance shot across the three men.

“You are making the boy unnecessarily curious, Carlos.” Elliot chided. “Olivera,” he turned to his associate. “Is there anything special you’d like Ángel to do? He is very well-trained, I’m assured. Excellent muscle control – but I hear you prefer being ridden.”

Olivera nodded but kept his gaze averted from Ángel. Strange man, Ángel gave a mental shrug. He could usually read them but Olivera was a blank slate. The man wasn’t uninterested but he wasn’t anything like the others either. Lloyd and the other men were already busy with the three putas Ramora had brought in for the evening. “What would you like, Senor Guzman?” he asked him.

“For you to call me Olivera. Since you will be fucking me.” He palmed Ángel’s cock through the soft dress pants and a smile split his face. “Nice. Very nice, indeed.”  He slid his other hand round the back of Ángel’s neck and pulled him close. “Come. Make it good for both of us.”

Ángel led him to a large day bed, the one Dulcina’s Chihuahuas napped on. He could smell their doggy scent but didn’t mind. He liked dogs. Cats, too. Hell, he loved all animals. “How do you want it? On your back or hands and knees?”

Oliver reached out and unzipped Ángel, taking out his cock. “Good. You are very hard. I was not sure if you would be up to it.” Olivera chuckled.

“As Senor Elliot said, I am very well-trained.”  Ángel peeled off his pants and took off his shirt, standing there looking breathtakingly beautiful, a golden version of Michaelangelo’s David.

“Then for that –” Olivera looked pointedly at  Ángel’s cock, huge and bobbing, ready to go. “Most definitely hands and knees.”

Ángel gestured to him to get on the bed. “I will make you feel every inch.”

“I’m expecting you to.” Olivera chuckled softly.

Ángel  gently pushed him down over the bed. Frenzied giggling from the other end of the room had them both turning to look. Carlos had joined the other group and was already fucking one of the girls.

Ángel took a deep breath and thought how detached he felt despite his own readiness for the games to begin. Getting a hard-on had never been a problem for him— sometimes he thought he must have been born with a stiffy – but he felt emotionally cut off almost all the time. He let his eyes take in Olivera’s face, the look of expectancy…and something else. He wasn’t sure what but it felt like a tension of sorts, as if Olivera didn’t want to be there even though his cock said otherwise. “Hard and fast or slow and steady?” he asked.

“You decide.”

Ángel nodded. “Just a second.”  He went to the dresser and took out what he needed. Olivera was still stretched out on the bed, his legs over the edge. His pants were undone and pushed down to his thighs, his cock sticking up from a thick bush. Ángel pulled the pants off and told him to get into position.

Olivera promptly got on his hands and knees. His back was broad and muscled, crisscrossed with faint scars. The man either played rough or worked rough. Ángel ran his tongue from the top of Oliver’s ass crack up to the base of his neck, taking in the scent of the man. Slightly sweaty. Spicy and citrusy. Masculine. He covered Olivera’s back with his body then lined his cock up against Olivera’s crack. Fingers moved over the small of Ángel’s back and he turned at the unexpected touch. Elliot. What was the man doing?

“Exquisite.” Elliot murmured, tracing his finger over the fleur-de-lis mark just above the crack of  Ángel’s ass one more time. It was a birthmark worth its weight in gold.

More, in fact. It held Elliot’s destiny.

 

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

 

Olivera’s breaths were coming in short gasps and it wouldn’t be long now. Ángel had given him long, slow thrusts at the start but Olivera was clearly past the slow and steady phase.

“Yes!” Oliviera panted. “Harder. Harder!”

Ángel obliged, his mind not fully engaged even though he could easily let go and come if he wanted. He didn’t. He wanted to go home. He wanted to crawl into his own bed, not this Chihuahua-scented fuckbed, and cuddle up with Robin and Ultra Boy.

He was vaguely aware that Olivera was working up to a come any second now so he speeded up his thrusts, holding the hips under him steady.

He didn’t notice the blood spurting out from Olivera’s throat until it sprayed the crisp white sheets with streams of red. He didn’t stop until the shrill screams pierced the air around him and the muffled voices together with struggling bodies of the teenage whores were dragged across the room, kicking and screeching.

He pulled out of Olivera. Or rather, the dead Olivera slipped away from  Ángel’s now-limp cock. Choking back a scream of his own, Ángel looked frantically around for Carlos.

The sounds of an argument penetrated his mental fog. Carlos. And Elliot. Carlos demanding to know why Elliot killed Olivera. Elliot answering, saying Olivera was an undercover agent. CIA. Or was it DEA? Ángel wasn’t sure. He was sure, though, that Elliot had deliberately cut Olivera’s throat in front of him.

“Might as well let him learn who he answers to from now on.” Elliot was saying to Carlos. “Or should we say _what_ he answers to. I’m not a pushover, Carlos. Just ask your father. Why do you think he left you alone with me? You, too, will learn a few things tonight.”

Ángel refused to look at them. Refused to let Elliot have even a glimpse of the horror he was feeling. They were still arguing but their voices had calmed. Elliot was still controlled and firm whilst Carlos’ anger had cooled somewhat.

 “Can’t you see he is in shock?” Carlos hissed. “I will deliver him tomorrow. Just let me calm him down first.”

“I have waited a long time for him and do not wish to wait any longer.” Elliot countered.

Carlos persisted and Ángel heard Elliot questioning Carlos’ loyalty.  Ángel didn’t know how he did it but he managed to stand up, put his pants on, watching silently as some of the guards came in and removed Olivera’s bloody body. What a way to treat your host’s guest accommodations. The bed was soaked with blood and the sweet, sickly odor permeated through the room.

 Ángel didn’t know where the hookers had been taken and didn’t care. He didn’t even look back as Elliot’ men escorted him out, shutting the door on Carlo’s angry command to take him back to the main house and Elliot’ quick nod of assent. Carlos had won this small concession, at least.

 Ángel climbed in the Elliot’ black town car (Olivera’s body had been put into a body bag and stashed in the trunk) and made it home in time to rush to his bathroom and barf up the roasted pig cheek.

 

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

 

It was past three a.m. when Carlos finally returned. Ángel heard the bedroom door open and saw Carlos’ silhouette framed in the doorway.

Carlos must have heard him before he saw him because Ángel had crept under the covers. The room was freezing cold – the way Carlos liked it, his air conditioner switched on an hour before he dressed for dinner each evening. Tonight, or this morning, rather, it was perfect for hiding under the bedcovers and shutting the world out.

“Ángelito?” Carlos called out softly. He approached his bed and the lump under the covers. “I’m back.” He rubbed his palm over the unmoving lump. “I’m sorry. I had no idea he was going to do that.”

 _If you cared at all, why are you letting him take me? Why are you not fighting to keep me?_ “So. What now?” Ángel asked. 

Carlos sighed and sat down, pulling the covers down. Ángel promptly pulled them back up but only up to his neck. “I’m cold.” He sniffed. “Does your father know?”

“That Olivera’s dead?” Carlos asked. “Yes. I was with Papa discussing the implications. Olivera did a good job hiding his real ID from us.”

“How did Elliot find out?”

“In our business we always have ways and means.”

“Someone sold him out, you mean.”

“It’s late. We can talk about it tomorrow.” Carlos glanced at his watch. “Later, after you’ve had your beauty sleep.”

Ángel scooted up. “I can’t sleep. I don’t think I’m going to be sleeping much for a long time to come.” He shivered. “I don’t think I can fuck anyone for a long time more.” He whipped off the bedcovers and scrambled out of bed. “I wish you hadn’t agreed to give me to Elliot.” He knew, even as he uttered the words, that it was an exercise in futility.

“I need to take a shower,” Carlos said, ignoring Ángel’s remark. I stink of cheap perfume and pussy.”

Ugh. Ángel snorted in disgust and said he’d wait out in the balcony until Carlos was ready for bed.

“You will stay with me tonight.” Was that a request or an order? Ángel wasn’t sure but he nodded and left the bathroom.

 

 

_____KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART ONE_____

 

 

Almost totally hidden in the peacock wicker chair, Ángel looked out at the blackness beyond the balcony. It was a dark, moonless night and the chorus of insects and other nocturnal creatures was loud in the stillness of the surrounding jungle. So many stars up there. What was beyond this gilded, silk-lined cage of his? If ever he wished to be free of Carlos’ world, it was now. He couldn’t go with Elliot. Ángel didn’t even understand why Elliot wanted him that much. South America had gorgeous young men coming out of its ears. Ángel may be right up there with the best, the hottest, but he was still just one of thousands upon thousands. He was nineteen years old and prime meat for – what? Five, six more years? If Carlos, who claimed to love him, could give him away so callously, what would someone like Elliot do when  Ángel was no longer wanted?

Was it really a fantastical dream, his wish to have a real job if not to go to art college? How long did it take to save up for that? He’d done some research but whatever it was, he’d have to go to the US for what he wanted. He knew he was as good, if not better, than many of the illustrators whose work he’d admired on the internet. He was a member of a club of amateur artists who regularly posted their work and storyboards. One of them, Jay-El, his cyber best friend, had recently gotten hired by a major comic publisher. He’d asked Ángel to visit whenever he was in the US.

Pipe dream, indeed. He heard the bathroom door open and shut. Carlos must be done. Instead of going back in, he remained where he was, knowing Carlos would call him sooner or later. Besides, he was still sick at the thought of Olivera and Elliot’s order to fuck Olivera – a man he was planning to execute.

It could have been worse,  Ángel thought. He could have been laying under Olivera getting fucked by him when Elliot cut his throat, spraying Olivera’s blood all over  Ángel instead.

He leaned forward and turned to peer into the bedroom but couldn’t see much through the curtains, sheer though they were. The bedside lamp had been turned down to the lowest so the room was rather dark. He frowned, wondering why Carlos was taking so long.

Getting up from the wicker chair, he slid open the balcony door and stepped inside. “Carlos?” he went to the bathroom and opened the door. “Carlos. Are you –” he froze. _No. No! Shit no_. He bent down the crumpled body and felt for a pulse, skidding a little from the pool of blood that was trickling across the bathroom floor.

Slowly backing out, Ángel’s heart was thumping hard enough to burst through his ribs. Carlos was dead. His throat hadn’t been cut but Ángel hadn’t stopped to find out how he had been killed.

He needed to get out of here. Out of the Ramora compound. Out of Colombia. Ramora would think Ángel killed his son. Or was a traitor working with Olivera. Ángel didn’t know who killed Carlos or why but Ramora had enemies everywhere, as was expected, and his family was always a target, especially his only son.

 Ángel rushed to the tallboy and pulled out the drawers. He knew Carlos kept spare cash in it as well as their passports. Hurriedly dressing and stuffing some of Carlos’ clothes in a duffel bag – he couldn’t risk going back to his room to get his own- Ángel stuck his passport in the back pocket of his jeans, including some of the cash. There wasn’t much but enough to get him out of the vicinity and some time to think about his next step.

Adela. He didn’t want to leave without seeing her but he couldn’t risk taking any longer. It would be dawn soon and he needed to get away before the staff awoke.

Ángel climbed down the balcony. He took off running as soon as he landed.

He must have run for miles, finally slowing down to a brisk walk. Several cars went by despite the late hour. He stopped to catch his breath and didn’t see that the black town car until it was too late.

Dragged kicking and biting from the roadside, Ángel was thrown inside the back seat, tumbling in face to face with Elliot.

 

 

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 3___

TBC


	5. PART 2/Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Part 2 fast-forwards us to 2008 where we last left off in DiNozzo!, Book 2 of the trilogy. If you recall, Gibbs was ordered to remain in Hawaii and he and Tony told to go on enforced leave following the bomb blast that destroyed much of the NCIS offices (Season 9 finale)._
> 
> _This chapter begins with Gibbs' first week of orientation at KnightShade after their two-week leave. Tony has been in Hawaii a total of 33 days. Their romance is barely two months old and there is much the two men still have to discover about each other._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Jewish name 'Chai' is pronounced 'Hi' with a pharyngeal consonant but spelt with a 'ch'. Jax decides to pronounce the 'ch' as in a German name like 'Bach' because he doesn't want confusion when people greet each other with a 'Hi'. He'll think Chai's in the room!_

**PART 2/Chapter 4**

 

**_Present-Day 2008;_ **

**_Kauai, Hawaii_ **

 

 “Oh man...”. Nicholas Monterey, the youngest member of M31 breathed out. “I’ve got Daddy issues.”

“Since when?” Staz asked, giving a huff.

“Since the moment I set eyes on _him_.” Nick replied, nodding at the silver-haired NCIS special agent. Said special agent, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, was chatting with one of the M31 trainers at the other end of the building.

It was Monday,the first day of orientation for Gibbs at the KnightShade training compound located on Kauai. Today was just getting him acquainted with the organization and its facilities. His real training, Nick smiled at the thought, would begin at the _end_ of the week, not the start. That weekend would prove whether Gibbs and his sidekick, DiNozzo, would survive life at KnightShade.

“Now, _that’s_ more understandable,” Staz said, giving Gibbs an appreciative glance before entering the men’s locker room.

“What do you mean?” Nick asked, chugging down a bottle of water. They’d both just come in from a training exercise, sweaty and grimy, smelling like they’d had a good time. Which they had.

“DiNozzo’s too much like you.” Staz replied, opening his locker and pulling out his duffel bag. “If you fuck him, it would be like fucking yourself. Gibbs, now –” He grinned. “ _Purr_ fectly understandable. I wouldn’t mind a piece of that myself.”

“Does that mean I get permission to let him do me?” Nick asked. “If he wants to?”

“Leave him alone, Monterey!” Jax Theron’s order rang out from the men’s showers. “Give him time to settle down before you sink your fangs into him.” Jax turned around as Nick entered the communal shower.

“But you think he’s hot, dontcha?” Nick went up behind Jax and pressed himself against his commander’s back. His hand snaked down to Jax’s cock, finding it already hard.

“Very.” Jax replied, turning around to face Nick.

 Nick promptly dropped and took his commander in his mouth. Jax held Nick’s head in place, moaning softly as Nick’s greedy mouth swallowed him to the root. A moment later, Nick felt another pair of calloused hands on his hips, urging him up. _Oh ye-eaah. A KnightShade sandwich._ He didn’t let up sucking, knowing the routine well. It may be familiar but no less arousing. It was as much a part of him as his own needy ass. The attention, love and free access to one man wasn’t enough for him. He needed all of them. They knew it and they loved him for it. Yet, for all his sexual liberty, Nick would never make a move on either of the NCIS special agents currently sharing their home. Not unless Staz or Jax gave him the okay.

Nick felt strong, familiar hands pull at his hips. Following the cue, he rose up to his feet, bending over and offering his ass to Staz while his lips were still wrapped around his commander’s cock.

“Ah, Nick.” Jax murmured. “You’re gonna be the death of us.” He placed his hands on Nick’s shoulders to keep him steady as Staz entered him slowly but steadily until the Cajun was balls-deep in Nick.

There was nothing Jax enjoyed more than to have his cock deep-throating Nick while Staz fucked him…though the same thing with the two NCIS agents could come a close second.

 

 

 

  _____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

Quinn heard the showers running but the sounds, all too familiar to him, told him what his team mates were doing. _Shit_ , he cussed. _Couldn’t they have waited until they got home for once?_ He turned to Gibbs. “Nothing much in here – just the locker area and communal showers.” He swung an arm around Gibbs’ shoulders, turning him around. “C’mon. Let me show you the recreation facilities. Tony should be done by the time we’re ready to leave.”

Gibbs gave the locker area a second look before allowing himself to be led out.

The smirk on Gibbs’ face told Quinn the special agent hadn’t been fooled. He hoped Gibbs and his partner could get used to things around here. When Quinn first met Jax and had to move in with him and his team, he’d experienced no small degree of discomfort either. Luckily for him, being in the middle of a covert op and finding his missing friend had taken most of his attention.  Later, as his attraction to Jax Theron led to life-altering decisions, he’d come to understand what drove Jax and why he and his men lived as they did.

He hoped Gibbs and DiNozzo would experience a similar epiphany otherwise they wouldn’t last out the week.

 

 

 

_**Next Day,** _

_**Jax’s Office; KnightShade Kauai** _

 

“Jax?” Rohan Oberoi’s soft greeting had the OC of M31 turning from the window where he’d been watching the operatives train as dawn broke over the dark mountain slopes.

“’morning, Ro. Have a seat.” Jax gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Rohan sat, wondering what could have had Jax calling him to meet at his office at oh six hundred hours.

“How’s it going, Ro?” Jax asked.

Rohan paused before answering but before he could, Jax cut in.

“Yes, I have all the data on your performance from every quarter but I want _your_ say. Do _you_ think there’s a fit?”

Rohan nodded. “Sure.” He took a breath first to gather his thoughts. “I believe so. It’s a refreshing change to be able to stay long enough to settle down. It felt strange, at first…not having to look over my back. Or looking, anyway  – and finding several pairs of eyes watching my six.”

“And has that made you soft? I’d hate to think all your past training gone to waste, surrendered to a bunch of pansies like us KnightShade guys.”

Rohan shot off a huff of disgust. “First, Kidon men don’t surrender. Second, you are not pansies. Pussies, maybe, but not pansies.” He grinned then sobered up quickly. “I may be KnightShade now and will be an even better warrior by the time you finish with me but I will always have the soul of Kidon.”

“So what would you say to Eli David if he asked for an update on your current status?”

“I’d tell him he made the right decision.”

“Giving you over to us? Permanently?” Jax asked.

Rohan shrugged. “Alex Knight is a very close and trusted friend of Eli. My father obviously has no qualms entrusting me to Alex.”

“He cares about you. You know that, don’t you?”

“Which is why he let me come over to KnightShade.” Rohan acknowledged. “Otherwise, I’d be selling kebabs on a Jerusalem Street.”

“I doubt that.” Jax laughed, but Rohan wasn’t far wrong. The psychological and emotional stress of being a Kidon officer meant they only lasted a few years in the unit and Rohan had been, first, a tracer, then an assassin. “Anyway, the time’s come for some changes. You’re being relocated to Hawaii and given another name. ‘Rohan Oberoi’ has served its purpose.”

Rohan looked up, a smile breaking out on his tanned face. “You’re serious? I can ditch the Indian name?”

“You’re more concerned about a name change than a relocation?” Jax shook his head. “I’d have thought settling down in one place would be more important.”

 “One place is as good as another but a name is about _me_ ,” Rohan said then shrugged. “It’s a Jewish thing.”

Jax huffed. “Great, because you’re _Chai Novak_ from now.”

The Israeli blew out a breath. “Well, at least it’s a Jewish name. I may pass easily for a Northern Indian but I am proud of my Jewish heritage.”

“The _Chai_ symbol is certainly more Jewish than the Magen David!” Jax snorted.

Chai shrugged. “Perhaps. Perhaps not. _Chai_ means ‘Life’ in Hebrew, though most Americans will probably pronounce the ‘ch’ as if it’s the Indian masala tea!”

Jax laughed. “Give us time. We’ll learn…eventually. I’m pronouncing it “kai instead of the guttaral ‘hi’’, if that’s alright with you.”

Chai shrugged. “You might as well. I doubt anyone is going to pronounce it correctly, anyway.” He paused a beat,“ So what has my father to say?”

“Eli is agreeable. He knows your old life is over but you can still be of use to Israel. Now, I need to read you in on our mission.” Chai’s knowledge of KnightShade’s mission to neutralize the White Phoenix had been limited to Operation Sirin, which ended with the capture of the four leaders, one deceased. They were now engaged in the hunt for the fifth, believed to be the mastermind.

“You are, as of today, a member of M31. _My_ team.”

Chai’s face registered surprise. KnightShade specialists were grouped into teams like all spec ops men but he’d never heard of M31. He didn’t even know Jax commanded a team of his own. The KnightShade Crisis Response Teams –KCRTs – had call signs but Jax was, as far as everyone knew, the chief commander of all the teams in the entire organization and the team commanders reported to him.

Jax explained what M31 was and while Chai was surprised initially, it was short-lived. This was his territory and he was more familiar with it than his own face which could – and had – changed when necessary, depending on the mission he was running.

“You are Kidon, _Chai Novak_ ,” Jax said, stressing the new name, not that Chai would forget it. “As well-trained as any of our covert operatives. The only advantage we have over you is our technology which has turned some of us into super soldiers, I believe the popular term is. Still, we’re a long way from building an army of cyborgs. Until then, we’re small, deadly and _very_ patient. As one of the best Kidon officers to ever come out of Mossad, you are used to years of planning for a mission that may take only days to execute then walking away as if it never took place. I’m bringing you into my team because of the joint-op we’re running and because you came to us personally through Alex Knight.”

Jax briefed Chai on Operation Sirin-5, at the end of which he said, “I’ll be in San Diego on Friday with the NCIS team. The original plan was to bring Tony DiNozzo and his team leader, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, into the NCIS Hawaii field office and have them be our ears and eyes. However, DiNozzo Snr, whom you, as an ex-Mossad officer, already know is an extremely valuable agent of influence, has uhh, _requested_ , that his son be seconded to KnightShade instead. After discussing the situation, we decided it would be in the mission’s best interests to bring Gibbs into KnightShade as well even though he will retain, on paper, the position as incoming deputy head of the Hawaii NCIS field office once Ciccarelli retires.

“Special Agent Gibbs requested for his team to join him. He was, of course, thinking of NCIS but now, they will also be brought into KnightShade. This was only decided last night and I have yet to inform Gibbs. In any case, your specific task will be to bring his team up to KnightShade physical standards. That shouldn’t be difficult since one of them is already very well-known to you.”

Chai lifted a brow. “Who?”

“Let’s keep that a surprise. You will be based on Kauai with the rest of the M31 field operatives.” Jax smiled, pressing the button to open his office doors, signaling the meeting was over. “When are you planning to fly back to San Diego?”

“Wednesday evening.” Chai stood. “How long will my transfer be for?”

“It’s permanent.” Jax looked up at Chai.

Chai nodded. “Thank you. I’ll make the necessary arrangements then. Anything else?”

“No, we’re done for now.”

“Chai.” Jax called out on an afterthought. Chai turned. “Welcome to the team.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Don’t –”

“I know.” Chai grinned. “Thank you, _Jax_. I look forward to serving with you and M31.”

“One more thing,” Jax said, getting up from his seat. “As you’re aware, M31 lives together, as do some of the other teams. You’ll move into our quarters on Kauai upon your return from San Diego. On weekends, you will return with us to our home in Honolulu.

Chai nodded. “I understand.”

“That’s all. I’ll see you on Friday.”

The door slid shut after Chai, leaving him to ponder the ramifications of moving to Hawaii. Of living with Jax’s team.

Of being that close to Adam Montgomery.


	6. PART 2/Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _From hereon, I switch back and forth between POVs - 1st Person for Gibbs and Tony (they are well-indicated so you shouldn't get confused) and then back to 3rd Person when I want to include KnightShade guys._

 

**PART 2/Chapter 5**

 

 

______________

GIBBS

______________

 

I watched my lover out of the corner of my eyes. This beautiful man who has given me back my life. Tony DiNozzo has made me want to wake up in the mornings. He’s given me something to go home to in the evenings other than a basement.

Tony DiNozzo was – _is_ – the reason why I am no longer living in DC but in Hawaii, this tropical island paradise, though anywhere in the world would be paradise as long as I have Tony with me. I know that sounds sappy but it’s just one of the many changes in me since I got up the courage to acknowledge my attraction to my very, _very_ special senior agent.

He’s young. Not so young as to make me a cradle snatcher but young enough to give me an undeniable thrill that I, a dozen years his senior, could be the object of his desire; that, despite all the much younger, socially-savvier, far wealthier men out there, I am the one he wants and needs.

At thirty-four, I’d say Tony’s still in the prime of his life. Young and handsome enough to make heads turn wherever he went, old enough to have gained enough wisdom not to make too much a fool of himself. These days, anyway.

Speaking of fools and wisdom, I couldn’t say I thought the same of myself just a couple of months ago. I had come up with the hare-brained idea to ferret out whether there was a snowball’s chance in hell that Tony could think of me as something other than his bastard of a boss.

Like all schemes hatched in the heat of desire, love or just plain ol’ infatuation, it would have ended in disaster if not for the fact that I had the good luck to fall down my basement stairs and knock myself out.

I had been planning to end those online rendezvous I’d been having with Tony before he discovered who his cyberpal, Blue-EyedMariner11, was. I didn’t think he’d be too impressed with me if he found out, which he was bound to eventually, even if I hadn’t decided to come clean that night. Duplicity was something I did not do well at all. The only lies I could tell without feeling bad about were those I told during my undercover assignments or during interrogation when I wanted to set a suspect up. It was the main reason why my last three marriages ended in divorce, I guess. Spouses have a way of knowing when their partner’s holding out on them. The more they pushed, the further I retreated, earning every foul name I was called and becoming an even bigger bastard than the reputation I already had at work. But back then, I just wasn’t ready to tell anyone I was gay, much less the women I’d married. And lied to.

 

________GIBBS  * GIBBS * GIBBS_______

 

KnightShade Kauai emptied out every Friday evening. Except for a skeleton staff and those warded at MediCom, everyone left for Honolulu on the helos or the KnightShade-owned catamarans as there are no commercial ferry services between the islands.

This evening, only Nick was flying out with Tony and me, the other members of Jax’s team having, presumably, been caught up with their respective activities and would return later.

 “Where are the others?” I asked Nick, momentarily interrupting my own thoughts.

Nick turned around from his seat at the front of the Bell 429 that was ferrying the ten of us back to Oahu. “They’ll be back later. Jax and Quinn are debriefing some trainers and Staz left earlier. Adam should be home already, if he comes back at all.”

“The other three?” Tony asked.

“Anything planned for this weekend?” I asked, before Nick could answer Tony. This was only my third week in Hawaii but the first working and living with the KnightShade men. To say it’s been a shock to my system would be understating things in the worst way. Nevertheless, I couldn’t help feeling I’d done pretty well assimilating into the no-holds-barred lifestyle of Jax and his men.

Tony and I had been shown to our living quarters on Kauai when I reported in on Monday. Unlike the other KnightShade specialists and trainees, we weren’t living in the dormitories but were sharing the cottage where Jax and Quinn lived during the week. This was only for the week I was on orientation and with today being the last day, Tony and I would be living in Jax’s house on Laie Point until further notice.  

With the M31 men away during the week, it meant Tony and I had the house to ourselves and would only have the gang around on weekends. I didn’t have to ask to know that this was a special concession from Jax since all Kauai-based personnel lived in the KnightShade compound during the week.  

I hadn’t reported in for work at the NCIS office yet. The outgoing head, Paul Ciccarelli, had introduced me formally on Monday but hadn’t handed the reins over as planned. Apparently, there had been an adjustment of schedule and it had been decided that I should do a week’s orientation over at KnightShade before I began my term as the new SAC of the Hawaii FO. I guess the KnightShade guys wanted to be doubly sure I would fit in before Operation Sirin-5 commenced.  Though nothing had been decided, it seemed that I might not even actually start work at all in NCIS. That did bug me a little as I had arranged for McGee and Ziva to be transferred, too. If neither Tony nor I was going to be in NCIS, how would that affect them?

Needless to say, my queries didn’t get me any satisfactory answers. I was merely told it would be sorted out and in the end, I had no choice but to follow orders, as and when I received them, and not worry about the details as yet.

Whatever way they wanted to play it, I knew I could handle it. I knew how to take orders, not just give them. My gut told me I could trust Jax and Alex and so I did. Even if it meant having to not blink an eye as I watched the men of M31 go at each other like rabid minks on heat.

I smiled at the thought of Fornell’s reaction if he were to be here. To say life at KnightShade is nothing like the federal agencies is the ultimate in understatements. There was a lot I wanted to know about my new work home but I hadn’t had any opportunity to ask the questions since I hardly saw Jax. He was in Oahu much of the week attending to Theron-Knight matters and didn’t even make it back to Kauai some nights. Quinn would meet him in Oahu after work and they’d return in the morning. Nick and Staz would invite us over to their cottage next door for dinner and Adam would sometimes join us.  Hekyll and Jekyll, too. And not just for dinner. They’d stay for dessert and I’m not talking about ice cream. Tony and I were invited to join in but when I declined, it was accepted readily. I could see Tony was uncomfortable and we never really talked about it. He’d ask if I wanted to leave since we had an early start every day and we’d both thank them for dinner and return to our cottage.

 Quinn and Nick were my usual trainers but there was never much time for chatting. The day was taken up by some training exercise or another, or else I was at lectures. I was shown mission details, team deployments, detailed team profiles, the operatives’ history and information I knew was classified.

 Nevertheless, in spite of the rundown I was given, nothing could have prepared me for what Tony had already warned me about the M31 men. Of course, several hundred feet in the air and looking forward to a weekend of R&R, I didn’t know this.

“What’s amusing you?” Tony asked, watching me. I knew he was concerned about me, about what I thought of Jax and his men. I had my thoughts, for sure, but I wasn’t ready to share all of them with Tony just yet. I, too, had my concerns about the man I love. I figured I know a lot about Tony DiNozzo after five, six years but there was a lot he didn’t know about me.

And I wasn’t sure if he could handle them if he knew.

I cast a glance around at the other five passengers – three men and two women from KnightShade. I still wasn’t totally used to the public displays of affection but it was obvious I was the exception. The five KnightShade staff were laughing and joking with each other like any other employees finishing off the work week and looking forward to the weekend. Two of the men kissed and the third guy started making out with the two women. NCIS wasn’t a bad place to work in, even if you were gay, but our people were a lot more discreet. Nobody made out in front of their colleagues even outside of work, unlike these KnightShade guys. And most definitely not the gay ones.

Every newcomer at NCIS learnt, during orientation, that sexual harassment and homophobia was not tolerated and all employees were expected to behave professionally and respectfully towards each other…we know the drill. In all the years I’d been at NCIS, I’d never heard of a complaint of homophobia so hiding my homosexuality couldn’t be blamed on the agency.

That wasn’t the only thing I’d been hiding though. There was this dark side to my sexuality that I’d kept under wraps for years. It had started with hiding it during my Marine Corps days, then from Shannon. Afterwards, the lie was easier to handle than telling my ex-wives the truth. Far, _far_ easier! Being ‘out and proud’ was not me so it never occurred to me to flash my private life for the world to see.

It took Tony DiNozzo to make me question the path that I had chosen in life. Was Tony the reason for my not disclosing _everything_ about myself to him? Wasn’t I effectively laying blame at his door when I tell myself _he_ can’t handle it?

Was I afraid that deep down Tony wanted vanilla? That he wasn’t the kinky player he let people believe he was? Was I afraid that the last thing he wanted was to marry a man who harbored some very un-vanilla desires and fantasies about him?

Oh yeah, I was terrified of that.

Because the real Leroy Jethro Gibbs was anything but vanilla. They were desires I’d shoved in the closet with my homosexuality, never letting them out to play because those thoughts were wrong, could get me killed, because I was sick in the head, and so on. Oh yeah, I had a lot of reasons for hiding.

Being a self-disciplinarian, I also rarely allowed myself to indulge in those fantasies. I did not even try to learn about them, didn’t know there were communities that lived lives incorporating those fantasies twenty-four seven - not until I joined NCIS and handled a few investigations involving deaths arising from sexual assaults. Those were eye-openers for me – I learnt there were people in committed relationships who brought other partners in for sex. Swingers, they were called. Then those who made their partners go naked twenty-four seven except when they left their house. I saw a vic wearing a cock ring once and asked what the point was since he couldn’t very well show it off the way a woman shows off an engagement ring. I hadn’t met Tony then so all I got from my colleagues were sniggers. It was Mike Franks who told me what they were for after I asked. “Probie,” he'd said. “I never thought I could blush. But you...” If he could see me now.

Since technology and I don’t get on well, surfing the internet to find out about these things never occurred to me. I’d never seen gay porn either. The only porn I’d ever watched were those my Marine buddies put on. All straight, of course.

I was embarrassingly ignorant, I admit that. But since my job didn’t exactly require me to know the intricacies of sexual deviants – that’s what they were to me – my own dark secrets were, by and large, left alone. Even by me. Denial was the way of wisdom as far as I was concerned. My job was my priority and I gave it a hundred and ten per cent.

Until I met Tony. Even then, I would not acknowledge those desires that popped up now and then. Each time they did, I’d whack them back down like that gopher arcade game Kelly used to play.

I played that gopher game in my head for six years from the day I met Tony until we finally, against all odds, managed to get together.

Tony and I had been a couple only a few days before we left for our undercover assignment in Miami. That’s less than a couple of months ago. We are actually very new lovers with a lot of things to learn about each other.

I sense Tony has a lot of baggage, things he doesn’t want to talk about. Or maybe he does but never had anyone he trusted enough to confide in. Not much different from me. I’m hoping we will be able to talk about them as time goes by. I don’t want to wait too long, though. We don’t exactly have jobs that let us take life for granted. Every time we get called out, one of us may not make it back alive. Like Kate. I still think of her, still see that hole in her forehead.

So I don’t want to miss any opportunity to live openly with the man I love. I don’t want secrets between us either. For once, I’m not just scared. I’m petrified. Those monsters are rattling the cage and I can’t keep ignoring them.

Sometimes I’m tempted to talk to Jax but then I think he’s already too smug for his own good so that idea’s instantly nixed.

 “Gibbs?” Tony called softly, bring my attention back down to earth. “Something on your mind?”

I gave a soft huff, smiling at him. “Just imagining what Fornell would have to say,” I answered. Not quite true but not false either. I did have to get in touch with the poor guy.

“About what?” Tony asked.

“Our living conditions.” Fornell wasn’t homophobic as far as I know and he had been surprisingly okay about Tony and me. I didn’t exactly leave D.C. on the best of terms with him, though we did resolve our differences over that fiasco in Miami. Not that Fornell’s feelings about Tony and me bothers me. After all we’d been through, I have a take-it-or-leave-it attitude where Tony and I are concerned. Then again, there were more important issues that needed urgent attention at the time so I hadn’t given Fornell’s reaction to my relationship with Tony much thought.

“Are you okay with it?” Tony asked, quietly. “If not, we can tell Jax it’s not working out and we’ll go rent a place of our own.”

I gave him the Gibbs Glare. “Are you throwing in the  towel, DiNozzo? Thought you were made of sterner stuff.” I laughed at his indignant expression. Sometimes – no, most times – yanking Tony’s chain was irresistible. He still had these preconceived ideas about me and sex and they just had to go.

I may be older than all of them but that didn’t mean my ideas about sex were antiquated. Since I’d arrived, Tony had been flapping around me like an anxious mother hen trying to protect me from the bad, bad boys of M31. Now, what could be worse than them fucking in front of Tony and me?

I guess it’s time I showed him I wasn’t as vanilla as he thought I was, though that was my fault, too. I had been so intimidated by the idea of a relationship with a much younger, sophisticated guy like Tony that I often remarked I was too old, too out-of-date, too vanilla, too _everything_ for him.

But I’d promised I’d never lie to him again about myself, that I wouldn’t hide stuff from him because I was afraid. No one ever thought I could be insecure. Well, I wasn’t. Not when it came to work. Or even people in general.

I was only that when it came to Tony.

Taking the plunge and going after Tony had taught me so much about myself. Now, it was time to share all that with him. A little at a time, of course.

 

______________

**TONY**

______________

 

Another weekend to get through. I glanced at Gibbs a little nervously. He was watching the two KnightShade specialists making out at the back of the cargo plane. He didn’t seem to mind so that was a good sign.

I was, admittedly, surprised he’d lasted this long. I’d truly expected him to tell me by now that he couldn’t live under the same roof as those bunch of crazies from M31. It wasn’t the nudity since, as a Marine, he was used to it. It was the almost non-stop fucking that went on between all of them. And their enjoyment at being watched. Especially Nick. That guy just loved being the star of the show and happily hammed it up as the resident slut getting fucked by his harem of horny men.

To be honest, I was shocked that Gibbs could actually sit through that, as if watching a gang bang in progress was regular entertainment for him.

I’d kinda gotten used to it even before Gibbs arrived, not that I was a part of it. Watching those men go at Nick had been a turn-on but I hadn’t been tempted. Except for that one Saturday night before Gibbs arrived, when my head had been screwed up by my insecurity over him.

Jax had known exactly what was going on inside of me and had intervened just as I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life.

At first I’d thought he had some mind-reading implant or something. After all, I’d heard enough from their discussions to know there was a lot going on in their R & D divisions that boggled the mind. I found out later it was something much more mundane - they had been bugging my apartment for a year at my father’s request. Yup. Dear ol’ dad. I still had a lot to clear with my father and that was one of them. It had to wait, though, because Gibbs came first. Gibbs had always come first and that would never change. I’d loved the man for so long – well, okay, maybe six years wasn’t long for most people but it was for me. I’d wanted him the moment I set eyes on him at Baltimore PD where I’d been a cop. I had one year with him in NCIS before Kate and McGee joined our team. Losing Kate had affected Gibbs deeply but, to everyone’s surprise, he’d taken quickly to Ziva, Kate’s replacement.

 I’d never had a relationship with anyone before. Just one night stands or, at most, a weekend. As for what I had with Elliot, I couldn’t call it a relationship. It was an arrangement.

I was at a bad time in my life, then. I needed something other than just boozing and casual fucking. Drugs had never held a fascination for me, thank God, or I’d have ended up a cokehead. Not exactly conducive for a career in law enforcement.

I met Elliot Walker through a casual pickup at SubZero. Elliot understood those dark needs I kept hidden deep inside me and he fed them.  Only, there’s feeding and there’s feeding. There’s the good kind – feeding that nourishes to strengthen, to replenish, to save. Then there’s the bad kind – feeding to fatten up for the kill. Back then, I didn’t know the difference. I was too starved, too damaged. All I knew, then, was that Elliot didn’t judge me, wasn’t afraid of my voracious need for kinky sex. Not because he was possessed of unconditional love for me but because he saw in me the perfect victim.

Elliot and his cronies used and abused me, both body and mind. It never occurred to me that if I was strong and smart enough to hide this part of myself from the people at work (who knew me best), then I was strong and smart enough to break away from Elliot.

Luke and Jason, my best friends,  had tried so hard to help me but it was easier not to listen to them. Sure, they succeeded in the end but I could have speeded up the process. I didn’t.

It never occurred to me, either, that if I was smart enough to hide this dark side of me from Gibbs for six years, I was smart enough to free myself.  Though I did eventually break free, every now and then those secret desires would tap me on the shoulder.

I was going to marry this man but I still didn’t have the guts to tell him what my sexual needs were. That weighed heavily on me but I was scared. What if he was disgusted by what I told him? What if his jealous and possessive nature wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , tolerate the fact that what were merely fantasies to most men were very real needs for me? That they had nothing to do with him per se but with my own fucked-up self? Would he believe me if I were to tell him it turned me on watching Nick get fucked by the guys and that I wished it was _me_ getting _my_ ass pounded? Would he still believe me that in my heart there was no one but him? That it didn’t have anything to do with love but with peace?

I’d asked myself whether I could do without getting what Nick was, knowing that somewhere someone was getting everything I needed and yearned for. How long would I last before the cracks showed?

Yet I know with Gibbs in my life I _can_ do without a lot of things. It’d just take time for me to get to that place. It would take a lot of help and understanding, too.

Could Gibbs be strong enough to give me both? I’m afraid of the answer in case it’s a no. I’m very happy the way things are right now between Gibbs and me and I’m not quite ready to risk that just yet.

You’d think by now, I’d have gotten round to telling the man I’m going to marry about those secret desires of mine but I couldn’t. I was ashamed of them, of what it would reveal about me.

It was also the reason why I got so turned on watching Nick get fucked  by his entire team; the reason why I was so envious of him; why I so wanted to be in his place, to receive the kind of focused adoration he got, to revel in the intoxicating mix of protectiveness and unfettered desire the M31 guys felt for him.

I know I can’t – shouldn’t – hide this need from the man I’m going to marry but I can’t. Not yet. I wouldn’t be able to bear the humiliation if he ever found out what I wanted done to me. What I had allowed to be done to me in my sordid past.

If Jax hadn’t stopped me that Saturday night, I would have ruined everything for myself and would have lived to regret it. I don’t know how Jax and Quinn got to where they are in their relationship today and I don’t know if they’d tell me if I asked. Gibbs and I are just here temporarily and once the mission is over we are unlikely to see them again. Of course I could just ask Nick. That man knew every detail of everything and everyone but I also noticed he’d always give Staz or Jax a visual check before he gave out any information. Come to think of it, I tended to do the same thing whenever Gibbs was around.

I looked out the helo window. We’d be landing in a couple of minutes.

“Anything you particularly want to do this weekend?” I asked Gibbs, as if I was afraid he’d read my thoughts and wanted to distract him.

He peeled his eyes away from the couple, a smile hovering on his lips. “I thought I’d spend some time getting to know the organization better.” He looked out through the window at the approaching island of Oahu. “KnightShade, I mean.” He paused briefly. “If they have some time to talk.” He blew out a soft breath and I grinned at him. I knew what he meant - mostly all the guys did was fuck the weekend away.

“You can always ask one or two of them out for a drink.” I suggested.

“Could do.” Gibbs replied.

I gave him a speculative look. There was something on his mind, I could feel it but couldn’t quite guess what it was. “Anywhere you want to go?”

“Nope.”

“Might get a little crowded.” I warned. “Two whole days with seven guys under one roof. Nine, including us.”

“Tony, it _is_ just two days.” Gibbs reminded me. “We have the week days to ourselves.”

“As long as you don’t mind,” I said, still unused to this accommodating side of Gibbs.

“I don’t.” Gibbs assured me. “I like having them around. I told you that.”

“Even with the uhh – you know.”

Gibbs threw me an amused look. “Yeah. Even with that. Wasn’t that much different with my marine buddies.” I must have given him an incredulous look because he laughed and grabbed me by the neck, pulling me in for a quick kiss. “But with girls. So yeah, I’m no stranger to a bit of exhibitionism or voyeurism. My marine buddies fucked in front of me because of the lack of privacy, not because they were exhibitionists. For expediency’s sake, too.” I must have looked blank because he shook his head and explained. “You get two or three guys paying for the same girl so they wait their turn. The rest of us just carry on with our business – writing letters, usually.”

“You didn’t –”

“No. I never slept with a hooker. Or with anyone else while I was married to Shannon.”

 

__

_**___END OF CHAPTER 5___** _

_**TBC** _


	7. PART 2/Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**Warning** : Explicit group sex. No Tibbs involvement yet. Gibbs is watching Nick get stuffed. Tony is watching Gibbs._

 

 

 

**PART 2/Chapter 6**

 

The three men alighted from their vehicle, wondering why the house was in total darkness. The lights were meant to come on at the preset time. Nick pressed his index finger on the fingerpad, unlocking the main door. Gibbs and Tony followed behind silently, wondering if it was just a power outage or something more problematic.

The lamps in the lounge room weren’t working either.

“Looks like the power’s out,” Nick started. “But the generator –” his words were cut off suddenly as the trio were pounced upon out of the blue.

Gibbs managed a kick to one of the men’s shins and Tony got his elbow in another’s kidney but they found themselves overpowered, cuffed, blindfolded then gagged.

There was only a row of large houses on each side of the narrow spit where their house was situated. Well away from the more crowded residential and urban areas, the only light inside was from the full moon. It was enough, though, for the men to see that there were several attackers. None of the assailants spoke, the assault reminding Gibbs and Tony of a similar one not too long ago when they were undercover in Eduardo Hierra’s house.

Tony was still kicking and twisting, refusing to believe they could have been so easily overpowered. Several minutes went by interspersed with more grunts and cussing as the three men were dragged to the lounge. Nick and Gibbs had gone quiet, which alarmed Tony somewhat, since he, and he assumed, Nick and Gibbs, were blindfolded and gagged. Had they been knocked out? He assumed they had been similarly restrained but surely Nick, if not Gibbs, would still be putting up a fight? Wasn’t he some kind of spec ops hotshot? And Gibbs. Why wasn’t he growling at the attackers, at least?

Perplexed at Gibbs’ lack of reaction, Tony kicked and twisted just to annoy the fuck out of the big guy who was shoving him along. His muffled protests went unheeded until a sudden smack to the back of his head stunned him into silence.

Where the hell did that head slap come from? Gibbs? Wasn’t he cuffed and blindfolded?

Tony felt himself pushed down onto one of the sofas. His blindfold was taken off but his gag was left on, as were the cuffs. He looked immediately at Gibbs who was sitting diagonally across from him completely unfettered and blindfold removed. A few lamps had now been switched on but the rest of the house remained in darkness. Tony’s muffled protests started up again until he caught Gibbs’ smirk, the half-smile followed by a shake of the head. _What the –!_

In the center of the living room was Nick surrounded by five members of the team, all bare-chested, their pecs and abs gleaming in the soft lamplight. Like him and Gibbs, Nick was fully-clothed but Tony doubted it would be for long. He cast a worried glance at Gibbs but the Marine’s eyes were glued on Nick.

 “Hey, come on, fellas.” Nick half-laughed. “We have guests here. You coulda given us some warning.”

Tony’s eyes swiveled from Nick to the six men. Nick, though still blindfolded, obviously knew who the ‘assailants’ were. It was just one of their games. Crap. Someone could’ve warned Gibbs. The boss would, for sure this time, order him to pack up and get out of this asylum.

“Thought you'd give me a warning seeing as we have other people here.” Nick struggled against the man pinning him down while the others looked on.

 “What’s the point if there’s a warning?” Staz said, kneeling down beside Nick and giving him a full-on kiss.

“You asked for a surprise, remember.” Jax reminded him, unzipping Nick’s jeans and removing them to reveal an already-hard and leaking cock.

"Yeah, but for me," Nick said. "Not for them!" He tilted his head in the general direction of the NCIS men.

"They can handle it." Jax smirked.

“Take off th-the blindfold,” Nick said, his breath hitching. He was ignored.

Next to them, the other four men were already naked and ready, heavy and erect cocks bobbing as they moved. Tony swallowed heavily as his gaze alternated between the men and Gibbs. Was Gibbs expecting this? After the initial surprise at being attacked, Gibbs didn’t seem at all perturbed by what followed. Tony switched his attention to Nick when the young man whimpered.

“You’re so beautiful,” Staz said, caressing Nick’s face as if it were a priceless piece of sculpture. “No wonder we all wanna to fuck you.” Staz looked up at Tony and Gibbs and smiled. Those two newcomers might be playing coy now, but not for long. Staz knew desire when he saw it and it was there in their eyes. Especially the older man’s.

Poor guy didn’t stand a chance. Not when everyone knew how much Nick loved older men. Nick, with his youthful pretty-boy looks that made him look more eighteen than twenty-eight.

Nick turned, still blindfolded, towards Gibbs, sensing somehow where the special agent was sitting. A low moan floated out from his parted lips, then the soft plea. “Jethro –” and held out his hand as if pleading for help.

Gibbs reached out and took Nick’s hand. With his other hand, Gibbs took Tony’s then joined the four hands together.

Staz chuckled softly. Those NCIS guys were _so_ gone. Just as he was the minute he’d set eyes on Nick, thirteen years ago.

Tony watched Staz’s long, brown fingers trace every facial contour, those sensual lips pressing kisses on Nick’s lips, nose, eyes. Everywhere on that pretty face…murmuring verbal caresses that the younger man was eating up.

The last thing Tony expected was Gibbs’ response to Nick and hope had bloomed in Tony’s chest only to be replaced by gut-wrenching doubt. Gibbs wasn’t into kink, Tony told himself, and was probably concerned about what was happening to Nick. Tony was half-expecting Gibbs to haul Nick to his feet and take off with him, thinking he was rescuing him. Tony blew out a small sigh. What the hell had he gotten Gibbs into?

Then he saw Staz give the others an imperceptible nod.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

Nick’s blindfold was finally taken off and he sucked in a deep breath. They’d done this countless times. Every weekend, in fact, ever since he and Staz had become a couple. He’d arrive home, thinking he was alone and at some point someone would jump him. Another would blindfold him, someone else would apply Hekyll’s magic gel and then his body would be theirs to do whatever they liked. And they _did_ like.

When they were done with the foreplay, his blindfold would be removed and most times, he’d be freed from his bonds. Then the fucking would begin in earnest.

What Nick craved was being the center and object of desire. Not of just one man but several. For him, there was no other experience that had the ability to transport him to a place where the deepest parts of him were understood and attended to. He’d been fortunate enough to meet Jax and Staz, and along with them, the others. Together, the six men had encircled him, protected and possessed him.

Nick had never wanted to be anywhere else, never wanted a life elsewhere or with anyone else. His heart belonged to Staz first. Jax next. Everyone else came second. They all knew it and that was the way they wanted it. Jax’s first love was Quinn and the two scientists, Hayden and Jordan didn’t have eyes for anyone but each other. Only Adam was unattached and free to indulge himself with any of them and he did so with an enthusiasm that was as infectious as it was erotic.

He wasn’t here tonight, but Nick had a thing for Chai and wished he could join them more often. The Israeli’s inclusion had been recent. Chai had participated in only one of the two fuckfests Jax had organized when Nick had been particularly on edge after a difficult mission. Those marathon ones, involving thirty or more men, had been organized only twice since M31 was formed but the smaller gangbangs involving a dozen or so were more frequent, about once every two months.

Jax had put out a stop order on both for now because he didn’t want the NCIS agents spooked. Sissies. Nick threw Tony a glance and his lips curled up. Oh yeah. He recognized that look of hunger on the Fed. As for Jethro, that man could do anything he wanted with Nick but Jax had also nixed that. Nick was to BEHAVE…until further notice.

Well, if Jax could take his eyes off his cock plundering Nick’s hole for just a moment and look at the two agents, he’d see what Nick saw – raw, naked want. Those two – the silver fox and his boy toy – wanted in and they wanted it so bad they were practically foaming at the mouth.

Nick gave a low moan as his cock was swallowed by Quinn as Jax continued fucking him. Then he was turned on his side so he faced Gibbs. One leg was held up by Hayden for the men to have better access to everything he had to offer and to give everyone a better view. Nick had wanted it videoed. There was something indescribably erotic about being filmed while he was being fucked but Jax had said no.

No Freaking Out The Feds.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

 

As Jax slowed his fucking to a leisurely pace, Quinn continued loving Nick’s cock with mouth and tongue while Jordan licked and sucked on his balls.

Staz’s cock was nudging Nick’s lips and he opened his mouth to take it in, his fingers curling around the hard rod. Nick’s eyes shifted to his own cock which was being deep-throated by Quinn.

A few minutes later, not wanting to come in Nick’s mouth but in his ass, Staz moved over to Quinn and gently extricated Nick’s cock from his mouth. Quinn relinquished it with a reluctant groan and sat back on the floor, next to Tony. Gibbs was on the sofa, one of his legs hugged by Tony whose mouth was hanging open, eyes wide while Gibbs looked on the scene impassively. Quinn knew, however, that the older man was helluva lot more affected than he was prepared to show. He gave a low chuckle. Been there, done that, Mr. NCIS.

As he positioned himself between Nick’s legs, Staz saw Nick’s eyes dart to the two Feds and he chuckled. “Can’t resist, can you?” he asked, referring to Nick’s love of an audience. “Well, neither can I.”  Staz shifted, at the same time gently turning Nick’s head so that they could both watch the two NCIS agents’ reactions.

It was clear the two Feds wanted in but were fighting it. Nick saw the naked longing on both men’s faces but set aside his curiosity for now because Staz’s massive cock was pressing home. He sucked in a breath, as he always did whenever it was Staz entering him, then relaxed as his lover’s voice coaxed him into easing and opening up. They were the same words, the same actions, the same touches but to Nick they were always fresh, always so needed.

Jax and Quinn held his legs apart, leaving Staz free to fuck without restraint. From his peripheral vision, Nick saw Tony get up from the floor to sit on the sofa next to Jethro, saw the latter’s arm go round Tony’s shoulders, pulling him close. More than that, he saw how both men’s eyes were locked on Staz’s massive cock thrusting relentlessly in and out of his hole.

 _It’ll be your turn soon_ , Nick promised them silently.

Then Jax’s mouth was on his cock and Nick knew he wouldn’t last much longer. A hoarse growl was wrenched from Staz and Nick felt the huge cock withdrawing from his body only to erupt hot, thick  cum hitting Jax squarely in the face as he swallowed Nick’s cock. Murmurs of approval went up from Hekyll and Jekyll as Nick’s orgasm followed and Jax, face covered with Staz’s cum, swallowed down the thick white essence spurting from Nick’s cock.

Afterwards, Staz, as always, scooted up to Nick’s side, pulling him up close. “Love you, baby.” He pressed a kiss to Nick’s lips and received a mumbled ‘love you’ in return.

 “You okay to take the rest of us?” Jax asked Nick as Quinn, Hekyll and Jekyll got into position.

“Mmhmm.” Nick nodded, eyes remaining closed. He felt his legs lifted up onto Jax’s shoulders, more lube being applied then Jax slid home.

It went on like this for the next hour or so, each man fucking Nick, one leisurely and slow and another fast and desperate to get off. When they were finally sated, Hekyll brought out a small basin of water and the mynah birds proceeded to wipe the spent cum off Nick, pressing kisses on his body as they cleaned him up. Tony watched them go about the task with such tenderness and love, it made his throat constrict. Nick’s hole was gently cleaned out, his balls and cock wiped down and loving words murmured all the way. It was weird yet beautiful at the same time.

Staz gathered Nick up and carried him to the couch, cradling him close. At five-eleven, Nick was the shortest of the men but no less lethal, yet in the Cajun’s arms, he looked like a child. A weaned child. Staz spoke softly to Nick, his hands caressing the young man lovingly. Whatever those words were, Gibbs and Tony could see they comforted Nick as he turned and snuggled even tighter against Staz’s body, his arms wrapped around Staz as if hugging a giant teddy bear.

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 6___

TBC


	8. PART 2/Chapter 7

**PART 2/Chapter 7**

 

______________

GIBBS

______________

 

Perhaps I was wrong about living together with those KnightShade guys. Perhaps Tony and I ought to rent a place of our own, Jax’s rules be damned. I loved Tony beyond words and would do anything to make him happy but how could I do that if I was being driven crazy every weekend? I couldn’t deny watching Nick get fucked every which way by six men  had turned me on more than I could ever imagine. But hell was I going to admit it!

I was a normal, disgustingly healthy red-blooded male and my cock had reacted as any healthy cock did. I just didn’t want Tony to ever worry that I would cheat on him. Not even in my mind. My first line of defense was to remove myself. Flight rather than fight in this instance.

What I witnessed earlier this evening had shocked me to the core. Of course I remained stoic about it. I didn’t want to worry Tony, first of all. I knew he was still skittish about a lot of things where our relationship was concerned and I knew he still needed a lot of reassurance.

He’d confessed to me, during our two-week vacation, that he’d been anxious about my reaction to the M31 guys. He’d been so fearful he couldn’t even joke about it to me and that alone said it all.

So, though I sat through thatlet’s-all-fuck-Nick orgy, or rather I sweated through it, I was determined not to let it get to me. Easier said than done, as they say.

As my shock gave way to arousal, that turned into alarm, I asked myself  how the hell was I going to survive this, weekend after weekend? My cock had been so hard I thought it was going to burst through my shorts!

If Tony noticed, he didn’t show it but I know that Nick and the other guys did and Nick, especially, damn him, had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes. I knew, then, that if we stayed in this house another weekend, it would be the end of me, if not my relationship with Tony.

It also bothered me – a lot! – that I would be attracted to these guys. Not just to that incorrigible monkey, Nick, but to Jax. My Ops Commander! It was hard for me to take. I’m not the kind of man to fall for these clichéd situations, which is why it took me that many years before I confronted my feelings for Tony.

Yet here I was having all these desires for this bunch of men. That they were attractive was without question even though they all sported an assortment of scars, even Hekyll and Jekyll. Not being field agents, I was surprised to see the scars on their backs and chests then remembered they had, like Jax, been abducted some years back. Those were torture scars, then.

Not only were the M31 men well-built, they were extremely good-looking. Even the two nerds. They may dress funny but they had those symmetrical, classically handsome faces that you couldn’t find fault with. I found them weird, that’s all, but not unattractive. Still, if it were just them in the house, I would have been fine. Even if they walked around naked, which they didn’t always do, preferring co-ordinated clothes. I had never even met twins who dressed the way they did – each wearing one half of a design which formed the whole when they stood, pressed together. On second thoughts, I think ‘weird’ is another understatement. In any case, the Mynah Birds, as they were someimes referred to as, were a very good-looking pair but I wasn't drawn to them the way I was to the others. I think perhaps, at the back of my mind, they're like an M31 version of McGee.

It was Jax and Nick who affected me most of all. Nick had that pretty boy look that was cute as all hell and I wanted to spank his pert ass as much as fuck it. That made me uncomfortable because I’d never cheated on any of my exes, even when the marriage was unraveling. I certainly wouldn’t do it to Tony. I’d cut off my dick first.

If I found Nick near irresistible then Jax would be my downfall. I could say, for the first time, I’ve met someone my equal. Equal in the sense that I didn’t have to be afraid of hurting him. Equal in that I knew he could give as good as he took from me. And if that wasn’t enough to get me soft in the knees and hard somewhere else, those dimples of his would defeat me with just a single blow. He has blue eyes, as I do, but his were a blue I’d rarely seen. They reminded me of turquoise but bluer. I don’t know the name for that color. I only know it’s as effective as Tony’s emerald gaze when it darkens during orgasm.

What I feel for Jax is different from what I feel for Tony. I could never leave Tony but I could walk away from Jax, strangely enough. I’d protect Tony with my life, sacrifice everything for him and I’d kill for him. Jax, I’d have no qualms sending him out on the field, confident he’d be back and waiting for me. This despite being Quinn’s life partner and soon-to-be-husband. Since when did I ever poach? Am I going to have to have a talk with Quinn, too?

Quinn. I haven’t even started on him yet. Quinn, with that pretty birthmark just above his groin. ‘Pretty’ because it was shaped like that flower that’s often seen in crests and shields. Fleur-de-lis, if I’m not mistaken. Like almost all the M31 men, except Adam, Quinn’s groin was shaved. That was another one of the things I had had to get used to – seeing so many men without pubic hair. They were shaved entirely, meaning their ass cracks and all. It made me conscious of my own unshaven state but I don’t think the day will ever come where I get myself shaved. Tony…now _that’s_ an idea.

Anyway, dinner was over and the washing up done, so I decided to tackle the bull by the horns in my inimitable fashion.

Tony and I were lounging on the lanai enjoying the cool ocean breeze as we usually do in the evenings.

Everyone was doing their own thing. Staz and Quinn were glued to ESPN, Hayden and Jordan were up in their fiberglass “pods” playing games as usual. Jax was retrieving another six-pack from the fridge.

“Hey.” I nuzzled Tony’s neck, determined to get this done.

“Mmm?” Tony stretched languidly on the sunbed.

“I was thinking we should get a place of our own.” I felt Tony move back in surprise and before he could say anything, I continued. “Some place smaller.”

Tony scrambled into a sitting position. “You want to move?” he asked, eyes rounding in surprise. “Why?”

“More convenient to get to work.”

“But it’s just a five minute drive to the Turtle Bay helipad.” Tony countered.

“Now, yes , but once I start at NCIS, it’s going to be about an hour’s drive to and from Pearl Harbor every day.”

“ _If_ you start.” Tony muttered. “You’ve only been in the field office once since you arrived. Ciccarelli introduced you and they never saw you again.”

True, but that was because of the KnightShade Orientation Program. “I should start reporting in from next Monday.” I told him.

“Is that the only reason?”

I shook my head, a little sorry now that I brought up the subject. How could I explain to him? How to tell him the real reason I wanted outta here? “Privacy, too,” I said, making one more attempt so I couldn’t say I didn’t try.

“But you just told me you liked having those guys around.” Tony countered, not giving up either. “Said it brought back fond memories of your Marine buddies.”

“Yeah.  But I’m more concerned about the two us getting enough time alone”. Which was a crock of crap and I knew it. The guys never bothered us. Once dinner was over, everyone went and did his own thing, exactly like they were doing now. The house would be quiet mostly because the tv was in the entertainment room and separated from the rest of us in a soundproof room. Music, when any was played was for relaxing. Jax did like his hard rock but he always wore his headphones for that unless we requested to hear it out loud. Otherwise, it was always some jazz or another.

Somehow those guys had gotten to make it work – seven guys living contentedly together under one roof long before Tony and I invaded their turf.

You’d expect young guys like them to go clubbing and partying on weekends but Jax’s men didn’t. They stayed home most weekends, and except for Adam, who wasn’t around much, anyway. Or perhaps they're young because I'm comparing them to me. Then again, there weren't any clubs in Stillwater even if I were the clubbing kind. Which I wasn't and never was.

Even Jax, when he did go out for dinner engagements, did so for corporate reasons. His responsibilities at Theron-Knight Atomics was also taking him away from KnightShade more often so the weekends back on Oahu were their downtime and they were content with each other’s company despite working together twenty-four seven. I could relate to that. I had no problem seeing my team every day at work and on weekends. I wasn’t fond of socializing and had no casual friends. Ducky was more a trusted confidante I consulted with now and then, and Mike Franks had secluded himself in Mexico. My team was all I had by way of friends I socialized with and this only because of Tony. Prior to that, my closest buddy was my bottle of bourbon and my black and white tv.

Looked like the M31 men and I had a lot more in common than I thought. 

“You really don’t like it here?” Tony asked.

 _Hell. I shouldn’t have started this!_ No, I love it here, I wanted to say. I love those days, eating as I watched the storm roll in from the horizon over the Pacific. Or as we lounged on the fat sofas that lined the lanai. Life was, at the moment, more than I ever thought it could be. After seventeen years at NCIS, I did need a long vacation and this looked like the closest I was going to get to one since the two-week break I just had with Tony had flown by much too quickly. I am even more convinced I should hang up my spurs for good because now, I have something - someone - to really live for.

That inner pain that had been so much a part of me for more years than I could count was gradually melting away. All because of Tony and now, because Jax Theron had, for reasons only he knew, opened his home and his KnightShade family to Tony and me. Which only added to my disquiet, much as I appreciated it. All my life I had hidden myself away. To reveal this secret part of me, no matter how briefly, was to open myself to danger, to be vulnerable. Tony had given me the balls to step out of my comfort zone but what Jax and his men dangled in front of me was too much. Way too much.

But God, I wanted it. And I hated lying to Tony. So I didn’t say anything.

“If that’s what you really want, then okay,” Tony said. “But you’ll have to talk to Jax,” he added. “I mean, technically, he’s our boss for the duration of our assignment.”

“Which could be years.” I muttered.

 “Yes, but we’re getting our own house built next door.” Tony reminded me. “If you’re feeling crowded here, our living next door isn’t going to make much difference because the plan’s to connect the two houses with an overhead walkway, remember?” He looked at me, anxiety clouding his eyes. “Should I cancel the appointment with the architect? He’s coming over in the morning for preliminary discussions.”

I sighed. I know I should tell him but couldn’t bring myself to. It was pathetic. _I_ was pathetic. In trying to protect our still-new relationship, I’d ended up lying to the man I love. Yet that voice that never misses an opportunity to rationalize our idiocies away, popped up again - _I_ was still new to Tony as he was to me. For five years I had been just his team leader. His boss. We knew each other well but it was mostly work-related. My personal life was off-limits apart from what was obvious – that I liked redheads, coffee, my marriages and my basement.

All I knew about Tony was that he came from money, that he was a serial dater and we both thought the other was straight.

Hell, I had made it a point _not_ to talk about anything sexual around Tony, afraid my attraction to him would show. It had been the same for him and we were only now getting to know each other beyond just tearing clothes off and getting it on. If I told Tony the real reason why I couldn’t stay here, it might just scare him off for good.

“No,” I said. “That’s fine. I just meant while we were waiting for the house to be built. It’ll take…what? Eighteen months? Two years? Goes by pretty fast but I thought since we haven’t had time to live together, we could use that eighteen months to rent a place and –”

“Okay.” Tony agreed, before I could complete my sentence. “Clear it with Jax and we’ll start looking for something.”

I searched his face, trying to detect his real feelings. Tony was good at hiding and though I was equally good at ferreting out the truth, this time I was hiding, too.

His green eyes glittered under the moonlight as he studied me. “Whatever makes you comfortable, Jeth. You don’t have to convince me. I just want to be sure it’s what you want and not something you’re putting up with because you think it’s what _I_ want.”

“You’re telling me you’re not freaked out by what they did earlier this evening?” I asked, suddenly afraid of the answer. Suddenly, I wished that Tony and I had had more time to work out all these things the way normal couples do; that we could date, take each day as it comes even though we’re engaged to be married. To be thrust like this into a world that was so far removed from ordinary life had put a kind of pressure on our relationship I didn’t want.

But here we are and we have to play the cards we’d been dealt.

Tony laughed. “Who? Me? Afraid? I _love_ the whole team camaraderie, Jeth. And my frat brothers? When they get together?" He gave a huff of laughter. "What they did to Nick back there is nothing compared to what we got up to.” He paused at the look on my face. “But with chicks, of course,” he quickly clarified. Another pause, then “I get that you love your solitude, Jeth, and there’s no basement here for you to escape to. So it may be a good idea to find a place of our own so that you’ll be comfortable.”

I looked at Tony, amazed by his sensitivity and his consideration for me. How could I have ever thought he was a spoilt, pampered trust-fund brat? Nonetheless, I couldn’t bring myself to tell him about how that fuck session affected me, how those men made me visualize him lying there on the floor instead of Nick.

If I’d been home in DC, I’d be relaxing with a Gary Cooper classic on my antique black and white while I did my ironing. But this wasn’t my house in DC and M31 had their own unique way of winding down that ended with me being wound _up_. “I’ll have a word with Jax tomorrow. Maybe we could move into one of the apartments in the company condo,” I said as we made our way upstairs to bed.

“Yeah,” Tony said. “Hekyll told me about the KnightShade  condo overlooking Waikiki Beach. It was formerly a hotel until KnightShade bought and refurbished it. And you know what? An even bigger condo was completed early this year at Kaneohe Bay where our HQ is. We should drive over and take a look.”

On that thought, we went up to bed. I made love to Tony and as always, I felt as if I’d never get enough of him. I was so afraid of losing him.


	9. PART 2/Chapter 8

 

 

______________

TONY

______________

 

Something wasn’t right. Why was Gibbs lying to me? I was not so much annoyed by that as concerned. I believed him when we promised we wouldn’t keep stuff from each other and I had seen that work with the M31 guys. They really had no secrets from one another, living their lives like open books within the team.

Man, I’d give my right nut to have what they have. As it was, I couldn’t point fingers at Gibbs when I hadn’t told him everything about myself. About my sordid, pathetic past.

Our lovemaking last night had a desperate edge to it that I can’t describe or explain. I only know there was an undercurrent flowing through us that neither of us wanted to acknowledge. The lightheartedness that had filled our first three weeks in Hawaii seemed to have dissipated overnight and I awoke this morning with a sense that something was brewing. Like storm clouds gathering rain and one could only wait for the downpour, helpless to stop it. I could tell Gibbs was keeping something from me – something that involved our relationship – but I couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

___ _TONY_ * _TONY *_ _TONY____

 

Gibbs greeted me at dawn by snuggling up to me. We laid in bed cuddling until the sun was fully up.

“Mm…” I sighed as Gibbs pressed kisses on my lips and nuzzled into the crook of my neck, his arm hugging me close to him. “What do you want to do today?” I asked him, my voice still heavy with sleep. “We have a meeting with the architects at lunch time but nothing else.”

Gibbs responded with more nuzzling. “How ’bout just staying here in bed? Room service provided here?”

I chuckled softly. “I could go bring up a pot of coffee.”

“Mmm…later.” Gibbs mumbled. Soft snores emanated from him after a few minutes and I turned my back so we were spooning. I laid there, reflecting on where we were and how we got to this point.

We were flying back to DC tonight to arrange for our permanent relocation. McGee and Ziva were flying back with us once Gibbs and I had completed the arrangements. I know they are both excited and looking forward to the transfer but there were a few things that worried me. First of all, McGee would be left alone in the Hawaii field office with Ziva. When Vance had told Gibbs and me about our transfer to Hawaii to work the joint-op with KnightShade, Gibbs had asked for McGee and Ziva to join us since the team had been broken up anyway, following Shepard’s death.

Now, though, it didn’t look to me like Gibbs and I were going to be in NCIS at all. I know it’s only been one week and Gibbs had been on orientation over at KnightShade. The way I was hearing the talk amongst the M31 guys, though,  it sure didn’t sound like either of us would be reporting to NCIS as originally planned. Second, what about Abby? I couldn’t see Gibbs leaving her behind. Not when the rest of us are here. She’d never accept that. But we’d deal with that when we get to DC.

Right now, I was in Hawaii, I was with Gibbs and that was all that mattered. Our relationship was still so new and so many things had happened during the few weeks since we first acknowledged our feelings that I really just wanted time to process it.

I was looking forward to the few days in DC as I missed  McGee and Abby but there was a major training exercise scheduled for Friday and I wanted to be back in time for it. Quinn had taken my name off once I reported that I was flying back to DC to wrap up my personal matters – something that Gibbs and I hadn’t done as I was meant to return to DC after my three-month stint and Gibbs had only flown over for a short visit. The bombing  had changed everything.

Now that we were stationed in Hawaii as part of the mission to apprehend the remaining leader of the White Phoenix, we had been told to be prepared for a long-term stay. Could be years, we were warned. Undercover assignments weren’t new to Gibbs or me, of course, but they never stretched into years. I didn’t know what to expect once Operation Sirin-5, the codename for our op, was fully activated. Both Gibbs and I had been left out of the planning, the ambiguity over our positions evidence of that.

There were other NCIS special agents on a skills upgrade course like me but unlike them, I had been put under a different program, one that prepared men for the SEALs BUD/S course.

I’d considered myself fit but the incident with the pneumonic plague had weakened my lungs. As a result, I had to spend a fair bit of my time at the new KnightShade MediCom undergoing all kinds of tests and treatments which, I was told, would get my body parts back to KnightShade standard within twelve months. What was good enough for the Feds was way below acceptable level for KnightShade, apparently.

None of the doctors would tell me what they did to my body or my lungs but I know I did undergo a couple of what I was told were “minor” surgeries soon after my arrival. I hadn’t paid them much mind, or they didn’t register, perhaps, because so much had been crammed into the first couple of weeks. There were tests after tests to gauge my physical and psychological fitness. In-between the physical training sessions – which were way beyond anything I’d ever done – I was having sessions with the KnightShade shrinks and with the physical therapists.

Operations that normally took people months to recuperate from, took mere weeks here at KnightShade MediCom and apparently, the facility was not yet operating at full capacity. Once it was, it would be as good as the main facility in San Diego which would be moved to Virginia to service the East Coast and Europe. Hawaii would replace San Diego, serving the West Coast as well as  the Pacific Command and our bases in Asia.

Being a James Bond fan, naturally the first thought that came to me was that this could just be an elaborate movie set and I was undergoing some kind of psychological test designed to gauge my gullibility level.

I knew about extreme psychological tests being conducted by the CIA. I was never subjected to anything like them when I joined NCIS, though many special agents would testify that working under Gibbs was an extreme psych test all on its own.

 In any case, what I was exposed to at KnightShade was, to put it in the vernacular, mind-boggling.

My customized get-fit program ran alongside those MediCom treatments and every day I was probed, prodded, scanned and put through the wringer – just to determine if I could survive the KnightShade course.

I think, to cope, I just shut them out – my mechanism of choice – and focused on my separation from Jethro and my longing to be with him again.

I know I was able to get up and going by the time Gibbs arrived so I guess those surgeries had been minor. I know I feel a whole lot fitter and stronger and the muscles I’d gotten from my own work-out, prior to Hawaii, were now much more defined.

What about Gibbs? Were they going to put him through the same paces as I had been or were they leaving him alone? In the first week of my arrival, I’d felt like I’d been abducted by aliens and subjected to their weird operations. For days after a stay at MediCom, I would imagine myself giving birth to alien babies. The only people I could talk to that might have the answers were Hekyll and Jekyll but the one time I did, their reaction made me appreciate how McGee and Ziva must have felt whenever I used to make those Sigourney Weaver-alien-bursting-out-of-my-chest reenactments.

Which made me wonder…all along I thought the attack at our Hq was what got me working with the KnightShade guys but if they were already operating on me _before_ the blast, then did they already have plans for me before I arrived in Hawaii? Before Shepard was killed? Were there other reasons besides Shepard’s death for Gibbs and me being transferred to Hawaii? We still didn’t know how Shepard was involved with the White Phoenix and why she’d been killed. So many questions and we weren’t at a high enough clearance level to know. Yet.

I hoped we would be because there was one thing Gibbs hated more than working joint-ops was doing it without full disclosure from the powers-that-be.

I also had the sneaky feeling my father had something to do with all this so the sooner he and I talked, the better.

Another thing - yesterday, I received a call from SecNav just as I was about to leave for a training exercise. That was puzzling and left me wondering about it through the day. I may have been the best agent Gibbs ever worked with but that still didn’t rate a personal call to me from SecNav inviting Gibbs and me to dinner. I don’t think Gibbs himself ever got one and he was a legend in NCIS.

“I understand you are flying in this weekend.” SecNav had said. “Your father will be one of my guests and I thought it would be nice for us all to get together and uh, chow down.”

 _Chow down?_ “Um. Thank you for the invitation,” I’d said after I got over my shock. ‘Getting together’ was descending on Abby’s place or Ziva’s back when I was still “single”. ‘Getting together’ did not happen for me at the homes of the top brass. Hell, Vance had never invited me to _his_ home! And SecNavs do not ‘chow down’, do they? I know, for sure, my father never did. People like him “ _sat_ down” to dinner.

 “I’ll pass your invitation on to Gibbs, sir.”

“No need,” SecNav said. “I’ve just spoken to him. I wanted to extend the invitation to you personally.”

I was about to ask why then thought the better of it. Maybe some of the questions Gibbs and I had would be answered at the dinner. At the very least, I’d be meeting with Dad and I intended to get a better grasp of what was going on and why suddenly a nobody like me was getting invitations to dinner from people like the SecNav.

Or perhaps the fact that DiNozzo Snr would be there explained it all.

 

___ _TONY_ * _TONY *_ _TONY____

In any case,  here I was surrounded by sun, sea and surf and almost totally clueless as to everything else. I’d come over expecting to be the Gibbs' deputy and now it looked like that wasn’t going to happen.

I thought Gibbs and I would be living with Jason and Luke until we got our own place but we ended up living with Jax and his men. I hadn’t even had time to see Jason and Luke since Gibbs arrived but they’d been understanding and said we’d meet up when we got settled.

 I also thought we’d all be a team again but now McGee and Ziva would be at NCIS and Gibbs and I would be ensconced in KnightShade. Then Abby’s missing. And Ducky, to whom we go when we need some quiet readjustment of perspectives.

Gibbs was the only constant in my life these days. Unchanging. Always there. I’d be lost without him but with him by my side, I feel I could handle anything.

Well, the first thing on the list today was meeting Gareth Norman, the architect that had built this house for Jax and the one in La Jolla. His firm had also built his parent’s home in Laguna Beach, even though the design had been the brainchild of the famed John Lautner’s successor, Helene Arahuete. He’d shown me some photos of it and like this house in Honolulu, I was instantly attracted by the clean, minimalist interpretation. Jax’s home in Honolulu was nowhere on the scale of his parents’ home on one of the promontories off Laguna Beach, though Nick did say that his La Jolla property was nothing to sniff at either.

I didn’t want to impose my preferences on Gibbs, though, and was prepared to go for a completely different style if I detected that was what Gibbs would be more comfortable with. However, when I’d shown him a collection of designs, he’d zeroed in on the John Lautner ones, to my surprise. I’d pegged him for the homey log cabin type, heavy wood furniture and what I call ‘middle americana’. I was learning new and surprising things about the man each day.

And so we were here, after breakfast, waiting for Gareth. Gibbs and I were just running through a few ideas with Jax (who wasn’t naked this time) when the doorbell chimed and Gareth announced himself on the close circuit cam. Jax opened the door and I turned to see a fit-looking man with a trim goatee and piercing dark eyes.

“Tony Stark!” I muttered, staring at our visitor.

Gibbs looked at me, nonplussed. “Who?”

“Tony Stark. Ironman.” I explained. Gibbs looked at me blankly. “The Marvel superhero. Except in the comic he has blue eyes but Gareth here has dark brown eyes like Robert Downey Junior. Downey plays the –”

“Tony.” Gibbs growled. No head slap, though, but it did stop me from getting carried away.

“Sorry.” I held out my hand to Gareth, introducing myself and Gibbs. There was someone else with Gareth whom he introduced as his firm’s designer, Arlen Ames, who had short-cropped blonde hair, kohl-lined dark eyes, electric blue mascara and dressed in black from his neck to his ankle boots. I caught Gibbs looking at Arlen as if he were a rare lab specimen. Thankfully, Jax directed everyone to the covered area out on the lanai. Arlen looked like one of those sensitive artists and I hoped Gibbs’ less-than-welcoming glare wouldn’t wither away the young man’s inspiration for our new home.

 “Let’s talk out here,” Jax said, leading the way to the large dining table. Quinn came out carrying bottles of half-frozen water for us. The rest of the team came out of the woodwork like termites – or zombies – pulling up chairs to join us. All of them clothed, thank God. Everything, it seemed, was a group affair in this home. I didn’t mind. I was Italian after all. Gibbs was another matter. After his talk about privacy last night, I was apprehensive about how he’d react to everyone listening in on our plans for our new house.

“Don’t forget,” Nick said, climbing out of the pool. “We want it to function like it’s an extension of this house.” My mouth fell open. So did Arlen’s. Nick was wearing a pair of swimming briefs like I’d never seen swimming briefs look like. They were just narrow strips of black crossing over his hips and waistline, a black pouch holding the Monterey jewels and his bubble butt left exposed and glistening with suntan oil.

The look on Gibbs’ face was comical but I was too shocked myself to laugh.

“Stand down, babe.” Staz told Nick, ruffling his hair. “This is _their_ house, not yours. And didn’t I tell you to stop wearing your underwear to swim in?”

Underwear? Those were his _underwear_? 

Nick immediately apologized, giving Gibbs an unrepentant grin. The expression on Gibbs’ face as he looked at Nick stunned me. It was like how he looked at Abby when he was indulging her but in a very different way, of course. I was stunned. Gibbs _wanted_ Nick. I was intrigued. Not jealous the way I had been about Stan Burley back in the early days. No, I was genuinely intrigued. I filed that away to take up with Gibbs later.

And Nick. Hell, that’s what he wears to work under his pants?

 

___END OF CHAPTER 8___

TBC


	10. PART 2/Chapter 9

 

 

**PART 2/Chapter 9**

 

“You build boats, Mr Gibbs.” Arlen smiled at him.

“It’s Jethro. Yes, but not just boats.” Gibbs responded. “I like working with wood. With my hands.”

Arlen’s gaze fell to said hands. “I’d _love_ to know what those hands work on…and they look like you work them hard.”

There was a cough from Gareth which brought Arlen’s attention back to why they were here.

“And you plan to continue this hobby, Jethh-ro?” Arlen asked, his voice still slightly breathless from staring at Nick and now at Gibbs. _The Silver Fox scores again_. Tony caught Nick’s knowing grin and returned it.

“If I can. Yes.” Gibbs replied.

Arlen nodded and entered stuff on his laptop, his glossy, buffed nails tapping away rapidly. “Which of these would you pick to live in?” Arlen turned his laptop to Gibbs, showing him a series of home designs, each one built from a different material or combination of materials. There was one that was a combination of dark grey metal, wood and glass, another that could have come off the pages of a Balinese tropical island villa and another that was ultra-modern, all cubes and weird angles.

“Do you want a pool, Mr. Gibbs? I mean, Jethro. _Leroy_ Jethro.” _How quaint_ , Arlen murmured under his breath. “Along the style of the one here.” He pointed to the pool that stretched along the lanai. “Nothing like waking up to a stretch of Jax’s Bombay Blues.”

“What?” Gibbs looked bemused.

“Bombay Blue.” Arlen repeated. “The color of Jax’s eyes. Chris Pine should be positively green with envy. I designed this pool to be tiled in various shades of blue, as a tribute to Jax’s unusual blue orbs.” Gibbs glared at the young man then swung looked bewilderedly at Tony for help. “Who’s Chris Pine?”

Tony groaned inwardly. This was turning out to be a bad idea. “Just an actor who could be Jax’s twin. Never mind. Not important.”

Nick leaning against Gibbs, patting his shoulders. Tony’s heart skidded when the brat gave Gibbs’ ear a quick lick, making Gibbs jump. _Oh God, Nick. Behave._ Could the morning get any worse?

What Gibbs did next startled Tony. Gibbs reached around and head slapped the M31 op. Nick’s jaw dropped and Tony burst out laughing, not stopping until Nick came over, straddled his thighs, wrapped a palm around the back of his head and kissed him. Shocked, Tony’s lips parted, nonetheless, but gave a muffled squawk when he felt Nick’s other hand grab his crotch.

Everything went to hell after that. Tony felt Nick being pulled off by some snarling animal and opened his eyes. Yeah, he’d closed them. He saw Gibbs hauling the younger man off him, caught Gibbs looking at Staz who responded with a small nod.

The guys made way as Gibbs dragged Nick off Tony and slammed him against the wall then proceeded to eat his lips alive. Tony stared and gave Staz a quick check, ready to jump in if the giant went after Gibbs.

Nick was grabbing Gibbs’ butt with both hands and grinding their groins together, his breathy pants and moans coming loud and fast. _What the fuck?_ Tony stared transfixed. After what seemed like an eternity, Gibbs let go of Nick but not without a warning.

“Next time, Nicky-baby.” Gibbs hissed at the young man. “Ask Tony permission before you touch me. Likewise when you want what’s mine, ask for _my_ permission first.” With that, he gave Nick a peck on the lips, patted his head then picked up his chair, which had been toppled over. “Sorry about that interruption, gentlemen.” Gibbs said, sitting back down.

Nick was still plastered against the wall exactly where Gibbs had left him. Except his erection was unmistakable. _Very_ unmistakable, the head of his cock popping out from the black pouch that was clearly not intended to cover up an erection.

Gareth dismissed Gibbs’ apology with a smile. “We’re used to Jax and his family.” He gave Jax a wink. “Now, where were we, Arlen?” No response. “Arlen!”

“Yes! I’m – uh, I’m here.” Arlen stammered, dragging his eyes off Nick who was trying to coax the animal back in its cage.

“I like this.” Gibbs nodded at the photo on the screen and turned the laptop back to Arlen.

“Mr. Gi-ibbs…Jethh-ro.” Arlen amended, a little breathlessly. “— seems to indicate a preference for the Mercury combo.” He turned his laptop around so the rest of the guys could see Gibbs’ choice.

It was the grey metal, glass and wood. Tony was surprised and said so. “Hmm. Thought you’d go for the brick and stone one. You know – strong and sturdy.” Gibbs just smiled in response, not saying anything.

“I thought you’d go for the Venus,” Nick piped up, going over to Gibbs and sitting on his lap, looping his arms around Gibbs’ neck. He suddenly twisted round and looked enquiringly at Tony, having remembered Gibbs’ warning. Tony gave him a shrug and go-for-it smile. If the kid had a masochistic streak, it was his problem. Then Gibbs surprised Tony again by pulling Nick’s face down and giving him a quick kiss on the lips, saying, “Later.” He patted Nick’s bared butt cheek, a finger sliding under one of the black strips, pulling it then letting it snap back. “Go sit next to Tony and behave.”

“Yes, Dad.” The two words had Tony choking on the water he was drinking. ‘ _Dad’?_ Tony stared at Nick and got a cheeky grin in return.

“Just kidding.” Nick said, holding up a palm when Gibbs’ eyes narrowed dangerously.

“You sure you’re an operative?” Gibbs asked Nick. “You don’t look like you’re old enough to even know how to carry a weapon much less shoot one.”

Nick’s mouth opened in shock then he burst out laughing.

“Not kidding, kid.” Gibbs smirked. “I need to know the people I’m forced to work with can do the job. I need to know you won’t hesitate to pull the trigger even if you’ve got some cock down your throat.”

“Try me, Mr. NCIS.” Nick taunted. No one but Tony was bemused by the sudden change of subject. “And we’re called ‘specialist’ in KnightShade, not ‘operative’.

“Nick.” The name was so softly spoken that Gibbs hardly heard it but pretty-boy did. Staz held out a hand and Nick took it, going to the big man in such total submission it left Gibbs hard and panting inside. He had something close to that with Tony but not yet. Tony had still to surrender to him totally the way Nick had with Staz. No head slaps needed there.

Nick settled down after that and the discussion moved forward with no more disruptions. Tony was happy with what they decided on and Gibbs kept his mind on the task at hand.

“Your lot has the advantage of size as well as access to the beach,” Gareth said after they finished discussing the private and entertainment requirements. “We can build your basement workshop with a boat ramp down to the water,” he told Gibbs. “You’ll be able to launch your boat when it’s finished or keep it in the boatshed. We have room for one.”

“And enough room in case Gibbs wants to work on something else besides the boat?” Tony asked.

“Not a problem. You have a land area of 35,000 square feet to play with and a three-story structure.” Gareth replied. “We can also make it as self-contained as you like. Add a gym, even.”

Tony’s brows lifted at that. He hadn’t thought of that, assuming they’d use the one in Jax’s house.

“I don’t think we need one right now but leave room for it,” Gibbs said. “What I do want is a toilet in the basement.”

“Definitely a toilet.” Tony confirmed, Gibbs’ accident coming to mind. “Maybe even an elevator so Gibbs can go straight up to our bedroom without going up four flights of stairs.”

“Hey.” Gibbs glared at Tony. “What am I? Ninety? I can manage four flights.” Turning back to Arlen, he said, “Scratch the elevator.”

“Helps when you need to carry stuff up and down.”

Gibbs paused at that. “Put the elevator back in,” he told Arlen. Tony broke into a happy smile.

“Yessir. And talking about room to play with,” Arlen said. “You want a play room in the basement?”

“Play room?” Gibbs asked. “We don’t have kids.”

Arlen blinked his blue lashes at him.

“Uh…boss.” Tony began. “I mean Gibbs. Jeth. I, uhh, think he’s talking about a different type of play room.”

Gibbs lifted a brow at Tony but didn’t ask.

“ _I’d_ like that! Yee-ah.” Nick smacked his palm on the table, oblivious to the glare Staz and Jax were giving him. Hekyll kicked him under the table, not that it curbed his team mate. “We want all the usual paraphernalia and if you,” he waggled his brows at Arlen, “can come up with anything different or unique, I’ll die happy.”

“You’ll die if you don’t butt out.” Staz growled under his breath. “Shut up, Nick. It’s not your house.”

“Yes,” Arlen responded, smiling at Nick. “A play room would be regularly utilized, from what I can see. Would you need a gutter and flush?” He turned to Gibbs. “How hard do you guys play?” He looked around at the men. Tony coughed and reached for his bottle of water.

Gibbs turned to him. “What the hell is he talking about?”

“Uhh…um,” Tony looked back at Gibbs helplessly.

“I don’t think that’s needed for now,” Jax cut in. “But leave room for changes,” he told Arlen. “You’re welcome to use our gym,” he said to Gibbs.

“Thanks.” Gibbs nodded.

“And there was mention of the two houses being interconnected,” Gareth said.

“Ah, yes.” Arlen clicked his mouse a couple of times. “We’ve a few ideas.” He swiveled the laptop to Gibbs. “You could connect it on the upper level or via the basement, which makes it a private access, or as an open access, which makes it, effectively, one large house with two separate wings.”

Gibbs studied the designs thoughtfully. Tony studied Gibbs. No one spoke. Not even Nick. Finally, Gibbs said, “We’ll have to discuss this with Jax first but I’m guessing it’ll be easier to work on a connected walkway between the upper floors for now?”

“Yes.” Gareth nodded. “We’ll do that but would appreciate your coming back to us on this as soon as you can as the other two options would require major structural changes to this house.” He pointed to the one they were in.

“We’ll get back to you in a week,” Jax said, looking at Gibbs.

Gareth looked at Gibbs.

“You heard him.” Gibbs responded with a head-tilt at Jax.

“And the play room?” Nick asked. “Maybe _we_ could have one?” Nick looked at Jax, hopefully.

“No.” Staz answered for Jax. “No play rooms. For them or for us.”

“Will someone tell me what the hell that is?” Gibbs snapped.

“They’re talking about a, umm, a room for bondage and S&M activities.” Tony muttered.

Gibbs turned to Arlen. “Okay.”

Tony choked. “What?”

“Okay.” Gibbs repeated, looking back at Tony. “But not now,” he told Arlen. “Let’s go with what we’ve decided for now but leave us enough space in case we want that play room but I agree a gym isn’t necessary. We already have a full one at work.” He ignored Tony’s stare following his remark about the play room and moved the discussion forward.

By the time they were done, Gibbs was smiling and chatting away easily with Gareth and Arlen. The two men declined the invitation to stay for lunch and took their leave, saying they’d draw up the initial plans and send it to them before they meet again.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

 “Bet you that Ferrari I was eyeing that Gibbs has Nick whimpering on his hands and knees before we all meet up again,” Arlen said, as he and Gareth drove off from Jax’s house.

“You’re on,” Gareth responded. “And I’ll up the ante that not only will Gibbs be fucking Nick by then, he’ll be watching Tony get fucked by those horny bastards.” He smirked.

“Do I detect some envy there?”

Gareth gave a huff, shaking his head. “You know Jax and his men don’t fuck outside of their circle. Besides, I have my hands full with you…and that’s more than I can handle in this lifetime, babe.”

Arlen smiled. “Then let’s get home and make good use of _our_ playroom. That Gibbs has got me so horny I thought I’d break down right there and beg him to do me.”

Gareth chuckled. “Doubt if you’d get lucky there, babe. Those two guys don’t look like they play outside either and even if they did, you know Theron doesn’t allow it. Not if you want to be a part of his family.”

“Yes, well, we’ve heard about their fuckfests.” Arlen pointed out.

“So? It’s still restricted to the organization.” Gareth said. “And by invitation only. Be content to fantasize about the silver fox, darling. I don’t think you’re quite his type and even if you were, I wouldn’t let you.”

“Oh, and why not? Wouldn’t be the first man you let fuck me.”

“Ah, but there was never any danger of losing you to any of them.”

Arlen flashed his Dom a brilliant smile. “Why, you say the most lovely things to me.” He squirmed in his seat. “And now you’ve got me so high and horny I think only a slow fisting will bring me down.” He smiled before adding, “Please, sir?”


	11. PART 2/Chapter 10

______________

TONY

______________

 

 “You’re happy with our choices?” I asked Gibbs as we relaxed after lunch. I curled up against him on the sunbed under the shade.

“Yeah. I am.” Gibbs smiled down at me. “Cost a fortune, though.”

“Worth every cent if we have each other to enjoy it,” I said. “You know that, don’t you?”

At the other end of the lanai, some of the guys were in the pool, using the Jacuzzi. I saw Gibbs glancing over at them then stopping, his brow furrowing.

“Whatcha thinking?” I asked. I looked over to the guys again and saw Nick straddling Staz, their movements making it obvious what was going on.

“That you’re mine,” Gibbs replied. “No matter what happens. You’re mine as I’m yours. The same way as Nick is Staz’s and vice versa.”

“I want it to be that way always, Gibbs.” I kissed him, pulling him to me tightly. “Don’t ever want you to let go of me. No matter what happens.” I looked at Staz and Nick again. Jax and Quinn had joined them and the mynah birds were just getting into the pool. “I want to be to you what Nick is to Staz.”

“And what do you think that is, exactly?”

I hesitated, unsure how much to tell him.

“Tony?”

“He’s Nick’s protector.” I replied, opting for safe rather than a possible sorry. “Nick looks to him the way a –”

“A what?” Gibbs cupped my cheek. His eyes were so filled with love that I was tempted to confess all. But what if I was mistaken? What if his love wasn’t unconditional and if he knew what I was harboring in my head, he would leave me? Or worse, say he understood but really didn’t and start to treat me like I had some dreaded infectious disease he didn’t want to catch?

“A what, Tony?” Gibbs repeated.

“A…a slave looks to his master.” I finished. “I wouldn’t do anything unless I had your permission. Only if it pleased you.”

Gibbs frowned. “I don’t know much about this D/s stuff but I’d say if the slave was  a beloved one, he’d have just as much control over his master. Maybe more. If I have any power over you, it’s because you give it to me.” Gibbs paused. “Have you noticed Staz doesn’t fuck anyone else but Nick?” he asked.

“I dunno. Maybe we just haven’t seen him. If he doesn’t, maybe it’s because none of them except Nick can handle that canon of his. You’ve seen the size of that thing. It belongs in a circus!”

“They can take him and now so can you.” Gibbs said quietly.

 _Whoa._ My eyes must’ve bugged out and my ears must’ve been ringing because Gibbs kissed me lightly and patted my cheek. “Don’t freak, Tony. Jax told me about the operations that were performed on you when you arrived. They were to treat some old scarring inside you and to enhance your muscle strength and resilience, including your anal muscles.” I stared at him. “He said something about increasing your pleasure receptors or something.”

I swallowed heavily. Was that why I’d been feeling so horny? “What about you?”

Gibbs gave his head a shake. “Said I didn’t need any procedures but I could have the pleasure enhancement if I wanted. I told him when I feel in need of  their Super Viagra, I’ll let him know.” He chuckled. “I’m not about to start competing with those guys, especially Nick.”

“He’s begging to be fucked by you, you know that, don’t you?”

Gibbs smirked at me then said, “Don’t take much to get that young man begging.” He shook his head. “But Staz’s got a good grip on him.”

“You should just fuck him and put him out of his misery.” I said, testing the water. “Provided I get to watch, of course.”

“Of course.”

I blinked at him. _Really?_

“Shoulda known you had a kinky streak.” Gibbs murmured against my neck.

 _You have no idea._ “All this talk is getting me hard and horny.”

“Same here.” Gibbs lifted off me slightly and looked at our leaking cocks.

There was a pouch fixed to the side of the sunbed containing a large tube of lube and Gibbs took it out. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and filled his hole.

“I thought –”

“Shh…” Gibbs kissed me then started lubing up my cock.

“You –”

“Hush, Tony.” Gibbs lifted himself and straddled me, impaling himself on my cock. I gasped out loud as his tight hole swallowed me up.

He slid right down until his balls were mashed against my groin then proceeded to pump. I could hear the loud sounds of his lubed-up hole getting fucked and I hurtled closer to the edge.

“Gibbs…” I gasped.

“Good?” he asked.

“Unh.”

He pistoned faster, the tendons on his neck and forearms bulging as he fucked himself on my cock. “Better?”

“Unhh.”

“How about this?” He angled his body and tightened up so his passage gripped me like a tight fist.

“Gurkkk…unhhh.”

“Fuck, Tony.” Gibbs said breathlessly. “Not gonna last with all those sweet sounds you’re making.” He pulled on his own cock, face contorted by acute lust surging through him.

“Gahh…” I opened my eyes and found myself looking at the group of men hunched down, watching us. “Gibbs.” I tapped his hip as he continued to pump. “Gibbs.”

“Yeah, Tony,” he panted out. “Coming.”

“Got an audience, boss.” I whispered to him.

Gibbs swiveled his head around and saw the seven men – Adam was back – sitting on the floor watching us. Naked, of course. And erect. “Oh fuck…!” Gibbs muttered, and jacked his hips a few more times in rapid succession, pumping his own cock at the same time. He came hard and noisily, shooting what seemed like a truckload of cum on me to the applause of our audience. I followed a split second later, bellowing loudly and clutching Gibbs’ hips as if wanting to fuse his ass with my cock permanently.

Oh, and yeah. Every now and then, the ‘boss’ slips out. It’s an endearment by now. Most definitely a turn-on. I’d like to call him that more often during sex but I’m not sure yet if he likes it. I can’t help the sigh. There’re so many things I like – sexually-speaking – that I’m not sure would go down well with Gibbs. Calling him ‘boss’ is possibly the most vanilla of them.

 

______________

GIBBS

______________

 

“Tony?” I called softly. He didn’t stir but let out a soft snore instead. I nuzzled my nose against his neck, breathing in his intoxicating scent. I sighed and snuggled my body even closer, if that were possible.

In the aftermath of that bit of exhibitionism, I was pretty shook up myself and both of us had retreated to our room. We cleaned up in silence but our touches and kisses were enough to soothe whatever nerves had been shot to pieces when our post-coital sanity returned.

I couldn’t say I had an exhibitionistic streak in me and it hadn’t occurred to me that Tony was really into kink and it wasn’t just his usual macho talk aimed at annoying his colleagues. Then again, what did I know? My whole life had been one of survival – with the Marines – and then leading the MCRT and getting a solve-rate I was satisfied with. Sitting down and contemplating my sexual desires never occurred to me. If I had done that I wouldn’t have married Shannon or ruined three other women’s lives.

I didn’t want to ruin what I had with Tony. Sure, Nick was a delectable piece of ass and I genuinely liked him but nothing and no one could come close to what Tony is to me and in hindsight, I should have stopped when I saw those guys crouched down watching us like a bunch of baboons. I sucked in a breath of apprehension. What if Tony saw right through me and realized I had been turned on by being watched? That ever since I arrived and saw Jax going at it with Quinn in full view of everyone, saw how they took turns fucking Nick, that I wanted it, too?

I had to stop this or else one of these days I’d lose control and not just fuck Tony in front of them again but let _them_ fuck _him_ while I watched. I may be the one fucking Tony most times but he was the one in control. Even if that fantasy of mine were to happen and we’d all have Nick and Tony beside each other, getting their brains fucked out by all of us, Tony would still be in control of me just as Nick controlled that giant of his. And knew it. The little bastard.

That was why I was afraid. What if Tony got disgusted by what I am? I’d gone through a lot to have him in my life and I couldn’t bear to lose him. Not over some stupid fantasy.

But try as I could, I couldn’t stop feeling guilty about hiding stuff from him. I had demanded honesty from him when we began our relationship and promised him the same; I had demanded transparency and we had both agreed on that, too.

 “Tony?” I tried again. Still no response. Instead, he turned on his side towards me and snored into my chest.

A reprieve. I took it.

 

 

______________

 

 

TONY

______________

 

I feigned sleep. I couldn’t face Gibbs. Not after what happened downstairs. I’d been so fucking hard seeing those guys watching us that it had taken all my willpower not to come instantly. I couldn’t let that happen because Gibbs would know. He always knows. He’d know I was so fucking turned on that I would have wanted them all to fuck me after he was done.

When we headed up to our room and he didn’t say a word, I knew I was right to have held back and pretended I wasn’t affected at all. He was probably mad at me, that was why the silence. When I heard him calling my name, I knew my time was up. He wanted to have it out with me. He’d demand to know if the sight of those guys was what made me come. Even if he wasn’t mad, his silence indicated something was on his mind.

Ever since he came to Hawaii, Gibbs had become more talkative. He wasn’t that surly old bastard anymore and was always chatting with the others, watching a game with them, having a couple of beers or at the gym training together. I loved this Gibbs and didn’t want to lose him. And I just might if Gibbs found out about what I wanted from those M31 guys…and what I wanted Gibbs to do.

It wasn’t that Gibbs wasn’t enough for me. Fidelity was something I gravitated towards. If I were normal.

But I wasn’t normal. Not after what Elliot had done to me. Because of what I’d _let_ him do.

I couldn’t ever let Gibbs find out. So I pretended to sleep. Besides, since when did Gibbs know about slaves and control?

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 10___

TBC


	12. PART 2/Chapter 11

 

**PART 2/Chapter 11**

 

Jax was in the gym, Hayden told Gibbs, when the latter came downstairs looking for him. Gibbs headed for the basement where their gym was located and found Jax lifting weights with Staz while Quinn assisted.

Gibbs watched the two men until Jax was done with his set and walked over.

“Hey, Jethro.” Jax wiped his brow with a towel. “Thought you were taking a nap.”

“Tony is.” Gibbs replied. “I don’t like taking afternoon naps. Screws up my sleep schedule.”

“Not used to catnaps despite the Corps?” Jax lifted a brow. He sat down on the bench, quaffing down a bottle of water.

“Ahh. That was a long time ago,” Gibbs said, sitting down next to him.

“’Once a Marine…’” Jax smiled at Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled back. “Yeah, I know. Look, Jax. I’m thinking it’ll work better if Tony and I got a place of our own instead of bunking here.”

Jax looked at Gibbs, not responding. Just waiting.

Gibbs saw Staz and Quinn look up, listening in. “I know the rules. Team members live together.” Still Jax said nothing. “But Tony and I aren’t really one of you. We’re collaborating on a mission. Once it’s over, we’re back to DC and NCIS.”

Jax nodded slowly.

“And the house we’re building, that’s for our vacations and eventual retirement." Gibbs continued. "I guess it’d be me first by about ten years, though Tony’s indicated he doesn’t plan on staying on once I leave.”

Jax fixed his stare at Gibbs and the latter couldn’t help a smile of amusement at the irony of getting a taste of his own medicine. “Reason?” Jax asked.

Gibbs didn’t answer immediately, taking his time to get a feel of the man who was now his boss. Temporarily, anyway.

Jax didn’t reject his proposal outright so Gibbs figured it was a promising sign. Nevertheless, it felt slightly odd having to get approval to live in his own house. Odder still, that he was still here and not on the first flight home to DC. Well, that could still happen seeing as he would be on a flight to DC in a few hours. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t tellthem to shove it and tell Vance he was pulling out. And he knew Tony would go with him. Except the Marine in him would always be there if his country needed him.

 “Tony and I haven’t been together long,” he said, finally. “We got together only a few weeks ago. We need some time on our own.”

Jax looked at Gibbs, holding the older man’s stare for a few silent seconds. “And our free-for-all lifestyle’s got nothing to do with your decision to go against M31’s rules?” Before Gibbs could answer, Jax held up a hand. “You do realize that Tony is a KnightShade specialist to all intents and purposes? And moreover, he’s M31? As are you?” He stood up, muscles glistening from the sheen of sweat.

Gibbs gave the naked body in front of him an unabashed once-over, his appreciation showing clearly in his look. Quinn strolled up to stand next to his fiancé and Staz sat down next to Gibbs, throwing a heavy muscular arm around his shoulders. Gibbs’ eyes automatically went to the fleur-de-lis above his flaccid cock.

“Jethro.” Staz sighed dramatically. Gibbs bristled at the condescending tone. “You _are_ one of us. Get over it, Marine.”

Gibbs glared at him then blew out an exasperated breath. What the hell was he thinking behaving like a raw recruit. “You’re right. Forget I came in here.” He got up from the bench abruptly.

“Thank fuck for that,” Staz said, rearing back to look at Gibbs. “What was I gonna tell Nick if you guys split? You know the boy’s crazy about you.”

“Doesn’t…doesn’t it bother you?” Gibbs asked.

“His wanting to get your cock up his ass?” Staz asked.

Gibbs inclined his head. “That, and the other stuff.” At Staz’s lifted brow, Gibbs added, “The fucking. By the other guys. Nick is yours but you let the whole gang have him.”

“You ever heard him complain?” Staz asked. “Ever seen him resist or protest? Oh wait…he does protest but that’s only when he’s asked for a non-con RPG. He gets that way once in awhile. On a full moon.” Staz winked.

“He’s right.” Jax stepped in front of Gibbs. “You and Tony are one of us. I know we take some getting used to but tell me this – do you expect your newbies to adjust to your working style or do you let them dictate the way they want to play it? No, no need to answer.” Jax mopped the beads of sweat on his chest with the towel. “Gibbs,” he said softly. “I know what your struggle is. It may help if I tell you Tony is going through the same battle.”

Gibbs cocked his head.

“We aren’t just your run-o’-the-mill spec ops guys, Gibbs." Jax answered Gibbs' silent question. " We’ve been trained to read between the lines where you don’t even know there are lines. We’ve been studying you for three weeks to see how you and Tony fit so that we could work you into the plan where you’ll be most effective and will work to our advantage, not to our detriment. So not only do we know you both inside out, you’ll surpass what you even know about yourselves once you both decide to be honest with each other.”

It was on the tip of Gibbs’ tongue to say Jax didn’t know shit about him or Tony but he knew that wasn’t true so he shut up.

“Glad you agree, Jethro.” Jax smiled. “Remember, we’ve had Tony under surveillance for over a year. We know everything about  him, Jethro. He’s also taken his psych eval and though it may not be NCIS’ procedure to divulge such confidential information to one’s colleagues, it doesn’t work that way at KnightShade. Even more so with M31. _Nothing_ ’s a secret with M31. We’re part of a small elite division – just thirty of us at the moment - and there are no secrets between the members of each team because secrets are a weakness, Jethro. Like apologies,” the last two words said pointedly.

Jax placed his hands on Gibbs’ shoulders, moving in close. Being a few inches taller than Gibbs, he had to tilt down to get his lips close to Gibbs’. “Don’t forget, too, Severo Vega is one of ours. We may know Tony’s needs purely by observation and analysis but Sev knows Tony experientially. Go think about it, Jethro.” Jax murmured, his  lips ghosting across Gibbs’. “Get rid of those secrets you and Tony are keeping and if you are still of the same mind when you return from DC, KnightShade will find alternative accommodations for both of you.”

Gibbs took a deep breath. He’d fought against the urge to move back from those sensual lips,not wanting Jax to think he was getting to him. He was tempted to grab the man and kiss the arrogance out of him. At the last moment, he changed his mind and put several inches between them. It was too soon to deal with Jax. He needed to talk to Tony first. Remove those secrets between them, like Jax said.

Jax backed away, smiling. “I know you like rules, Jethro, but we both also agree that rules are there to be broken when necessary. I don’t care about you breaking a rule and moving out.” With that he reached out and pulled the older man in for a soft but nonetheless searing kiss.

Gibbs knew he could have pulled away any time, just as he knew why he didn’t. Instead, he gave Jax as good as he got, feeling rather pleased when Jax finally moved away, his breath coming in short pants and his cock jutting out, harder than iron, against Gibbs' belly. The younger bastard was a challenge on a whole new level; a challenge that women never were. It was why he and Tony needed that talk. Soon.

By the time Jax pulled back and put a few feet between them, he knew what Gibbs’ decision would be. “As far as I’m concerned, that rule has already done its job. It’s just a matter of whether you’re man enough to admit it.” He let go of Gibbs and sauntered off. “And Nick?” he said over his shoulder. “He may be the resident slut but don’t underestimate him, Jethro. He _is_ one of my best and he _won’t_ hesitate to pull the trigger.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

_**Sunday;** _

_**Tony’s apartment** _

_**Washington, DC** _

 

“Gibbs! Tony!” Abby rushed to give them bone-crushing hugs the minute she heard the door open. “Oh my God! I missed you guys! Tony, you’ve lost weight!” She gripped his arms. “But you’re even buffier. Musclier. Yummier. Ni-ice.”

Tony hugged her tightly. He’d missed them, too. They’d flown out of Honolulu last night on the KnightBird II with Jax and the Mynah Birds, arriving at eleven hundred this morning. McGee had been waiting at the arrivals to meet them.

“Tony.” Ziva smiled, going in for her hug. “I didn’t think I’d miss you as much as I do.”

“Zeevah.” Tony gave her a loud kiss on her cheek. “Won’t be long before you’ll be wanting to kick my ass.”

“I doubt that,” Ziva said. “Things are quite different now, aren’t they? You two have a lot to update us on.” She looked pointedly at Gibbs.

“All in good time, Ziva.” Gibbs hugged her. “And you’re looking good, too.” He drew back to take a look.

“Yeah, I can’t wait to see her in a bikini.” Tony grinned. “Again.” Gibbs gave him a glare which he ignored.

“Looks like you want that kick on the ass now.” Ziva smirked.

“C’mon, everyone.” Abby waved her hands. “Ziva and I fixed lunch so let’s eat and you can tell us everything. I want to know all about these guys you’re working with. Wow…I mean, KnightShade. They’re like the cream of military security outfits. Bigger and better than Blackwater with none of the problems.” Abby rushed on. “Or they’re better at controlling negative press. Though I have heard the man at the top is someone you don’t want to cross.”

“Yes, we know about them at Mossad.” Ziva added. “I think they neutralize any operative who misbehaves.”

“That, I can confidently tell you, is so not true,” Tony said, Nick instantly coming to mind.

“People.” Gibbs barked, as the chatter got louder and more excited. “Let’s talk later. Tony and I are going to freshen up and we’ll join you in a bit.”

“Oooh.” Abby grinned. “Is that what you two call it? ‘Freshening up’. Cute.”

“Lunch will be ready by the time you’re done uhh, refreshing up.” Ziva smiled.

“Boss?” McGee held out his cell phone. “Director Vance.”

While Gibbs took Vance’s call, Tony took their bags to their room. Everything was as he’d left it except the windows were open. The bedroom smelled fresh, as did the apartment when he entered so he figured McGee had been airing it regularly.

The man was a good friend. Tony was glad he and Ziva were joining them in Hawaii. He stood at the window looking out over the city. He’d expected to feel happy coming home to DC but strangely enough, he wasn’t. It felt flat. Even his apartment, with all its familiar furnishings and personal effects, didn’t feel like home. He let his thoughts switch to Jax’s house in Honolulu to test what he felt there, smiling when the visual of the men strolling around the house naked came to mind.

Shaking his head, he grinned his way into the bathroom and was still chuckling to himself when Gibbs entered.

“What’s so funny?” Gibbs asked, stepping inside the shower stall.

“Just comparing DC with Hawaii.” Tony replied, moving aside for Gibbs. He pulled Gibbs to him for a kiss. “Don’t know about you but I miss Hawaii already. It’s weird…and I feel…guilty.”

Gibbs quirked up a brow at that. “About?”

“Not missing NCIS or DC even though it’s great to see the team again. I…can’t explain it because I can’t even grasp it yet. Just feels as if I’ve left this behind for good.” Tony pumped some shower gel into his palm and started soaping Gibbs up.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Gibbs said. “So don’t feel guilty. We don’t know how long we’re going to be staying in Hawaii. Could be years. And last I heard, we were planning to retire there. I’m glad you don’t miss DC or working here.”

“But it’s weird, isn’t it?” Tony persisted. “To feel so at home in Hawaii? Living in a house that’s not even ours? When I was moving around as a cop, I never settled in whatever apartment I moved into because I knew sooner or later I’d be leaving. Yet with Hawaii, I feel so at home. Like it’s permanent even though we’re squatting in Jax’s home for now.”

“Maybe it’s not the place but the people.” Gibbs suggested, turning Tony around. “Bend over.” He washed Tony’s ass and balls, dipping a finger into Tony’s hole and washing it out. His other hand grasped Tony’s cock, feeling it swell and harden at his touch. “Turn around.”

Tony turned again, his back plastered against the wall, his hard cock getting a slow pumping by Gibbs’ fist.

Gibbs lowered himself to take Tony in his mouth, reveling in the scent of citrus soap and Tony’s muskiness. He sucked the head in, rimming his tongue around the crown before swallowing Tony to the root. It had taken a while but he was now used to taking the thick cock deep without gagging.

Tony made delicious sounds as he clasped Gibbs’ head and watched his now-ex boss’ mouth being fucked. “Unh…Gibbs. Coming, boss.” To his surprise, Gibbs withdrew instead of swallowing like he usually did, and let Tony’s cum spatter on his face and chest.

“Kinky mood, huh?” Tony panted out when he was able to speak.

“I can get kinkier than that, if you can handle it.”

“Oh?” Tony’s eyes widened. “How kinky?”

“Tell you later or we’ll have Abby and Ziva coming in to drag us out. There're also some changes I need to update you all on. Don’t forget, no mention of M31.”

 

 

 

**___END OF CHAPTER 11___**

**TBC**


	13. PART 2/Chapter 12

 

 

**PART 2/Chapter 12**

 

 

“Are we really scheduled to leave on Thursday?” McGee asked, as they sat down to lunch. Ziva had prepared a selection of Middle-Eastern dips with freshly-baked Lebanese bread and Greek pita from the nearby deli. Abby had roasted a leg of lamb using a recipe Sister Rosita had sworn by.

“Even if Tony and I don’t, you and Ziva will.” Gibbs replied as they all dug in, helping themselves to the food.

“Any reason why you both might not be?” McGee looked worried.

“No, but we need to expect last-minute changes,” Gibbs looked at his now-senior agent. “As you already know, our new assignment is a long-term one. At least, we’re to expect that though we could get lucky and catch the 5th leader next week.”

McGee gave a snort.  “Huh. We should be so lucky. But I get what you mean. So are you and Tony with this KnightShade outfit or are you NCIS? I’m kinda confused, Gibbs.”

“Let’s eat first then I’ll brief you on the changes,” Gibbs said. So for the next half hour, Tony and Gibbs were bombarded with one question after another, or several at once, when it was Abby asking.

Finally, when the coffees were brought out, Gibbs explained what the status was.

“I don’t need to tell you that all what you hear today is classified. Anything leaks and not only will the mission be compromised, Tony or I could end up dead.” The solemn face on Abby told Gibbs the warning had been driven home.

“When I joined Tony in Hawaii following the bombing at Hq, I was told he and I were being seconded to KnightShade for the joint op to capture the remaining leader of the White Phoenix –”

“What’s that?” Abby interrupted.

“It’s a terror organization responsible for several attacks around the world, the NCIS Hq bombing being their latest. You can go read up on them later.”

“When I found out the assignment would be a long-term one,” Gibbs continued. “I asked for Ziva and McGee to work with Tony and me. I wanted my team. Vance spoke to SecNav who cleared it with Alex Knight, which is why you two –” he looked at Ziva and McGee, “are flying out next Thursday. However, on the flight here, Jax, the Operations Commander of KnightShade, informed me that we are not going to be operating out of NCIS as planned.” Seeing their looks of surprise, Gibbs halted the questions. “Hold it. I know, it came as a surprise to me, too.” He took another swallow of coffee before continuing. “All four of us will be in KnightShade.” Gibbs turned to McGee. “If you still want to come on board, McGee.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” McGee asked, puzzled.

“Because you won’t be a field agent if you’re in KnightShade. I’d thought we would be operating out of NCIS and things would go on as usual while we worked undercover with KnightShade but that’s not how it’s going to be.”

“So what you’re saying is that there isn’t a position for me.”

“Yes. And no, depending on what you're expecting,” Gibbs replied. The three members of his team looked at one another, uncertain what to say next. “Ziva will be in KnightShade because her Mossad training qualifies her." Gibbs continued. "I have my training as a Marine –”

“But Tony hasn’t got any special training,” McGee pointed  out, clearly not happy with the way things were going.

“No.” Gibbs agreed. “In fact, my being a Marine isn’t even good enough by KnightShade standards. I’m still going to have to take their training program to get me to their level of acceptance. Tony is in KnightShade because of DiNozzo Snr.” He briefly told them about Snr being an agent of influence and one of the powers-that-be in the upper echelons that influenced the decisions concerning the country’s defense.

“Your dad’s that important?” Abby asked, head swiveling to Tony.

Tony look horrified. “Hey, don’t look at me. I had no idea!”

“DiNozzo Snr made it a point that Tony is to be ensconced in KnightShade until the mission is accomplished," Gibbs explained. "There is always the possibility that the White Phoenix will try to get to Snr through his son. That's what Tony's father fears and he seems to think there is reason to be concerned. Whatever the cost, this mission cannot be compromised and the safest place for Tony is KnightShade.”

“So I’m not flying out on Thursday then,” McGee said glumly.

“Oh, Tim…” Abby grabbed his arm. “I’m not going either so you’re not being left out completely.”

“Jax did, however, say your skills would come in handy at KnightShade D&T," Gibbs carried on, ignoring McGee's remark, "if you’re willing to work with Hayden and Jordan, the duo that head KnightShade D&T. D& T is the –”

“I know what KnightShade D&T is!” McGee muttered sullenly then brightened as what Gibbs just said dawned on him. “Y-you’re telling me there’s a place there for me? Are you serious?”

“That’s what Jax told me this morning," Gibbs replied. "It’s not field work which is why I told him I’d have to sound you out first.”

“Sound me out! Gibbs, I’d kill to get a job at D&T. In fact, I was called for an interview but my mom was in hospital then and wasn’t expected to live out the day so I missed the appointment. KnightShade’s totally don't-call-us-we’ll-call-you so I missed what I thought was the chance in  lifetime! Wow. I can’t believe it.” McGee paused to catch his breath.

Gibbs sat back on his seat. “There’s something else, too.”

Abby went on alert. “Good or bad?” As if McGee no longer staying was good. Well, it was good for him but bad for her. Did Gibbs even realize he had completely forgotten about her while he was planning his team’s future?

“Good,” Gibbs assured her. “For Tony and me, anyway.” He paused and inhaled. “Tony and I have bought a piece of property on Oahu and are building our retirement home.”

“What?” Abby’s eyes widened. “Gibbs. What retirement? You’re still years away from that and Tony –”

“— is still a kid.” Ziva finished.

“We’ve been advised to treat our mission as a permanent arrangement even after it’s completed," Gibbs said. "The day of the bombing, I also received a call from the President. I’d already accepted the assignment before I flew out to Hawaii but the President wanted to speak to me personally about taking on the mission even if it meant leaving NCIS. So, this is the bottom line, folks. As of now, Tony and I are no longer NCIS special agents and my position as incoming head of the NCIS Hawaii field office is an undercover one.”

Tony chuckled. “Ironic, isn’t it? Leroy Jethro Gibbs impersonating an NCIS agent.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

“Leave NCIS?” Abby was shocked. Both Ziva and McGee went slack-jawed.

“So this is just a joint-mission,” Ziva said, trying to recap what they had just been told. “You and Tony have been recruited.”

“For what?” McGee asked.

“Not what, _whom_ ,” Ziva replied. "For whom and _by_ whom." She eyed Gibbs thoughtfully. “You will tell us more, won’t you?”

“When we can, Ziva,” Gibbs nodded. “I promise.” He turned to Abby. “Much of the mission’s classified, Abs, so there’s a lot I can’t discuss and even if I could, I don’t know enough yet."

“But you’re leaving DC permanently?” Abby asked, unable to hide her dismay.

“I’m afraid so, Abs. But –” Gibbs smiled at her then McGee and Ziva. “My acceptance of the job comes with a lot of perks. One of them being the power and freedom to bring over whoever I wish as long as it doesn’t interfere with the mission.”

“What does that mean exactly?” Abby asked. “Apart from having already taken McGee and Ziva,” she muttered.

“It means I can bring Ducky if he wants to move over.”

 “I see,” Abby mumbled. “You can’t do that, Gibbs!” she burst out. _What about me?_

“She’s right, Gibbs,” McGee said. “Vance would blow a gasket.”

“He won’t like it but it won’t be until a few months down the line. Besides, I haven’t spoken to Ducky yet either,” Gibbs said. “But Vance knows Hawaii is being built up to be take on increased activities from our carrier strike groups that support Asia. Force Protection Detachments in Asia are supported by the U.S. Pacific Command and MTAC but we’re now moving most of it from DC to Hawaii to handle Asia in conjunction with PACOM, leaving DC to support the 2nd Fleet.”

“Which means Hawaii is likely to be handling even more cases than DC since most of our Navy resources are stationed in the Pacific and Middle East than the Atlantic.” McGee concluded.

“Which, in turn, means that NCIS Hawaii is going to be even bigger than DC in time to come,” Tony pointed out.

“And we’re already starting to set up or expand the necessary departments,” Gibbs added.

“Like autopsy,” Abby concluded.

“And forensics,” Gibbs added nonchalantly, as he dipped a piece of pita bread in the hummus.

Abby went silent. The rest looked up from their meal at Gibbs.

“What?” Gibbs spat out.

 _As if he doesn’t know_ , Tony snickered. “Notnice, Jethro.”

“Gi-ibbs, “Abby said in a warning tone.

 “I’d love to have the whole family there, Abs, but it’ll be according to what the powers-that-be decide.”

“So, talk to your father, Tony.” Ziva smacked Tony on the arm.

“Let me talk to Vance first, Abs.” Gibbs pulled the Goth in for a hug. “You didn’t think I’d forgotten about you, did you?” he asked. “You did.” He shook his head. “Never learn, do you?”

Abby had brightened up considerably even though it meant she would not be with her team. Yet. “You think Vance would okay it? I’d love to go even though we’d be working in different organizations. We could still meet up on weekends.”

 _Uh, no._ Tony winced inwardly as a visual of the weekend goings-on in the M31 household appeared. He wondered how long he and Gibbs could keep their lifestyle secret now that McGee and Nosy-Ziva were going to be at KnightShade as well. The team may not have a problem with the thought of Gibbs and him having sex (not that he wanted to discuss that with any of them) but they finding out about how Jax and his men got up to at home - with Gibbs and him there - was another matter altogether.

“What’s he like, Gibbs? This Theron guy we report to?” Ziva asked, as Tony cleared his head of his current thoughts. “Director Vance passed us a file on KnightShade so we know Theron's career history and background but what’s he like to work under?”

Gibbs paused at that and Tony cleared his throat.

“What?” McGee asked. “What’s wrong with the guy?” Even though he wouldn’t be working under him – if he got the job – he was curious.

Gibbs gave a grunt. “I think you can shred that file. Nothing there that’ll answer your questions.”

Ziva immediately looked at him suspiciously. “Is he a bastard, too?” Everyone’s eyes swiveled to Gibbs who glared at Ziva.

“’Too’?” Tony poked Ziva in the ribs.

“Jax is not a bastard, unlike some other team leaders," Gibbs added wryly. "But I’d advise you not to test that. Under all the easy-going manner, Theron runs deep and dangerous.”

“There’s actually more as you’ve gathered by now but you’ll get to find out when you’re there,” Tony said.

“ _That_ doesn’t help, Tony,” Ziva griped. “C’mon. Seriously, Gibbs. What’s he like to work with? We’ve only worked under you and to be honest, I’m curious. He’s young, too, to be in such a position.” She looked at Tony, asking, “He’s about our age, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Tony answered. “Mid-thirties. A year or so older than me, I think.”

Ziva rolled her eyes. “Oh, and that answered _all_ my questions.”

“I am aware of your uncertainties,” Gibbs said to his team. “All of them. I’ll reduce them as much as I can but as for Theron and his outfit, he’s very professional. And so are his men,” Gibbs replied. “Works outside the box. Outside the grid. Outside everything, from what his boss told me.”

“Ah,” Ziva chimed in. “The mysterious Alex Knight. Shall I see if I can get some info on him through my other sources?”

“Wouldn’t hurt,” Gibbs said. “Would be interesting, in fact, to see what Mossad’s got on him.”

“Speaking of Mossad,” McGee said. “What will Eli David say when he hears you’ll be joining a PMC?”

“My father can say whatever he wants but it won’t matter,” Ziva replied.

“We’ll handle that when the time comes,” Gibbs said. “I have a meeting with Vance in the morning and should be able to give you an answer concerning D&T by the end of the day, McGee. Ziva, you get packed and ready to fly out on Thursday.”

Abby played with her cold coffee, wishing it was a Caf-Pow.

“What’s wrong, Abs?” McGee asked.

“Who’s going to bring me my Caf-Pows? Do you know what it’s been like the last three weeks? Four, almost. You’re all taking off leaving me to a Caf-Powless life.”

“Abs, Gibbs already said he’s got a meeting with Vance tomorrow,” Tony reminded her. “He’ll talk to Vance and you know Gibbs – he always gets what he wants.”

"You can say that because he's got you!"

"Abs." Gibbs' voice was soft and he was fighting off a smile.

“Anyway, Kyle and I spent a great two weeks together and we’ve decided to share an apartment,” Abby announced, crossing her arms.

“That’s great, Abs,” Gibbs said, happy that she was getting on so well with her newly-discovered brother.

 “It’ll save us some money, seeing as Kyle’s looking for a job,” Abby added.

“What happened to his job at the animal shelter?” McGee asked.

“It’s still there but he needs a paying job that doesn’t depend on donations, McGee. He’s just applied to some vets and hopefully, he’ll hear from them soon.” Abby paused, took a deep breath then seemed to deflate. Gibbs and the rest of the team was leaving and she didn't want to have to deal with Kyle having to leave DC to find a job just when she'd found him.

“You know what, Abs?” Tony said. “I think Hawaii is in dire need of a pet shop cum animal shelter. Or a pet hotel. Or pet spa.”

Abby brightened immediately. Gibbs looked at Tony as if the younger man had gone nuts.

“That would be super, Tony!” Abby exclaimed then slumped. “If Gibbs doesn’t leave me behind.”

“A-abbs,” Gibbs growled warningly.

“No, Gibbs,” Abby countered. “Tony’s right. I was telling Kyle about the two of you being relocated to Hawaii and he mentioned that servicing military pets in Hawaii is big business and he’d get into that if he could! I thought I'd be going too, I didn't think you were going to leave me be–”

“Abs –” Gibbs growled warningly.

“– behind.” Abby ignored Gibbs. “But, since everyone is deserting me, I’m going to ask Kyle if he’s serious," Abby rushed on. "And if he is, we can do some research to see if that’s really viable. If it is…”

“I’ll help you,” McGee said.

“I will, too,” Ziva added. “Once McGee and I settle in, we can take a look at what’s there and give you first-hand data.”

“And if it’s a viable business venture, I will invest in it,” Tony said.

“You will?” Abby perked up. “You’re serious?”

“Of course, I’m serious.” Tony replied.

“Fabulous! I’ll resign from NCIS and apply for a job in Hawaii. I’m sure there’s one for a forensic scientist.” Abby hugged him and they started talking about the transporting and caring of military pets.

“Hey!” Gibbs yelled. “Stop! Listen up, people. You, especially, Abby!” He waited until everyone settled back down. “No one’s deserting you, Abs. And you’re _not_ resigning.” Gibbs huffed exasperatedly. “The first thing on my agenda when I meet Vance tomorrow morning, is to work out a plan to bring you over as well. I couldn’t say anything because I wasn’t the one who made the decision about McGee and Ziva. But I do have some say about who I bring over to Hawaii. It’s only because of the sudden changes I was told about this morning that I need to talk to Vance and Jax first.”

Abby, pacified at last, was content to wait until tomorrow, extracting a promise from Gibbs that he’d let her know as soon as possible.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

That night, as Tony and Gibbs cuddled up in bed following a long, tender session of love-making, Gibbs asked Tony how he felt about leaving NCIS.

“Doesn’t bother me, Jeth,” Tony replied. “I may have left the Baltimore PD after what happened but I didn’t join NCIS because I had no other choices.”

Gibbs gave a shit-eating grin. “You’re telling me you joined NCIS because of me?”

“Do you really need me to say it?” Tony asked softly, his eyes brimming with love.

Gibbs sighed softly, pressing himself closer to Tony. “Vance did say that once the mission is over, we have our pick of where we want to be in NCIS. If there isn’t a position open, they’ll create one. Hell, Tony. If we get this mission accomplished, we’ll have our pick of agencies, both private and government.”

“And if KnightShade offers a permanent place?”

“Let’s say my preference would be somewhere that will take both of us.”

“KnightShade, then,” Tony concluded. Because there wouldn’t be any other organization that would take in a couple of same-sex agents who were lovers, much less married to each other.

 

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 12___

TBC


	14. PART 2/Chapter 13

 

**PART 2/Chapter 13**

 

_**Monday Morning;** _

_**Vance’s Office** _

 

 “I thought SecNav was going to join us,” Gibbs said, taking a seat.

“He’s caught up in a meeting with the Joint Chiefs. We’ll go ahead without him.” Vance stuck a toothpick in his mouth and tilted back in his chair. “How’s it working out with the KnightShade guys?”

Instead of answering, Gibbs asked. “Is there anything you happen to have neglected mentioning to me before I left?” Gibbs saw his Director – or was that ex-Director? – squirm and eyed him balefully. “Leon, you really thought it’d be a good idea _not_ to tell me it’s open season for Jax Theron and his boys 365 days a year?”

“They were just rumors.” Vance countered, clearly uncomfortable. “And it’s not like they force themselves on anyone. As far as I heard, they’re more like an ultra-exclusive club that others would give their right nut to be invited to.” Vance paused. “Has it been a problem? I can tell Alex to have a word with Jax to let you and Tony live elsewhere.”

Gibbs shook his head, smiling slightly. “Nah. No problem.”

“Well, then. Let’s run through what we have so far.” Vance pressed a button under his desk, bringing his office into SCIF mode. “This entire op is highly-classified, Gibbs,” he said when he saw Gibbs’ brow lift at the security measures. “Intel came in on Friday and as they say, when it rains, it pours. First, DiNozzo’s taking a trip to Hierra’s place.” He saw Gibbs’ scowl. “It’s just a brief visit. In and out.”

“That’s what we were told the last time.” Gibbs ground out. “I know we suspect Hierra of having some connection but do we know what it is yet?”

“No.”

“Then why?”

“Hierra is being contacted by people who are in possession of weapons thatKnightShade loosed in an undercover sting. The cache consists of weapons embedded with an advanced version of RFID chips. It not only tracks where each weapon is but captures the DNA of everyone who handles the weapon.

“The cache’s codename is Vulcan-I and Vulcan II is on standby. This was Operation Sirin and had  been running for more than eight years. Now it’s extended to Sirin-5 because the fifth man is still out there and as far as we can gather, he’s the mastermind. Alex wants it over, not to mention his boss.”

“The President?” Gibbs asked.

Vance nodded. “Operation Sirin already cost enough lives over the years and good as M31 is, it’s cost them psychologically. They’re on constant psych eval and monitoring, and laugh if you want, but the data shows that the way they’ve learned to handle the psychological stress is working. This might help you understand why they live the way they do.

“Theron was about to be pulled from the operation because Alex feared his alter-ego was taking over completely.” Vance took out the toothpick and twirled it between his fingers. “Then something happened between him and Nick, then Quinn entered the picture. Whatever the details are – and I don’t know what they are – it snapped Jax into a kind of protective mode over Nick.” He stuck the toothpick back in his mouth. “That extended to the rest of his men and the developing relationship with Quinn seemed to be what saved him from self-destructing.”

“Every team leader is protective about his people,” Gibbs said.

“You don’t fuck your team members to keep them safe,” Vance pointed out. “Or, you didn’t before.”

“I don’t fuck Tony to keep him safe. I fuck him because –”

“TMI, Gibbs!” Vance interrupted. “In Theron’s case, that is the reason. Partly, anyway. I personally think the guy’s got a screw loose somewhere in his dick but they’re all thriving under their uh, unusual “therapy”,” Vance said with finger quotation marks, “and I just need you to be prepared if it spills over to you and Tony.”

Gibbs merely listened without interrupting, his blue eyes fixed on Vance.

“But it already has, hasn’t it?” Vance murmured as the realization dawned. He stared at Gibbs.

 Gibbs stared back.

“Alright.” Vance moved the toothpick to the other side of his mouth.  “Hierra. Tony is to pick up from where he last left off. He will ink the deal for the purchase of SubZero and keep communication lines open with Hierra. M31 is tracking the people who contacted Hierra but they are low on the totem pole so we’re merely watching for now. Tony needs to be in place if M31 wants to launch Vulcan II, in which case his task will be to sell it to Hierra.

“As I told you yesterday, he is Antonio deLuca again. You will continue your cover as his partner, Jethro Gibbons.” Vance had briefly mentioned this when he spoke to Gibbs after his arrival in DC.

“This idea of the incoming head of our Hawaii FO being the gay partner of an entrepreneur with business ties to a known human trafficker and now black market arms dealer?” Gibbs rattled out.  “Who came up with this idea?”

“SecNav.”

“You’ve got to be joking, Leon.”

“No, I’m not,” Vance replied. “Davenport will be joining the Theron Atomics board and he’d like to get things in place before his successor comes on board.”

“When is he leaving and who’s taking over?”

“In the next couple of months and Clayton Jarvis is taking over the reins. We read Clayton in last night and he’s organized dinner at his house on Wednesday to update everyone. The man that’s taking over Tony’s position as your deputy is one of the KnightShade operatives. This is in case we need someone inside to run interference. I believe you’ve met Severo Vega.”

 _Oh shit._ Gibbs scowled.

“Something wrong?” Vance asked.

“Nope.” Gibbs replied.

“You probably know already but Vega’s an experienced man. Ex-CIA. He’s not part of M31 but as experienced, from what I hear.”

Gibbs listened, not exactly welcoming the news but not betraying any emotion. Naturally. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to Vance how he first met Severo Vega.

“That’s one of the reasons why Jax is in D.C.” Vance added. “Vega just met up with Hierra last week. Based on his report, we decided to send Tony in.”

“Won’t that be risky? Jax did mention this to me on the flight here but isn’t Hierra going to get suspicious or nervous when he finds out two NCIS agents have been rubbing shoulders with him?”

“He knows Vega is ex-CIA. Vega’s file shows he went rogue; that he was involved with Manuel Vargas, an arms-dealer and child-trafficker Jax was working through. Vega’s a good friend of Quinn Masterson. Except Masterson knew Vega as Dante Santorelli – his real name. Quinn had gotten caught in a mission that went wrong and Vega went looking for him. He found him, left him at Alex Knight’s doorstep, so-to-speak, then vanished. He went looking for Manuel Vargas, found him and killed him after finding out what happened. It’s because of Vega that Knight found out about Masterson, his son. Didn’t they tell you?”

Gibbs shook his head. “No, but I guess I would have heard about it eventually. So Masterson and Theron – they just hooked up recently?”

“Not that recent. No.” Vance frowned. “I’m not too sure of the details but if I’m not wrong, Masterson’s assignment ran smack into one of KnightShade’s covert ops. He was collateral damage and left to die. Vega managed to find him. Alex had his son put back together at the KnightShade medical center and Theron-Knight Atomics, which I’m told is something out of a sci-fi movie. They develop highly-advanced biomedical engineering devices and defense gadgets for the military. I’m sure that’s just the tip of it. If McGee knew, he’d be creaming his pants.”

Gibbs grunted. “Has it occurred to you that you just might lose your entire MCRT to those KnightShade guys before the assignment’s even over?”

“Believe me, Gibbs. There’s nothing you can think of that we haven’t already – and taken care of. But back to Vega. He consulted with Hierra before accepting the job as your deputy.”

“Come again?”

Vance took out a fresh toothpick and tilted back in his chair. “His idea was that it’s safer to go on the offensive. So he suggested he confide in Hierra about his CIA past – to a point – and that he’d been offered the post of deputy head of NCIS Hawaii and that you, Leroy Jethro Gibbons is the incoming head.  Jax thought it was a good idea and okayed it.”

Gibbs chewed on that for a while in silence.

“I know it’s highly risky, Gibbs, but Vega’s not a novice. He’s also the one who strong-armed Jax into extracting you and DiNozzo along with the operative from Hierra’s house. He thought leaving you both there after their rescue op could be detrimental to your well-being. Since we both know you’re not going to argue with that, let’s give the man the benefit of the doubt again, shall we?” He knew Gibbs hated joint-ops, having experienced some that went tits-up because too many egos got in the way of each other.

Vance let Gibbs absorb what he’d just been briefed, knowing the questions would come. It was a huge change, one that none of them expected even though they were trained to expect the unexpected.

“You don’t like it,” Vance stated, reading Gibbs accurately.

Gibbs cocked his head. “Never did. Like it even less now.” He blew out a breath and looked at Vance. “But we accepted the mission and we’ll finish it. One way or another.”

Vance nodded. “Either of you can drop out, Gibbs. We’re not the CIA. We aren’t holding you to ransom.”

Gibbs chuckled. “No, we aren’t but no, Tony and I will follow through.” He paused. “But I have a request.”

“Shoot.”

“I want my team in Hawaii. All of them.”

“Who’s ‘all’?”

“Abby and Ducky. Ziva’s already in but I’ll have to talk to Jax about McGee in view of the changes.”

“Yeah, I was going to tell you that but Jax obviously has.”

“I’m thinking McGee would fit in KnightShade D&T. He has the right qualifications and I’d like to see him ‘cream his pants’, as you so succinctly put it.”

“Shouldn’t be a problem,” Vance said. “Let’s ask your boss now.” Vance grinned at Gibbs’ glare as he punched the numbers to Jax’s cell.

Jax answered on the second ring, “Hi, Leon. Who else does Gibbs want me to bring over to KnightShade?” The smile in Jax’s voice was unmistakable.

 _How the hell –_ Gibbs glared at the phone in Vance’s hand.

“How did you – never mind. Can you use someone like McGee in D&T?” Vance asked. He listened to Jax’s reply, keeping his eyes locked on Gibbs. “Good. Thanks. Yes, Alex already told me about her. Yes, I’ll let her know. Thanks.” Vance hung up. “All settled.” He told Gibbs. “McGee can leave with you on Thursday. Hayden and Jordan had already decided on it.”

Gibbs’ brow lifted. What else had Jax and his men been deciding for him and his team?

Vance started to say something then stopped and seemed to change direction. “Actually, I was going to leave this till dinner at SecNav’s but since you’ve brought it up, we might as well cover it now. Ms. Sciuto is also being transferred to KnightShade D&T for the duration of Operation Sirin-5. She will work with Hayden and Jordan’s team of scientists on Vulcan II.”

Was this why Jax was so certain McGee would go, Gibbs wondered. “And when was this decided?” he asked. “I’m not objecting. Just asking.”

“Ms. Sciuto let drop how unhappy she is with being left behind and made it clear that her creative cells do not work at full steam when separated from her ‘family’.” Vance sighed. “She was making resignation noises.”

Gibbs laughed. “Leon Vance could not handle a pig-tailed Goth?”

“Not funny, Gibbs,” Vance muttered. “Anyway, I spoke to Alex and he thought it would be an advantage to have Ms. Sciuto in on the operation. I haven’t spoken to her yet.”

“I’ll handle that. She was planning to resign and move to Hawaii with her brother.”

Vance glared at Gibbs. “Just to be with you?” Vance saw Gibbs’ lifted brow again and shook his head. “See, it’s stuff like this that I don’t get. But Alex does. That’s why he was all for it when I mentioned Ms. Sciuto. He said he was glad I asked because that’s how KnightShade runs. He believes in taking advantage of close personal ties; make full use of them.” Vance paused, watching Gibbs as he said his next words. “That’s why fraternization is not only allowed, it’s encouraged.” Vance shook his head, puzzled at the way the KnightShade organization was run.

“Yeah, I’m aware.” Gibbs gave a nod. “And every employee fucking another is to have it logged.” When Vance’s brows lifted, Gibbs added, “Oh, they really don’t care who’s doing whom. They just need to know for security purposes. I also found out the organization’s run like a little city with its own facilities for its employees, from housing to shopping.”

“I know. Takes a bit of getting used to. Not for your average American. Big Brother watching you every second.”

“I haven’t spoken to the average KnightShade employee but it should be interesting to hear what a janitor says compared to a senior specialist. What about Ducky?” Gibbs asked, switching back to the original topic.  “I heard the Marine Base at Kaneohe is hiring.”

“And I suppose Ducky already has someone he can recommend to take his place?” Vance asked drily. Gibbs merely tipped his head and smiled.  
“Planning on taking Palmer, too? While you’re at it, why not put in an application for me? Jackie and the girls want to move there, too.”

Gibbs chuckled. “They’ll be bored. It’s a great place to visit but living there? Only so much sun and sand you can take.”

“I keep telling Jackie that but she’s not convinced.”

 “DiNozzo and Miami –” Gibbs said, returning to the matter at hand. “Don’t know if we can wrap that up in time to fly out on Thursday.”

 “We might get lucky.” Vance said. “If Tony can get an appointment,  all he needs to do is ink the deal. Even if he can’t, it means it gives him a reason to meet up again. Hierra already has the proposal Tony gave him the last time they met. Shouldn’t take more than an hour to seal it even with the social niceties. If Tony can’t make it back for SecNav’s dinner, you can brief him and if he can’t make it back by Thursday, just fly out later.”

“He’ll be back.” Gibbs would make sure of it. “Have we covered everything?”

“For now,” Vance said, releasing them from the SCIF mode.

“DiNozzo has an appointment at the KnightShade office around lunchtime,” Gibbs said, heading for the door. “We’ll be home the rest of the day packing up. Movers arriving tomorrow.”

Vance nodded. “There’s a meeting with SecNav and Alex tomorrow morning at nine. You’re expected so meet me here and we’ll go together.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

Tony was busy making himself known to their replacements when Gibbs came down the stairs. It was good to see Tony happy and flirting with the female agents. Somehow, that brought to mind their love-making last night. Memories of their first kiss, their first time, had come flooding back, overwhelming his senses and he was suddenly filled with the urge to drag Tony home and fuck him senseless.

“Hey, boss.” Tony grinned at Gibbs as the latter entered the squad room. “Meet the new head of MCRT, Miranda Cranston.”

Gibbs shook Miranda’s hand and introduced himself.

“ – and her senior special agent, Mark Moretti.” Tony smiled at the good-looking agent. “And Miss Huey Luey.”

“It’s Huei _Chin_.” the agent corrected. “Pronounced ‘whay’ but everyone calls me Huey,” Huei explained, shaking Gibbs’ hand.

“After the military helo.” Tony grinned. “Cool name.”

Gibbs talked more with Miranda-call-me-Mira, then a case was called in and the new team rushed out. Gibbs experienced a small pang of nostalgia seeing another team doing a job his team had been doing for half a dozen years. He wondered how they were shaping up.

“McGee and Ziva haven’t come in?” Gibbs asked Tony.

“They are officially on leave,” Tony replied. “They’re busy packing up. McGee’s really stoked about joining D&T. It’s his dream job, did you know?”

“C’mon. Coffee break. Gotta brief you.” Gibbs headed for the elevator.

“What’s up?” Tony asked, trotting after Gibbs to the elevator.

“We’re back to our cover IDs for the Hierra op,” Gibbs said. “You need to get down to Miami asap, complete the sale of SubZero and be back in time for SecNav’s dinner on Wednesday.” He smacked the down button as the elevator doors closed. “We fly back to Hawaii on Thursday and I want us on that plane.” He went through the details with Tony, finally ending with, “I want your ass back here within twenty-four hours or I’m coming after you.”

Tony’s mind was already scrambling to get as much together as he could. “I’ll need to get another cell phone. The one I used was taken back by Fornell.”

“You’ll be given one by KnightShade. You’re supposed to go to their office to be outfitted.”

“What does that mean, ‘outfitted’?”

“I don’t know, Tony. Just get yourself to the KnightShade office and see what they give you.” He filled Tony in on what Vance said about Severo Vega being Tony’s replacement as Gibbs’ deputy in Hawaii and, most importantly, that Hierra knew Vega and Gibbs were NCIS agents.

“Looks like we’d better have a word with Vega himself,” Tony said.

“I’ll do that while you’re at KnightShade.” Gibbs paid for their coffees and strolled to the bench nearby.

“Any particular time the KnightShade guys expecting me?” Tony asked.

“Finish your coffee,” Gibbs said. “They’re expecting you in an hour.”

“Who, exactly, are ‘they’?”

“Jax. Hekyll and Jekyll, I guess,” Gibbs replied. He gave Tony a quick kiss and they parted. He watched Tony saunter off and, for the umpteenth time, thanked God for what he had right now. Tony. With a smile, he dug out his cell phone.

“Vega? Gibbs.”

“Gibbs.” Vega‘s voice registered surprise. “How are you? _Where_ are you?”

“In D.C. I need to have a little chat with the deputy head of NCIS Hawaii so how about you buy me a cup of coffee say, in half an hour?”

Vega’s throaty laugh reverberated through the phone. “Sure. Though I’d say you owe me the coffee. If it weren’t for me, you wouldn’t be getting cozy with Tonio, now would you? So where do you want to meet?”

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 13___

TBC


	15. PART 2/Chapter 14

**PART 2/Chapter 14**

 

 

Exactly twenty minutes later, Gibbs watched Vega open the door to the deli, motorbike helmet under an arm. His new deputy saw him as soon as he entered and sauntered over. What was it with these KnightShade guys swaggering around as if they owned the ground they walked on? Gibbs glared at the black-clad operative.

“What would you like apart from the coffee?” Gibbs asked Vega as the man sat down.

“Are you _really_ asking me that question or are you just asking me? Because there is something I would really like…but I doubt you’d let me have it.”

Gibbs made an irritated noise and signaled Kato.

“Your order’s being made now, Gibbs. Coffee’s coming right up.” Kato smiled at him.

“Give this man a coffee. Black. Reuben sandwich here’s the best.”

Vega looked up at Kato. “You heard him. Make mine with extra cheese, extra sauerkraut. Hell, pile it all on."

"You'll get fat."

"And coffee. Black,” Vega added. Turning back to Gibbs, he smiled,"Oh, no worries about that. I have great metabolism. Plus, I work it _all_ off. And in the best way imaginable." He winked.

“So, how’s life treating Dante Santorelli?” Gibbs asked, ignoring Vega's flirtatious tone.

“Been pretty good. Just got better as of this morning.”

“Care to tell me how?”

Vega shrugged. “I met with Jax.”

“And you’re now one of us.”

Vega laughed out loud. “I like that. ‘One of _us_ ’.”

“Congratulations.”

“Thank you,” Vega said. “Jax told you? Already?”

“On the flight over. So, how is that better for you? I can understand us lowly government servants being impressed with the sudden elevation in status but you? You’re CIA. You guys think the sun shines out of your assholes.”

“I _was_ CIA." Vega corrected. "The sun did shine out of my asshole. I was wrong."  He gave a small shrug. "I hadn't joined KnightShade then. _Now_ , the universe spins inside my ass,” he added with a smirk.

Gibbs laughed. “Yeah, KnightShade’s got a charm all of its own.”

“So what else can I do for you apart from putting Tonio into your arms? How’s that working out, anyway?”

“You know if things were the other way round and you were joining NCIS, I’d be telling you that’s none of your business.”

Vega grinned. “But life’s dices don’t always fall the way we prefer, do they?” He shrugged. Kato brought their lunch and he waited untilthe waiter left before adding, “I don’t poach, Gibbs. It was a job.”

“Tony should be on his way to meet Hierra tomorrow if he can get a meeting,” Gibbs said in a undertone, cutting to the chase. “Vance filled me in your idea about letting Hierra know you're ex-CIA and I, NCIS. I need to know the details so I can brief Tony before he leaves.”

To Vega’s credit, the operative instantly lost his playful mode and switched to the professional Vance had described. Gibbs had to admit he was impressed. Perhaps the KnightShade swagger was just a smokescreen to get the opponent’s guard down. Nothing like a little underestimation to give you an upper hand.

“Just a sec.” Vega brought out his KnightFone and thumbed a number. “I’m with Gibbs,” he said without introduction. “Just checking his clearance level.” Vega listened for a brief moment then ended the call. “Clearance verified,” he smiled at Gibbs. “I met with Hierra last week," he said, putting away the phone. "As you know, I’d been told to report as the 2IC of the new head of NCIS Hawaii FO. Thanks to that, I’ve spent every night reading up on all your cases, including the ones the Hawaii office is handling. I am familiar with the due processes, I know who’s who in the Agency and I’ll be liaising with Vance directly on your behalf. I’ve already met with the current head, Ciccarelli, and I’ll be working alongside with him until further notice.”

“Hierra?”

“I’ve got a good thing going with him. He’s like my big brother now. As soon as I got in with him, I told him about my CIA days. How things went to shit after I got caught with my fingers in the human-trafficking pot, how I had to lay low. But, I told him, I’d nurtured good connections, good credentials and managed to get most of the accusations pulled. As a result, NCIS came a-courtin’. I asked what he thought. Whether I ought to take the job.”

Gibbs listened as he ate. Vega paused to make some inroads with his Reuben.

“This is really good,” Vega mumbled. He polished off his sandwich, drank an entire glass of water then wiped his lips. “Hierra didn’t blink an eye when I told him about who my boss was going to be if I took the job. He thought it was funny, actually. But I know he’s putting things together, figuring out how he can use us to his advantage. I, uh, told him being your deputy would help me in my side business. Naturally he wanted to know what that was. I told him I was just building from the bottom at the moment but that being with NCIS Hawaii would be an advantage as I was interested in developing the Asian market. Not as a source but as a customer base. The money’s shifted to the East and they’re very hungry, very rich, customers. They want the best and they’re willing to pay big for the better-looking merchandise. Preference is for boys from nine to fourteen to start off with. Girls, they like them just when they’ve reached puberty. First year of menstruating. Breasts just budding. Virgins fetch higher prices, of course.”

Gibbs put his sandwich down, his appetite gone.

“I didn’t have to spell it out for him. I made sure he understood I wanted his advice. Was I right in my assessment of the markets, the shifts? Was there anything I needed to look out for. Of course he asked why I thought he’d want to help the competition but I told him that was what I hoped would change. I told him I had contacts and sources that he didn’t and with everyone going global these days, why not join forces and co-operate?”

“You think he bought into it?” Gibbs asked.

“I believe so but whether he did or not, we always go with the premise that the enemy could merely be playing along.” Vega paused, letting his own mind settle where Leroy Jethro Gibbs was concerned. “I had Tony’s six ways to Sunday before you made a move on him, Jethro. I still have his six. The only thing that’s changed is that you come with the territory now. Whatever, I take my job seriously but I take my friends and my family even more seriously. KnightShade is now my lifeblood and Andromeda is my family.”

 _Andromeda. M31._ Gibbs nodded. “I heard you had Quinn Masterson’s six, too.”

“Heard right.”

“So tell me – who’s got _your_ six?”

Vega laughed softly. “All of you, Gibbs. Don’t you know? Once Andromeda’s got hold of you, it’s for life.”

“Sounds claustrophobic. Besides, they know it’s just temporary for Tony and me. Once this case is over, we’ll be back here in D.C.”

Vega shook his head, chuckling away. “If you say so. We done here? You want dessert or another coffee?”

“Tell me about Tony,” Gibbs said instead. “What was he looking for with you?”

There was a pause before Vega answered. “I take it you’ve made your acquaintance with that side of Tonio.” When Gibbs merely waited, Vega called for two more cups of coffee.

“Tony and I weren’t friends, Gibbs. We weren’t even fuck buddies." He pause. " Or maybe we were. To him. Tony and I only hooked up when he needed…rough sex. Needed someone safe to play with.”

“How rough?”

“Not hard-core, though he was asking about fisting. Never got round to it because uhh…things happened.”

“Like?”

“You. The undercover rescue. Things.” Vega shrugged. “If those hadn’t happened, I’d say yeah, we’d have started on the heavy stuff. At some point, I’d have to consult Jax but up to then I was handling it.”

“Handling what?” Gibbs asked, his gut tightening from what he was hearing. “What was driving him to want that?” A fist up his butt. _Why, Tony?_

“Past sexual abuse, obviously. Like I said, we don’t talk about things like that. People who go to clubs like SubZero to hook up are there for only one thing – live out fantasies they can’t talk about, or work out shit they _don’t_ want to talk about. If they could, they’d be in therapy but hey, that’s never as much fun.”

“What do you know about his past abuse?”

Vega sipped the steaming brew that Kato had brought. “I can only guess and mine is as good as yours. You’ll have to ask him yourself. But…I can tell you that he was into group sex. Exhibitionism. The usual. Every club like SubZero has these display rooms. That was the first time I saw Tony at play. I’d been guarding him since he graduated college. Watched over him through three PDs but never had any direct contact.”

“Why were you watching him?” Gibbs asked, surprised that Vega’s involvement with Tony had gone back that far.

“DiNozzo Senior.” Vega replied and proceeded to fill Gibbs in on how he got involved with KnightShade in the first place.

“I didn’t know it was his father hiring me at first,” Vega said. “The job came anonymously. He put me on a yearly retainer and I was to just keep his son safe, send in a weekly report or if something happened. Went on like this for years. It wasn’t until last year that I found out who it was that was hiring me.”

“So Tony’s father knew about what his son was doing in SubZero?”

Vega thought about that a bit before answering. “He knew about the kind of club SubZero is, of course, but he wasn’t interested in what Tony did. He just wanted him physically safe, know what I mean? No kidnappings, no getting bashed up for being gay, that kind of thing. Other than that, I was to leave Tony alone. Keep a low profile.”

Gibbs snorted. “You call cuffing, blindfolding  and fuckinghim low profile?”

Vega grinned. “As long as he didn’t know who or what I was other than a Dom for him to submit to.”

“So what made you start… _that_ …with Tony?”

Vega gave a one-shoulder shrug. “I was a member of SubZero. Once I saw the guys he was hanging out with, I knew he was wrestling some demons that were going to get him into trouble if I didn’t step in. I couldn’t stop the session but once it was over, I made contact, befriended him and asked him if he was interested in hooking up with me. He was, but not that night, he said. I didn’t tell him I’d just watched him get fucked by half a dozen bears and hell, yeah, he was in no condition for another round of fucking.”

“Why would he want to be gangbanged?” Gibbs frowned. The Tony he knew wanted to be loved, to be cherished.

“I’d say he has a need to be noticed, for approval, for attention. Most people, kids, teenagers, go about it the usual way – acting up. But some, like Tony, their wires get fucked up - pardon my professional psych lingo – and he gets his fix watching, knowing, that there’s this whole bunch of guys who want him. He gets off on believing he's integral to their living out their fantasies. I guess he needs to know he matters to them, that they want him, no matter how weird-as-shit their desires are."

Gibbs swallowed heavily. His half-full cup of coffee was getting cold. He left it alone. “How often did he do this?”

Vega shook his head. “Three, four times. Then I spoke to the manager. Told him he was to put the word out that Tony was off-limits as far as gangbangs were concerned. The manager knew I was cozy with Hierra so he did as I told him. He knew to keep his club out of trouble or Hierra would have his head. When Tony found he couldn’t get his gangbang fix, he stopped going to the club. I suspected he had met someone there who was now giving him what he wanted but privately, outside the club.”

“That’s even more dangerous.” Gibbs growled. “When would this have been? Last year?”

“No, three or four years ago. He started visiting this house in Georgetown every weekend. Went on for about a year.”

“Whose house was it?”

“Elliot Walker. Entrepreneur. Owns several companies. I thought they were dating but I never saw them go anywhere together. Tony would arrive on a Friday night and leave on Saturday. Sometimes he'd arrive on Saturday, leave on Sunday. A few times, Elliot would arrive with Tony in Elliot’s car then the next day a cab would take Tony back.”

“So Tony and this Elliot guy…what – what do you think Tony was getting from him? I know it’s sex but what kind?”

“Not the good kind.” Vega said, darkly. “Elliot had different men going in and out while Tony was there and trust me when I say they weren’t there to sip tea and discuss the weather. Once, I followed one guy who was giving Tony a lift home. Tony was dropped off at the park near his condo. Instead of going home., Tony walked to a nearby park then he sat down on a bench and cried. It was all I could do not to break cover and go to him.”

“I wish you had.” Gibbs’ eyes were bloodshot. Either from anger or what, Vega wasn't sure.

“He walked home later and I stayed outside his condo the entire week, following him in to work and back. Caught some sleep during the day because I knew he’d be safe with you but, to my surprise and relief, he didn’t go back to Elliot’s house. He went back to SubZero and I was afraid he’d hook up with someone again so I made sure I’d always be that someone. It was the only way I knew to keep him safe, Gibbs. Thankfully, we hit it off and that arrangement continued until suddenly he stopped coming by. I couldn’t contact him at work as our agreement was no contact outside of SubZero. I continued tailing him, then Jax called me one day and said Tony was going under KnightShade surveillance. He offered me a job which meant I  would continue watching Tony’s six but now, officially under KnightShade. That was when I, uhh, made my acquaintance with your Sig.”

Gibbs wanted to ask if Tony was seeing anyone at the time but didn’t. That was a question he’d have to ask Tony. All he wanted to know from Vega was whether he knew what was driving Tony to indulge in that high-risk behavior. He’d gotten enough to have a good idea, to know how carefully he'd have to approach Tony.

“I didn’t see Tony for over a year until that night, Gibbs.”

Gibbs nodded.

“But I know that he managed to kick his addiction to Elliot. Our surveillance shows he talked frequently with a couple of guys living in Honolulu. Obviously good friends because he told them everything and they were the ones who helped him get out of that pit. You wanna know what’s driving that need of Tony DiNozzo’s, either ask him directly or talk to Jason and Lucas, his two best friends.”

"I've met them," Gibbs said. "Don't have their phone numbers, though."

Vega checked his KnightFone, scribbled down the numbers on the paper napkin. “That’s the number of Weatherby Resources, Jason’s company. He owns it and they’re the ones that provide the air transport for KnightShade staff every day between Kauai and Oahu. Make a note of them in your cell. Won’t lose it that way.”

“Paper’s fine for now.” Gibbs tore off the numbers. He’d got a new cell phone after theirs were thrown out during the Hierra op but he didn’t really know how to use it and he wasn't about to tell Vega that. “I gotta get back.” Gibbs stood and pulled out his wallet.

“It’s on me,” Vega said and drew out some bills. “You and Tonio can buy me dinner when we get back to Honolulu.”

Gibbs left a nice tip to Kato, anyway, making the boy grin from ear to ear.

“Thanks, Gibbs.” Kato held open the door for the two men. “By the way, this is my last week here.”

“Found a new job?” Gibbs asked. Kato had been delivering his meals while he'd been laid up in Tony's apartment and he liked the cheerful boy.

“Yup. My probation was over yesterday but Roma, the owner, asked if I could stay on for another week. So next Monday, I start my training program at my new place.”

“That’s great.” Gibbs nodded. “I’ll let Tony know.”

“Sure. Say 'hi' to him for me. Nice seeing you again, Sev.”

“He knows you?” Gibbs frowned, turning to Vega as the door closed, Kato giving them a final wave.

“Ye-eah. He’s one of the brightest undergrads to have been head-hunted. How do you think we got Tony’s apartment bugged?”

 _Well, I’ll be damned._ Gibbs shook his head. “How old is he? Can’t be more than sixteen.”

“Twenty. He’s mixed Japanese-Italian. Sweetest ass on the Eastern seaboard. Aside from Tony’s. Before he left for the West, that is.”

Gibbs glared at Sev while the latter chuckled away. If Sev laid a finger on Tony, he’d lose his entire limb. “How long are you staying in DC?”

“Leaving Thursday, with Jax.” Sev replied. “That is, if his guys are able to conclude whatever they’re doing here. What about you?”

“Same - if Tony’s able to make it back from Miami by then.”

“He should. Hierra told me he was going to be in town for the next two weeks. You’ll be able to see our San Diego office. It’s three times the size of D.C’s. Hawaii’s great but I think you’ll like San Diego better. Wait till you see the training compound. It’s the stuff of movies. Tony’s going to have a ball.”

“Just what he needs.” Gibbs muttered. Vega heard him and laughed.

“See you at your office.” Vega gave Gibbs a casual wave and went to his motorbike.

 

 

 

**___END OF CHAPTER 14___**

**TBC  
**

 


	16. PART 2/Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The Knight-Atomics complex is modeled after General Atomics' at 3550 General Atomics Ct, San Diego. Google images will show you a circular building within a larger circular building. For KnightShade, instead of circular, I made the outer building pentagon-shaped. The inner circular building would be where Hekyll & Jekyll's labs are, except it is higher and has subterranean levels that connect it to the outer complex._

 

 

**  
PART 2/Chapter 15**

 

 

 

_**K**_ _ ** _n_ ightShade USA; DC**_  
  
---  
  
 

KnightShade’s DC office was a huge complex of buildings of various sizes close to Dulles International Airport. Tony gave his name to the security guard at the gate who had him do a fingerprint scan before letting him through. By the time he parked his car and entered the pentagon-shaped main building, a stern-faced woman was waiting to escort him to wherever it was he was supposed to go.

“This way,” Tony’s escort told him. No smile. Blond and beautiful but not a single expression on her perfectly smooth face.

“Where, exactly am I going, uh, Miss…”

“You may call me Bubbles and Jax is waiting for you at Hekyll and Jekyll’s lab.”

Bubbles. _Really?_ Tony trotted after her, silently taking in his surroundings. Bubbles took him down a wide flight of stairs then through an iris scan before the doors opened out to cavernous room the size of a sports arena. Below them, full of lab-coated people wearing mics and talking into them.

“Wow.” Tony breathed out. “This is like out of a Bond movie.” He followed Bubbles along the narrow steel and glass bridge which ran several feet above and across the gigantic laboratory below.

“You’ve got that the other way round, Tony.” Bubbles informed him. “ _They_ get their inspiration from _us_.”

In the center of the lab, was a glassed elevator shaft and Bubbles pressed a button on the remote in her hand, bringing the elevator up to them. From what Tony could see, the lab’s circular space went down three levels below ground. He could see tall structures rising from the ground, which accounted for the need to have that amount of height. Dozens of lab techies were swarming around the structures like bees in a hive.

The elevator doors opened to Jax chatting with Hekyll. He turned and smiled when he saw it was Tony. “Hey. Gibbs didn’t come with you?”

“No.” Tony replied, still in awe of the place. “Was he meant to?”

“No. Just expected him to be wherever you are.”

“Hi, Tony.” Hekyll grinned at Tony. “Ready for some KnightShade toys?”

“Uh, I guess.” Tony looked around him. “As long as they don’t involve cutting me up.”

“Don’t worry, you won’t feel a thing. Come on.” Hekyll tilted his head.

“Go on ahead.” Jax told Tony. “I’ll see you later in my office.” He watched Tony walk away with Hekyll then turned to go to his office.

Jekyll was studying an unidentifiable image on his computer when Hekyll and Tony entered. The two men kissed each other then turned and kissed Tony who froze. _Definitely nothing like NCIS._

“Wanna fuck first?” Jekyll asked him, waggling his brows suggestively.

“Uh, no.” Tony replied. “I gotta get back.” What the hell kind of weirdos were they? They seemed pretty normal – sorta – back in Hawaii. Now, they were more like those mad scientist stereoptypes.

“Ooh. Daddy’s waiting, is he?” Jekyll asked.

“Mm. No, my dad’s in Europe.”

Hekyll sniggered.

“I meant Gibbs,” Jekyll said, fanning himself after Gibbs' name. "What a hottie."

“Oh. No, Jethro and I packing. Gotta get our stuff shipped over to Hawaii.”

“Oh well, we’ll wait till you boys get home.” Jekyll patted Tony’s arm. “He is going to let us fuck you, isn’t he?”

“What?” Tony gasped. “Could we just, um…get me my phone? I need to call Hierra. Like _right now_?”

Jekyll tsked at him but handed the KnightFone to him nonetheless. He ran through the operation of the customized cell phone, showing Tony the team’s numbers programmed in and other important KnightShade numbers.

“Go on,” Jekyll said. “Make your call. It’ll be recorded and both your positions will be located. You can see them here.” He clicked his mouse to bring up the default map on his screen. “The audio will be converted to text and displayed as well. We have yours and Hierra’s voice on our system, of course.”

Tony took out his cell phone to get Hierra’s number but Jekyll told him it was already on his KnightFone, as was Gibbs’, both his personal and his KnightFone.

“Gibbs has one of these?” Tony asked.

“He will once you pass his to him,” Jekyll said. “Go on. Make your call.”

“You’re one lucky bastard, Tonio.” Hierra laughed throatily when Tony got through. “I called you two days ago but got a ‘no service’ message on your phone. I was just about to email you and ask if we could meet up.”

“I’ve got a pretty tight week,” Tony said. “You think you could make time for us tomorrow? I could fly down in the morning – I’m in D.C. at the moment.”

“Good, good. Join me for lunch then we talk business.”

Ending the call, Tony asked if he could go.

“Just one more thing,” Jekyll said. “The camera.”

“In the KnightFone,” Tony said.

“No. In your ear. Well, not _in_ your ear. In this ear stud, which you will be wearing." Jekyll held up the ear stud. "It’s also a comms unit so Jax will be able to see you, listen in and speak to you.”

“What? No.” Tony backed away. “I don’t think so.”

“C’mon. Gibbs will love it.” Jekyll said, moving towards Tony.

“No, he won’t.”

“Yes, he will.” Jekyll insisted.

“Stop wasting time, Tony.” Jekyll’s voice lost its coaxing tone. “Jax is waiting for you and so’s Gibbs. It’s not as if you’ll be wearing it indefinitely.”

Tony sighed and allowed his ear to be pierced.

“See.” Hekyll said to him. “Didn’t feel a thing, did you?” The camera was fixed in the rectangular-shaped stud, the lens behind a black onyx flanked by two diamonds and to anyone looking, it was just another dark-colored gem. The two mynah birds chattered on as they affixed the ear stud and tested it.

Tony took the opportunity to find out what operations were performed on him.

“We treated your lungs.” Hekyll told him. “You don’t remember? Never mind. It happens with the anesthesia, slight memory loss.”

That was a little worrying. What else had he forgotten? “So how are my lungs now?”

“Good as new. There was no way you could handle the training the way they were. All that scarring from the Y Pestis.”

“But my doctors never told me about any treatment I could get when I was discharged. They just told me I needed to be careful because the plague had weakened them –”

“You received treatment from us that’s not available outside of KnightShade MediCom,” came the abrupt response.

“You mean no one else except KnightShade personnel?”

“No, we do treat outsiders,” Hekyll said. “But on a very selective basis because it’s still very cost-prohibitive, as are all our K-class treatments. We also strengthened your muscle fibers via intravenous feeds and laser-scan neuro-biologic light exposure. Basically, what it does is give you Level I bionic strength muscles.”

“Is that what I think it is?” Tony asked, suspiciously.

“The Bionic Man? No, not quite.” Hekyll laughed. “You’re just Level I. Means you can ace a SEAL/BUDs course but you’d still be able to suffer injuries. By comparison, Jax, Nick and Staz are Level III.”

“So…what, they are immortal?” Tony laughed.

“No.” Hekyll blinked at him. “But they can fuck non-stop for days if they want to and they can take Staz’s monster cock any day, anytime, anywhere.”

Jax came in then and heard that last bit. “You didn’t hear that, Tony. Don’t mind him. What’s taking you so long?”

“We’re done.” Hekyll told his commander. “Off you go, honey.” He patted Tony’s ass.

Jekyll sidled up to Tony and added in a mock whisper, “You’re one of us now...” and gave a long, evil laugh.

When Tony and Jax were safely out of their lab, Hayden asked Jordan, his Hekyll persona giving way to the serious scientist, “You think we overdid it with DiNozzo?”

Jekyll shrugged, and in his equally serious Jordan voice replied, “He _is_ one of us as I said. Give him a bit of time. He’ll know when we’re yanking his chain.”

Hayden grunted. “Just let’s not forget these NCIS guys are special to Jax. He won’t want us running them off.”

“You know why Jax is the way he is with them?” Jordan asked.

“Not sure but I suspect it’s got something to do with his abduction when he was seventeen. Identifies with Tony, perhaps?” Hayden replied.

“And Gibbs? Why is Jax so hot for the silver fox?”

Hayden shrugged. “Maybe he had a thing for the spec ops leader who rescued him from his captor.”

“A guy with silver hair?”

“Not necessarily.” Hayden replied. “I always suspected it was Alex.”

“Alex!” Jordan exclaimed. “Eww. He’s Quinn’s dad!”

“I didn’t say Alex fucked Jax. Just that Jax has always been close to Alex and we know Alex was like a big brother to him. Known each other since Jax was in nappies.”

“So how does that translate to having the hots for Gibbs?” Jordan asked, his forehead creased in a frown.

“I don’t know!” Hayden huffed. “So maybe Jax did have a crush on Alex but it never went any further and now, Gibbs and Tony have brought back the past and our commander is addressing some stuff of his own.”

“He’s never told us about that period in his life.”

“Don’t think he’s ever told anyone except the KnightShade shrinks.”

“Not even Quinn?” Jordan asked.

“No.” Hayden replied. “Though I suspect Alex knows.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

“They were just kidding, weren’t they?” Tony asked, as he and Jax made their way to the latter’s office. “About that Level III thing?”

Jax laughed. “Yes. And no.” He flicked Tony an amused glance. “Yes, you can fuck non-stop for days on end when you’re a Level I but no, that’s not the reason why we have that enhancement. It’s to help us last longer in the event of capture. Adam was the one who created the initial concept and the Mynah Birds made it a reality. Adam did several missions in the DRC – Democratic Republic of Congo – and he saw the damage done to children and women who were raped by rebels and even the military. He was a mess after that. Spent several months on a tropical island doing nothing but fishing with the islanders. When we finally picked him up, he looked like Robinson Crusoe. Anyway, all KnightShade specialists are Level I by the time they complete their first year. Their resilience is tested, naturally, to ensure they don't just have the physical ability to withstand torture and injuries but to come out of it psychologically intact."

"I didn't go through that," Tony said.

"Not yet." Jax smiled. "But no, you're a special intake. You'll go through some of the courses and not others."

"I suggest we skip the torture program, then."

Jax laughed. "And take away all our fun?"

Tony glanced sharply at him then realized Jax was kidding. Maybe. “And Level II?”

“Surveillance and comms equipment implanted in your body on top of what you got at Level I."

"And you're Level III. What's that?"

"Same as Level II but with the uhh, sci-fi stuff.” Jax saw Tony’s curious glance and added, “Classified.” He quickened his pace, ending the conversation.

“I’ve got the appointment with Hierra,” Tony said, speeding to catch up with Jax. “I need to let Gibbs know.”

“Go ahead.”

Tony called Gibbs and updated him, letting him know he’d be back as soon as Jax was done with him. Jax took the phone off Tony and said to Gibbs, “I just need a few minutes and he can be on his way.” He waited a beat then added, “No, I won’t fuck him, Gibbs. Not yet, anyway.”

Jax sauntered off, leaving an open-mouthed Tony to run after him.

“Hey.” Tony called after him. “Hey!” He clapped a hand on Jax’s shoulder. “Did you have to do that?”

Jax turned. “No.”

“Then why –”

“You guys are too uptight. You won’t last if you don’t loosen up.”

“Listen. You guys think you’re the Legion of Superheroes or something and maybe you are but Gibbs and I have earned our stripes and we can give you a run for your money. We don’t have your fancy gadgets and multi-billion dollar backing but we get our job done so before you –”

Jax wrapped a hand around Tony’s head and brought him in for a fast, hard kiss. “I wasn’t talking about your ability to do your job.” He cupped Tony’s face with both hands this time and said, “I was talking about you and Gibbs. Your relationship.” He let go of Tony with a quick flick of his hands and resumed his pace, not stopping until he’d reached his office at the top floor.

Jax waited until Tony was inside then pressed the button to shut them in. “Sit.” He nodded at the chair. The next twenty minutes, Jax filled Tony in on the details of Gibbs' and his rescue that night at Hierra’s.

“You have Sev to thank for that,” he said.

“I know. Where is he these days?”

“On assignments.”

“I’ll need a story for Hierra when I see him,” Tony said. “I told Hierra we had an early morning flight to catch but not what time.” His mind ran through the events of that night in Hierra’s house. “What happened to our luggage?”

“It wasn’t left behind.” Jax replied. “We removed all your stuff to make it look like you’d packed up to catch your flight.”

Tony blew out a breath of relief. That would make it easier for him to come up with a plausible explanation. “What time were your guys out of there?”

“Oh-two-forty-six hours. You and Gibbs were in the helo ten minutes earlier. We cleared your room and Hierra didn’t know a thing until we were long gone.”

“We didn’t hear any shots fired.”

“There were none. It was a silent op.”

Had to be, Tony silently agreed. It was a residential area and shots would have brought the cops.

“Good. Hierra won’t be suspicious when I tell him we slept extremely well and that we awoke at four to take the cab to the airport. What about Sev? What happened to him after we left?”

“He stayed until Monday as he’d planned.” Jax replied. “Hierra showed no signs of anything being amiss so Sev stuck to the plan or Hierra might have gotten suspicious. As far as the two of them are concerned, they slept undisturbed and Sev awoke at seven, went for a few laps in the pool then had breakfast with Hierra at nine, as is their custom when Sev visits. As far as Hierra is concerned, Sev knows nothing about the guards with their throats slashed or Hierra’s missing merchandise. He certainly doesn’t know about a operative whose cover had been blown and was about to be tortured to death.”

“So Sev’s cover is secure.” Tony concluded.

Jax nodded. “Until we know otherwise. Hierra hit the roof when he found Nick gone but he kept up a front with Sev.

“Okay, I'll take it from there."

“I meant what I said to Gibbs, Tony.” Jax’s blue eyes bored into my green ones. “I won’t fuck you. None of us will. Not until Gibbs gives us the okay, much as we want that delectable ass of yours.”

“Gibbs will never give the okay,” Tony said, crossing one leg over his knee in an effort to look nonchalant.

“But you want him to.”

“No.”

“Liar.” A sigh followed.

Tony met Jax’s eyes.

“You and Nick,” Jax continued. “Cut from the same cloth, essentially. I’d kill to protect Nick. But I share him.”

“What about Quinn? Staz?”

“Oh, they’ll kill for Nick, too. Can I explain what Nick is to us? I doubt I could do so adequately so suffice it to say no one would call him a whore or a slut and live.”

“He calls himself that and I’ve heard Staz call him that.” Tony pointed out.

“And that’s the whole diff. We can call him whatever we want but it’s with his permission. Haven’t you figured out yet that it’s not we who control Nick but he controls himself? And us? That he owns us just as he owns himself? You think Staz owns him? You think Nick got his life back the easy way? You and Gibbs aren’t strangers to invisible battles, Tony. I’m just showing you you’re both on friendly territory.”

“I need to go.” Tony started to get up.

“Stay.”

Tony halted. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay and ask Jax a million questions.

“I get that you and Gibbs come from a very different place compared to Quinn and me but Quinn…he wasn’t all that different from Gibbs when he first came to KnightShade. The advantage he had was that he didn’t have a Gibbs accompanying him. His disadvantage was that he walked into the lions’ den without a buffer. It was sink or swim. You and Gibbs have each other but you both walked into the lions’ den and made your bed with us.”

“He wants to move out.” Tony muttered.

Jax nodded. “He told me.” He smiled, eyes narrowing but crinkling with amusement at the same time. “But he won’t.”

Tony’s eyes flew to Jax.

“He won’t.” Jax reiterated. “He’s scared.”

“Gibbs? Scared?” Tony scoffed.

“Of what he’s feeling, yeah. Of what you’ll think of him if you knew.” Jax leaned back. “You see, with Quinn and me, he never had to deal with what I’d think of him if I knew he wanted to fuck Nick. I was already fucking Nick before I fucked Quinn. I was fucking all of them and that was how it was. His wanting to fuck Nick or any of them was never an issue – as it is for you and Gibbs.”

“I don’t want to fuck N—”

“Save it, Tony. I’m just telling you not to let this thing remain stuck between you and Gibbs. Does he want to fuck Nick? You bet my ass he does. Will he? No, not unless he knows it won’t come between you and him. Do you want me to fuck you? Oh yeah, you do. More than that, you want all of us to fuck you the way we do Nick. No, don’t even bother to respond to that.

“Do I know why you have these needs? Yes. I may not know the guy, per se, but I know somewhere in your past lies the reason. Will it help if we all gave you the same treatment as Nick?” Jax shrugged. “I don’t know. Does it have to have a reason other than that we all want you?"

Tony drew in a deep breath and expelled it heavily. “If Quinn asked you to stop fucking Nick, would you?”

“In a heartbeat, because he’d have a reason and it’d be good enough for me.”

“You seriously love him.” Tony stated matter-of-factly.

“More than I could tell you,” Jax said softly. “Besides, it was Quinn who talked to me about how alike you and Nick are. Your insatiable need for group sex which you’ve kept hidden from Gibbs. Quinn was the one who pulled me aside one night – before Gibbs arrived in Hawaii – and told me we’d have to give you what we give Nick or it would blow up in your face one day. But to do that, Gibbs would have to agree.” He stood and went to Tony. “And you’d have to come to us and ask. Until then, it’s hands off you guys.” He bumped a shoulder against Tony’s.  “Go on home. I’ll have your flight arranged. You’ll go commercial. We’ve got you fully covered the entire trip but check in when you arrive back.”

“Of course, sir.” Tony followed Jax to the door. “I mean, Jax.”

Jax chuckled. “You know, I could still fuck you right here, right now.”

“But you won’t.” Tony stepped out as Jax opened the doors. “I’ll see you at the SecNav’s place on Wednesday.” He turned then halted, turning back to Jax. “And you have my permission to fuck Gibbs while I’m gone. Though I suspect he will be the one fucking you.”

Tony walked off, chuckling at the look of surprise he left on Jax Theron’s face.

 

 

 

 

**___END OF CHAPTER 15___  
**

**TBC**


	17. PART 2/Chapter 16

 

**PART 2/Chapter 16**

 

 

______________

 TONY

______________

 

 

Traffic was heavy on the way back and it was near seven by the time I pulled into my condo’s car park. The talk with Jax had left me unnerved. It also left me impossibly horny and desperate for Gibbs so as soon as I got in my front door and saw him watching TV in his soft, well-worn tee-shirt, I’d jumped him.

“Whoa. Slow down, Tony.” Gibbs chuckled as I just about ripped the tee off him. “A few minutes with Jax does this to you? Good thing we live with him, then, coz I love it when you're like this.”

He kissed me deeply, taking his time. He calmed me down, got me to breathe, my jumping pulse to settle. Somewhat

I needed to know, to feel…that he wasn’t going anywhere. Wasn’t going to vanish on me. Leave me somewhere and forget I was waiting for him to return.

“Gibbs,” I whispered as he undressed me deliberately, forcing me to be patient. “Gibbs…”

“I know, love.” He kissed me again, rough palm brushing the hair off my forehead. Kissing it, then my eyelids, my nose. Tenderly sucking on my lips. “I’m here. Always.”

“Need you,” I gasped. I was aching inside. Deep inside...and I needed Gibbs to fill me and soothe away the ache, the emptiness. “Need you inside me. Please.” I begged.

He met my fevered pleas by pressing home deep into me but there was an urgency in my need that made him look at me curiously even as he fucked me hard. His face registered his own feelings of desire and at that moment, I felt as if he understood what I was seeking from him.

“You need more?” he asked me, slowing his thrusts.

I merely stared at him mutely.

“Tony?”

“I n-need you,” was all I could say.

Gibbs speeded up, thrusting in deeper and harder. His cock is much bigger than my past lovers' but it’s ideal for me when I get this way – needy and starving.

He plunged into me, ramming his thick cock into my ass while those blue eyes of his pierced me right through the heart. I wanted to tell him.

I couldn’t.

But he knows. Gibbs always knows. I can see it in his eyes.

I erupted all over that hand fisting me with its callused palms and fingers and then he came, filling my ass with his cream.

 

 

______________

 GIBBS

______________

 

 “So what’s with that?” I nodded at Tony’s earring.

“Camera.” Tony replied. “Jax will be monitoring my meeting with Hierra.”

That, at least, did allay my fears about Tony meeting that piece of scum again. Not all of them but enough so that I wouldn’t jump on the plane with him.

We had moved to the bedroom after our hard-and-fast session and I could see Tony was still coming down from wherever it was he’d flown to, his eyes drowsy from post-coital bliss.

I was good but I wasn’t _that_ good. “What the hell did Jax do to you to get you like this?”

Tony’s eyes were closing but flew open at my question. “What?”

“You can tell me, Tony.” I saw the instant fear come over his face. “If it’s what I think it is, then it’s okay, Tony. Let’s talk about it.” Brave words, but I felt I needed to be Gibbs-the-Gunnery-Sergeant for this. The Gibbs that took charge and didn’t let his fears get in the way. Not after what I’d learnt from Vega

“What…” Tony scooted up to sitting position. I could see the pulse hammering away at his throat. “When did you talk to Jax? What did he say to you?”

“Probably nothing different from what he told you.” I replied. “In short, they want to fuck us but more than that, we want them, too. But they won’t make a move unless we get this out in the open between the two of us.”

Tony’s breathing came heavily and loud and I turned my head to look at him. He'd gone as still as a statue.

“Tony?” I called, softly. “Talk to me.” I saw him swallow.

“I told him…” he stopped.

“Told him what?”

“That when I’m in Miami…he has my permission to - to have you.”

“Tony –”

“But I added that it was _you_ who would be fucking him.” He looked at me, then. “Was I right? I’d like to think so. The guy’s too smug and full of himself.”

“He is that,” I said, moving in to nuzzle his ear. “That man is so smug most of the time, even his asshole wears a smirk.

Tony chuckled at that. “So you wanna wipe that smirk off? It’s fine with me, you know.”

“Why?” I continued to lick his ear, sucking in the lobe. “Why is it fine with you?” I asked. Vega’s account of what Tony had been involved in had given me a good idea of what was happening to Tony now, and why, but I still needed to hear it from Tony himself. There were still a lot of holes that only Tony could fill to give me the full picture before I did what I planned to do; before I was convinced I would be doing the right thing.

“Because I don’t think it would be fine for you if it were Jax fucking me,” Tony replied.

 “In any other circumstances, hell no. No one touches you but me.” I saw Tony close his eyes briefly, blowing out a breath at the same time. “But…it’s different now. With Jax and his men. I wouldn’t have a problem with him fucking you but I’d need to know if, and when, it happens. I’d need it to be done openly, not you hiding it from me.”

Tony shot upright, hair sticking up in spikes. “Are you serious? You’d let another guy fuck me?”

“Not just any guy,” I quickly told him when I saw the consternation on his face. That puzzled me – that contradictory reaction. From what Vega had told me, Tony enjoyed having different men and I knew I wasn’t wrong about his being aroused by the goings-on with the M31 guys. “Told you that.” I reassured him. “Only Jax and his men. And only if you want them.” I waited a beat, hoping Tony would open up and confide in me.

He sucked in a deep breath. “Gibbs…” Without continuing, I saw his shoulders drop as he deflated.

“What’s bothering you, Tony?”

He shook his head. “J-just…getting used to things.” He brightened up suddenly and the old Tony mask slipped back into place.

“Tony, it’s obvious something’s eating away at you and it’s obvious that it’s connected to Jax and his men…to the sex. I can’t help you if you won’t talk to me about it.”

“It’s nothing. I –” he drew in another deep breath. “I’m just surprised you’re handling this so well. I mean, it’s worlds away from your life back in D.C. You coming out to the team, hell – to everyone! - is already mind-boggling but to see you so comfortable with the KnightShade guys…and the group sex…and now you’re saying we can…uh…I don’t know this side of you, Gibbs.”

I cocked my head at him. Yeah, I knew what he was saying. “Looks like there are things about me I haven’t talked to you about, too.”

Tony looked at me enquiringly.

“We’ll talk. I promise.” I kissed him lightly. “When you return. We’ll sit down and have a good talk.” I saw the skeptical look. “What? I can talk when I have to!”

Tony grinned, easing the heaviness off me somewhat. “When you say ‘talk’ do you mean like a real no-holds-barred talk or do you mean you question me and I answer you?”

I laughed. “Okay. How about we start with _you_ questioning _me_ and I answer you?”

“Deal.” He kissed me and I pulled him to me tight. God, I loved this man so much. Now that I have him I can’t imagine a single day without him. I wanted to ease away his fears, help him with those monsters he was battling but I needed him to ask me. I couldn’t just barge in like the bull-in-the-china-shop I used to be with my exes.

“You know Nick wants you, too, don’t you?” Tony asked.

“I'd say the whole world knows by now.”

“Don’t have to sound so smug, Gibbs.” Tony rolled his eyes. “Nick wants everything with a dick.”

I shook my head. “It’s the _experience_ he craves. Not the men. He’s only got space in his heart for one man.”

“Staz.”

I nodded.

“What about Jax?” Tony asked.

“He comes a close second. If Staz wasn’t there, Jax would fill that space.”

“You mean if he was KIA.”

“Yeah. But it’s different from his feelings for Staz. Staz and him? That’s sacred. Nothing can shake it. He trusts Staz implicitly and Staz will always guard Nick with his life.”

“But the sex…letting all those men…” Tony faltered.

“It’s the experience, I told you. Nick doesn’t love the men outside their circle so he’s in it just for the sex.”

“Why? And why would Staz allow it?”

“We all have our special needs, I guess. It takes someone who loves us unconditionally to care enough to understand them.” I drew in a breath. “Takes a very strong love to live with that.”

“‘That’ meaning the sex with other men?” Tony asked.

I nodded. “Staz loves Nick enough to want to understand him, to want him as he is and help him. Maybe one day Nick won’t need sex the way he needs it now. Maybe one day all Nick needs is Staz. One man. But that’s not now. Now, Staz understands Nick needs the absolute attention that he gets when all the men are focusing on him, when he knows all they want is to give him what he needs. Self-centered? Yeah. But more self-preservation. Self-survival. Nick’s had some very traumatic periods in his life before KnightShade, stuff only Staz and Jax know the details of. “

“How…how do you know all this? He told you?”

“Yeah. If you didn’t notice, he latched on to me the day he set eyes on me. We had some free periods in-between my training sets and got to talking. Don’t think he told me everything but some things don’t really need explaining.”

“How do you know Nick’s sexual needs are due to his past trauma? He could be playing the sympathy card with you.”

“He’s not stupid. He knows that wouldn’t work.”

“Could just be an excuse to get in your pants.”

I grunted, lifting a brow. “You really think those guys would bother with an excuse? If they want to fuck anyone, they just go right out and say so.”

“Yeah.” Tony laughed, agreeing. “So how do you know those…group fucks, those role-playing games…what makes you think it’s a result of past trauma?” Tony looked at me. Waiting. The ball was in my court without him even saying so.

“I know because I know that’s what _you_ want,” I said. “That’s what _you_ need. I’m the Staz to your Nick. Actually, we’re more complex than Jax and his men.”

“How so?” Tony asked, not even refuting what I just said. Progress. “How are _we_ even more complex?”

I hoped whatever I said would come out right. I never had this problem before. Never had to worry about saying things right or how it would be taken. I knew my job inside out, could read a perp or a suspect like the back of my hand. I didn’t want to mess up now. “It’s not just you, Tony. It’s me, too.”

He looked at me uncomprehendingly.

“I have the same needs, Tony. I may not have the traumas you and Nick suffered but doesn’t mean I don’t have desires…fantasies I’d like to act out if I could.”

“You?” Tony stared at me, bug-eyed.

I gave him a look of exasperation. “Hey! I’m human, too, DiNozzo.”

“You want them, too? Jax and his men? _Team_ Jax?” Incredulity, not condemnation. “So I was right about Jax? You do want to fuck him?”

“You sound like you _want_ me to fuck him,” I said.

“Yeah. I do! I mean, I’d love to see you wipe that arrogance smirk off his face. I know he’s everything he’s touted to be but he’s still an arrogant, smug, sonofabitch.”

“He can come across that way. Yeah.” But I sensed there was a lot more to Jax Theron that we all didn't know about.

“Do you like him, though?” Tony looked expectantly at me.

“Not as much as I like you, Tony. You’re incomparable.” I chuckled, hoping to ease the tension so the atmosphere wouldn’t feel so fragile and volatile to me. Maybe I was more scared than Tony.

“Well, yeah, but I know even if you fucked him and Nick, you’d still love only me. Wouldn’t you? I mean there’ll always be just me in your heart, wouldn’t there?”

I knew the insecurity would raise its head sooner or later and that’s what I meant, too, by we were more complex than Jax and Nick.

I moved over on top of Tony, sliding my hands under him and nuzzled his neck. “I told you once and I’m telling you again – Tony DiNozzo – you are irreplaceable. There will _never_ be anyone in my heart and life, Tony, and I would never allow anything to happen with me and those men until _you_ make the first move and only if I’m satisfied it won’t hurt our relationship. You come first. Always.” I lifted up from him and looked down at his face. A face that was filled with love and trust.

Tony was flying off tomorrow and while he shouldn’t be away beyond half a day, he was still walking into enemy territory so things could go wrong. I wanted to clear the air so he didn’t leave not knowing what I knew he needed to hear.

“Tony, I could tell the stuff that goes on with Jax and his men affect you. I don’t think you had sex with any of them when we were apart –”

“What! No! I –”

“I know you didn’t.” I shushed him. “I’d know if you did. You wouldn’t – couldn’t – hide it from me…and that’s why you’re in such turmoil. Nick’s triggered off needs of your own. Needs you’ve kept tamped down. Now, I don’t know who’s responsible for forcing you to develop these coping mechanisms but I do know something in your past caused them.

“I understand now that your acting up at work and that thing you had with Severo Vega was a result of your repressing these needs, and your trying to overcome some deep trauma.”

Tony was shaking his head slowly. I studied his impassive features. Couldn’t rush him. I waited. I saw the eyes well up with long-unshed tears.

“Remember when I was viewing those surveillance vids of you and Vega?” I asked him softly.

“Rather not.” Tony mumbled, a tear trickled down his cheek.

“I told you I wanted to be that man? That anything your body needed, I wanted to be the man to give it to you? Well, I can see there’s more that you need and I’m asking you to trust me with it. I can let you fill those needs and not repress them anymore. If you’ll trust me to take care of you, then KnightShade’s the right place to do this. These guys know about safe environments because if they don’t protect themselves, it means endangering missions and lives. And the biggest difference between those guys and strangers you can pick up at any gay bar? They care deeply about each other. Hell, Tony. They’re so in love with their respective partners. Like you and me. And they’ve made it clear, we’re part of them. My gut tells me they won’t hurt you and they know how to handle you. That’s all I need to know if I’m to entrust you to them.”

The tears continued to fall. I thumbed them away then reached for the box of tissues by the bed.

“Maybe one day you won’t need them, Tony, but until then, I will watch over you as Staz watches over Nick. You can let go the way Nick lets go, knowing your protector is right there with you. And not just me, but Nick. He’ll be practically holding your hand through it all.”

Tony’s eyes searched mine out. “That must have been some talk you and Nick had.” He grabbed a tissue and blew his nose. “Really, Jeth? You’d let me?”

“No. I _want_ you to. I want you to see, to believe that you can be free of those inner demons; that I”m going to be by your side all the way. Whatever you want them to do, I’ll be there to watch over you and so will Jax.”

“Jax?” Tony huffed. “I don’t think he'll want to baby-sit a grown man.”

“He will if he wants me to fuck him.” I said and couldn’t help a smirk of my own.

 

 

**_ Tuesday Morning; _ **

**_ Washington D.C. _ **

 

Gibbs drove Tony to the airport after breakfast. He wasn’t looking forward to it. Where once the thrill of a new undercover assignment pumped him up, now he just wanted to get it over and done with. He wanted to be back as quickly as he could. He had things to tell Gibbs and didn’t want to chicken out. Last night had shown Tony that Gibbs had seen through him, seen the dark places inside and was waiting for Tony to balls up and talk

“By the way,” Gibbs said. “Your replacement as my deputy is Severo Vega.”

“You're serious?” Tony asked, clearly unsettled by that. He hadn’t given Sev much thought even though his father had told him about Sev’s involvement with the undercover assignment at Hierra’s home. Not just that but Sev being a KnightShade operative but Sev being his secret bodyguard all the way through his six years with the various PDs and another six at NCIS. This man had been Tony’s shadow for a dozen years and it irked him that he hadn’t realized it at all. Never suspected for one minute he was being tailed 24/7. It was a blow to his ego and he doubted he’d ever live that down.

“Stop it, DiNozzo.” Gibbs glanced at him. “What you’re thinking. Stop it. Just tells you how good at his job he is. Quite a helluva guy, Vega. Told me how he got hired by your father, among other things.”

“You talked to Sev?” Tony asked, incredulous.

“Met with him after you left for KnightShade. He briefed me on his visit to Hierra last week then we headed back to Hq.” Gibbs filled Tony in on the details of his briefing with Sev.

“We won’t be moving out, by the way,” Gibbs said at the end of his account.

“No? Why? What happened?” Tony asked, stunned at Gibbs’ sudden about-face.

“We’ll talk about it when you get back from Miami.” Gibbs turned to look at Tony as he pulled up outside the airport terminal. “We’ll talk about the other stuff, too, when you get back. Go on. Get out. Call in when you arrive and when you’re done. I’ll pick you up this evening.”

“Jax will be with me all the way. He'll have visual and audio.” Tony tapped his earring. “I’ll activate it once I land.”

“I know but I won’t be with him. I have to get the packing done. Movers arriving tomorrow.” Gibbs gave him a quick kiss then he was gone.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

Gibbs met Vance at the NCIS office after he dropped Tony off and they headed for the Pentagon for the meeting with the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

He’d never sat in a meeting this high-level and wasn’t sure why he had been included even though it would for only a part of the meeting, not its entirety.

“We won’t be there for the whole meeting,” Vance said as they took the elevator down to the car park. “They’ll call us in at the appropriate time. You’re being included because it makes it easier for Jax to discuss strategies and bounce ideas off you when you're back at KnighShade. You’re new to each other so he’ll be observing you as well.”

If there ever was any doubt of DiNozzo Snr’s influence, his presence at the meeting was enough to dispel it. Clayton Jarvis, Davenport’s successor, Jax and Alex were in attendance as well as members from the Joint Intelligence Center from PACOM, which was headquarted in Oahu.

Gibbs listened in, absorbing as much as he could in one sitting. They weren’t there long. Just enough for SecNav and Vance to answer some pertinent questions with regard to the Navy’s involvement and exposure where Sirin-5 was concerned and where they all stood as far as preventing the White Phoenix from rising again to carry out more attacks on the nation’s defense forces. What they knew, so far, was that over the last ten years, give or take a couple, the White Phoenix had been laying the groundwork to unite the smaller countries in Asia – ASEAN, specifically, and the unification of North and South Korea.

DiNozzo Snr had highlighted the fact that South Korea’s bilateral relations with Taiwan were, currently, more positive than could ever have been envisaged between the two countries, whose relationship had been historically tenuous. Whatever the White Phoenix’s goal, it had already covered a lot of ground and it was unlikely the arrest of Xu, Khan and Zhuravylov was going to stop the terror organization. Especially when the fifth leader was still at large and, no doubt, regrouping his resources.

“The attack at NCIS was like lighting a firecracker compared to what could have gone down,” SecNav had said, at one point. “But the fact is that as far as terrorist activities were concerned, they’ve shown us we can get caught napping. Next time, it won't be a firecracker. And not at a little-known federal agency either.

“Which is why we’re pulling out all the stops to identify the remaining leader of the White Phoenix at what we consider their weak phase. This is where NCIS’ best agents are working with KnightShade to identify and, God willing, apprehend Sirin-5 before he can regroup.”

“How is Interpol doing with Sergei Chernovsky?” one of the Generals asked.

“He’s denying all charges.” Vance answered. “Trouble is, Interpol could have been too early in their arrest. They don’t have a watertight case. More of a panic-button move.”

“Could still work to our advantage,” Jax said. “If Interpol will let us have Chernovsky before he goes the way of Taggart and Haslinger.”

SecNav looked at DiNozzo Snr. “Well, Anthony? You’re the one who’s chummy with the Frenchies.”

“I’m sure something can be arranged.” DiNozzo Snr replied.

The meeting was over before lunchtime. Vance and Gibbs said their goodbyes to SecNav, adding they’d see him at his home the day after tomorrow.

Gibbs headed home after that to pack. The shipping service guys were coming over tomorrow and there wasn’t anything else he had to be doing. He called McGee and Abby with the good news - Jax had given the green light for McGee to transfer to KnightShade D&T and Abby could join them in two weeks’ time. With Kyle. Her squeal nearly busted his eardrums.

KnightShade would be sending over a temporary replacement and someone would contact Abby to help with the relocation of both her and Kyle. “Wow, Gibbs. You must be, like, y’know, indispensable or something. I mean, why are they giving you everything you ask for?”

Gibbs shrugged even though Abby couldn’t see him. “Beats me.”

 

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 16___

TBC

 


	18. PART 2/Chapter 17

 

**PART 2/Chapter 17**

                                                               

  
  
_**Hierra’s Residence** _

_**Pass-a-Grille, Miami** _

 

Nothing had changed. Hierra’s Oceanside villa was the same as the last time Tony was there, a little over a month ago. He’d gone over his story on the flight here, how to sound convincing when he told Hierra he and Gibbs had not been woken up by any commotion and had left for the airport before dawn.

With Jax filling him in on the rescue op when he was at KnightShade yesterday, Tony felt confident of getting past any questions Hierra would throw at him.

He checked in with Jax before alighting from the cab. “Tonio reporting in. Do you have visual?”

“I do. We’ll be in full comm so your ass is fully-covered.” Jax reminded him. “And Blue is ready to extract you if anything goes wrong.” Jax added, referring to the KnightShade specialist assigned to cover Tony.

“Tonio!” Hierra bear-hugged Tony when the latter stepped into the foyer of Hierra's mansion. “Welcome back. It was a pleasant surprise to hear from you just when I was mentioning you to Severo last week.”

“Good to see you again, Eduardo. I know I already apologized over the phone but  -- my apologies again for having left at such an early hour the last time.”

“No, no apologies. You already told me you had an early flight to catch. All my guests have hectic schedules and they come and go as they please.” Hierra shrugged expressively. “Mi casa es su casa.”

“There was no one about when we came down so we just got in our cab and left.”

“You should have asked Rafael to wake the driver. He would have driven you.”

“No need. I’d already booked the cab before we went to bed.”

“And I hope you slept well that night?” Hierra asked, leading Tony to the alfresco dining area where a small buffet spread had been laid out even though it was only ten o’clock.

“Extremely.” Tony replied politely. “Jethro has the stamina of a bull despite his age. He wore me out.”

Hierra’s laugh brayed through the lanai. “Why is he not here with you?”

“He’s tied up with work. He’s going to be the new head of NCIS Hawaii.”

“What is NCIS?” Hierra asked. “I have not heard of it.”

“Naval Criminal Investigative Service.” Tony replied. “They investigate crimes involving Navy personnel.”

“So your Jethro, he was an agent of NCIS for a while already?”

“Yes, he was leading his own team in D.C. for several years before this promotion.”

“Nice. Hawaii.”

“Oh yeah.” Tony grinned. “He’s thrilled. So am I. My business keeps me travelling and I like knowing Jet will be happy and occupied when I’m away. Besides, having a lover in law enforcement does have its perks.”

“Ahh.” Hierra poured them a glass of chilled Semillon Blanc. “You mean like a traffic cop boyfeiend who doesn’t write you up when he catches you speeding?”

Tony chuckled. “Yeah. Something like that. I see it as a fair trade. I have what he wants and I give it to him anyway he wants me. In return, if I need a favor and it’s within his power to grant it, well, that makes two happy men.” Tony picked up his glass. “Not that I’m into anything illegal, of course.”

“Of course.” Hierra picked up his glass and the two men saluted each other.

“Come,” Hierra stood, pushing his chair back. “Let’s eat. You told me you need to leave at noon so I told Rafael we would have brunch. I have fresh oysters just flown in this morning and Maine lobsters. It’s a warm day today so I asked for a cold soup. I hope you like gazpacho.”

“I am very partial to it.” Tony responded. “I take it with a good dose of Tabasco, though.”

Hierra cackled. “So do I! I eat almost everything with Tabasco, though I do prefer the Louisiana hot sauces with my lobster.”

Conversation flowed easily as the two men ate. Hierra’s wife was visiting their daughter in LA so it was just Hierra at home the past week.

“But I had friends staying over and one of them is still here,” Hierra said. “He should be back soon so you might get to meet him before you leave. What time is your flight?”

“Two-thirty.”

“Still plenty of time.” Hierra clicked his fingers and Rafael moved forward silently.

“Si, Senor Hierra.”

“Go to my office and bring me the blue folder on my table. And my pen.”

“Si, senor Hierra.”

Rafael returned a few minutes later with a blue leather binder which he placed next to Hierra with a slight bow. He placed a gold fountain pen on top of the folder then stepped away.

Hierra rinsed his fingers in the finger bowl and wiped them dry before taking out the documents from the folder.

“My lawyer has prepared all the necessary papers and indicated where you and I need to sign. I have already signed them and you can either sign now or take them back for your legal people to approve it.”

“If these are the same as the ones you sent me after I gave you my proposal then there shouldn’t be any problem. I have those with me so I can do a cross-check.” Tony opened the briefcase he brought and took out a file.

“Excellente!" Hierra nodded. "Everything is as we had agreed. You can check now and sign it. Then we have a cigar and champagne.”

Tony cleaned his fingers then ran through the documents. He had made Hierra an offer for SubZero when he was here six weeks ago and Hierra had given him an MOU based on Tony’s offer should they decide to proceed with the purchase.

Everything was, as Hierra said, the same as the terms laid out in the MOU so Tony signed it.

Hierra called for the champagne while Tony made the call to his "lawyer".

“Hi. It's Tony. Yes, Mr. Hierra and I have concluded my purchase of SubZero. Yes, I have them. I’ll be on the flight back to D.C. this afternoon. I’ll see you tomorrow at your office. No, not necessary. I need to leave for Hong Kong as soon as we’re done and head for the airport from your office. Right. Bye.”

“Off to another business meeting?” Hierra asked.

“No rest for the wicked, as they say.” Tony took the glass of Dom Perignon Hierra handed him.

“And just how wicked are you, Senor deLuca?”

“Far more evil than you think, Senor Hierra.” The two glasses clinked as both men laughed.

“Wicked enough to be interested in more than just sex clubs?”

Tony picked up another oyster, spooned raspberry vinaigrette on it then added a dash of Tabasco before sliding it into his mouth. “Excellent. Belon. My favorite.” He helped himself to another as he made a show of considering Hierra's question. “Sex clubs need a good selection of entertainment to keep the clientele happy. SubZero is doing well on its own but it has clients who want something different and away from the club itself. I want to fill that niche market. Do you have any experience that could be of use to me?”

“I may.” Hierra replied. “Depends on whether the price is right, of course.”

“Naturally.” Tony drained his glass and took a lobster. “Let’s see how things roll with SubZero and keep the opportunities open for future deals. Naturally, if you have anything you think might interest me, you can call me.”

“Naturally.” Hierra smiled. “And this time, I should be the one to fly up and see you.”

“I would like that.”

The doorbell chimed through the house.

“Ah, that must be my friend,” Hierra said. "You must meet him. A most delightfully depraved gentleman of exquisite tastes."

Blood drained from Tony’s face as the tall gentleman stepped into view. No. It couldn’t be. Not him.

 

 

 

**___END OF CHAPTER 17___**

**TBC**

 


	19. PART 2/Chapter 18

**PART 2/Chapter 18**

 

 

Elliot moved leisurely through the lounge to where Hierra was raising a hand in greeting.

“Elliot!” Hierra smiled. “I hope your meeting was fruitful. Meet a good friend, Antonio deLuca.”

Elliot held out his hand, the light silver eyes with its black pinprick of a pupil lasering in on Tony. “Tonio and I are old friends.” He smiled coolly. “Aren’t we, Tonio?”

Tony’s throat was closing up from panic which he frantically fought down. It had been several years since he last met Elliot but he’d never forget the sadistic streak in the man. Of all the men he'd hooked up with in his past, Elliot had been the worst. It was because of Elliot that Tony was forced to finally acknowledge the downward spiral of self-destruction and call Jason for help.

“Been awhile since we last met.? Tony forced a smile. "So how are you, Elliot?”

Tony stared at him. Funny how those years just dissipated into thin air and he felt, once again, under the spell of those silver eyes.

Elliot hung on to Tony’s hand, his index finger caressing Tony’s palm. Tony tried to pull away, the feel of Elliot’s powerful grip on his fingers bringing back a surge of memories that threatened to bring the oysters back up from his stomach. With an effort, he managed to release himself without causing any suspicion on Hierra's part.

“My apologies but I have a flight to catch so I must make a move.” Tony picked up his briefcase.

“No, no. Tonio. “Hierra gestured for him to sit back down. “Still plenty of time. We enjoy a drink with Elliot first.”

Elliot pulled out a chair opposite Tony, removing his light, summer jacket and pouring himself a glass of juice.

“Tonio just bought one of my clubs, Elliot," Hierra said. "SubZero. He has already a presence in Asia but is homesick, no?” Hierra laughed.

“So that’s where you’ve been,” Elliot said. “I did ask around but was told you’d vanished.” Elliot lifted the glass to his lips. “You were missed, Tonio. Jeremy is a sweet little thing but he just doesn’t make the same sweet sounds that you do.” Elliot drained his glass and refilled it. “Much younger than you were when you came to us. Only seventeen, I believe he is.”

Tony couldn’t form a response. His throat seemed to have frozen and he was surprised he was still breathing. He heard Hierra asking Elliot what he was talking about, heard Hierra laugh at Elliot’s answers. The conversation seemed to come from a distance away, his ears felt like they were stuffed with cotton-wool.

“Tonio,” Hierra called. “Tonio?”

Tony broke out of the fugue-like state. “What are you doing in Florida?” he asked Elliot, taking a deep breath.

_You alright?_ Jax asked. Tony ignored him.

“Visiting friends,” Elliot replied. “A few business meetings.” Elliot drank his juice, his eyes remaining fixed on Tony. “Must you leave? Surely you can stay a few days."

"I'm afraid not," Tony replied. "I have another meeting to attend tomorrow and have a flight to catch after that."

"Then I hope it won't have to be too long before we meet again.” Elliot took out his card case and extracted one. “I never gave you my card, did I? Do let me have one of yours. I’ll be in touch.” He offered it to Tony who had no choice but to accept it and give one of his in return.

Elliot’s card listed the name of his company, The Aquila Group, with him as President.

“Elliot here is a good asset to have on your side,” Hierra said. “Especially if you want to break into the business you mentioned.”

“And what business is that, may I ask?” Elliot asked.

“Tonio wants to cater to the more exotic and exciting tastes of SubZero’s clientele.” Hierra replied. “We were just discussing possibilities of how we could benefit from each other’s businesses.”

“My. My,” Elliot murmured. “My Tonio. A businessman. You gave no indication of having an interest in business when we used to get together…but I suppose we had other priorities at the time. Tell me,” Elliot studied Tony with a languid air that belied a cruelty that had to be experienced to be believed. “Do you still have your craving for uh, a certain delight? I must say memories of those times still come to mind now and then and it would afford me immense pleasure to fulfill those needs of yours.”

Hierra’s beady eyes, full of curiosity, swiveled between the two men.

Tony swallowed. His cell phone rang just then. Not a moment too soon. He glanced at the caller ID. Gibbs. “Yeah, I know. I’m leaving for the airport now. Oh, okay. Sure. See you later.” Tony pocketed the phone and stood. “Eduardo, Elliot. I must excuse myself. My office just called and a business associate wants to meet me at the airport before our flights.” Tony extended his hand to Hierra. “Thank you, Eduardo. My office will take care of the documentation and get in toch with your people. I look forward to meeting up again soon.”

“And I, too. Congratulations on your purchase and perhaps Jethro will be with you the next time we meet up.” Hierra turned to Elliot. “Jethro is Tonio’s partner. He is going to be the new head of NCIS Hawaii.”

“Is he now?” Elliot said, looking at Tony. “How very interesting.”

Tony turned and left, waving goodbye as Rafael showed him out. The driver and car that had been provided by KnightShade was already waiting at the front for him and Tony left Hierra’s residence with a relief tinged by foreboding.

 

____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO____

 

Tony tried to block out the memories but they roared back with a ferocity that had him gagging.

“Are you alright, sir?” the driver asked, looking in his rear view mirror.

“I’m fine. Just a little indigestion.” Tony replied and reined in his reaction to the recollection of those years with Elliot.

Something wrong, DiNozzo? Jax asked.

"Just tired. Getting the flu, maybe," Tony said but as if to the driver. His instructions were to never divulge, in any way, to anyone, not even a KnightShade employee except an M31 specialist, that he was commed up. No one, but team specialists, knew about the different cybernetic enhancement levels. He laid back against the seat, trying to distract himself with the details of the KnightShade organization and its sci-fi-like inventions. He'd read and heard about such projects spearheaded by DARPA with CIA involvement but this was the first time he was encountering them personally. His attempt to keep the demons at bay didn't last long and soon they were dragging him back to the Abyss.

Elliot had got hold of Tony years ago, having targeted the lonely, troubled teenager Tony DiNozzo so obviously was. It had taken his best friends' unflagging support and help before Tony broke loose. After that,it had been hell just blocking out the memories and had actually done pretty well. Having a boss like Gibbs had helped a lot. It was only when Elliot called out of the blue two months ago that the caged demons broke loose.

When Elliot introduced him to his cronies, Tony had been barely nineteen. Elliot had already done a piece of work on him so that by the time Tony was passed around, he'd begun to believe only Elliot and his friends could give him what he needed – extreme sexual experiences from gangbangs which were filmed and shown at the next meeting, to Tony naked and bound, enduring scat sessions because “that’s what you are, Tonio – shit. You deserve nothing but shit. You’re a human toilet.” And so it went. The abusive sex was nothing compared to those scat sessions. Not even the fisting, which Elliot supervised carefully to ensure Tony wasn’t damaged. Not while he was their favorite, anyway.

Tony thought it was an act of kindness on Elliot’s part at the time, that Elliot loved him and was protecting him from injury.

When Tony met Luke and Jason, he was already addicted to Elliot and company and, like all junkies, had lied and hidden what he was doing. Somewhere, somehow, he’d learnt to compartmentalize his life and that, he concluded now, was the only reason why, when he became a cop,  then later an NCIS special agent, he was able to survive; to carry on living what appeared to be a normal life.

Underneath that façade, though, Tony DiNozzo had come to believe Elliot Walker - he was really nothing more than a human toilet.

One night, after a particularly grueling session with Elliot, Jason had flown in, again unannounced, and found Tony collapsed on the floor of his apartment and had taken him to the hospital. He had stayed with him throughout the weekend, nursing his bruised and humiliated friend then managing to get the full story from him. Lucas had flown in the next day, having taken emergency leave and the two men stayed with Tony for a week, ferrying him to and from work each day.

Thankfully, that had been a quiet week at NCIS and he’d been able to get by Gibbs’ eagle eye, even though the silver fox did stop to ask if Tony was okay a couple of times.

That was then and this is now. Things had changed since then, between him and Gibbs. A lot. How long could he keep hiding this from Gibbs?

 

_ ** Tuesday Evening; ** _

_ ** Washington, D.C. ** _

Tony’s gut tightened as he walked out into the arrival lounge. Gibbs would be there waiting, he knew that. He’d also be asking Tony how the meeting went even though Jax would have briefed him. Tony wanted to tell him about Elliot but every part of him recoiled from it. There was no way he could ever tell Jethro. No way Gibbs would want him as his lover, much less marry him if he ever found out what he’d let those men do to him. Which meant Tony would have to tell him. Somehow.

Tony saw him the minute he came out, his brilliant smile outshining everything around them. And then Gibbs was pulling him into his arms, kissing him. “Missed you so much.”

“Missed you, too,” Tony said into his ear. “We going back to the office?” he asked as they made their way to the car.

“Not if you mean NCIS.” Gibbs replied with a smile. “We’ve been replaced, remember? No, we’re going home, then we’re having a late dinner with Jax.”

Tony looked at Jethro. “So you two met up while I was gone?” He hoped he sounded nonchalant but didn’t think he succeeded because Gibbs flicked him a glance followed by that wry half-smile.

“No, Tony. I did not fuck him,” Gibbs said. “Nothing of the kind is going to happen until we’re both ready. _If_ we are.” 

Gibbs reached for Tony’s hand the minute they got into the car. He placed a light kiss on Tony’s knuckles. “Tony, I’m happy as we are. I don’t need anyone else, I’m not hankering after anything more. If you’re worried about that, _don’t_.”

And Tony opened his mouth to tell him the truth. He shut it without saying a word.

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

“I asked for dinner to be served here, if that’s okay with you,” Jax said to Gibbs and Tony when they entered the suite.

“No problem at all.” Gibbs responded.

“Drink?” Jax asked, going to the small bar in the lounge.

“Nice set-up.” Tony remarked. “Having a two-car garage right outside your 12th-story apartment.”

 “You might want to consider one of these unless you’re thinking of keeping your apartment as a long-term investment. Bourbon, Jethro?”

Jax poured out two fingers and handed the glass to Gibbs.

Tony helped himself to a bottle of Perrier from the fridge. “No, I think this is a better option. Now that we’re going to be stationed in Hawaii permanently, sorta, I don’t want to have to worry about leasing out my apartment or maintaining it.”

“We still have a few apartments available, if you want one.” Jax asked. 

Figured, Tony thought. They own this, too. “Is there anywhere, any country KnightShade doesn’t have its fingers and toes in?”

“This is owned by Theron Inc, not KnightShade.” Jax replied. “But…I get what you’re asking. KnightShade’s run in such a way that our operatives are as free as possible to focus on the job and not get distracted. So everything’s taken care of – housing, medical, even vacations.”

“Vacations?” Tony asked.

“We have an arrangement with Theron Inc’s leisure division which owns and operates resorts and vacation homes around the world. KnightShade operatives submit a request for whatever they want. All flights, board and lodging paid.”

The two special agents must have looked skeptical because Jax chuckled. “Sounds too good to be true? No, it’s exactly as I just painted it. We have very deep pockets and we take care of our operatives because every minute we’re out there, we’re risking our lives. We demand a hundred per cent loyalty, hundred per cent focus. In return, we give a hundred percent as far as your basic needs go.”

“Providing free vacations isn’t exactly ‘basic’ needs,” Gibbs said.

“No, but the jobs we’re asked to handle aren’t your run-o-the-mill covert ops either. Almost all our missions will remain classified for life. It’s one of the reasons why you and your team were chosen to work with us.” Jax smiled suddenly. “Oh, I know you were told you have the option to go anywhere you want when the mission’s over and that is correct.”

But KnightShade had set things up such that no operative that made it through its selection process would want to leave. The only way one did was as a DB. 

“So what you’re telling us is that by the time we wrap things up, Team Gibbs won’t want to leave.” Tony interjected.

The doorbell chimed just then and Jax got up to open the door. Two waiters rolled in the dinner cart and started setting the dining table.

“We aren’t philanthropists,” Jax said, his tone quiet in view of the two waitstaff. “We’re just taking care of our resources – our operatives. We’ve lost some. Nowhere as many as the military, of course, but each one lost is one too many; and if we’re to live with secrets our whole life, making our downtime a little comfy is only fair exchange.” Jax took another swallow of scotch. 

The waitstaff announced that dinner was ready and Jax had them serve the bottle of Amarone, one of his favorite Italian reds, he said.

Gibbs smiled when he saw the platter of prime rib, medium-rare. He was hoping Jax hadn’t ordered some fancy French nouveau cuisine.

Jax waited until the waiters left before he asked Tony about his meeting with Hierra.

“I brought the documents,” Tony said. 

“Leave them with me,” Jax told him. “What else went down?”

“I left him with the opportunity to do further business together so that’s accomplished. He asked about Jethro, whether he was in Miami with me so that gave me the chance to tell him about Jethro being the new head of NCIS.”

“How did that go down?” Jax asked.

“He didn’t know what NCIS was.”

Jax laughed out loud. “So you enlightened him.”

“Of course.” Tony paused midway cutting his meat. 

“That other guy, Elliot Walker,” Jax began. Tony’s steak stuck in his throat at the mention of Elliot's name. “What’s the deal with him?”

Gibbs frowned. _Who was Elliot Walker? Tony had never mentioned him before._

Tony dug out his wallet and pulled out Elliot’s card, passing it to Jax. “Just someone I met back when I was with the Baltimore PD. By the way, Hierra told him that my partner was the new head of NCIS Hawaii.”

Jax knew a deflection when he saw one but decided to let it go for now. “Do you know why Elliot was there in Hierra's house?”

Tony shook his head. “No. I couldn’t stay long enough. Just exchanged cards then I had to leave for the airport.” It wasn’t totally true, Tony knew that, but how was he to tell them he'd deliberately kept his interaction with Elliot to the minimum? Jax took out his KnightFone, punched the number for Chai and excused himself.

Caught up in the memory of Elliot’s cold silver eyes, Tony sat frozen in his seat as Jax walked away.

“Tony?” Gibbs called to him. “Hey.”

Tony blinked at the sharp tone.

“What’s wrong?” Gibbs asked, softening his tone. From across the room, Jax studied Tony speculatively.

Tony resumed eating. “Nothing. Just recalling our op back two months ago,” he lied. “It was meant to be a simple assignment.” He chewed thoughtfully. “Look where we ended up.”

“Don’t give me that bull crap, DiNozzo,” Jax said, returning to the table. "You excelled in undercover work – which required you to think on your feet; we know that Team Gibbs, as you call it, is a maverick amongst the federal agency teams. What made me pull you guys out of NCIS is because your boss here,” Jax tilted his head towards Gibbs, “doesn’t play games. At least, not those that get his people killed or jeopardize the case. I’ve read through every one of Gibbs' cases from the time he was a probie; been through his history as a Marine.

“We know how you handle your enemies, suspects, friends…and lovers.” Jax finished off the last piece of meat and emptied his wine glass. “If you guys operated like the rest, you wouldn’t be here. Team Gibbs excels in thinking out of the box, doesn’t it?”

Gibbs didn’t reply, merely gave Jax an amused look.

“Abby’s going to love working with us and so will McGee,” Jax smiled. “Ziva’s going to feel right at home. Eventually.”

That was when Gibbs grunted.

“I hope you’re as great as you think you are,” Tony said. “Because you right about one thing – we can walk and it doesn’t have to be _after_ the mission.”

“No, it doesn’t.” Jax’s eyes flitted to Gibbs. “But you always finish the job. You don’t drop the ball in the middle of the game. Never.”

Tony exhaled. The man was right but Tony couldn’t help being skeptical. Neither could he accuse Jax of painting an unrealistic picture – he’d come right out and said they’d lost lives and that there was a reason why KnightShade took such good care of its people. Tony probably found it hard to believe men and women who infiltrated enemy territory and neutralized whoever got in their way had an altruistic bone in their body. Even when they denied it was for altruistic reasons. Hekyll had mentioned that every specialist was valuable because of the money and time invested in his training and the cybernetics. Monetarily-speaking, every specialist KIA was like losing a Blackhawk helicopter.  


He gave Gibbs a sidelong look to try and guess the other man’s conclusion. Gibbs looked unperturbed.

“So,” Gibbs suddenly spoke. “whatever we have going on inside of us that we should be telling you about but haven’t –”

“I strongly suggest you do.” Jax finished Gibbs’ sentence. “Because it’s just a matter of time before the info comes in.”

“Some things are personal. Not related to our professional lives,” Gibbs said, still wondering what was bugging Tony. He could feel there was something going on with him, but what?  


Jax laughed softly. “ _Every_ thing is relevant and related, Gibbs.” He paused a beat. “Or would you prefer I call you Jethro?”

“Uh, Gibbs.” Tony interrupted the byplay.  He looked over at Jax, whose blue eyes were still twinkling at Gibbs’. Blue-on-Blue.

Both men tore their gazes from each other to look at Tony.

“Elliot.” Tony stopped, finding the rest of the words stuck in his throat.

“What about him?” Gibbs asked.

“I know him.” Tony replied. "Intimately."  


 

****

** ___END OF CHAPTER 18___  
**

****

**TBC**  



	20. PART 2/Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  __ **WARNING:**  
>  Some bits may offend so don't read if you're sensitive to icky stuff.

**PART 2/Chapter 19**

 

 

Gibbs frowned, not sure if he heard right. “You know Elliot Walker?” _How intimately?_

Tony swallowed.

“Tony?”

“Yes.” Tony said almost inaudibly. “A few years ago…when I was frequenting SubZero.” He rubbed his palm over his face, blinking a few times. “He introduced his friends to me.” Tony shook his bowed head. He couldn’t continue. With an angry burst of breath, he stood up, shoving his chair back so forcefully, it toppled backwards onto the floor. Quickly righting it, he strode to the lounge area and dropped onto the couch, head in his hands.

Gibbs walked over and sat down next to him, waiting.

Jax’s phone vibrated and he walked away again to answer it, keeping an eye on Tony from where he was. He listened to Chai as he watched Gibbs speak softly in Tony’s ear; saw the young man shake his head slowly.

Jax ended the call and made his way back to the two men. Instead of sitting on the couch, he crouched down on the carpeted floor in front of them.

Gibbs put his arm around Tony, drawing him close. After a moment’s resistance, Tony let Gibbs pull him in but the look in his eyes as he looked at his lover was filled with such anguish it took Gibbs aback. “What the hell happened, Tony?” Gibbs whispered, as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s ear. “Tell me.”

“You’re safe here, Tony. Talk to us,” Jax said, softly.

Tony nodded. After a few moments, he began.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

 

“As you and the rest of the team probably know,” Tony swallowed, staring sightlessly at the wall. “I grew up believing my father didn’t love me, didn’t care about me. It may sound stupid and whiny when you hear someone use that as an excuse but…”

“Tony, we’re not judging you,” Jax assured him. “Don’t censor your words.”

They waited for Tony to let that sink in.

“Okay,” Tony said finally, drawing in a deep breath. “As far as I knew, my father didn’t want me but I could never figure out why. After my mom died, I felt totally abandoned. The only person I was close to was gone. Jeth…” Tony turned to him and Gibbs squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Right up till two months ago,” Tony continued, “When my father turned up here in Hawaii, I believed I was a failure to him, that nothing I did was good enough to get his attention; to make him love me.

“All I wanted was for him to hug me and tell me he was proud of me. Hell, what I really wanted was for him to tell me he loved me _no matter what_. But I’m a guy. I couldn’t admit that to myself much less vocalize it to my Dad. This need for love and attention manifested itself in the clichéd way, of course – acting up, playing the fool, fucking around – both men and women, though by the time I joined NCIS, the women were nothing more than a smokescreen.”

Gibbs listened, not interrupting, not asking any questions yet, even though he had them.

“I worked vice when I joined the police force and it introduced me to underground clubs. SubZero is pretty tame on the surface but if you know to ask the right questions and the right people there, you’ll get introduced to certain patrons who will sponsor you to get into the underground scene.

“I…I – I got hooked to the stuff.” Seeing Gibbs’ look, Tony quickly clarified. “No, not drugs…not the hard stuff, anyway…and the ones I did take were just for sensory enhancement. I cut that out completely after a few times. I couldn’t afford to get busted. I was a cop, for fuck sake!

“I met Elliot. We fucked a few times at SubZero then he asked if I was interested in a threesome. I’d never done that so I said ‘sure’.” Tony shrugged. “So that weekend, he introduced me to a friend of his. They both fucked me. Two tops. I sucked one while the other fucked me.” Tony squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke the next words. “I liked it, Jethro.” It was a whisper. “I liked having two men tell me how b-beautiful...I looked with...with a cock down my throat.” Tony rubbed his eyes, the words catching as he said them.

Gibbs pulled Tony to him and stroked the back of his head. Tony sobbed into Gibbs’ neck. “What's wrong with that, Tony?” Gibbs asked. “I say things like that to you –” He paused. “I'm sorry if that triggered off –”

“No, it's not that.” Tony shook his head and resumed his account. “Elliot started introducing me to more men, then we started meeting at his house. I thought it was his house but maybe it was just a place where he took me. I ended up getting fucked by five or six men each time we met up, which could be every weekend sometimes.

“Then a couple of years before I joined NCIS, I transferred to Baltimore PD, working Homicide. Elliot started doing other stuff.” Tony couldn’t look up. Couldn’t bear to see Gibbs’ reaction. “They – they…” Tony shook his head, voice breaking. “T-they did everything…everything. Role plays where I had to be anything they wanted, from animals to slaves. Once I had to dress like a schoolgirl and of course they laughed because I looked ludicrous in a little skirt. The only thing I can say for them is that they weren’t into kids. They were into _me_ , for some reason. Especially Elliot. He told me of all the toys he’d ever played with, I was the funniest, the most amusing, that he wanted to keep me permanently.

“Elliot got off watching me being humiliated verbally and physically. He said I was a toilet…so he made me eat shit. Literally.” Tony paused, his face scrunching up as a memory floated in. “Did you know, Gibbs, that my father was a Civil War re-enactor and I had to carry the poo bucket. The other guys started calling me ‘the poo-boy’. Elliot and his friends tied me up and defecated on me...did it in my mouth and made me swallow. I vomited so many times but eventually…I didn’t. Elliot had a kind of control over me that even though I was aware of it I couldn’t fight it.” Tony’s tears fell like fat raindrops yet not even a sob escaped his lips.

Gibbs swore softly, reining in his anger.

“My father stopped making me carry it when he found out I was being teased. I was always curious about why Dad got involved with that. It was a weird hobby and, thankfully, short-lived. Now, I suspect he was undercover.” The faraway look was still in Tony’s tear-filled eyes. “But...the humiliation stayed with me for a long time. Some nights, days...I was leashed to the commode naked. They'd take turns urinating on me then they'd make me lick it up off the floor. But after that, they'd shower me and fuck me and tell me what a good boy I was. I...I don't...” his words faltered. “I don't know why I kept going back, J-Jeth...” He shook his head, more tears and snot dripping down.

 “You stopped seeing Elliot,” Gibbs prompted, bringing the conversation back. Jax passed him a box of tissues and he held a bunch to Tony's nose and lips, wiping away the nasal dribble. “How did you break away?” He kissed away the tears.

Tony pulled away from Gibbs’ embrace and the older man let him go, giving him the space he needed but knowing Tony still needed him near. “I went to SubZero one weekend when Elliot was out of town,” Tony said. “I met Sev and…he – he was different. He wasn’t intense like Elliot. Or slimy. Sev came across as just another guy who liked to party. He introduced me to his wife, Chelsea. I told him I didn’t do women and he just shrugged. Didn’t matter. We didn’t meet outside the club – most members don’t. It’s a tacit understanding unless otherwise agreed upon by the parties involved. With Sev and me, we only met at SubZero and we didn’t ask questions about each other’s lives outside of the club.”

“But you met Elliot at a house outside the club,” Gibbs pointed out.

“Yes.”

“Why?” Gibbs asked. “Why the exception for Elliot?”

Tony sighed. “I didn’t really enjoy the club scene. I didn’t like having to deal with strangers coming up to me for hookups but I didn’t want a relationship either. Elliot offered me something in-between and it suited me. Or so I thought. By the time I acknowledged I was into some heavy shit – not a pun! – I couldn’t, didn’t, have the strength to free myself.

“Elliot would contact me. I had his number but I never called him. There was this guy, one of his friends, who wanted to make me his permanent slave. He wanted Elliot to transfer ownership to him. I’m not sure. It was just bits and pieces I overheard now and then. You gotta know…I was pretty out of it much of the time because they drugged me so that I wouldn’t cause serious injury by resisting.” Tony gave a disgusted huff. “Considerate of them, huh?”

“What do you mean 'resisting’?” Gibbs asked. “Like rape re-enactments?”

Tony fell back on the sofa, closing his eyes once again. “No. Fisting. Elliot liked fisting me. The first time I almost passed out from fear. He gave me a relaxant and another guy coached me on how to control my breathing, how to relax my muscles. It was a slow, torturous process and it took three consecutive weekends – I’d stay over Saturday night – before Elliot managed to get his entire hand in, then up to his forehand. They videoed it and played it back for me…then f-for an audience. The blindfold I had on covered half my face so I couldn’t be recognized as I was led naked into the room, hands cuffed. Elliot didn’t want to take the risk of someone recognizing me. I don’t know if he knew I was an NCIS agent. Probably did. That’s why he kept my face hidden in case someone reported it. Even though it was consensual, you know how it is – we keep these activities private. If word got out, it meant he’d lose his favorite toy.”

“Who else watched the video?” Gibbs asked.

“Elliot played it to a full house in one of the theaters in the basement. It was Premium Members-only but there was still about a hundred men there. Elliot made me sit with him and watch as the videos showed me doing everything...and - and everything done to me. Everything, Jeth...” The bleakness in his voice tore at Gibbs. He never knew Tony was so tormented all these years and berated himself silently for not realizing.

“S-Sev was there,” Tony continued. “Somehow he guessed it was me, maybe because he was familiar with my body by then. After one video that, yet again, had me crawling on the floor covered in feces, he signaled me over then told me that I had to stop or I’d end up in a really bad state. I told him to mind his own business…but when I got home I thought about Sev’s warning, his asking me if I had friends I could trust to talk to and that he’d help me if I wanted to break away. That’s when I called up Jason in Hawaii and confided in him. I went to SubZero a few nights later to see if I’d run into Sev.”

“He told you he’d help you yet he didn’t give you a contact number?” Gibbs asked.

“He did but I never called. Ashamed? Habit, too. I was so used to keeping that side of my life separate and hidden plus the unspoken rule that members did not contact one another directly. All meetings were made through the club's appointment staff. This was their way of ensuring everything was consensual, even if the meeting place was away from the club.”

“Tony –” Gibbs began.

“I haven’t finished,” Tony said. “Let me finish before I chicken out again. I’ve been wanting to tell you but –”

“I know, Tony.” Gibbs pulled Tony in for a soft, tender kiss. “I knew you were keeping something and I knew it was serious or you wouldn’t be struggling with it so much. I left it to you to decide when you’d tell me.” Gibbs rested his forehead on Tony’s. “Go on. Finish your story.”

Tony swallowed. “You’re not disgusted?”

“Not with you.”

“You’d still be able to fuck me after what you’ve heard?”

“Damn right, I will. And I’d do a better job if you think you’re up to telling me what you liked that made you keep going back.” He knew why but he needed Tony to be the one to say it. He needed Tony to realize _he_ was in control _this_ time, and no one was ever going to wrest that away from him ever again.

“I c-can’t. You wouldn’t understand.” Tony argued.

“Try me.” Gibbs countered.

“I liked the attention.” Tony’s breaths came short and fast. “At the start – before they introduced the humiliation sessions – I loved having all those men looking at me; adoring me, it felt like. They loved watching me get fucked and said so…said how beautiful I looked taking one cock after another up my ass. How much more beautiful my asshole looked with t-two c-cocks st-stuffed into it –” A sob finally broke out. “J-Jeth…”

“Shush. Enough, Tony.” Gibbs palmed Tony’s tear-streaked face between his hands. “Just focus on this – that I love you and I love you just as you are. Yeah, you’re damaged but everyone is to one degree or another. We’ll fix what needs fixing but we’ll do it together. You and I.”

“No.” Jax interrupted. “You and _us_. It’s no longer just the two of you. You have us. M31. Some of us have been through worse, DiNozzo. I say this not to dismiss your experience but so you know I know what I’m talking about. DiNozzo, get this in your head - what you did, the group sex, the fisting - whatever floats your boat - none of that is wrong if it's between fully consensual adults and, if I might add, between people who care deeply about each other. This was not so in your case. That's why you're feeling so ashamed. That's the wrong result. The right one is when you are left sated, comforted and knowing you are deeply loved and cherished.”

Jax rose up to his knees and faced Tony. “Another thing - everything you’ve just told Gibbs, I and the guys already know about.”

Tony’s head jerked up. Gibbs glared at Jax.

“ I told you before that we have data on you that even your own people don’t know about.” Jax smiled lightly at Gibbs. His eyes flicked to Gibbs then back to Tony, guessing Gibbs' unspoken questions. “Sev was following you, remember. He was there at SubZero watching you all the way. Everything Elliot and his friends did at the club is in our files. We know about the house Elliot took you to but we didn’t go deep in our check or bug the house because every appointment there was duly recorded in SubZero's appointment book. Sev monitored it.

“As far as our surveillance went, we concluded it was just about sex. No one else was following you, no one else was casing your apartment. Just us. Our orders was to protect you from abductions, threats...that kind of danger. We weren't to interfere in your life otherwise. Elliot didn’t harass you when you decided to quit the group so there was nothing for us to be concerned about. Even Elliot didn’t contact you, despite his expressing a desire to keep you. The last time he called you was two months ago, before you and Jethro were even a couple. Nothing after that. Soon after you stopped going to Elliot’s house, some other young men obviously took your place, based on the new videos Elliot put up.” Jax stood. “May I?” he asked Gibbs, nodding at Tony.

Gibbs gave a silent go-ahead and Jax pulled Tony to his feet then led him to an armchair, pulling Tony down on his lap. “This is what I had to do with Nick day after day, night after night, until he healed well enough not to wake the dead with his nightmares.” Jax said, his voice low and comforting. He nuzzled Tony's neck, arms embracing him securely as Gibbs looked on. Tony reminded himself this man was a trained killer and a professional liar, even if it was for his country. _But so are you now_ , the silent voice pointed out. And Tony wanted so much to believe Jax. To know that someone else other than Gibbs cared about him, too. That there were other people in the world who could care about him, love him even. Elliot used to tell him no one but Elliot loved Tony; no one but Elliot cared and understood his dark needs; everyone else would vilify him if they ever found out; that even the audience at SubZero, who applauded at the end of each video, spat filthy insults at him once they left the confines of the club.

“You belong to Jethro now,” Jax continued. “As Nick belongs to Staz. But we _all_ belong to you just as we all belong to Nick, if you know what I mean – and I think you do because that’s how Team Gibbs operates, too, doesn't it?”

“Uh, no.” Tony shook his head. “We don’t have sex with each other.” He imagined propositioning Ziva and his balls cringed.

Jax chuckled. “No. Not that. I mean that no one is alone. No one is ever left helpless. You always have each other's back. And above all else, the other's dignity and self-respect is never eroded.”

Tony swallowed. _Really? Was this even remotely possible after what they knew about him?_ “So you not only know about my past with Elliot, you watched it all? The way you watched me and Sev? Me and Jethro?”

“Yes.” Jax replied.

“ _All_ of you?” Tony asked. Relief, embarrassment and anxiety churned in his gut.

“Sev and Nick watched everything. Staz and I, some. Sev was monitoring you from the start, before he joined KnightShade. Afterwards, when NCIS got tangled up unwittingly with our op, M31 had to know who and what we were dealing with. That's when we stepped in. Because of what he saw, Nick’s now very protective of you, despite the jocular persona he wears.” Jax looked over at Gibbs who was listening and studying them silently. “I told you not to underestimate Nick.” Jax turned to Gibbs, saying, “I told you that’s one man who won’t hesitate to pull the trigger. Now looks like the time to tell you Nick’s asked to be the one to pull the trigger on Elliot.” He turned back to Tony, “If the opportunity arises.”

“No.” Gibbs growled. “Elliot is mine.”

Jax tilted his head in acknowledgement. “Let me fill in the rest for you,” he said to Tony, “ – about what happened after Sev and your friends, Jason and Luke, weaned you off Elliot and company. But first – “ He kissed Tony gently, tongue seeking entrance and slipping in when Tony's lips parted. Tony pulled back suddenly, eyes seeking Gibbs.

“It’s okay, Tony. Let go.” Gibbs said, softly. “I’m here right with you.” And he was, his own lips ghosting along Tony’s cheek while Jax lovingly explored Tony's mouth. “Let go, Tony. Everything's fine now. We've got you.”

And so Tony let go. A little. He allowed himself to savor Jax back but he didn’t know where to put his hands so he clenched them between his thighs until Gibbs extricated them and placed them on Jax’s shoulders.

“Let him love you, Tony,” Gibbs murmured in his ear. “I'm right here. Watching over you.”

Tony gave a moan and pulled Jax in, intensifying the kiss.

When Jax finally ended the lip-lock, both men were panting and all three were hard.

“Jeth…” Tony said, breathily. “Need you.” Then his gaze flicked to Jax. “And you.”

Jax looked at Gibbs, asking permission silently. Gibbs gave an imperceptible nod but Jax could tell he was worried about Tony. “We’ll see how it goes after Jethro takes care of you, okay?” Jax said.

Tony nodded. “But you can…y’know…” his voice trailed off.

“Yeah, I can play Santa’s little helper tonight.” Jax released Tony and Gibbs led him back to the couch. “Just let us love you, Tony. _Love_ you, not fuck you.” He clarified.

Gibbs undid Tony’s pants, taking them off, while Jax pulled Tony’s D&G tee shirt over his head. He stood behind Tony, his arms sandwiching Tony’s head as he watched Gibbs close his mouth over Tony’s cock that was tenting his boxers.

Gibbs’ fingers slid under the waistband and he pulled the silk briefs down to reveal Tony’s jutting erection. Removing the briefs completely, Gibbs spread Tony’s legs, folding them up so his feet rested on the edge of the couch. “Hold them open, Tony.”

Gibbs nuzzled Tony’s balls, breathing in deeply. His tongue lapped at Tony leisurely as he grasped Tony’s cock with one hand.

Above him, Jax was leaning over and was suckling Tony’s nipple noisily, the other nipple getting pinched and pulled to pebble hardness.

Gibbs heard Tony groan and then the soft, urgent pleading:

“Please, Jeth…I – I…” Tony’s breath hitched, his words caught in his throat by the surging need. _God, it was happening again. That need…that uncontrollable hunger…_ “Jethro!” Tony gasped, the name bursting out between his lips.

Gibbs lifted his head from Tony’s groin. Jax stopped his assault on Tony’s nipple. Both men heard the fear in Tony’s voice.

Gibbs moved up quickly to cup Tony’s face. “What, Tony? You want us to stop?” He peered intently into a pair of green eyes that reflected fear, anguish and confusion.

“N-no.” Tony whimpered. “Yes. I dunno. Sorry.” His hands came up to grasp Gibbs’. “I’m sorry. Seeing Elliot today brought back bad feelings.”

Gibbs touched his forehead to Tony's. “Nothing to be sorry about. We’re in this together, Tony. You and I. This is new to me, too.”

“No, I don’t mean that,” Tony said. “I’m not scared about what we’re doing…bringing in someone else, I mean.” He glanced at Jax who was still behind him, his lips close to Tony’s ear.

“What, then?” Gibbs asked. They had to get past Tony’s fears; had to get him to trust them enough so that they could deal openly with what he’d been handling all by himself for years but he didn't want to spook him either.

“Me.” Tony replied. “I’m afraid of myself. What I’m feeling.” He halted.

“Go on.” Gibbs urged him gently. “You already told us you liked being fucked by all those men. You enjoyed the attention and admiration. Is that what you still want?”

“Yes.” Tony whispered. “I st-ill do.” He exhaled heavily. “But it’s not some urge I _must_ scratch or die, you know? I wouldn’t cheat on you or have you thinking you need to give me that for our relationship to survive.”

“It’s okay, Tony.” Gibbs assured him. “I understand what you mean.”

“You do?”

“Yep.” Gibbs smiled at him. “Looks like I may have to repeat myself a few times until it sinks in but listen up – I’m willing to trust Jax and his men with you and you know I don’t trust easily. So you follow my lead, how about that?”

Tony thought about that for a few moments, his gaze fixed on Gibbs. After what seemed like hours, he finally nodded. “Okay.”

Gibbs gave a nod. “Okay. Trust me at all times, you got that? If I ask you to let the M31 guys make love to you, you think you can trust me to know it’s safe?”

Tony nodded. “It’s…it’s what I’ve been wanting but – but…I didn’t know how to tell you. I didn’t even understand why I wanted that…needed that.” Tony swallowed heavily, closing his eyes, unable to meet the blue gaze piercing him.

“ _We_ understand,” Jax said, quietly. “No need to explain.”

“I’d like to go back now, if you don’t mind.” Tony looked at Gibbs. “I – I c-can’t do this tonight. I want to… b-but not…not tonight.”

“You’re in control, Tony.” Jax came around and pulled Tony up. “You decide when, where, how and with whom.”

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 19___

TBC


	21. PART 2/Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N:** RFID chips were meant to be inserted in just about every darn thing, (in the US, and globally) but as of 2012, nothing has eventuated. Yet._

**PART 2/Chapter 20**

 

 

_**Wednesday Evening;** _

_**SecNav’s Residence** _

 

It was a fine September evening as the six men relaxed on the patio of the newly-installed Director Clayton Jarvis’ home after dinner. Gibbs accepted a dash of whiskey with his coffee. The others opted for cognac.

“How are you, son?” Anthony Snr asked Tony, leaning back on his armchair and blowing out a stream of fragrant cigar smoke.

The aroma brought a wash of nostalgia to Tony. He didn’t smoke, not even cigars, much as he liked the fragrance of them. He remembered the evenings, back in happier times, when his mother was alive and their house was filled with music and her happy laughter. His father would smoke his Cohibas after dinner and Tony would climb onto his lap inhaling the scent of his father’s aftershave and the cigar scent.

In later years, those happy memories would give way to the sad ones, ones that filled the rest of his nights as he lay awake battling his demons.

Not anymore.

Those nightmares were mostly gone and the sad memories of life after his mother died were gradually being replaced by newly-created happy ones.

“You settling in alright at KnightShade?” his father asked.

“Yes, I am,” Tony replied. “A lot more physical exertion –” he thought about the team-sex, “but a lot less paperwork. No reports to write as yet. I could get used to this life.” He grinned. “What about you? How’s the…uh, cancer? You told me it’s in remission.”

DiNozzo Snr nodded. “It is and my doctor is happy with my progress.”

“I noticed you didn’t eat much at dinner.”

“No. I have a rather strict diet to adhere to.” Snr. looked at his son. “You didn’t eat much either. Something’s bothering you.”

Tony shook his head and gave a laugh. “Nah. I’m good, Dad,” he said. “You shouldn’t be smoking, you know that.” Tony eyed the cigar disapprovingly.

“You’re right.” DiNozzo Snr stubbed it out. “Got a few puffs in so I’m good.” He paused. “And you -” he narrowed his eyes at his son,  
are changing the subject…but we’ll talk. Soon.”

The tinkling of a glass had them all giving Jarvis their attention. “Gentlemen, shall we adjourn to my study?”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

 “Gibbs,” Jarvis began, when they were sequestered in his home office. “I know it’s been disconcerting, to say the least, straddling two organizations. I’m counting on you, however, to manage.”

“I’m not having any problems, Mr. Secretary.” Gibbs frowned slightly. “We’re fitting in rather well, if I may so, and I’m actually fully in KnightShade now.”

“From the reports I’m getting,” Vance cut in. “Both you and Tony look like you’ve taken to KnightShade like ducks to water.”

“Good to hear that!” Jarvis smiled. “I called you both here tonight because I wanted to see for myself that we’re ready for the next phase. When are the rest of your team moving across?”

“This week, sir,” Gibbs replied.  “Two of my agents will be flying out with us and the rest of the team will make their way over later.”

“We’re scheduled to fly out tomorrow,” Jax said. “We’ll stay over the weekend in San Diego then out.”

 “And you’re okay with this?” Jarvis asked Vance.

“It would have been difficult under ordinary circumstances,” Vance acceded. “But these aren’t ordinary times and KnightShade’s got things worked out. I have good people in place already and replacements for our forensic scientist will be arriving in two weeks, before Abby flies out.”

“That’s that strange creature down in the lab, isn’t it?” Jarvis asked.

 “Yes.” Vance replied, not knowing what else to say.

Jarvis gave a nod. “There’s been a new development. Philip Xu and Shahid Khan’s appeals against their execution have gone through and their lawyers are now filing another appeal to reduce their sentences, if not get them acquitted altogether. Zhuravylov’s lawyers are also appealing against his life sentence. Intel has it that it’s likely the appeals _will_ go through and those bastards will end up serving two or three years. As a result, we put pressure on certain individuals in the three countries to have them tried in the US for crimes committed on US soil and for plotting terror attacks on US targets around the world. Their governments co-operated because, if you ask me, they don’t really want the responsibility of incarcerating those guys. The majority of their targets were American, they utilized US citizens and only a few locals. A large percentage of the casualties were Americans. It wasn’t all that hard to convince them to give the bastards over. So at our end we’ve got a trial date.

“Xu and Khan are being extradited by the end of the next week. As a precaution, they will be taken to safe houses until the trial, which is scheduled for the 21st of October – but we’re likely to get an earlier date in view of the charges. Zhuravylov is already in his safe house in West Virginia. Three separate safehouses. We don’t want them ending up dead like Haslinger and Taggart. We’re still hoping that we can get information from them that will lead us to the fifth man or to any targets they have lined up.”

Willliam Taggart, one of the five White Phoenix leaders, had been killed in a prison fight shortly after Haslinger was shot dead by his guards. Like Haslinger, it was believed Taggart had been killed by Sirin-5. Either he was tying up loose ends or he saw Haslinger and Taggart as the weak links. Whichever it was, Zhuravylov had been whisked off to a safe house somewhere in Virginia and KnightShade men had been dispatched to guard Xu in China and Khan in Pakistan until they were extradited.

 “They could get killed off before we get them on US soil,” Tony said.

“We’ve got them covered,” Alex Knight said. “They’re as safe as they can be for now. We’re not ruling out a rescue mission, though. These three men are the leaders and we’re assuming that the remaining leader is already planning his colleagues’ rescue.”

“Rescue? He may want them dead like the other two,” Jarvis said.

“If he did, there would have been attempts, at least.” Alex replied. “So far, the only attempts were on Haslinger and Taggart and both were successful.”

“We need to be ready,” Alex said to Gibbs and Tony, “in the event a rescue mission is attempted – which is a probability. KnightShade has implanted an RFID chip in the three men.” He looked at Jax. “You explain this tracking technology, Jax.”

“The technology’s been around awhile,” Jax said. “We use it on our passports  as so do several countries.”

Gibbs nodded. “So our targets are being monitored constantly.”

Jax nodded. “Not by the standard issue chip. They’re carrying KnightShade chips. These not only track their movements, it monitors body signals and data like heart rate, BP, captures and records DNA as soon as it’s implanted.”

KnightShade had used an even more advanced form to obtain the DNA of everyone who handled the weapons involved in a sting operation that culminated in the identification and capture of the White Phoenix leaders. Jax omitted this bit of info, deeming it unnecessary at this point.

 “Next thing on the agenda is Admiral Webb’s wedding anniversary celebration next weekend,” Jarvis announced. “Anthony, would you like to take it from here?”

DiNozzo Snr sat forward. “Admiral Nelson Webb’s a very close friend and his wife was a classmate of my late wife.” He looked at Tony. “Yes, your mother. The nature of Mrs. DiNozzo's work didn’t allow for many close friends but Susan Webb was one. The Webbs' daughter sought my assistance in organizing this party to celebrate her parents’ wedding anniversary, as well as her father’s retirement at the end of the month.

“Jax and his team – and that includes both of you,” DiNozzo Snr. said to Tony and Gibbs, “will attend. The Who’s Who of the Navy will be there. Jarvis, too.” DiNozzo Snr nodded towards Jarvis. “McGee and Ziva are also invited so, Gibbs, I’ll leave you to tell McGee. His father is also confirmed to attend. In short, it will be an excellent opportunity to introduce Gibbs as the incoming head of the Hawaii field office. Tony will be there in his capacity as a friend and business associate of Jax. We’ll leave it to you to decide how you want to play it from there.”

“We are going with the assumption that the fifth leader is one of the guests,” Jarvis said. “There will be dozens of Admirals of various ranks amongst the five hundred guests. Most of them are retired but I believe we have already narrowed our list to less than ten?”

“Eight.” Jax replied. “Only two of them live in Hawaii but only in the last three months. Too late to fit in the profile Haslinger gave us.”

“Haslinger could have given us bad info,” Gibbs said.

“Which is why you are all going to be at Webb’s party.” DiNozzo Snr told him. “Get a feel of things. You never know. We could pick up some useful chatter since it's not just Navy people there but prominent businessmen from all over the world. Webb is extremely well-connected.”

“Every bit helps.” Gibbs sighed. “Seeing as we have next to nothing at the moment.”

That was acknowledged in silence by the rest. Apart from Haslinger’s intel before he was permanently silenced, they had nothing else to go on. All they had was the upcoming trial and the hope that Sirin-5, the nickname they’d given the fifth leader, would react, thereby giving M31 something to move forward with.

“I’ll forward the details to Jax tomorrow so you can plan ahead.” DiNozzo Snr said.

Jarvis sat back in his chair. “Well, gentlemen. That covers it for now. Let’s get this sonofabitch. It galls me that he’s Navy. Why couldn’t he have been the CIA?”

Jarvis grumbled on for a while then Jax went over their strategy in the event of a rescue attempt by Sirin-5.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

 The meeting broke up soon after Jax was done.

 “Uhh, where’s McGee going to stay?” Tony asked Jax, as they emerged from the Jarvis’ study.

“KnightShade has several properties.” Jax answered. “He’ll most likely be sharing with a couple of KnightShade staff. On paper and to his NCIS colleagues, it’ll look like he’s renting a room from someone. Ziva will be on Kauai during the week and in the KnightShade condo on Waikiki during weekends.”

Tony sighed inwardly with relief. He didn’t want either of his colleagues to go anywhere near their house.

Jax, knowing what was going to Tony’s mind, said, “My house is off-limits to everyone except a handful. SOP that's covered during their orientation so you won’t even have to tell them.”

Tony nodded then turned to his father. “Where are _you_ staying, Dad? You need a ride?”

“No, no. I’m staying here.” DiNozzo Snr replied, following his son to his car.

“Here?” Tony asked. “In Jarvis’ house?”

“Why, yes. It’s where I usually stay when I happen to be in DC.”

“I suppose now’s not the time to ask why I did not know that.” Tony muttered.

“I’ll be in Singapore the week after Admiral Webb’s party,”  Snr said. “How about dinner before I leave? We’ll talk then.”

“Sure. Wednesday’s good if you can make it.”

“Alright. Wednesday it is.”

 “Goodnight, Dad.” Tony gave him a hug, said goodbye to Jarvis again and got into the car where Gibbs was already waiting in the driver’s seat, talking softly with Jax through the open vehicle window.

 

 

**___END OF CHAPTER 20___  
**

**TBC**


	22. PART 2/Chapter 21

 

**PART 2/Chapter 21**

______________

GIBBS

______________

_**Next Day;  
** _

_**Washington, DC** _

Tony's energies were completely depleted by the time we got home from SecNav's dinner meeting. Exhausted, he said he just wanted to sleep. I told him it was to be expected. After his disclosures, I could see he was a wreck. I was surprised that he was able to make it through dinner at Jarvis’. I knew he’d go, of course, but I wasn’t expecting him to hold up as well as he did.

We’d spent the day doing nothing much because of Tony’s state of mind. Since all the packing and shipping had been taken care, the sale of SubZero done and no office to report to, Jax told us to go do something healthy, like watch a movie.

Jax, I gotta hand it to the guy, he knew just how to manage Tony and I know it must be because of Nick. Maybe one day I’ll get to know more about what those men went through in their lives. As it was, I did know some. Enough to know the kind of men they are, to have emerged as intact psychologically as they have in spite of their ordeals.

I know that’s a matter of opinion, too. Most people wouldn’t hesitate to label them not just hired killers but perverts, too. Never mind that they kill to defend our country; never mind that the stuff they have to deal with inside their heads is part of the price _they_ pay.

But Tony is not like them. He's more fragile though I'd never say so to his face. I know Tony would have an even harder time dealing with what other people would think of him if they found out his secrets.

It’s hard enough having to hide his homosexuality but dealing with sexual abuse knowing you allowed it, consented to it (in part, at least) carries a shame and guilt that could stick to a person for life.

I want Tony to leave his former life behind. Start new. With me. We have help. We are not alone. Secure as I am of my abilities professionally, I would never underestimate what it’ll take to help Tony heal. I love him too much; depend on him too much.

I’ve relied on my team back at NCIS for some years now and they’ve never let me down. Not that they never made mistakes but I knew I could depend on them to always get the job done _and_ have my back.

And now, when I need it most, I still have them _and_ the M31 team. I just hope it’ll enough to put Tony back together.

Tony was especially clingy this morning and throughout the day. I tookhim into the office elevator several times just to kiss and hold him. We’d gone in to the office so that I could talk to Abby and Ducky about their impending move. Both of them were excited, as could be expected, though it also meant that they needed to start preparing for the handover. Tony and I spent most of the day going over the case histories with Miranda and her team, giving them advice and filling them in on the inner workings of NCIS that they wouldn’t be able to obtain from files.

Close to five, I went down to see Ducky.

The ME wasn’t for bringing Palmer over, saying he needed Palmer to stick around for the new ME. He’d taken the liberty, when Vance informed him this morning about the relocation, to approach a close friend and ex-colleague, Dr. Marvin King, to be his replacement. The time frame suited both men so Ducky would go to over to Honolulu in early December to begin work at the Marine Corp Base.

“I never mentioned it,” Ducky told me, “but I had already been making plans to retire to warmer climes. My phone call to Dr King, wasn’t a surprise. I’d already sounded him out some months back when I decided I’d retire next year. I happen to have an old friend who settled in Hawaii two decades ago and it was she who put the idea in my head last year.”

“ _She_?” I asked, pointedly. I knew Ducky had an active social life but wasn’t in a serious relationship as far as I knew.

He smirked at my question. “A very engaging lady is Anne McCallum. Anne’s visited regularly over the years as she has family in the DC area. Last year, however, our friendship took a decidedly romantic turn.” A smile broke out on his face and I couldn’t help smiling along.

“Congratulations, Duck.”

“What about you, Jethro?” Ducky asked. “ How is it going with you and Tony?”

“Every day is a wonder, Duck,” I said softly. My heart constricted as emotion flooded me. “I know it’s only been a couple of months but I love him more each day and I’m so relieved I did what I did to get him into my life.”

Ducky nodded at my uncharacteristic disclosure. “I always knew DiNozzo was a remarkable young man under that mask and I, too, am glad you went out on the proverbial limb for him. I suppose it’s unnecessary to tell you that it I’m glad  you’re both where _I’m_ retiring to. What a serendipitous turn of things.” Ducky beamed at me then the smile died away. “What is it, Jethro? Something else is on your mind. And a troubling one.”

I didn’t answer  him immediately but I trust my old friend implicitly and he was the only one I confided in about my feelings for Tony. Of course, Ducky had already known all along. “There’s something I want to run by you, Duck,” I finally said. I recounted to him what Tony had shared about his abuse.

Ducky was, as I expected, distressed on hearing the account and assured me he’d call me back in a couple of hours after he'd made some calls.

I thanked him, knowing it was unnecessary to tell him to keep this between the two of us.

I went to see Abby after that and found Tony chatting away with her. Tony’s face lit up when he saw me and I was tempted to kiss him but old habits die hard and PDAs are still not my thing despite my living comfortably with Jax Theron and his men.

Abby’s relocation ended up a little less straightforward. Alex Knight’s request for her to commence at KnightShade sooner rather than later meant a rush to find a replacement – no easy feat, if not impossible. Like Tony, Abby was irreplaceable. In a different way, of course, but still irreplaceable.

In the end, it was Hayden who resolved the problem. One of their forensic scientists had requested a relocation to DC and Hayden recommended that NCIS offer him Abby’s position and he, Hayden, would ensure it would be accepted. I didn’t ask how he was going to ensure that. I was probably better off not knowing.

The phone in Abby’s lab rang as Tony and I were answering Abby’s unending questions about KnightShade and life in Hawaii. We’d been there over an hour and McGee and Ziva had also come in and joined us.

“Yes, Ducky. He’s here. Yeah, I’ll let him know.” Abby hung up, telling me Ducky wanted to see me.

I turned to Tony. “We can leave once I’m done. Should be half an hour or less.”

“We’re meeting up for drinks since this is your last evening,” Abby said to Tony and me. “You will join us? Please?”

“Sure,” I looked at Tony. “If you’re up to it.”

“Of course.” Tony responded. “Couldn’t possibly leave without a drink with my favorite Goth.” He flashed her a smile.

“Just how many Goths do you know?” Abby demanded to know.

I left Tony to answer her and left the lab.

 

_____ GIBBS * GIBBS * GIBBS_____

 

“Ah, Jethro.” Ducky turned around in his chair, taking off his glasses.

“What you got for me, Duck?” I asked.

“Some advice.” Ducky looked troubled. “I could have given you an assessment earlier when you related to me Tony’s traumatic abuse but I wanted to consult with a friend who works with trauma victims, especially of the sexual kind. If you’d like to speak to him I can give you his number and perhaps he could refer you to someone in Hawaii.”

“Thanks, but I don’t think that’s necessary. KnightShade has a very well-equipped medical facility and I’m sure treating PTSD is their expertise.”

“Oh, then why haven’t you approached them?” Ducky asked.

“I’m sure they know by now,” I said, certain the organization knew before Tony even went through the orientation program. That, like every KnightShade employee, included a psych eval, specifically in the area of past trauma, for those in field work. The psych eval wasn’t to weed out nutjobs. Those wouldn’t have made it within a mile of KnightShade since the company employed a ‘don’t call us, we call you’ hiring policy. “I just wanted the input of a trusted friend.”

“I understand.” Ducky gestured to a chair. “Have a seat, Jethro.” I pulled up the chair and moved closer to him. “Tony needs what they call ‘exposure therapy’, both _in vivo_ and _imaginal_.” I opened my mouth but the ME held up a hand and continued. “ _In vivo_ exposure involves approaching situations that are safe but which the victim may have been avoiding because they are related to the trauma whereas imaginal is just a fancy term for talking it out with a therapist. Tony will need both. Usually the talking comes first – and the good news is that he’s already doing that on his own. The hard part is the _in vivo_ exposure. Somehow he has to be exposed to the same situations related to the trauma. Over time, this will decrease the distress by reducing the power these thoughts and memories have over him.

“For example, rape victims are introduced to sexual scenarios in a carefully-controlled and safe environment that is feared. Through repeated exposure, the patient is made to re-experience the same situation but in a non-threatening, healthy manner. He or she learns to take control of himself or herself. In Tony’s case, he needs to be re-introduced to a fearful situation involving sex and be given the chance to see for himself that he is no longer helpless.”

I let Ducky talk, digesting everything he was saying. It would give me the basic info I needed before I spoke to Jax. Adam, most likely, would be able to help Tony since he’s a trauma surgeon and works in conjunction with the shrinks.

By the time Ducky finished – or rather, I curtailed the session – I was hurrying back up to the bullpen where, no doubt, the team was waiting impatiently for me. It was only when I emerged from the elevator that it occurred to me they’d be waiting in Abby’s lab or the pantry area since the new team would be occupying the bullpen.

A call to Abby had me walking to the pantry where the team was gathered.

We headed for the bar they frequented and though I joined in the conversation, much of the time I was preoccupied with what Ducky had told me. I gave myself a mental reminder to speak to Jax as soon as possible.

Tony cuddled up to me again that night but didn’t want sex. I was glad he was able to articulate that. It would have been more likely for him to give in, believing he didn't have the right toi say 'no' so it was a huge relief to me that he asserted himself tonight, even if it was tentatively done.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

_**Friday;** _

_**On the Way to San Diego  
** _

The opportunity to have a quiet chat with Jax presented itself when they were thirty thousand feet in the air, heading for San Diego. The morning had started off with a deluge of tears from Abby who’d brought Bert with her to say goodbye. The reminder from McGee that she’d be in Hawaii herself within two weeks did nothing to stop her frantic hugging and cries of anguish.

“Abby!” Gibbs finally barked at her, ignoring Jax’s look of amusement. “It’s just two weeks, not two years.”

“I know, but –” Abby hugged him again. “I’m still going to miss you but…oh, Gibbs…thanks.” She sniffed.

 “Abby, we need to board.” Gibbs gestured to the rest of the team to get moving. Tony, McGee and Ziva gave Abby a final hug and followed the KnightShade flight attendant.

“The KnightShade personnel should be in touch with you by tomorrow,” Jax said. With a quick “see you in Hawaii” to Abby, he turned on his heels and strode off. “C’mon, Jethro.” Jax threw over his shoulder.

Gibbs extricated himself from Abby and hurried after Jax.

“Wow, Bert. Did you see that?” Abby stared after the two men. “I’ve never seen Gibbs follow anyone like that.” She gave Bert a hug. “What goes on here, Bert?

Bert gave a fart in response.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

“How do you feel?” Jax leaned down to kiss Tony on the lips. The seatbelt signs had gone off and Qinc, the attendant was wheeling outthe drinks trolley.

“I’m good.” Tony replied. Actually, he was still drowsy from lack of sleep. He didn’t understand why he was feeling the way he did. He only knew ever since he told Gibbs and Jax about his abuse, he’d felt utterly drained and unable to shake off the malaise. He needed to snap out of it or he’d be of no use and while Gibbs was now his fiancé, he would still expect Tony to man up and be operationally-ready.

And if Tony didn’t, he had no illusions that Jax would give him a kick up his butt. Next to him, Gibbs was watching the tender exchange, drawing Tony’s hand into his own as Jax prolonged the kiss.

Tony was about to ask why they were fussing and treating him like a sick baby when the lilting voice of Qinc flowed over to them.

“Well, hel- _lo_ , Mr. Gibbs! How lovely to have you on board again." Qinc gave Gibbs a slow wink, cocking his hip. His nails were painted a metallic aquamarine. "What can I get you hot boys to drink?”

“Coffee for me,” Jax said, sitting down on one of the seats opposite Tony and Gibbs.

“Same for the two of us.” Gibbs added.

“With hazelnut and cream for you, Tony?” Qinc asked. His sharp glance took in Tony’s peaked look and said, “Honey, there’s a queen-size bed in the cabin at the rear. I can give you a massage later, if you like.”

“He’s fine.” Gibbs said rather abruptly.

“How about you, then, Mr. Gibbs? I give a mean massage.”

“Just the coffee, thanks.”

“Yes, sir!” Qinc snapped an impressive salute and took off with his trolley.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

 

McGee was still staring at his colleagues after seeing Jax kiss Tony.

“Did you see that?” McGee asked Ziva.

“See what?” Ziva looked over to where McGee was nodding towards.

“Jax.”

“Yummy, I know,” Ziva said in an undertone.

“He’s gay, Ziva.”

“How do you know?”

“I saw him kiss Tony.”

Ziva’s eyes widened. “When?”

“Just now. That’s what I was asking you.”

“He kissed Tony? In front of Gibbs?”

“I kno-oww.” McGee drew out the word, his eyes still watching the trio sitting further up the aircraft. “Did you get anything on them through your Mossad contact?”

“I asked, but it appears info on Jax Theron and his boys will take even Mossad some time to acquire.” She paused. “And I don’t want it to come to certain people’s ears that I’m digging into their files.”

“Your father?”

“Mmhmm.” Ziva murmured. “He’ll be on the phone to Vance the minute he hears and I don’t want that. He couldn’t accept that I made NCIS my home and  when  he finds out about KnightShade, it will only result in another aggravating phone call.”

“So, here we are on our way to Hawaii for God knows how long and we’re still in the dark about these KnightShade guys.”

“Well, look on the bright side,” Ziva said.

“Which is?”

“They’re good enough for Gibbs.” Ziva replied. “And, if you didn’t imagine it, Jax kissed Tony and Gibbs hasn’t killed him, so there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Are they all gay? These KnightShade guys, I mean.”

“The entire male population at KnightShade?” Ziva snorted. “That’s not possible. Alright, it’s possible but improbable. They employ thousands of people. KnightShade’s primary client is the U.S. State Department and the Bureau of Diplomatic Security's Worldwide Personal Protective Services. They have a large presence in Israel and, believe me,tthose men I saw there are definitely not gay.”

“Speaking from personal experience, Ms. David?” McGee smirked.

“Personal _observation_.” Ziva countered.

“Oh shit. Look.” McGee hissed. “Jax was kissing Tony again.”

“I don’t see anything.” Ziva craned her neck to look.

“You missed it again. I caught the tail end, I think.”

“Tail end? They were kissing that long?”

“Looks like because Jax had Tony’s face cupped in his hands. He was kissing him then pulled away and sat back down. Gibbs was leaning forward so he blocked part of my view.”

“What is he doing now? Gibbs. Is it okay for me to turn around and look?”

“I guess, but nothing's happening now.”

Ziva turned around casually. As McGee said, nothing was happening so she turned back to McGee. "Why would Gibbs let another man kiss Tony? Why would Tony be kissing another man?”

“You tell me.” McGee frowned.

“Oh well,” Ziva sighed and settled back on her seat, putting on her headphones. “Maybe they’re practicing for some mock training exercise.”

“Pretending to be gay?”

“It’s not unusual, McGee. I’ve gone undercover as a lesbian.”

“Don’t let Tony hear that!” McGee hissed. “He won’t let you rest until you give him all the dirty details.”

Ziva laughed. “You’re right, but he already knows.” She pressed the buttons on her remote. “No time for a movie,” she muttered, selecting a sitcom instead. “You’re in D&T, McGee, so whatever’s going on, it won’t affect you.”

“You’re right. It won’t affect me. But you know what? _You’re_ going to KnightShade field ops and you’ll probably find yourself surrounded by gays and butch lesbians.”

“Get lost,  McGee.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

“I’m going to lie down for a few minutes,” Tony said, getting up. “Will you come get me if I’m not out by the time we’re landing?”

“One hour,” Gibbs said, glancing at his watch. “Go.”

As soon as Tony disappeared into the Boeing’s bedroom, Gibbs got up and went to sit next to Jax.

“I spoke to a close friend of mine about Tony. He’s our ME but he’s a licensed psychological analyst. He was the first one to guess the nature of my feelings for Tony way before we became a couple.”

Jax nodded, waiting for Gibbs to continue.

“He told me Tony’s likely to be given exposure therapy. _In vivo_ something.” Gibbs looked at Jax. “You know about this?”

Jax nodded. “I’m aware our doctors were treating Tony and I read the report following his psych profile. A few days before we left Hawaii, his treating psychologist, Dr. Andrani, asked to see me.” Jax turned to look at Gibbs. “Do you know what exposure therapy involves?”

“Not beyond what Ducky, our ME, told me. That the patient is exposed to the same or similar situations that brought about the trauma. Except this time it’s in a controlled environment and the aim being to let the patient re-experience the situation but in a good way. Replace the bad memories by creating new, pleasant ones.”

“Or, at the very least, to give Tony an alternative.” Jax added. “Then he won’t be trapped with just one way to remember but can see it’s possible to do something about them; that he isn’t powerless to change things, even those that have taken root in his mind.”

“So, what’s the plan? Did your KnightShade shrink tell you?”

“Yeah. We’re going to do with him what we did with Nick. KnightShade has its own rehab program for our specialists – PsyChlops. It covers a wide range of PTSD treatments and exposure therapy is extensively-used. I told you a bit about that and you heard Nick’s history from the man himself.”

“Was that what you had, too, after you were rescued from Mexico?”

Jax flicked him a glance and didn’t answer immediately. He never spoke about his ordeal in Mexico and those who knew, knew better than to ask him.

“I just need to know I can trust you with Tony.” Gibbs said softly.

Jax drew a deep breath then finally nodded. “I know.” He opened the bottle of water Qinc had brought then added, “Yeah, I went through the same therapy. Two years of it. While I underwent physical rehab, I also underwent exposure therapy. Sex and the soul. Do you have any idea how inextricably tied they are?” He’d never shared this with anyone. Not even Quinn. Especially not Quinn. Not yet.

 “I had the freedom to walk out any time; to end the treatment at any time and a safe word to use. In other words, while I belonged to my healer and he was the one issuing the commands, he was someone I was to entrust myself to.

“The operative word being ‘trust’. I was to trust that there was, at least, one person in this world who cared about me, would take care of my deepest needs, and that that person was the one who would do it.”

“And did he?”

Jax merely smiled. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t be here today if not for him.” He turned to face Gibbs, pinning the older man with his eyes. Blue on blue, again. “Jethro. What that man was to me, you have to be to Tony. Think you’re up to the task?” He wasn’t expecting an answer and Gibbs didn’t bother to give him one.

 

 

 

**___END OF CHAPTER 21___  
**

**TBC**


	23. PART 2/Chapter 22

 

 

 

 

**PART 2/Chapter 22**

 

_**Friday;** _

_**San Diego; CA** _

 

They touched down at San Diego International at five minutes past ten in the morning, San Diego time. Hekyll and Jekyll were returning to Honolulu directly from DC on Sunday.

Tony had never been to San Diego but Gibbs, on the other hand,  was familiar with the city, having spent considerable time based at Camp Pendleton.

A slim youthful-looking man came up to them as they exited into the arrival lounge.

“Jax.” The man smiled and looked expectantly at his boss’ companions.

“This is my p.a., Baxter. Bax, meet Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee and Ziva David.”

“Welcome to San Diego.” Baxter’s voice was melodious and smooth, the words flowing over them like warm honey. Ziva and McGee smiled and shook Baxter’s outstretched hand. Tony gave him an amused look.

He wouldn’t have thought Jax would have someone so obviously gay as his p.a. Gibbs eyed Baxter the same way he'd eyed Arlen, the architectural designer -  as if the man were some strange exotic creature. Tony supposed he was. Baxter was dressed in a gray suit that was classic Zegna and his tie was pale yellow with an intricate triquetra design. His shirt was a lighter yellow than his tie and his honey-blonde hair was expertly-cut so as to capture the numerous shades of gold.

They piled into the people-mover and headed towards Coronado where, Jax informed McGee and Ziva, the two special agents would be staying.

“You and Tony aren’t staying with us, boss?” McGee asked, looking at Gibbs.

Tony looked at Gibbs then at Jax, curious as well. He’d assumed they’d be together with McGee and Ziva.

Jax answered when Gibbs lifted a brow at Jax. “No. Gibbs and Tony are with me.”

There didn’t seem to be anything  else to say after that and they drove to Coronado Island in relative silence. Baxter spoke to someone briefly on the phone, saying they were three minutes away.

When the vehicle pulled up in front of the apartment block, a woman moved towards them, smiling in greeting.

“Heya, Lauren.” Baxter said, smiling as he got out of the car.

The back door slid open and Jax got out, followed by McGee and Ziva.

“Good morning, sir. Um, Jax.” Lauren amended.

“’morning, Lauren. Your charges are here. Tim and Ziva. Take care of them.”

“Yes, sir. I mean, Jax.” Lauren smiled apologetically. “Hi. I’m Lauren and I’ll be your p.a. while you’re here.”

“Former Navy.” Baxter whispered to Ziva.

“Is this the company apartment?” McGee asked Baxter as they got their bags out of the car.

“No.” Baxter replied. “It belongs to Jax. He and his team lived here until a few months ago when they moved to the house in La Jolla.”

“See you guys later.” Tony called out. McGee and Ziva gave them a wave and followed Lauren into the glass-enclosed foyer.

 

_**Jax’s Residence;** _

_**La Jolla Shores Lane, San Diego** _

 

“ I love the Pacific,” Tony said, as their vehicle made its way up La Jolla Shores Drive. “Don’t you love the Pacific, boss?” He grinned happily at Gibbs.

Gibbs glanced over at Tony and smiled, glad that to see the old Tony was back.

“We’re just up the road,” Jax said.

“What’s the program while we’re here?” Gibbs asked.

“We’ll do a quick tour of the KnightShade HQ.” Jax replied. “Might even run into Ziva and McGee. Lauren will take them on their own tour of the facilities and take Ziva to meet her team commander.”

“Who's that?" Tony asked.

"Chai."

He's here in San Diego?” Tony asked

“Yes.” Jax replied. “Chai was based here and commuted between Kauai and San Diego like the rest of us but he’s being relocated to Hawaii permanently so he’ll fly back with us.” He turned to Gibbs, “After the HQ, we can go take a look at our training compound at Otay…pick Quinn up. Nick and Staz, too, if they’re done.”

“They’re here, too?” Tony asked, brightening up even more. “That’s great!”

Jax smiled. “Yeah, they flew in Wednesday night.”

“What about Hekyll and Jekyll? How long are they staying in DC?” Tony asked.

“They may join us in San Diego before we fly out on Sunday morning. If not, they'll head home on their own,” Jax replied. “They’ve got a couple of urgent projects to finish up.”

“So how, exactly, is the organization spread out?” Gibbs asked. “Who’s here and who’s in Hawaii and where else?”

“Okay, KnightShade organizational lecture coming up.” Jax grinned. “Damn. Why am I doing HR’s job for them? This should have been covered during your orientation.”

“Maybe because your HR is as clueless as Tony and I are about what we’re doing here and why.”

Jax sighed, rolling up his eyes. “Simply put, San Diego is the global HQ of KnightShade USA. We have offices in each continent but our major training grounds are in the US and Australia. We do have smaller training centers in Central America and the Philippines for shorter, specialized courses. Oahu is set to become a second HQ, overseeing the field operations just as Kauai will become a major training center even after Otay is merged with the Camp Pendleton facilities. Mostly, Kauai will handle the advanced courses just as HQ Hawaii will monitor the covert ops and San Diego will oversee and manage the deployment of general specialists. You know – the run-o-mill mercs.”

“So you will be permanently based in Hawaii,” Gibbs said.

“Yes, and I would be working out of HQ on Oahu. I’m only at Kauai now because I want to oversee the training compound’s progress but that’s Quinn’s job and now that Chai will be there, I’ll be back on Oahu. Simple enough.” Jax grinned. “Just don’t ask me about how Theron Inc fits in. If you really want to know, ask Alex the next time you see him.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

Five minutes later, as they turned into La Jolla Shores Lane and into Jax’s driveway, Tony was gaping open-mouthed and clambered out of the vehicle before it had even come to a complete stop.

By the time Gibbs entered the foyer with their bags, Tony was disappearing into the garden with Nick like a couple of monkeys let loose.

“You sure that boy of yours can rein it in long enough to pull the trigger?” Gibbs asked Jax, wondering what could have excited the pair this much.

Jax smiled. “Oh, he knows when to get serious. It’s _your_ boy that’s a bad influence on mine.” He chuckled, knowing full well that Gibbs’ “boy” was a thirty-four year-old and Nick would be thirty in a couple of years.

Through the glass doors, Gibbs could see the Pacific stretching out into the horizon. Nick was right – Jax’s La Jolla house was nothing to sniff at. Simple, clean lines, typical of Lautner but awe-inspiring, so Tony’s reaction was understandable. Each of the men had their own private suites, Gibbs was told and each built at different levels and facings.

“Where are they going?” Gibbs asked, entering the spacious lounge.

“Probably the elevator.” Seeing Gibbs’ questioning look, Jax added, “There’s a small funicular to take you down to the beach. C’mon. Show you. Leave the bags. Baxter will take care of it.”

The beach was about a hundred and fifty feet below, Jax told Gibbs. “The funicular will take you down to the base where there's a single-room beach house. Got a bathroom and a kitchenette. King-size bed and some sofas.”

Gibbs looked down in time to see Tony and Nick emerge from the small beach house and running down to the shoreline. Tony was ahead but Nick caught up then spun Tony around and pulled him in for long kiss.

Even from this height, Gibbs could see Tony had stiffened and his arms remained at his side. He frowned in concern.

“He’ll be fine,” Jax said, watching the scene. “Just wait. Nick’s helluva lot more patient than he appears.”

The two men stood there waiting; watching as Nick’s palm, which was cupping Tony’s head, slid round to his cheek. The other arm came round from Tony’s waist and Nick, the shorter of the two by several inches, cupped Tony’s face, his mouth uplifted, waiting for Tony to respond.

Tony gripped Nick’s forearms, his lips barely an inch away from Nick’s. Then, as if he knew they were being watched, Gibbs saw Tony turn his head up and looked at him.

Gibbs waved then gave Tony the ASL for “go ahead”, which would still be visible to Tony and Nick despite the distance. He watched as Tony turned back to Nick then lower his lips to the younger man, his arms pulling Nick to him tightly.

Watching the two men had brought Gibbs to an aching hardness and he swallowed, unable to tear his gaze from them. He felt an arm go around his shoulders then Jax was bringing him close. He felt warm lips pressing a kiss on his temple but didn’t turn.

“I hope I’m doing the right thing,” he said to Jax. 

 

 

_**KNIGHTSHADE USA HQ;** _

_**Torrey Pines, San Diego** _

The KnightShade headquarters was a sprawling complex spread out over twenty acres in the Torrey Pines area. It was the HQ of Theron-Knight Atomics which handled the Defense and Technology division of KnightShade Corp and KnightShade, USA, the security services arm. Between these two large divisions, though, were an assortment of companies which were wholly-owned by KnightShade but through third-party corporations and other nominees. Together with those owned and operated by Theron Corp, they provided everything that enabled their people and their missions to be run effectively and seamlessly.

“We have our own hospital, MediCom,” Jax told Gibbs as they walked through the entrance of KnightShade USA. “That’s five minutes away by buggy and it will continue to function as our main medical center even when our Kauai one is fully functional.”

“And Alex is based here?” Gibbs asked.

“Technically, yes,” Jax answered. “But like DiNozzo Snr, he’s more often than not, in some other part of the world. This is one of the rare times he is here. Tony,” he called out. “Your Dad’s here, too, but I did hear that they’re flying out soon.”

“Where to?” Tony asked.

“San Francisco.”

“I’m supposed to meet my father in Hawaii for dinner on Wednesday,” Tony said.

“They’ll be in Honolulu by Tuesday.”

Alex Knight was on the phone when Bridget greeted Jax and his guests.

“Good afternoon, Jax.” Bridget greeted him before turning to the two men. “And you must be Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” she said to Gibbs. “AndTony DiNozzo. Alex should be finished with his call any moment – ah, there. He’s done.” But Jax was already striding to Alex’s office, opening the doors witha finger scan.

Alex rose from his desk, smiling at his visitors. Tony didn’t miss the warm look in his eyes when he looked at Jax and he wondered just how close the two men were.

“Good afternoon, gentlemen.” Alex came around from his desk.

“Wow. Nice view.” Tony smiled, taking in the wide expanse of the Pacific from Alex’s floor to ceiling windows.

“I was just speaking to SecNav,” Alex said. “We’re bringing Xu and Khan in next week. Jarvis has managed to bring the trial date earlier and it’s tentatively scheduled for early October.”

Less than three weeks away.

“That’s way better than the last week of October.” Jax remarked.

“It’ll be enough time for your people to get settled,” Alex said, looking at Gibbs.

“My people hit the ground running, Mr. Knight.” Gibbs responded and Jax couldn’t help his lips twitching to suppress a smile.

 “So do mine. In fact, Ms. David will not be leaving with you for Honolulu just yet.” Alex informed Gibbs, whose brow quirked up at that. “Her team commander has decided to have her train here. She will join you when he’s done with her.”

“How long?” Gibbs asked.

“Ten days or more. It’s up to Novak. Jax is taking you on a tour of our facilities?”

“Yes, he is.” Gibbs replied.”

“And the training compound in Otay.” Tony added.

“I’m meeting Quinn there.” Jax told Alex. “We’re taking the weekend off.”

Alex’s brow lifted as he smiled at Jax. “That's a pleasant surprise. I'm sure you need it, not that you'd ever admit it.”

“Let DiNozzo Snr know so he won’t expect Tony to see him this weekend, would you?”

“I wasn’t planning to see him.” Tony cut in. “We’ve already made plans for dinner next Wednesday.”

“Anthony and I have plans tonight, anyway,” Alex said. “And we’re flying out in the morning. Your weekend will not be disturbed but I do hope you’re sufficiently prepared for the long haul, Jax.” Alex looked pointedly at Jax as he said this.

“You know I finish what I start.” Jax countered.

“This may end up a permanent arrangement and I can’t help but wonder if _my son_ is as enthusiastic about it as you are,” Alex said. “Quinn can be possessive.”

Tony looked back and forth between the two men, not quite following the thread of their conversation. Gibbs didn't appear to be listening but Tony knew better.

“Then you’ll be surprised to know that it was his idea in the first place.” When Alex’s dark brow quirked up in surprise, Jax added, “Okay, let’s say Quinn merely confirmed my own thoughts on the matter.”

Alex gave a soft grunt then turned to Gibbs and Tony. “Enjoy your tour of our facilities and your weekend, gentlemen.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

“This is some place.” Tony muttered as Jax drove them around the vast complex. “What’s Theron-Knight Atomics?” he asked as they approached the huge pentagonal glass and steel building. "This is exactly like the one in DC, but bigger." Tony looked around in awe. "It's the Mothership, Gibbs."

“Defense weapons, biomedical engineering…just about everything.” Jax replied, answering Tony's question.

“So where or how does KnightShade fit in?”

“That’s a very small, relatively-speaking, division. Tikka – that’s short for Theron-Knight Atomics – handles the final production, KnightShade D&T designs,  tests then delivers it to Tikka for production. Many of our inventions in the cybernetics will eventually make it to the market but till then, our own people test it.”

“Guinea pigs,” Tony said.

“At the start but there’s a point where it works. Mind-blowingly well, in fact, but still too expensive for mass production.”

“I heard all the M31 guys have been cybernetically-enhanced,” Tony said.

“Not all, but eventually.” And that seemed to be all Jax was going to say.

“Hey.” Gibbs nodded at the two people exiting the building.

“McGee! Ziva!” Tony called out.

Jax turned their buggy towards the two special agents.

“Hey, guys.” McGee grinned happily. “This is unbelievable. It’s out of this world!”

“McGee is in seventh heaven.” Ziva laughed. “I’m glad I’m not staying with him. He’s going to talk my ears off about everything he saw.”

“Where are you heading now?” Tony asked.

“The training compound,” Ziva said. “This guy, Nick, he’s taking us.”

“That’s where we’re headed to.” Jax told her. “There he is.”

Nick pulled his buggy alongside Jax and the two agents climbed in. “Race you to the helipad!” He stepped down hard on the accelerator pedal and shot off, leaving McGee clinging to the buggy for dear life.

Jax shook his head and followed but kept to a sane speed.

“This can go faster, can’t it?” Tony asked.

Jax glanced at him. “What do you think?”

“Come on. We gotta catch him!” Tony whooped in delight when Jax stepped on the pedal. He turned to Gibbs, laughing happily, and saw the indulgent smile.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

_**KnightShade Training Compound,** _

_**Otay; CA** _

The KnightShade training compound was not much different from what Camp Pendleton offered except over a smaller area, with compact training facilities geared towards hostage crisis and covert ops.

The entire facility was being replicated in Kauai and the Otay facility was slated to be annexed to Pendleton once Kauai was operational.

Ziva felt right at home as the group toured the compound and it was her turn to gush over the choice of crisis re-enactments that were offered on the training programs.

“Ms. Ziva David.”

Ziva turned at her name being called and came face to face with a tall man with dark auburn hair and dark eyes.

“Chai Novak.” The man held out his hand. “I’m your team commander.”

Ziva took his hand, the warm and calloused palm sending an odd sensation through her, startling her to stunned silence. “Pleased to meet you again, Chai.” She looked at Jax. “Except that I know him as Malachi Ben-Gidon…but you knew that,” she said to Jax.

“It is Chai Novak now.” Chai gave Ziva a curt nod.

Ziva turned back to him. “Malachi…Chai. Close enough. So, you, too, have found a new life at KnightShade. I am happy for you.”

Tony followed the exchange curiously and stole a look at Gibbs. Gibbs merely lifted a brow and remained silent.

“Follow me.” Chai said to Ziva then turned to Jax. “I will deliver her to your doorstep when I’m done with her here.” Without another word, he turned and strode off, leaving Ziva scowling at his retreating back.

“Hey!” Gibbs barked out. Behind him, Tony and McGee cast worried glances at each other. “And when will that be?” Gibbs asked.

Chai halted in mid-step and turned. “And you are?”

“Jethro Gibbs.” Jax replied, sighing inwardly. He was sure he told Novak to play nice. Didn’t he? “The NCIS agents I told you about.”

“Ah, the legend himself.” Chai extended his hand to Gibbs. “It is an honor to meet you. I have heard, and read, impressive things about you.” Gibbs merely responded with a half-smile.

A couple of feet away, Tony and McGee were watching the silent byplay amongst the three alphas. “Four, if you count Ziva.” Tony whispered to McGee. “Four alpha dogs sniffing at each other.” Then he asked, “Who the heck is Malachi Ben-Gidon?”

“My brother,” Ziva replied, moving over to join  Tony and McGee.

“Your wha-at?” Tony and McGee asked, stunned by the revelation.

“Half-brother, to be exact,” Ziva clarified. “Malachi is the son of my father’s second wife, the woman who my father left left my mother for.”

“Ouch,” Tony muttered with a wince. McGee stared at Chai.

“Ms. David will remain in San Diego for a week,” Chai was saying to Gibbs. “Then we will join you in Hawaii.” His dark eyes went to Ziva “Trust me that I shall take excellent care of your very special agent.”

“Never thought you’d do otherwise, smart man that I’m sure you are.” Gibbs gave Chai wolfish smile.

“Very special agent?” Tony said under his breath to McGee. “That’s supposed to be me.”

Chai turned his attention to the two remaining men. “And you must Timothy McGee, the MIT whizzkid.” He stretched out his hand to McGee who took it tentatively, as if he were about to grasp a cobra. “And –” Chai looked Tony over. “The Irreplaceable DiNozzo.” As tall as Tony, Chai gave the other man a quizzical look before smiling and welcoming them all to KnightShade.

“I’m sure you will find your time at KnightShade a very beneficial and unique experience. Come, Ziva.” The command to his half-sister was snapped out before he turned on his heels and strode off, Ziva running after him.

“Wow.” McGee blinked.

 

 

 

 

 

**___END OF CHAPTER 22___  
**

**TBC**


	24. PART 2/Chapter 23

 

 

 

 

 

**PART 2/Chapter 23**

 

_**J** _ _**ax’s Residence,** _

_**La Jolla Shores Lane** _

_**TGIF!** _

 

As usual, Staz had whipped up several Cajun dishes and like always, dinner was full of laughter and the usual camaraderie.

Not as raucous as when Hekyll and Jekyll were there but far more rowdy than what Gibbs was used to. How long ago, those evenings now seemed, when he would eat his meals alone in a house that seemed perpetually gloomy. How right selling it now felt. That he had been able to break away from those painful memories and move forward was liberating. Empowering. Only with Tony had that been possible.

“Did you know about Ziva’s half-brother being in KnightShade?” Tony asked Gibbs after dinner.

“Yes,” Gibbs replied.

“How? She told you?”

“No. Jax did.” Gibbs glanced at Tony. “I didn’t tell you because a lot of what Jax sand I talk about, concerning KnightShade, is for need to know only. If Ziva herself didn’t know, I decided you didn’t unless otherwise informed.”

“I understand,” Tony replied. “I’m just curious, that’s all. I wasn’t questioning why you didn’t tell me.”

Gibbs threw him a ‘yeah, right’ look.

“Honest!” Tony protested. “So why do you think he’s here?”

“Because KnightShade is also a rehab center for operatives as well as those who need to disappear for a while.”

“Like a witness protection program?”

“Yes. For operatives. That’s why a lot of info is need to know and when it comes specifically to the operative in protection, very few need to know. Usually, just Alex Knight, the op’s referral and his KnightShade handler.”

“So the guy training next to me could be another burnt-out assassin like Chai.”

“Yep,” Gibbs replied. “Or not even burnt-out. Just hiding out until his next assignment.”

“I’m not sure I’m totally comfortable with that.”

Gibbs gave a huff. “DiNozzo, KnightShade is not Disneyland castle in spite of what we’ve experienced,” he said drily. “There’s a lot that goes on here that would leave the left-wing do-gooders in a dead faint. It’s the most grey organization you could encounter.”

“I was thinking more rainbow-colored.” Tony grinned. “Yeah, I know what you’re saying. And _not_ saying.”

“Just think CIA,” Gibbs added.

“Ooh. Now, that’s dirty.” Tony frowned in semi-mock disapproval.

“Well, as I said, KnightShade’s no Disneyland.”

“Gibbs, I’m not naïve. I know under the veneer of this perfect little utopia, KnightShade kills people; it harbors killers; trains killers and not all the kills are black and white.”

“Don’t want you to be disillusioned.”

“If you can handle it, I can,” Tony assured Gibbs. “You’re the most upright man I know and if you can live with KnightShade, I can.”

Gibbs sighed but smiled and gave Tony a tender kiss.

Outside, by the pool, Quinn and Jax relaxed, Quinn with a beer and Jax with his cigar and brandy.

“You talk to Alex about Tony and Gibbs?” Quinn asked.

“Briefly,” Jax replied.

“And what exactly did you tell him?” 

“You know your father,” Jax said, his lips twisting wryly. “He knows what you’re going to do before you even know it yourself. I simply told him it was _your_ idea.”

“Thanks.” Quinn said, sarcastically, his eyes on Tony and Nick inside the house as they cleared the dining table and washed up. Gibbs was breaking out a six-pack and handing the beer to Adam and Staz.  Everyone, except Gibbs and Tony, were buck naked, it being the weekend. “I suppose he warned you that if you decide to go ahead, it’s going to be a fairly long-term one. It took you years with Nick.”

“I know,” Jax responded.

“You and Staz have loved Nick for years. It’s been that way from the start and the brat’s as much yours as he is Staz’s. Do you think Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs is prepared for the same with DiNozzo?”

Jax didn’t reply but took a long suck from his Cohiba, blowing out the fragrant smoke leisurely. After a minute or so, he recounted to Quinn what Tony told him and Gibbs.

“Shit,” Quinn muttered after he heard about what Elliot and his friends had done to Tony. “How long ago was this?”

“From his twenties, I think, right up to when DiNozzo Snr assigned Sev to him.”

“Fucking long time. I’m surprised the guy isn’t more messed up than he is.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Jax ground out the cigar and took another swallow of his cognac. “I wonder if Gibbs knows exactly how strong our Tony is inside.”

“Oh, he does. And he knows more about what Tony needs than he’s letting on…but whether he knows what he’s in for  is another matter.”

Jax chuckled softly, pulling Quinn to him. “There you’re wrong, babe. Jethro Gibbs is all geared up to take DiNozzo through the paces.” Jax kissed his fiancé deeply, his hand automatically going to Quinn’s cock which instantly hardened under his touch. “Mmm…when was the last time you fucked me?”

“Last weekend.”

“Feels like last year,” Jax complained.

“Getting a taste for bottoming, are we?” Quinn teased.

“Only with you,” Jax responded.

“And a certain NCIS special agent.”

“Hasn’t happened yet,” Jax said. “And I might not even like it.”

Quinn laughed out loud at that. “Tell me another one.”

“I might be persuaded to like it a little if you were watching…” Jax teased back. He leaned in to lick the fleur-de-lis, the normally pale rose now a deep crimson, the huge hard cock jutting out just beneath it. Jax moaned softly. “This birthmark of yours drives me crazy.”

Quinn grinned and pulled Jax away from his groin. “Can’t drive you crazier than your tight ass does me.”

Until Quinn, Jax had never bottomed. The only time anyone had ever fucked him was when he was abducted, raped and kept as a sex slave when he was just fresh out of high school. No one had ever penetrated him anally since. Until Quinn. And until Quinn, Jax Theron had never been in love or loved so thoroughly and deeply.

 “Turn around and on your knees,” Quinn growled in Jax’s ear. “I’m gonna fuck you hard and I want you to imagine it’s a certain NCIS cock ramming into your hole.” He chuckled as Jax moaned, and reached for the ubiquitous tube of lube that was found almost everywhere around the house.

“ _Was_ an NCIS cock,” Jax muttered. “It’s ours now.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

Gibbs was talking quietly with Adam, Tony nestled against him, when Jax and Quinn finally came back in, their hair wet from the swim they’d taken.

Nick walked down the stairs slowly. One step at a time, very deliberately.

Backwards.

Gibbs stopped talking to gape at the butt that was being revealed as Nick descended. His bubble butt was covered with a thick black leather ‘X’ and filled with thin black leather criss-crossing. Silver metal studs ran along the black ‘X’.

Then Nick reached the bottom of the stairs and pirouetted around to reveal the semi-transparent pouch supported by just a thin leather string. His cock nestled in the pouch but was already strirring before Gibbs’ and Tony’s bugged-out eyes.

 “Man, that was one loud fucking session.” Nick laughed. “Could hear you from my bedroom. Almost climbed over my balcony to join you.”

“Why didn’t you?” Quinn asked, going up to him. His hands cupped Nick’s ass, squeezing. “Your ass was missed.”

“We got all night,” Nick reminded him.

“All _weekend,_ ” Staz amended. “And I’m in the mood for a mini- Nickathon after seeing you in that.” Staz looked pointedly at Nick’s briefs.

Nick gave a whoop. “You like? Just came in the mail before we flew out.” Nick swiveled round to Tony and Gibbs. “You guys in? Or out? Would be your first time.” He waggled his brows at them.

“W-whaat?” Tony croaked out. He glanced quickly at Gibbs. Both men had kept their shorts on but dispensed with their shirts.

Gibbs shrugged and gave Nick a smile. “Ya think you’re ready for us?” He hugged Tony close and nuzzled his neck before whispering in his ear, “You up for their games?”

Tony swallowed. He was torn between need and fear. He wanted to say yes but –

“DiNozzo.” Jax’s voice was quiet but firm. “It’s okay. It’s safe here with us.” He looked at Nick. He hadn’t had time to talk to Nick about Tony but the younger man seemed to know what was going on and nodded his understanding. “Just follow Nick’s lead.” Jax told Tony.

Tony looked at Gibbs uncertainly.

“I’m right here, Tony.” Gibbs assured him. “I’ll be with you all the way.”

“Jeth…” Tony whispered raggedly, his eyes, just twinkling with laughter minutes ago, were now filled with apprehension. “I’m…I’m –”

“Scared, I know.” Gibbs kissed him tenderly. “I spoke to Ducky and he’s told me what we need to do. No, listen.” He silenced Tony when the latter started to protest. “You need to go through what they call exposure therapy. We’ll take you through what you experienced with Elliot but leave out the nasty parts.”

“It’s fairly standard therapy for PTSD, DiNozzo.” Adam added. “I deal with hundreds of these outside of KnightShade and we MediCom docs are one of the most experienced in the world. I’ll be right here with Gibbs.”

“I thought you were a trauma surgeon,” Tony said, changing the subject.

“I am but I’m also a licensed psychologist specializing in the treatment of PTSD. You’re in good hands, Tony. Gibbs wouldn’t let you be here if he didn’t trust us.” He looked at Gibbs for confirmation.

“He’s right, Tony.” Gibbs held him close, hands rubbing Tony’s back as if soothing a frightened child.

Nick came and knelt in front of Tony. “Hey.” he said, softly. Tony looked at him. “It doesn’t have to be tonight. But now you know we can help you. So…whenever you’re ready, we are. You wanna talk, I wanna listen.” He hooked a finger under Tony’s chin till Tony’s green eyes met his own blue ones. “We’re never gonna let anyone hurt you ever again. Comprendes? Oh wait, you’re Italian. Capische?”

Tony broke out in a smile, to Gibbs’ relief. “Muy bien, piruleta.”

Nick laughed. “Baby, you can suck my piruleta any time.” His cock leapt at that and strained dangerously at the sheer fabric. “Oops. Better take this off before Mr. Hulk bursts through. Cost me seventy-five dollars for this hot little piece.”

Despite his anxiety, Tony’s cock stirred to life and Gibbs saw the telltale tent in Tony’s shorts. His own cock responded readily and he saw Nick looking at it before raising his laughing eyes to Gibbs.

Nick, now naked as the day he was born, cock bobbing as he moved, took Tony in his arms and rested his forehead on Tony’s. “It wasn’t so bad this morning, was it? Down at the beach?” Around them, the men waited for Tony’s response.

“No,” Tony answered, softly. “No. It was good.”

"And you've watched the guys fucking me. You wanted to join us, I know."

"That was before...I saw Elliot.Seeing him again...brought back all the memories, the men fucking and abusing me. Thinking of you getting fucked by them," he tilted his head at the others, "I can't help but think of Elliot and his friends...and how I hated it, and needed it. God, I'm so confused." He covered his face with his hands. "I-I'm scared. Suddenly. You guys scare me...but I shouldn't be scared of you...but I am, and I know it's because of Elliot."

"And that's exactly what we want to stop, Tony." Gibbs moved back close up him. "We're going to take away the power Elliot still holds over you. It's not going to happen overnight, but it's a start."

“Kiss me again? Like you did down at the beach?” Nick asked. “Please?”

Tony saw the pulse beating rapidly at the base of Nick’s throat and realized Nick was just as tense, despite the light, teasing tone.

Swallowing down his anxiety, Tony moved in for the kiss, his hand going up to cup Nick’s head. The kiss was tentative. Just a touch of their lips. Tony knew Gibbs and Jax had been watching them kiss this morning but now almost the whole M31 team was watching. They'd watched him and Gibbs before but that was different. That was before Elliot reappeared out of nowhere. Two years. He'd thought he'd never see that man again. And after two years, Elliot called him out of the blue. And now, Miami. Was he going to pop up in San Diego? Hawaii?

Tony felt lips on his shoulder and smelled Old Spice. Gotta get him another aftershave, Tony thought as he relaxed against Nick's lips and felt Nick's arms go around him. Gibbs was right. Having him close made a difference. The residue of his panic attack after encountering Elliot in Miami had lingered on but it was dissolving and he knew it was because Gibbs was there with him.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

Nick gave a soft moan and his hands moved down to Tony’s ass. _Damn shorts_. He started tugging them down but felt them being pulled down and his palms cupped bare ass cheeks. He opened his eyes and saw who it was who’d removed Tony’s shorts then who, in turn, removed Gibbs’ shorts.

This was going to be one helluva night.

No. Make that one helluva weekend.

“Hold him, Jethro,” Jax told Gibbs. “We’ll follow his cue but it could get a little rough.”

Gibbs went to pull Tony up against his chest. They had moved over to a large day bed obviously custom-made with a back rest covered in soft leather. Gibbs leaned against the back rest and supported the now-naked Tony under the armpits.

Tony craned his head back to look up at Gibbs.

“I got ya, Tony,” Gibbs reassured him yet again. “Never need to be afraid ever again, ya hear?” Tony nodded silently and returned his attention to the men crowded around him. Staz was caressing his chest and belly, lightly pinching his nipples then suckling each one. His cock jerked with urgent need, wishing someone, any one of them, would give it some attention but the rest were busy…examining his asshole? What the hell? Elliot used to do that - open up his hole with a pair of calipers and his friends would look at him and laugh, make ugly, hurtful remarks.

“What are you doing?” he asked breathlessly. His legs had been spread apart and his ass propped up with a firm cushion so his hole was on display. He felt fingers opening him up and four faces looking at his asshole before a cool gel was smeared on. Lube, he assumed. No laughing. No jeering. What were they thinking?

“How long does it take?” Jax asked.

“One minute,” Adam replied.

“Not bad,” Nick said. “The old one took two minutes. Give him extra.”

“Extra what?” Tony asked. “What the hell are you shoving up my ass?”

Gibbs looked enquiringly at Adam.

“It’s the new LP-9,” Adam replied. “Haven’t you used it yet?”

“No. They haven’t.” Jax answered instead. “Was planning to wait until we got back to Hawaii.”

“Ah, well…” Adam hedged.

Gibbs growled warningly.

“It’s okay. Go ahead,” Jax said.

“Wait,” Gibbs growled again. “What the hell is it?”

“It’s a special lubricant our labs invented for our operatives. It not only protects against infection, it causes the nociceptors – sensory neurons that control pain – to optimize pleasure chemicals instead. LP-9 has a mix of hormones and chemicals such as serotonin, vasopressin and oxytocin. Enkephalins and adrenaline, too. The first three binds to the body's opiod receptors to reduce stress and pain and the second boosts blood flow to his –”

“Side effects?” Gibbs abruptly interrupted.

“Physiologically-speaking, none. We’ve been using it for years.”

“What do you mean ‘physiologically-speaking’?”

“Means that there are no physical side effects apart from lubricating and increasing libido…”

“But?” Gibbs asked.

“But there are psycho-physiological effects. Used regularly with the same partner or partners, it increases bonding.” Adam replied, sounding a little tentative. “Used with a first-time partner, it causes imprinting.”

“I’m not sure I like the sound of –”

“It means –” Jax started to say but Gibbs cut him off.

“I wanna hear it from the doctor.”

“You know how two people fall in love and all they can think of is the other person? The euphoria? The honeymoon period?” Gibbs waited for him to continue. “Well, when you use the LP-9 on a regular basis with the same partner or partners, you will bond with them.” Adam stopped there.

“How many times is “regular”?” Gibbs asked, eyes narrowing. Tony knew that look and so did the rest of them because they were all watching Gibbs warily.

“Three or more.” Adam replied. “Depends on the individual. I should also add that if he is _already_ attached to someone, that attachment will deepen. Sexual pleasure with that person will increase significantly and he is likely to want that person present during sex. Bottomline, as you say, means Tony will bond with us if he uses the LP-9 for more than two sex sessions and will start to lose the ability to feel desire for people _outside_ of our circle. It also means, since he’s already in love with you, he will desire you more than any of us and he'll feel the need the need to have you present during sex. Your presence will heighten his desire and make his orgasms more intense. It's all about chemicals partying in the brain, after all.

“Reversible?” Gibbs asked.

“Yes, but takes eight to twelve months of no contact with the person you want to wean him from plus what, I guess, you can call the antidote. That’s a mixture of –”

“Never mind that.” Gibbs cut Adam off again. “Tony?” Tony looked up at him. “Did you get all that?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to go ahead?”

“If they think I need it. If it helps…then yeah.” Tony suddenly grinned. “But I think it won’t work with the falling in love part. I couldn’t love and want you more than I already do.” He paused. “But what about you? Are you okay with me bonding with these weirdos?”

Gibbs smiled. “It’s reversible. There’s an antidote.”

“Let’s do it then.”

“All. Right!” Nick pumped a fist in the air. “Let’s rock and roll!”

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 23___

TBC


	25. PART 2/Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_WARNING: Group sex ahead. If this is not your thing, don't read further because that's how it's going to be from hereon._ **

 

 

**PART 2/Chapter 24**

 

 

Tony couldn’t help the panic crawling up from his gut, clawing at his throat, refusing to ease its stranglehold. He clutched frantically at Gibbs.

“I’m here, Tony.” Gibbs reassured the naked man spread out before him. He grasped Tony’s hand and bent down to murmur in his ear. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. Trust me.”

Tony could only nod mutely. He’d squeezed his eyes shut, afraid that if he opened them, Jax’s men would morph into Elliot and his friends.

“Remember, Tony, you call the shots. Just say the word and we stop.” Jax told him, his voice authoritative and firm. “ If you want to continue, you tell Jethro and he’ll take it from there. He's the point man.”

All the men had halted their caresses and were now crouched on the floor around Tony. Just waiting. Hands to  themselves. As if Jax had pressed a ‘retreat & pause’ button. Only Gibbs was touching Tony, one hand still holding on to Tony’s and the other making slow, comforting sweeps over his torso.

“Tonight isn’t about sex, Tony,” Jax continued, his voice now low and soothing. “It’s about trust. We. Earning your trust. None of us will fuck you unless you want that. And even then, only if Gibbs is ready for that, too.” He moved up to get closer to Tony’s head. “Do we have your permission to touch you?”

Tony swallowed. The panic was subsiding. Slowly, but abating nonetheless. He gave a sigh and opened his eyes. Fixing them at Gibbs, he whispered, “Yes.”

Jax looked at Gibbs for the next move.

“Nick,” Gibbs spoke the name quietly with a small nod.

Nick immediately lay down beside Tony, shuffling to plaster his body against the other man. He felt the slight tremble from Tony and wrapped his arm over Tony’s chest, pressing a kiss on the shoulder. “We gotcha, love,” he whispered. “We got ya.” His palm skimmed over Tony’s bare chest, scraping over his nipples lightly. He continued to kiss Tony’s shoulder as his calloused palm swept down, past Tony’s belly, following the trail of hair to the groin but went no further. Tony’s eyes closed again and he gripped Gibbs’ hand tighter.

“Quinn,” Gibbs called out next and Quinn moved over to Tony, pressing his cheek on Tony’s pectoral. The thudding of Tony’s heartbeat said everything and Quinn’s arm went round to Tony’s waist, the clasp light yet firm and Tony opened his eyes.

No monsters. Just Nick. Quinn. Jax. Adam. He knew them all. Not monsters. Nick squeezed his hand. He wasn’t going through this alone. Nick would be taking him through it. Nick looked at him with huge, appealing blue eyes fringed by those long, curled, girlish lashes. Tony turned his face to Gibbs, trying to scoot closer to him but his body felt so heavy.

Gibbs’ palm cupped Tony’s face and his lips were on him in a moment. “Okay?” Gibbs asked softly. Tony nodded. “Can you take more?” Gibbs asked.

Tony nodded again. “Yes.” His eyes fluttered closed and he pressed his lips against Gibbs’ fingers. He needed to smell him, to feel those work-hardened fingers, the faint odor of sawdust. Of coffee. All so comforting.

Gibbs looked at Jax and the remaining two men, giving them permission to go ahead with a tilt of his head towards Tony.

Tony kept his eyes closed as he felt wet heat closing over his cockhead and hands gently spreading his legs. A warm tongue lapped at his balls as fingers cupped them and more fingers slipped into his ass crack to tease his hole.

He moaned softly as, on the upper end of his body, someone else began suckling his nipple. Gibbs was murmuring words in his ear but Tony was too buzzed to make sense of them. All his brain could absorb right now was that he was feeling all kinds of fucking good sensations on both ends of all six-feet two of him.

“Jeth…” Tony tugged on Gibbs’ hand. His other hand groped for Nick, who immediately found it and clasped it in his warm one, fingers curling around Tony’s protectively and possessively.

 “Right here, Tony.” Gibbs bent his head lower and Tony pulled him down for a kiss. He needed to feel Gibbs while the others were…doing whatever they doing…kissing, licking, sucking. Fingers were spreading his ass cheeks, others were moving his balls aside as a tongue licked up the sensitive skin along the crease of his hip and thigh.

Gibbs’ face hovered over his and her cupped it with both hands, smiling up at him tentatively. “Feels…good. Scared…a little…they won’t hurt me?”

Gibbs gave his head a shake. “Nope. Take a look.”

Tony lifted his head and they watched Jax’s men as they poured out their attention on him.

 

______________

 

TONY

______________

 

The guys took so long just touching and kissing, I thought they were never going to fuck me. They sucked me dry, though, one man after another loving my cock with his mouth while the others urged him on with words calculated to arouse, not themselves but to calm me. I had moments of panic but Gibbs and Jax were so attentive that as soon as they saw signs of agitation, the tone changed. It was as if Jax had some kind of secret signal, maybe? I didn’t hear him give his men any verbal cues so he must have some kind of visual signal. Whatever, every time my breath caught and I’d make a panicky sound, those M31 guys would slow down, lighten up or change one motion to another. It was fascinating, in a way, how they could move in unison like a shoal of fish.

It sure distracted me from my panic and anxiety. I'd be extricated, little by little from the web that I was trapped in. Before this, in my nightmares, the more I struggled, the more trapped I got in the web that Elliot had spun around me.

Now, at last, there were people who had been there, done that, and knew how to rescue me.

They told me how beautiful I was, how special, how I was that even without them. I was Tony DiNozzo - precious n my own right. By contrast, Elliot used to tell me I was garbage and good only to be pissed and shitted on; that I needed someone like him to make me worth the air I breathe. And worse, that I knew that it was bad but being the fuck-up I am, I believed him, grateful for the abuse.

I had believed him for so many years. Now, I truly realize how fucking lucky I am to have had real friends like Luke and Jason; how amazing that I have someone like Gibbs to center me and now, Jax and his men.

I felt Nick stir beside me, his arm tightening around my chest. Like Gibbs, he’d remained at my side throughout the session.

 

_ ______TONY  * TONY * TONY_______

 

It felt like hours but it was probably just one. All they did was caress me and whisper what, I suppose, are called sweet-nothings.

I started to get frustrated, wanting more action. That weird gel, LP-9 or something, was obviously doing its job because my asshole felt like it had grown a whole new bunch of nerves. I didn’t know whether to lay back and enjoy it or to just plain freak out, especially when I saw the two-inch long nozzle on the tube. More the latter, I think.

When I thought I’d go crazy with lust, they commenced. There wasn’t a part of me that they didn’t love. My body, my mind…and I know they touched that deep part of me and the pain, buried so long till it had calloused inside me, began to melt away. Slowly, almost too lightly as if brushed away with a feather. Even as the LP-9 made me rabid with wanting, my nerve endings crying out for satisfaction, my mind reveled in their tender love-making.

One by one they fucked me. One would fuck me as if he were on a timer, pounding into me with a speed and ferocity that only heightened my lust while another would take it slowly and sensually. That would only cause me to get hornier and I'd start pleading for more. For harder. For faster. For more than I had ever had before.

And then, suddenly, I was filled with the desire to have these men experience what I do with the man I love. I wanted them to know what it was like to have Gibbs fuck them. I knew Jax and Nick wanted Gibbs but I don’t know if the others did. Or whether Gibbs even wanted them. I only knew that right now, tonight, I wanted to see Gibbs buried to the hilt in Jax’s ass. I wanted to see his face contorted with desire for _my_ man. Maybe it's because subconsciously I needed to know that what I wanted was also desired by others and not because I was a fuck-up. A sort of validation? Maybe. I'll think about it another day. Right now, I know seeing Gibbs fuck Jax and Jax on his knees, begging for my man's cock was what I wanted, needed.

So I whispered that to Jax. Gibbs, ever-attentive, heard me, of course, and I saw his eyes widen briefly. "Please, Jeth?" I whispered.

When Jax reached out for Gibbs and kissed him, Gibbs did not resist but did give me another look as if to verify it was really okay with me. Yes, I’d told him I’d given Jax permission to fuck him but this is all new to us so both of us would naturally tread carefully. I gave Gibbs a soft smile – because I was feeling kinda high from the effects of the gel – and I was eager to see Jax Theron getting the fuck of his life in front of me.

Until now, I believed I’d be fucking mad if Gibbs were to let anyone touch him, male or female. I believed I’d go nuts with jealousy. That hasn't changed.

So why did I feel so differently about Jax and his men? For now, I don’t know the answer. I only know that’s how I am where they are concerned.

Jax released Gibbs to move over to me, murmuring, “I gotta have him in me.” He was asking me permission for Gibbs to fuck him? “Please. You can do whatever you want with me later, just tell me he can fuck me.”

“Me, too,” Nick chimed in. “Pretty fucking please, _please_ say I can have him, too.” He sounded like an over-eager puppy.

That got me laughing and the earlier tension in me eased completely. I was still hard as a rock, too, despite having come twice already in a space of an hour. “I thought tonight was about me,” I said.

“Mking advance bookings, then,” Jax replied.

“Hey,” Gibbs growled softly beside him. I chuckled. Down below, Quinn was still licking my balls and cock as Adam watched.

“Sorry.” Jax winced lightly. He leaned to plant another kiss on Gibbs’ lips. “Just want to be first in line. Don’t want you using up everything on Nick. The boy doesn’t know when to quit and before you know it, you got nothing left for me.”

“You got all day tomorrow — ohh fuck…Gibbs!” I gasped as Quinn’s tongue pierced my hole. His big hands lifted my ass up and he began eating me out with gusto. I made weird gurgling noises but they weren’t out of panic but mind-blowing pleasure.

“Gibbs,” I croaked out. “Feels so good…”

Gibbs laughed softly against my ear. “Must be. Your cock looks like it’s about to blow.” He kissed my ear then asked, “Want more? Ready for more?”

“…want you to fuck Jax," I rasped as Quinn's tongue continued thrusting in and out relentlesly. "In front of me…let me see,” I said, hoarsely. I was about to blow. Quinn’s tongue was downright evil. I cried out and bucked when one of his fingers joined his tongue and found my prostate. “Gibbs. Fuck him. Jax...wanna see your cock fuck that ass of his.”

“You sure?” Gibbs asked softly. “No regrets in the morning?”

“No,” I assured him. "You and I - we're different." I tipped my head forward to look at Quinn who was still eating my ass and saw Jax next to him, holding my cheeks open. “Jax and Quinn. We’re like them.”

I turned back to Gibbs and saw him swallow heavily. His cock was heavy and thick with arousal and at that moment, nothing could arouse me more than to watch him give Jax a good, hard fucking. “Do it, Jeth. Fuck him till he can’t walk straight tomorrow. After that, you can all fuck me.”

Gibbs gave me a skeptical look but nodded, anyway. “We’ll see.”

He shifted over to Jax as Nick took over where Gibbs had been – right next to my head.

“Both of us gonna have ringside seats,” Nick said, gleefully. “I have never seen anyone but Quinn fuck Jax so I ain’t gonna miss this!” He gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and we settled down to watch. Even the rest of the guys had stopped what they were doing to me and were now surrounding Gibbs and Jax.

“ _Don’t_ go easy on him,” Quinn told Gibbs, giving Jax's ass a hard smack. “Give him a fuck he’s not going to forget.” He bent to give Jax a bruising kiss. “How do you want him?” he asked Gibbs.

“Face down, ass up,” Gibbs said. “For starters.”

Quinn laughed softly. “You heard him, love,” he told Jax.

Jax got into position, his ass already filled with LP-9 and screaming to be fucked. He was panting softly and the muscles on his chest and abdomen rippling with each short breath.

Quinn gestured to Staz. “Help me support him,” and the two men flanked Jax on both sides, their own naked bodies against Jax’s shoulders so that Gibbs’ thrusts wouldn’t send Jax crashing forward. “Make it good, Marine,” Quinn told Gibbs with a wink.

Gibbs gave backward glance at me and seeing my go-ahead nod, lined the broad head of his cock up with Jax’s glistening hole and slid in balls-deep in a single stroke.

Jax’s gasp was muffled against Quinn’s hip as the latter held him tight across his back. From his vantage point, Quinn could see Gibbs’ facial expression as well as his cock entering Jax’s lube-filled ass.

Then Gibbs withdrew and thrust in again, his face registering the sensations the LP-9 was having on his own cock. I didn’t need him to tell me what was going on in his head right that moment - how it was going to feel when he fucked _my_ LP-9-filled ass.

Gibbs turned to check on me again and saw that I was now sitting up just a few inches behind him, Nick pressed close to me. I smiled up at him and Nick added a wink.

“Hurry the fuck up, will you?” Jax rasped out. “Can’t…wait…much longer.”

“Do it, Gibbs.” Quinn nodded towards Gibbs’ cock. “The LP-9. Turns his craving into a worse than horrible itch that needs to be scratched so put him out of his misery.”

 _Having an itch of my own down here._ Gibbs gave a grunt and thrust into Jax again, his roughened fingers digging into Jax’s hips. This time, his thrusts didn’t let up and he slammed into Jax repeatedly.

Jax’s cries were a mix of pleading and guttural sounds as Gibbs continued to pound into him relentlessly. Drops of sweat flew off Gibbs' silver hair, his teeth gritted tightly together.

I watched in awe as Gibbs fucked Jax with a ferocity that had to hurt yet Jax was still begging for more. I tilted my head towards Nick. “How come Jax needs it so urgently?” I asked in a whisper without taking my eyes off the fucking.  “I mean I feel it, too, but the LP-9 seems to have a stronger effect on Jax. It’s like he’ll die or something if he doesn’t get fucked.”

“Jax hasn’t got any hurdles in the way so the LP-9 has a clear pathway.” Nick whispered back to me. “You’re dealing with your psych shit and that slows things down a bit. Before the signals can get to that part of your brain, other signals are interrupting. Sort of like a police check point. Once you address those, the signals that handle sexual desire will have a clear run. You’ll be like that, then." He nodded towards Jax.

 

___TONY * TONY * TONY___

 

The fucking seemed to go on endlessly, until Jax asked permission to come. Gibbs refused to give it and fucked Jax even harder still. Gibbs has ridden me really hard before and I love it but seeing him give Jax the same treatment turned me way more than I even expected.

Quinn started to tell Jax to hold on and “show these NCIS guys a thing or two” but that only made Jax groan loudly.

“Man up, you pussy.” Gibbs grinned, shocking me. I’d never seen this side of Gibbs before and it got my cock even harder than I thought possible. Instinctively, my hand went to it as it responded to the sight before me.

“Let me help you with that,” Nick offered.

I heard Gibbs order Jax to get on his back and watch as they got into position – Jax laying down on an ottoman cushion which Staz had moved over and Gibbs on his knees between Jax’s legs. “Okay.” I  told Nick. “But I wanna get next to Jethro. Facing him, so I can kiss him while you suck me off.

“Hey, Tony.” Gibbs gave me a slow smile. “I love you. So much.”

“Love you, too.” Getting on my knees, I leaned forward so we could kiss. Gibbs plunged his cock into Jax once more without taking his lips off mine.

Nick wrapped his lips around my cock, the sensation causing me to break off my kiss with a gasp. “Oh fuck! Yesss…”

Gibbs chuckled. “They're something, aren’t they, these KnightShade guys?”

I laughed a little uncertainly. “Yeah…but gotta be careful of Nick. Don’t wanna get addicted. Jax warned me about that.”

Nick peeked up at me under his thick lashes, his lips curving at the corners as he continued to suck me down.

“Don’t see why we shouldn’t just enjoy them.” Gibbs said with a lopsided grin.

“Perks of the assignment?” I asked before gaving a long moan as Nick swallowed me to the root and slid a finger into my hole.

“Quit yakking and fuck, will ya?” Jax complained. He was on his back and Quinn was holding up one of his legs while Staz had the other. Both of them watched hungrily as Gibbs laughed and turned his attention back to the task at hand.

“Spread him out more.” Gibbs told Quinn and Staz. “Wanna see his hole stretched around me two men did as ordered and they all watched their commander’s hole being stretched and plundered mercilessly by the legendary special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

“Gotta come.” Gibbs’ announcement was met with Jax’s request to come, too. Gibbs rasped out, “With me, Theron.”

And they both exploded, Jax shooting huge spurts as he grasped his cock and Gibbs filling his hole with so much cum, it squirted out when Gibbs gave one final thrust before pulling out. I watched, utterly transfixed.

Gibbs collapsed over Jax, uncaring of the cum that was plastered now between their two bodies. A few moments later, I cried out and Gibbs lifted himself off Jax to hold me as I shot into Nick’s mouth.

The rest of the men started on each other, even Adam, having satisfied himself that I had held up better than he expected. Up now, he had been monitoring my reactions carefully, noting them down on his KnightFone, something (I learnt later) was Hekyll's and Jekyll's task as they used the data for their R&D.

The session turned into a mini-Nickathon, as I recall Staz calling it, and I had Gibbs be the first in line. I was not part of the line, though. Tonight was for me to watch only. Which meant that despite our closeness, Nick and I hadn't had each other yet.

The mini-Nickathon lasted for a few more hours by which time all of them were well and truly spent.

As we lay around the lounge, a tangle of limbs and various stages of satiation, Nick said he could take more if anyone was still up for it.

I started laughing softly. The man was insatiable.

“What?” Gibbs asked, drowsily, his lips against my neck.

 “Wish Fornell and Vance could see us now,” I replied.

“Hell no!” Gibbs' head shot up.

“McGee?”

And that had Gibbs laughing, too.

Later, much later, Jax herded us all into his bedroom suite. Staz had scooped Nick up in his arms and carried him in, depositing him on what I guess had to be the biggest bed in the world. It would fit the entire team and then some. The picture window above the bed stretched from wall to wall giving a paranoramic view of the ocean below. He must miss this when he's in Hawaii, I thought, because Kauai's accomodation is rather spartan and the bedrooms in his Laie Point house are regular rooms. I wondered whether he would renovate them.

Nick was bugging them to fuck him again and I brought my thoughts back to them. Gibbs looked at Jax and the other men as if they were out of their mind, though why anything should surprise him by now was a surprise in itself.

“You all sleep together on this… _one_ bed?” I asked incredulously. I looked at Gibbs for his reaction but he merely shrugged. “I thought you all had your own private suites.”

 “We do,” Nick replied. He scooted to the window. The bedroom suite was built on an overhang and gave them a view directly over the water, instead of the beach. “This is Jax’s personal suite but we sleep here when we’re in town.”

“We go to our own rooms when we need time out from him.” Staz tilted his head at Nick. “And hey, get off the bed! Your asshole’s still full of cum. Go shower.”

“So, uh…are there designated spots on the bed or can we sleep anywhere?” I asked, as Nick clambered off the bed.

 “Yeah, there are,” Jax replied as he grabbed Nick by the neck and shoved him towards the bathroom. “But that changes through the night.”

“BI always end up next to the window by dawn,” Nick said over his shoulder. “Cos I like seeing the ocean when I wake up. You can move over next to me in the morning, if you like that, too.”

“Get moving, people," Staz said. “Let’s shower off all this gook.”

I looked questioningly at Gibbs who shrugged and followed Staz.

The bathroom was separated from the bedroom by wall-to-wall glass and about as large as the bedroom itself. The shower stall had pride of place – a huge circular glass column rising from floor to ceiling with three rain showers and several shower heads along the glass walls. There were also three glass-separated toilets. Even their dumps weren’t in private, I muttered to myself.

Gibbs just stood there taking it all in. I was dying to know what was going through the other man’s head. Was this too much? He himself kinda liked it – having everyone close but maybe communal toilets were overdoing it a little.

“Hey, this kinda reminds me of the communal johns in ancient Ephesus and Herculaneum,” I said. “The menfolk would head down to the johns in the town square for their morning dump and update each other on the latest news, chat about politics and philosophy while they were crapping in full view of each other. I have pictures of them on Dig That Roman.”

“I know,” Gibbs said. “I saw them.”

I watched him surreptitiously. I was still worried he might find it way over-the-top. What if he suddenly decided it was and walked out? What if –

“Cut it out, DiNozzo,” Gibbs growled. "I'm fine."

“Yes, boss.” I grinned, feeling comforted already. I was so easy to read. And to please.

“Not going anywhere. Told you that.”

“Yes, boss.” I grinned.

Around us, the other men chuckled softly, soaping each other up, commenting on how alike Nick and I were.

Twenty minutes later, we emerged from the shower smelling of citrus and woodsy spice.

Nick immediately hopped on the bed and patted the space next him. “Why don’t the two of you just sleep here with Staz and me tonight?” His boyish grin was irresistible and I could tell Gibbs thought so, too. I could see, too, that he didn’t want the kid to think he had Gibbs wrapped around his finger so he said, “Up to Tony. I can sleep anywhere.”

Nick grinned. “For your information, I’ve slept on a grave several times –”

“So do lots of poor families in Manila.” Gibbs countered. “Turn entire grave sites into their makeshift homes and play cards on the tomb surfaces.”

“Okay, but you’ll still sleep next to me, right?” he asked with puppy dog eyes, reminding me of Abby. Gibbs' expression told me he was shaking that visual off instantly. Sex and Abby was something guaranteed to wilt an erection since I knew he thought of the Goth as a daughter. At least, I hoped it was a wilter because it would seriously bother me if it weren’t.

“Tony?” Gibbs looked at me. I realized he was waiting for my answer.

“What? Oh. Sure. Thought you’d never ask,” I said, and clambered on the bed, walking on my knees till I reached Nick’s side.

“By the way, don’t freak when you see the paragliders in the morning.” Nick warned. “We can see them but they can’t see us through this glass.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

_**Zero Dark Thirty;** _

Adam woke up during the night for a piss and saw Tony curled up against Gibbs, Nick spooning Tony and Staz wrapping a beefy arm around Nick. Moonlight streamed into the room through the wide window, gleaming off the naked, entwined bodies of the seven men on the bed.

He returned from the bathroom to see Gibbs climbing on top of Tony and a hand groping for the lube left on the window sill. Round six? Seven? Chuckling to himself, Adam crawled back into bed and found himself pulled against Jax’s hard cock. He shifted, lifting his leg and said hard cock slid into him easily.

Later, when Jax had reached for tissues and wiped Adam up before turning around to snuggle up against Quinn, Adam laid awake for a long while.

He was happy for his team mates but so far, he hadn’t met The One. Well there _was_ one but Adam had deliberately made it a point to avoid him. He’d met the man over a year ago when he was brought in by Alex himself, just as he had Quinn. Which meant there was definitely more to the guy than met the eye. It also meant no messing around with him because while Alex didn’t care who you fucked, his laissez faire attitude did not extend to those directly under his personal care – as Jax had personally found out.

The foreign operative had been an itch Adam was dying to scratch since he arrived but Adam sensed this time, it was an itch that wasn’t going to go away. It was going to be everything or nothing.

Since then both men had been dancing around their attraction but doing nothing about it.

Perhaps it was time to change that, Adam told himself as sleep descended on him.

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 24___

TBC


	26. PART 2/Chapter 25

 

 

**PART 2/Chapter 25**

**_Jax's House;_ **

**_ La Jolla Shores Lane; _ **

**_San Diego_ **

It was way past the team’s usual waking time before any of the men stirred. Someone had drawn the shades, effectively blocking out most of the sunlight which meant it was okay to sleep in, as Tony found out later.  


Most weekends, they’d all be awake by seven whilst Staz and Nick would already be up and hitting the gym or running on the beach by six. On a _weekend_? Tony asked himself and snuffled against the warm body next to him.   


He moaned when he felt a hand shaking him.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty.” Nick’s breath tickled Tony’s ear. “Get your pretty ass up.”

Tony groaned in protest as the shades rolled up and bright sunlight burst into the room. “Aww, fuck.” He turned over and buried his face in the pillow.

“Gibbs is already downstairs eating breakfast. Everyone’s starving after last night so Staz’s fixed up a helluva spread.” Nick smacked Tony on his bare butt bringing on another howl of protest but he did sit up.

“See you downstairs.” Nick leapt off the bed and was out the room before Tony could move another muscle.

As the door clicked shut, Tony yawned loudly and dragged a palm down his face. Damn. Did he really do what he did last night or was it just a dream. Whichever, his ass still throbbed but not in an unpleasant way and his cock had risen way before his brain did because what he felt like having, before even food, was another fuck.

Tony groaned. No. He was turning into a nymphomaniac. The male equivalent, anyway. Was there such a thing?

The smell of maple-flavored bacon hit his olfactory senses and his stomach rumbled. Breakfast first, then. He didn’t bother to shower. Just brushed his teeth and rinsed his mouth and was about to pull on a pair of shorts when he remembered it was the weekend. He went down buck naked.

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

Tony took one look at the buffet spread laid out on the pool patio and groaned. “How do you guys stay in shape eating like this?”

On the table were platters of bacon, a leg of Virginia ham, freshly-baked biscuits, baked beans, fresh tropical fruits, jars of cereal, yoghurts and Adam was making himself a Spanish omelet. The result resembled nothing like one, however.

“Stick to surgery.” Quinn advised when Adam slid his rolled mess of overcooked eggs and chopped bits of vegetables onto his plate.

“I hope that’s not what Tony’s brain is going to be like after your exposure therapy.” Gibbs eyed the travesty of an omelet.

Jax laughed. “Easy, Marine,” he reassured Gibbs. No one seemed to notice that the two NCIS agents were stark naked like the rest of the men. “Adam’s cooking skills may be non-existent but he’s a god in the medical field. And," he added, "our trauma psychs are the best in the world."

"Of course they are," Tony murmured as Nick poured him a cup of coffee.  


“And no, we only eat like this on weekends,” Adam said to Tony, answering his question. “And only one day in the weekend. You know what our diet is the rest of the week and look at yourself – you’ve lost at least 15 pounds, all of it fat. You've packed on muscle since you came on board so relax.” He pushed the omelet towards Tony. "Try the omelet."  


“Looks like a storm rolling in,” Jax said, squinting at the horizon where the clouds were greying darkly.

“A bit early, isn’t it?” Adam remarked. “It’s only October. Rains don’t usually come till December.”

“I don’t mind,” Gibbs said. “The sunshine is nice but there’s nothing better than relaxing next to the ocean and watching a storm.”

“Oh yes, there is.” Nick grinned and scooted over to sit on Gibbs’ lap. He wrapped his arms around Gibbs and the older man automatically wrapped his around Nick’s waist.

“You do realize you’re nearing thirty, not three?” Gibbs asked him but let Nick kiss him, anyway.

“And do you want to know what’s better than watching a storm roll in over the ocean?” Nick asked, his lips moving to Gibbs’ neck and sucking at the tendon. Gibbs’ cock hardened against Nick who chuckled. He slapped his palm down over Gibbs’ cock. “ _Ding!_ And Leroy Jethro’s cock has the answer!” He gave Gibbs a swift kiss. “It’s watching the storm roll in while you fuck me and Tony speechless. That’s what.”

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

And that was exactly what they did after clearing the table just as the first drops of rain were visible over the water.

The gang locked up and adjourned to the upper floor where the wall-to-wall glass doors gave them a wide-angle view of the Pacific and they could indulge in their usual weekend pastime secluded from the rest of the world. If they were lucky, for the next twelve hours - more if they were really lucky - the bad guys were taking a break, there were no active missions, no specialists to monitor, and all was well with the world.  


They _were_ lucky. 

They literally fucked their way through the entire day and by the time the sun crawled towards the horizon in a blaze of reds, oranges and pinks against the darkening sky, there was not a single inch of the men’s bodies that Gibbs and Tony weren’t familiar with. 

And vice versa.

 

______________

 

GIBBS

______________

 _ **Saturday Evening; ** _   


It may be less than twenty-four hours since I first fucked them but I could easily say I knew these men’s bodies very well. Almost as intimately as I knew Tony’s.

That’s not what makes it amazing. Not even the fact that Tony let them have access to every part of his body and aside from clutching at me initially, he eventually relaxed enough to let me fuck the others without needing to hang on to me.

No, what is amazing is that I let _Quinn_ fuck me. I’ve not had sex with any man except Tony and have never wanted to fuck anyone but him since. But I guess Life throws these curved balls when you least expect it.  


I did not only fuck these KnightShade men but am now getting on my hands and knees for one of them. Tony, obviously, is not the only one being made to address his inner demons. I, because I love him with all my heart, am forced to confront my own and then Tony will see me for what I really am. Will he accept me as unconditionally as I have him?  


I didn’t consciously choose Quinn just as Tony and I did not consciously choose the I-the-top-and-he-the-bottom roles. It’s just one of those things that are naturally felt, I guess. Like gut feel.

Jax was someone I wanted to fuck but would not want him fucking me. The same went for the others. Yeah, I fucked and sucked Adam and Staz, too. Adam’s body was as beautiful as Jax’s – all long and lean with an Olympic swimmer’s muscles but Staz’s cock had me literally choking. I know I’m pretty hung myself but Staz – the man could make a fortune as a porn star. 

The only reason I let that monster in my mouth was because Tony and Nick bet me I wouldn’t be able to get it in. Which just goes to prove that too much sun, sea and sex has destroyed my brain cells.

The end result was far from comfortable for me – I’m sure I dislocated my jaw -  but it did give Tony and Nick enough to talk and laugh about for days to come, if not forever.

I’ve changed a lot since moving to Hawaii. Since meeting this bunch of misfits, wunderkinds they may be in their respective fields.  


No, it was Quinn who came to me as I was cuddling Tony after he’d been fucked by Staz. I think anyone who’s been fucked by Staz needs cuddling, if not first aid. When Quinn stood over me, silently holding out his hand, I looked at Tony. He smiled dopily at me, saying, “Knock yourself out, Jeth, but I wanna see, ‘kay?”

“Okay,” I whispered and kissed him on the forehead before turning to Quinn and taking his still outstretched hand. Next to us, Jax was watching like a hawk eyeing its prey and then I realized so were the  other three men. I could understand their interest. Seeing me get fucked would be as astonishing and stupefying as their commander letting _me_ fuck _him_. There was no question that  Jax was the dominant one, the top.

Quinn turned out to be a very sensitive lover and his big, strong body felt good against my back. When his cock first breached me, I sucked in my breath sharply but he soothed and gentled me as if I was a newly-broken colt. The only man who had ever fucked me was Tony so having Quinn do so wasn’t something I took lightly.

As HIS strokes went in deep and steady, his big hands holding my hips in place, I looked at Tony. He was lying down on his side, his head propped up by his hand and watching the action intently. He saw me look at him and gave me another dopey smile. Nick scooted up behind Tony, pressing his body against Tony and they both turned their attention back to Quinn’s cock thrusting in and out smoothly from my ass. I am learning, too, that having Tony there beside me makes all the difference. Quinn could have approached me any time before tonight. That he only chose to do so tonight tells me he knows exactly what he is doing, why he is doing it and whether he will be doing it again.  


I had a suspicion – or was it an unconscious desire – that eventually he would be fucking me a helluva lot more roughly and demanding more of me than right now. Right now he was clearly conscious that he was new to me and mindful of the rare privilege he’d been given. I was fairly certain, however, that in time he would demand more of me. I could sense from the very start that there was more to Quinn Masterson-Knight than met the eye. Not just because he’d managed to secure the interest and commitment of a man like Jax but because I could feel those green eyes of his boring into me as if he had X-ray vision and they saw into the deepest layers of me.

Like me, however, he wasn’t much of a talker, preferring to sit back and observe. Then again, Staz was much the same, too.

When Quinn finally came, he did so seated deep inside me as if he wanted to claim me by depositing his semen as deep in me as possible. Then he slid his hands under me and gently lowered me onto the sofa bed or I’d have collapsed on it. Not that it was necessary since it was a mattress, not a hard floor, but the gesture spoke volumes as to his care for me. 

It was a new experience for me – someone else tending to me so tenderly. Different from Tony. Very different. Tony is _my_ responsibility. _I_ take care of him even though he often cleans me up after sex but both of us know _I_ am the protector, not him. Now, for the first time in my life I was faced with a new thing – there was someone who would tend to _me_. I don’t quite have the words to explain it. I need to mull over it more. 

I just know that my feelings towards Quinn is very different from what I feel towards Jax. To the rest of the team, in fact.  
 

____GIBBS * GIBBS * GIBBS____

Life under the same roof as Jax and his men may not be normal the way most people judge such things but what I know, without a doubt, is that they made sex fun and they surrounded Tony and me with a kind of love and security I’d never experienced before.

All this while, Tony’s issues had been at the center of my concern. I may have been very aware I have issues of my own, needs of my own, that I had denied or ignored for years. I was the son, the husband, the head of the house, the team lead. I was the protector of the weaker one, the vulnerable one. Tony was, and is, my responsibility, my charge and this was about Tony's needs. Not mine.  


So it does come as a bit of a surprise, to put it mildly, to find myself deriving a comfort and peace settling in so deep within me I am stunned into a silence that is unusual, even for me. I didn’t talk much all weekend, I guess. 

So what’s new?

But I suspect these M31 guys know me inside out and also share my aversion to talking about ‘our issues’ even though we know it’s good for us. I guess we’re still a macho bunch, thinking all that talking therapy is for girls, not men. And especially not Marines. Not even if we’re fucking each other.

None of them, except Nick, talk much either. For which I am thankful because between Tony and Nick, they chatter enough for the whole team.

We got into bed that night, sated at last, after a whole day of lovemaking, and curled up against each other. I listened to their breathing even out and pressed myself closer to Tony. He was already asleep, I knew, but I was overcome with a surge of protectiveness so I squeezed him closer against me causing him to stir and mumble. He snuggled against me a little then settled back into his sleep like a baby.

“I love you,” I said softly against the back of his head.

“I love you, too, Mr. NCIS.” came Nick’s sleepy response from the other side of Tony.

I chuckled softly and fell asleep thinking I’d better get used to having Nick sleeping next to Tony from now on.

 

____GIBBS * GIBBS * GIBBS____

 

Sunday morning was clear and sunny and we all headed out to the beach after a light breakfast of coffee and fruit. Going to the beach with these KnightShade guys isn’t the same as most people envisage a day out on the beach.

To my surprise, Tony did not mutter a single complaint when Staz motioned us to fall in line and start running. We did the six kilometer run up and Black Beach, took a fifteen minute break then hit the water for a thousand-meter swim. Staz stopped me from that because a four-mile run was enough for an old man like me.  


Naturally, I took offence at that but wasn’t going to put up too much of a fight. I dropped down on the sand to watch them swim, wondering how long Tony would last.   The distances were just short of what all SEAL wannabes did in the BUD/S training program and much less than the KnightShade training course Tony had undergone.  


He did pretty well, actually, surprising me yet again. I knew, vaguely, that he’d received cybernetic enhancements. I’d never wanted to ask about them because the last time I did, Hekyll and Jekyll had me giving them simultaneous headslaps. Unlike Tony, who would wince when he got smacked, those two screwball scientists got turned on! Now, I like these two. I really do, but I don't want to have sex with them. I don't think they want me that way either. It's just that they talk about me and sex in a way that I'm not used to. Yet. Sex to me is still something personal. Intimate. To them it's like a subject. A project. Then again, I know the two men had gone through some horrific event together so I cut them some slack. One of these days I will sit them down and I'll get to know them better.  


We all met up for lunch, including Chai – he spells it _c-h-_ a-i even though he pronounced ‘Hi’ with a guttural ‘h’.  I was curious about the guy, intending to ask Ziva as soon as I got the opportunity. Tony, too, I could see, was fascinated and would probably beat me to questioning Ziva.

Close to dinner time, Hekyll and Jekyll flew in from DC and dinner was, once again, as raucous as feeding time at the monkey section in the zoo, only we went out to a Chinese restaurant, all nine of us from M31 plus Ziva, McGee and Chai. I must have looked overwhelmed. Or bemused. Irritated? Whichever, the expression on my face must have worried Quinn because at some point during dinner, he came over to sit next to me. “I had exactly the same reaction when I first met this lot.” He smiled at me. “But you’ll grow to like it, as I did. I was an only child, too. People like us may find the noise and lack of privacy invasive –”

I didn’t let him finish. “I don’t.” I put down my chopsticks and looked at him. "I don't find it invasive. I'm just thinking I could get used to this and that is one heck of a surprise to me."  


With a decisive nod, Quinn got up. “You’re one helluva find, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” He slapped me on the back and returned to his seat opposite me on the huge round table.

   


___END OF CHAPTER 25___  


_** This concludes Part 2. ** _

 


	27. PART 3/Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> **  
> _START OF PART THREE_  
> **

**PART THREE/Chapter 26**

 

_**Monday Morning;** _

_**Mid-air over the Pacific** _

As soon as the seatbelt signs were off, Adam lowered himself onto the seat next to Jax. “So what’s the deal with Rohan?” he asked. “I found out last night he’s now Chai Novak. Looks like everyone knows except me.” Opposite them, Gibbs looked up from the movie he was watching.

“You want that to change, try coming home more often.” Jax growled at his childhood friend and team-mate. “I’ll debrief later but for now, let it suffice that Novak’s got a lot of repair work to do and we know all about that, don’t we?” Jax asked, his voice, heavy with the memories the ex-Kidon leader was raking up. “He’s with us for the same reason why _I’m_ leaving M31 once Op Sirin-5 is over. To grab the chance for a new life while it’s still possible. I’m a little ahead of him…but he’ll catch up fast. “ _If_ he's got the right person to help him."

“Oka-ay.” Adam let it be. There was definitely more to Chai Novak but, as Jax said, that would be for another time and - he glanced at Gibbs sitting across from them - another place. “How’s his performance so far?”

“Good. _Very_ good, in fact,” Jax replied. “Quinn knows that. In fact he recommended that I make Novak Head of Training Programs across the board once Quinn’s out of KnightShade.”

“You taking his rec?”

Jax nodded. “Almost there. I told Novak yesterday - that he’s now part of M31 and attached to our team. It’ll keep him close – Alex’s orders – but out of the line of fire, literally. For now.”

“Won’t it be a little _too_ close for him?”

“I doubt it. But then, that’s for you to find out.” Jax smirked at Adam. He knew Adam had been having the hots for Chai since the twenty eight year-old Israeli arrived two years ago and was curious why the two men hadn’t gotten it on yet. He knew Chai was bisexual but it wasn’t difficult to know that he far preferred men.

 

 

 

 ______________

TONY

______________

_**Back in Hawaii** _

We touched down at Honolulu International at oh-eight-forty hours, Hawaii time, having left San Diego at six in the morning. Honolulu is three hours behind San Diego and the flight took us five hours and forty minutes. We don’t use military time in NCIS but KnightShade does so I have to get used to it. For Gibbs, it’s like going home, I guess.

When we emerged from the plane, Sev and another KnightShade specialist were waiting for us. I heard him tell Gibbs he’d flown in the day after they met for lunch. Introductions were made to McGee who was still looking a little shell-shocked. I think – no, I know -  it’s because he not only saw Jax kissing me after we’d taken off, he also saw Nick sitting on Gibbs’ lap after the seatbelt signs went off. Gibbs had pushed Nick off but not before giving him a kiss.

Poor McGee. I know what’s going through his mind. I know he’s bursting with questions but I’m not ready to answer them or even listen to him. So while I felt some tension upon seeing Sev again, I was also thankful for his professional stance, spreading his attention equally all round, leaving no opportunity for McNosy to the questions he was dying to ask.

Gibbs and I drove off with the M31 guys while Sev and the other special agent took McGee to the Tikka condominium at Waikiki Beach where he and Ziva would be staying.

We headed straight for KnightShade, not even stopping by our house since all our gear was on Kauai. Hit the ground running, was our motto here at KnightShade. Or so it seems to me. No one could take time out to adjust back to workdays after a vacation or a trip abroad, even one back tothe mainland. The minute the workday began, all specialists were to be a hundred percent focused on the job.

After a weekend with Jax and his men, I often feel like I need to put in for a coupla days leave just to recuperate!

Worse still, I found out, upon checking my training program schedule later that morning, that I’d be spending the next two nights on Kauai. This meant rescheduling my dinner plans with my Dad but he was cool about it and we arranged to meet after his return from Singapore. Besides, I’d be seeing him on Saturday at Admiral Webb’s party.

What I wasn’t cool about was that I’d be spending the next couple of days – two and a half, if I counted the rest of today – and two nights in the frickin’ jungle! I already hate camping and if there’s anything worse than camping in the woods of Virginia, it’s camping in tropical jungles where the creepy crawlies were mutant-size.

 

 

 

 

___TONY * TONY * TONY___

 

_**Monday Afternoon;** _

_**Day One of Training Course** _

While Nick and I started off on our jungle trek, Gibbs was paying a visit to the NCIS office in Pearl Harbor. Even though he would not be working there as yet, it was thought that he still ought to drop in now and then.

He called me three times which, given that I’m no longer his special agent out on a case, made me wear a goofy smile throughout the day.

Since I was partnered with Nick for the 3-day course, the two of us had a great time “escaping” from our “captors” and spent the entire afternoon finding our way through the tropical jungle, the objective being to reach our base camp before the deadline.

I wasn’t too concerned when I was told I’d be spending two nights in the rainforest - the discomfort notwithstanding - then maing our way back to the camp by fourteen hundred hours on the third day, to catch the “rescue” helo which would lift us off enemy territory. I had gone through these simulated games at FLETC so to me, it was like a school trip to the botanic gardens.

When I asked Nick what the consequences were if we didn’t make it back in time, he merely said, “You’ll be captured by rebels and tortured.”

I laughed. Of course he was kidding. He had to be since he was pretty cheerful and casual as he said it.

It sounded fun to me and so I told Gibbs when he called me and he said he’d see what I had to say by the end of the day. I don’t know what Gibbs said or did but he was allowed to call me again in the afternoon, then the third time after dusk had fallen. Nick told me he was surprised Gibbs was allowed to speak to me since outside contact wasn’t allowed except that which was directly connected to our course program.

For us, we were allowed one three-minute call to base camp three hours after we were airdropped into a forest clearing just to report in our location then one more at oh three hundred. The base camp had our co-ordinates as we had those RFID chips implanted but Nick and I weren’t given any of the fancy KnightShade equipment. In fact, we didn’t have shit on us except the clothes we were wearing and some primitive tools on our toolbelt like a Swiss Army knife – except these were made by Theron-Atomics for KnightShade’s exclusive use. I say ‘primitive’ because it’s got none of the fancy high-tech gadgets I’ve come to expect from KnightShade but we did have an USB drive, an LED torch and an old-fashioned compass rather than GPS.

When I asked Nick about the odd combination of old and high tech, he explained that these were specially made for training purposes and we had to be proficient in the low-tech tools but the USB was for missions that led us to situations where we needed to download data from enemy computers. It had other gadgets with it but the USB drive was the only thing I recognized.

We went through the rest of the tools then Nick gave me a crash course on celestial navigation since we were to find our way back to base as if we had no navigational equipment. Our cell phones were to be turned off unless an emergency occurred so my last phone call with Gibbs was the one at three am. Besides, as we got deeper into the jungle, there was no signal so our cell phones were useless.

Since I’d already been training with KnightShade since I arrived two months ago, this jungle trek wasn’t anything new except that I’d not done an overnight one before.

 

 

 

___TONY * TONY * TONY___

 

I was kinda proud of myself for taking it all in stride because, to be honest, I don’t care for roughing it out. I know James Bond was never stuck in a jungle and while Nick does a whole lot more for me than any Bond babe, worrying about giant leeches giving my dick a blowjob went way beyond the call of duty.

I was sure Gibbs would be proud of me for not uttering a single complaint when the MRE tasted worse than crap – and yeah, I know what _that_ tastes like.

And no one told me how noisy it got in the jungle when night falls. All around me was a cacophony of sounds from the zoo. It wasn’t the sounds coming from the trees, I was sure the rustling were from mutant creepy crawlies making their way towards my sleeping bag.

“There are no snakes in Hawaii, Tony.” Nick's voice sounded in the pitch darkness. “No dangerous wild animals either. Just us. Or me, if you want to be accurate. So go to sleep because we have to be up by dawn."

Well, that kinda burst my bubble. I was so looking forward to telling McGeek about my dangerous trek across the jungle highlands of wild, wonderful Kauai, escaping from ferocious wild carnivores and rebels alike. Knowing McGeek, he’d just throw back in my face what Nick had just said and I wanted to be able to tell him he was wrong.

Oh well.

 

 

 

 

___TONY * TONY * TONY___

 

** Tuesday; **

** Day Two of Training Course **

I trudged valiantly ahead at the break of dawn the next morning until we emerged out of the thick jungle onto a trail. Now, this was much better! After half an hour of nothing but a winding narrow trail, I was beginning to wonder about the point of it all.

"Is this all we're going to be doing for two days?" I asked.

"More or less," Nick replied abruptly, not bothering to turn around. I wondered at the change in his mood. He'd been terse and quiet since the course began, except for a few brief moments when the old Nick I knew returned.

Huh. "We could have done this in one of those in-house sims, you know. I saw one of the teams doing it and it was even better than Universal Studios." I gave a snort. "I don't see how getting bitten by mosquitoes and digging a hole to take a dump is going to help me catch Sirin-5. I mean, the guy's revelling in his luxury mansion, soaking in his marble bath and waited on hand and foot so how  –" I stopped short. "Is that sound what I think it is?" I ran ahead, overtaking Nick. “It is!” I exclaimed, excitedly. “It's a fucking waterfall! I _love_ waterfalls. It’s so romantic,” I threw over my shoulder. “Remember Brooke Shields? Blue Lagoon?” Then I saw it. I laughed out loud, totally blown away by the sight. “Wow! That must be at least three hundred feet!”

“Three fifty.” Nick replied, coming up behind me. “C’mon. We gotta get out of here. It isn’t safe.” He turned on his heels and strode off.

"Why not?" I asked, still mesmerized by the sight. "How about we take a dip? Water looks great. And I've always wanted a picture of me standing under the waterfall."

Nick halted and turned. “This isn’t Blue Lagoon,” he said abruptly and took off down the trail.

“Aw, c'mon. Why not?” I ran to the lagoon’s edge, looking up at the magnificent falls. “Hey, you know what? This waterfall looks very much like –” the earth-shattering roar accompanying the sudden explosion of water out of the lagoon had me yelping and jumping out of my skin. A ginormous T-Rex shot up out of the water and I ran for my life, diving into the tall grass beside the trail.

“Run!” I yelled at Nick. “Fucking _RUN_!”

Yeah, I know there’s no such thing as a live Tyrannosaurus Rex but at the time, important information like that loses out to my fight or flight response.

After a considerably long time, or maybe I blacked out, I realized T-Rex wasn’t stomping after me and Nick was laughing his guts out.

“Okay!” I yelled. “You had your laugh. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” I turned back and stomped out on the trail but Nick called me back.

“Not that way. This way.” And he disappeared into the thick undergrowth.

“Shit.” I muttered. “There’s no trail in there! Why can’t we follow this one out?” There was no response. Cursing again, I had no choice but to follow Nick who’d already vanished.

I looked behind me before going after Nick. T-Rex blinked at me, gave another roar and went back into his watery home.

 

 

 

___TONY * TONY * TONY___

 

“So what’s with that stupid T-Rex stunt?” I asked Nick two hours later when we stopped to rest. We were somewhere on a mountain slope where the vegetation was sparser, thank fuck. We'd fought our way through the dense undergrowth and giant vines that looked so much like snakes I couldn't tell the diff even though I now knew there were no snakes in all of Hawaii.

We finally reached a clearing and Nick said we could take a twenty-minute break. After that T-Rex, I looked around me, expecting King Kong to appear any minute.

Nick chuckled. “You recognize the waterfall, don’t you?”

“Yeah, Jurassic Park," I replied. "I knew that.” Actually, it hadn’t dawned on me until I had dived for cover, but I wasn't going to admit that. Ever.

“This is private land and access is prohibited to the public except by helo. KnightShade only recently granted a license to Weatherby Resources to do tour flights and only over the weekend.”

“KnightShade owns the land?” I asked.

“Alex,” Nick replied. "He leases it to KnightShade."

“And the T-Rex?”

“That’s Hekyll’s little joke. It was constructed for one of our sim games and he thought it would give the newbies something else to talk about. Quinn put a stop to it coz the newbies usually opened fire or tossed a grenade. It was costing too much to repair just for a laugh. T only comes out to greet the tourists these days."

I laughed, imagining the scene since many of the exercises utilized real rounds and, of course, all the explosives and grenades were real. “How does it work? I mean someone must press some button or something because I'm not a tourist.”

“There’s a fake rock near the lagoon with a hidden lever.”

“Figures.” I smiled wryly then suddenly grinned. “Oh ho, _ho_! We gotta get McGee and Ziva here!”

“Oh they will definitely meet Mr. T.” Nick grinned. “Chai will make sure of that.”

We resumed our trek after our twenty minutes were up, and by nightfall had made it past the halfway mark. Instead of settling down for the night, Nick told me we were continuing.

“Why?” I asked. “We’re making good time, you said.”

“Uh, I forgot to tell you – our captors aren’t far behind.”

“What captors?” I yelled.

“The ones we escaped from?” I could hear the “duh” in Nick’s tone.

“I thought this was like one of those computer games. Isn’t it? Like we make it through one level and just go on to the next.” I looked at Nick expectantly. Hopefully.

“No. This is as real as it gets for a training exercise. You pass this class of exercises then you're allowed to move up to the sims. If we get caught, the torture’s going to be very real because that's how the sims work. You feel everything, and I mean everything. We've had specialists about to pass out in a sim, but we don't let them get to that point, of course. The system automatically shuts down the sequence and launches into recovery mode.”

“You know, if I get caught and tortured, Gibbs is going get real pissed at you.”

Nick’s brow lifted.

“Oh yeah.” I said. “And a pissed-at-Nick Gibbs means no Gibbs-cock for _weeks_ cos believe me, Gibbs has a lo-onng memory and he doesn't forgive easily.”

 

 

 

___TONY * TONY * TONY___

 

So we moved our asses through the night and I asked myself what the hell was I thinking pulling that no-Gibbs-cock trick on Nick. As a result, the guy wouldn’t let me take a break longer than five minutes and how the hell he knew where our captors were, he didn’t tell me. I guessed he’d been through this course dozens of times and knew every leaf, every rock, every “rebel” by name. He was, after all, our Combat Search and Rescue (CSAR) specialist, not to mention retaining the Best Sniper title for years. So what the hell was he doing paired up with me? Shouldn’t he be leading a team of CIA operatives? After all, they were the ones raking up all that shit in Africa and that’s where the ferocious carnivores and rebel factions were.

Whatever, Nick did say “captors” so I assume they were around somewhere. I didn’t want to get caught even if this was just a mock exercise. I had heard about what happened to Quinn when he first joined KnightShade and went through SERE training – and Staz, an ex-SEAL, has told me, cheerfully, I might add, that KnightShade’s version was a little more hellish than Hell Week at its worst. Oh joy.

On the bright side, knowing Nick would do everything to make sure he wouldn’t be having any Gibbs-less cock days did brighten up my mood. I’d experienced the KnightShade torture of captured specialists on my initial training program – not the advanced level -  and it was bad enough despite my having been “rescued” before it went to the Class II level. I think Class II is where 80% of the newbies piss their pants. Level 3 gets you at least a chance at being selected to join M31.

It was already the second day and the scariest thing I'd encountered was T-Rex so I guess this must be one of the Class I newbie levels.

 

 

 

___TONY * TONY * TONY___

 

_**Wednesday;** _

_**Morning of the Day Three** _

“Aw fuck.” I muttered, panting away. “Please tell me we’re going to make it.” I could hear the yells of our captors as they slashed their way through the jungle.

Nick threw a couple of grenades behind, the explosions sending the shrubbery into the air.

“Isn’t that against the conservation laws or something?” I asked, as we ran. “Destroying the flora and fauna?”

“They’re fake,” Nick replied as he let go of a branch and it whipped my face. “Like Mr. T.”

“If all that’s fake then why the hell isn’t the torture fake?”

Nick didn’t bother to answer that but said, instead. “Remember the Bruce Willis movie, Tears of the Sun?”

“Yeah. Why?” I asked, suspiciously. “Don’t tell me we got a team of black rebels with machetes after us. Please don’t.” I heard more gunshots and explosions. Our pursuers were getting closer. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me this at the start of the exercise?”

“It’s more fun this way.” Nick grinned over his shoulder. “Anyway, that Bruce Willis movie - remember the tail end where they have to escape and reach the border? And Willis looks like he’s not going to make it unless he gets air support? That final battle scene was based on one of M31's joint-ops. We lost some good men that day. It was the last time M31 ever worked a joint-op. We almost lost Jax."

“No.” I pleaded breathlessly. “No, please don’t tell me I gotta run across some stupid clearing with bad guys gunning after me.”

But there it was. The stupid, fucking clearing.

“Where the hell is the camp?” I yelled frantically. Were our pursuers shooting real bullets? Wielding real machetes? Those were real explosions and the grenades Nick threw were real.

“What camp?” Nick asked, running out onto the clearing. “Hurry, pussy!”

" _What camp_?" I was shrieking by now. "The base camp where we check in after completion of this fucking exercise! _That_ camp!"

Nick didn’t answer that either but pointed ahead. “We gotta reach that circle. See the marking?”

I saw. I also heard the men behind us. Real close behind now. What the fuck were they doing the last two days? Creeping up on us?

“Hear that?” Nick asked.

It was the sound of helos and then I saw them. Blackhawks. Or rather, Black Sharks. The Russian combat helo considered the best in the world. As we ran towards them, I saw more people running out from the edge of the jungle. A mix of militiamen and civilians. The three black choppers hovered above us and behind them was a Chinook. Directly in front of us, about thirty, forty feet away, the CSAR helo, a Sikorsky S-92, was hovering few feet above ground, about to land. Shots and grenades were exploding around us and smoke was billowing out in clouds.

“Get in the fucking helo!” Nick yelled at me, running towards the Sikorsky. I was still looking at the Black Sharks in the sky, their gunners keeping our pursuers at bay.

I realized the three helo weren't Black Sharks - which are a hybrid between the Russian and the US-made Apache. These were _KnightShade_ attack helos! The FireHawks - KnighStade's new helicopter gunships, slated to replace the Apaches by 2013. I was mesmerized by them and had come to a halt when Nick grabbed me by the front of my shirt and yelled in my face, spittle spraying across my cheeks.

“FUCKING MOVE OR DIE!” He continued to pull me along across the clearing as our pursuers closed the gap. I saw another crowd emerge from the jungle a hundred meters away, all running across the clearing to get to the Chinook as we headed for the Sikorsky.

I wondered who they were but couldn’t ask because Nick was yelling into his mouthpiece – where the hell did that come from – and cussing a blue streak as one woman in the crowd was hit and fell face forward, the red spreading on the back of her grimy white shirt. Other women were screaming but several guys, dressed in fatigues, yelled at them to hurry and get in the Chinook.

I took one look at the “rebels” chasing us, heard Nick yelling at me again and started to run. A sharp pain burst on my leg. My legs folded under me and I went down. I watched the Chinook lift off and told myself it was just a training exercise. A game.

“Get the fuck up, DiNozzo!” Nick was pulling me up but my leg hurt like hell and it may be just paintball but it sure packed a helluva punch.

“I will...if I can stand up.”Nick hauled me up and we ran. I stumbled but managed to stay upright. Just a few more feet to the helo...

The last thing my brain registered was several members of the Congolese Revolutionary Army about to overrun us, felt my head explode just moments after Nick cursed again.

And the world went black.

 

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 26___

TBC


	28. PART 3/Chapter 27

**PART 3/Chapter 27**

 

 

Nick refused to talk to Tony following their return from Jurassic Park. Tony was carried, unconscious, out of the helo on a stretcher straight to MediCom, which helped give Nick’s temper time to cool down.

Since Tony was already warded in MediCom, Jax ordered Tony to be taken up to Level II Enhancement. This meant, aside from the biomedical engineering that Tony had already received, KnightShade’s communications unit would be implanted in his ear while the surveillance equipment would be in worn on his tongue in the form of a tongue stud instead of the ear studs he had when he went undercover at Hierra’s house in Miami two months ago.

The microscopic camera was turned on or off by ComCen so Tony didn't have to do anything. There was one drawback, however – Tony needed to stick out his tongue or all ComCen would see would be a dark screen of Tony’s mouth! But Jax figured it was good enough. If it needed to be used at all, short bursts of visual would be sufficient. He, himself, was a Level III like Nick and Staz – the camera was implanted in their eye. It would video everything his eye saw as long as it was open. Only M31 had the password to activate and shut it down – as it was when he wasn’t on assignment. This was meant for specialists on active missions and used in conjunction with surveillance equipment that may have been installed earlier, or later, as the case maybe. Asd always, KnightShade R &D would be working on improvements and variations.

On Thursday, Tony was discharged from MediCom and learnt that Nick had signed off on his course completion and had not hidden the fact that DiNozzo was on his shitlist. Yes, it was back to last names but several members of Tony’s training group assured him Nick’s mood would pass. They, too, had learnt, similarly, not to underestimate Monterey or be fooled by his normally easygoing personality. The training exercise had been an extensive one, apparently, involving several other teams. Tony was curious why he had been isolated from the rest and wanted to ask but decided it could wait. His team mates had been put the other teams that had made it to the Chinook and there had been six casualties (two'dead' and four 'injured') and when they'd inquired as to why Tony was not with them, he could only say he didn't know. Which was the truth.

Gibbs had accepted Tony’s decision to stay on at Kauai, instead of going home to Oahu, without question and said he’d stay, too. Either Jax had spoken to Gibbs already or Gibbs, as a Marine, knew the drill – you screw up, you stay and fix it.

During the time he was warded at MediCom, he’d gone over the last three days and he really didn’t see what he did that could have warranted Nick’s ire. Sure, he clowned around a little but who didn’t? Sure, he stuck a hibiscus behind his ear and did a half-naked hula but it was two p.m. -  sorry, fourteen hundred hours - on the second day and he was bored and sick of slashing through vines and thick bushes. At least there was no poison ivy. And if Nick expected hundred percent dead seriousness – no smiles, no laughs, no joking – then what was Mr. T if not the biggest, most over-the-top practical joke of them all?

Okay, so maybe he was chafing a little over what he perceived as Nick’s over-reaction but that dissipated in an instant, replaced by embarrassment and guilt when Gibbs dropped by to check how he was doing.

All Gibbs said, after looking Tony over and asking how he felt was, “Remember LA and Director Shepard? The _dead_ Director Shepard?” And that shocked Tony out of his pity-party funk. After Gibbs left MediCom, Tony laid on his bed and closed his eyes, not moving until the dinner trolley was wheeled in and he got up for a piss.

Staring at his urine hitting the toilet bowl, Tony considered what Gibbs had said. Just two lines but they had been enough to jolt him back two months. Seven weeks – was that all? Just seven weeks since he found himself transferred to Hawaii following the death of their Director? A Director he was responsible for guarding? Everyone, including Gibbs, may have told him it wasn’t his fault but he knew better. So did Ziva who had been with him, whose warnings he’d stubbornly ignored. He’d dropped the ball with Shepard. He’d let himself be fooled by her and she’d paid the price. If he’d stuck to his professional mode, never lost sight of the reason why he was there in the first place, he wouldn’t have dropped the ball. Even if Shepard ended up dying in the shootout, he’d have been there doing his darndest to protect her.

And if it had been he who died, instead of Shepard, well, that sure was easier to live down – so to speak – than being knocked out by rebel forces because he was wowed by the KnightShade helicopters. How lame would that be?

Tony cringed inwardly as he thought about his whole approach to the 3-day exercise. He’d fucked-up royally this time and the only good thing was that it was a mock exercise.

Suddenly, he saw it all with such a clarity he gave himself a headslap then winced as his head spun. He suddenly realized why he’d been isolated from the rest of his training team, from the rest of the trainees, from the other batches. Throughout his two months at KnightShade, his performance had been topnotch. He’d consistently scored well, among the top three and he’d _so_ loved the look of quiet pride on Gibbs’ face. But those exercises and tests, the mock SERE maneuvers, they had all involved other agents and operatives. He’d not been alone, always with a team of four, sometimes six.

This 3-day jungle trek had only been him and Nick. He’d also been led to think it was just a hike through the rainforest.

He’d been set up and he fell for it.

He was supposed to have known there’s no such thing as a cakewalk once they were on exercise, that he was to be suspicious of every fucking thing, even a leaf moving in the breeze could indicate a hidden enemy. He was to keep an eye even on someone he trusted out in the real world. Because once the exercise commenced, he entered the simulated world. The RPG began. The only world that existed, then, was what was in front of him. A hundred per cent WYSIWYG.

Tony blew out a heavy, angry breath. Angry at himself. Embarrassed. He’d make it right. He could and he would.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

 It wasn’t until Friday afternoon when everyone was wrapping up for the weekend that the inevitable confrontation came.

Tony had been discharged from MediCom in the morning but relegated to light duties - which he hadn’t minded since it included getting on the sim and KnightShade had, what he suspected, simulated training games not available anywhere else in the world. Only KnightShade specialists were allowed in the sim room and, once again, he wished McGee could be here. The guy was a game freak and what KnightShade had would blow his mind away. Heck, McGee was probably on the programming team.

He’d spent the entire afternoon in the sim room then headed for the shower. Gibbs had come looking for him to say he’d be in a meeting with Jax but would meet Tony at eighteen hundred hours to catch the helo ride home.

Ziva had stopped by to see him and he wanted to ask her about Novak. He sensed there was more to their just being ex-colleagues at Mossad but there were too many people around and besides, he knew how prickly she got about questions concerning her personal life.

At seventeen hundred hours, he headed for the showers and had just turned off the water when Nick stepped into the cubicle, slammed Tony against the wall, his hand capturing Tony by the throat.

“You learn to focus _totally_ – and I mean a hundred and ten fucking per cent – on the job or you’ll find yourself out on your ass.” Nick hissed angrily against Tony’s ear. “You learn when to switch off the fun and games, the wide-eyed wonder shit and take the training exercises seriously. Just because they were paintballs doesn’t mean they don’t pack a punch. As you’ve so painfully found out. Everything we use – _every_ fucking thing – is specially-manufactured for our exercises to simulate the real thing without causing serious injury. And that’s _if_ you’re taking it seriously and not clowning around. You got that, DiNozzo?” Nick released Tony abruptly but his angry glare still pinned Tony to the wall.

“I got that.” Tony responded. “And I’m –” He was cut off by his head and body slammed back against the wall again.

“No rationalizations, DiNozzo!” Nick spat out in Tony’s face. “Rationalizations get you killed because it means you haven’t acknowledged your fuck-up. You thought you could give only fifty per cent of yourself because it was “just” a training exercise, because you thought you were in Jurassic Park, the Universal ride. You made the mistake of becoming complacent because you let yourself be fooled by Mr. T and by the fact that it was you and me – Tony and Nicky-baby.

“ _Don’t_. _Evah_. Let. That. Happen. A _gain_.” Nick slammed Tony one more time before releasing him but his fingers slid across Tony’s cheek then he leaned in close to Tony’s ear. Whispering, he added, “That paintball knocked you out flat. Do you have any idea what I went through having to explain _why_ to Gibbs? And no, don’t you dare tell me it’s about me not getting any Gibbs cock.

“We’ve never lost an M31 man before. _Never._ We’ve lost KnightShade specialists, yes, but never, _never_ , on training exercises and when they were KIA, it was never because they let their guard down.”

Tony blinked, his breath tightly held. This was one side of Nick Tony had never seen  but instead of getting defensive, Tony’s respect for the man increased even as his gaze dropped to the floor.

“Operation Sirin nearly cost my commander his sanity. You have _no_ idea,” Nick hissed fiercely, “what he had to go through for eight years to get us where we are today.” Nick's hand gripped Tony’s chin, forcing the two men to face each other. “This is my family, DiNozzo. And I don’t intend to lose any of you to Sirin-5.”

Nick’s hands dropped away and without another word, he strode out of the shower. Tony didn’t even stop to grab a towel but hurried after Nick. He managed a glimpse of his naked body disappearing round the corner. Blowing out a sigh, Tony walked back to the locker room, dropping heavily on the bench and stared at the floor between his legs.

Someone entered but Tony didn’t bother looking up.

“You okay?” It was Quinn.

“Yup.” Tony stood. “Fine as a fiddle.”

“Good.” Quinn got up as well and walked off towards the showers. “We’re taking off soon. See you at the helipad.”

“Yeah. I’m coming.”

Before Tony could grab his gear, Quinn came striding back up to him. “Hey.” Quinn pulled Tony in till they were practically nose to nose. “I don’t think I need to say 'never get the wrong impression of Nick' but I do want to say it would near kill him if he lost you or Gibbs. This op isn’t going to be a cakewalk just coz nothing’s happening yet. It's his job to make sure you’re never lulled or tricked into complacency.”

“I know.” Tony replied. “I fucked up. I know. I’ll make it right.”

“You do that. Not just because he expects it of any KnightShade specialist but because of what you and Gibbs mean to him. You gotta know how he feels about you and Gibbs.”

“But you guys have only known us a few months.” Tony countered, perplexed.

“When you don’t know if the day you have is your last, you kinda tend to squeeze life into the few minutes you do have.” Quinn smiled. “C’mon. Your man’s waiting.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART TWO_____

 

“You gotta go fix it with Nick,” Gibbs said quietly.

“I know.” Tony said just as softly. It was almost midnight and they were on the lanai, relaxing after dinner, as usual. He guessed he’d put it off long enough.

“I’m going up first,” Gibbs said. He turned back. “Ziva arrived from San Diego a short while ago. McGee picked her up. They should be back in their condo by now.”

Tony nodded. The mood at dinner had been normal – the mynah birds chattering away and appetites hearty. Dinner had been a frozen lamb shank stew which Staz pulled out of the walk-in freezer and Moghul-style pilaf rice which Staz had cooked when they got home.

Now, standing over the balcony rail watching the waves surging in and crashing over the rocks below, Tony mulled over how to approach Nick. The M31 specialist hadn’t been his usual chatty self  but he hadn’t avoided Tony either and had even put Tony’s serving of the stew on his plate for him and scooped the rice onto the side. All without saying a word. It was driving Tony nuts.

Tony turned around to head back in and was startled to find Nick right behind him.

“Hey.” Tony smiled a little tentatively. “I was just uh, just going in to talk to you.”

Nick moved over to the balcony, resting his forearms over the fiber glass wall. “I was thinking if I waited for you, this would never get resolved.”

Tony shook his head. “No. I would have gotten it done tonight. Back in NCIS, Gibbs would never allow his team to have an unresolved issue over our heads with an assignment coming up.”

“Good to hear that, DiNozzo.”

“So what do I have to do to get you to stop addressing me by my last name?”

“That’s what we all do. Even with the female specialists.” Nick responded.

“Back in camp, yes, but not outside. Not here, on a weekend.”

And there it was. That irrepressible grin.

Tony sighed inwardly with relief. “Nick. I know I screwed up. I don’t need to explain but maybe I should so you know I know where I went wrong.” Tony continued when Nick didn’t say anything, merely leaning back against the balcony, his muscular arms crossed over his chest.

“KnightShade specialists are trained to be on alert twenty-four seven on a mission and  no matter what situation they find themselves in, whether it’s a black tie dinner party or a hostage rescue, we don’t drop the ball. The scenery and the clothes may change…but what’s in here,” he tapped his forehead, “doesn’t. I forgot that.

“You lulled me into a state of complacency, made me forget why I was there…using banter, jokes, even practical ones like Mr. T-Rex. You were very good. Used my trust, my friendship, the fact that I care about you, let Gibbs fuck you. Gibbs. The man I love. The man I’m going to marry.

“I fell for it, hook, line and sinker. So much so that when we moved to the final level of the exercise – D Day – I was still in Disneyland/Universal Studios mode. If that had been real life, I would have been dead way before we even reached the extraction point, wouldn’t I? And so would my partner because he’d have tried to save me.

“And…that last, last final part. Instead of running for my life, I was letting my fascination with those KnightShade attack helos distract me. Even up to that point I wasn’t in RPG mode. I should have been so deep in it, I shouldn’t be breathing until both of us were in the rescue helo.” Tony sucked in a deep breath, squeezing eyes shut.

“You’re a smart man, Tony.” Nick’s voice penetrated the haze in Tony’s brain. “You don’t make the same mistake twice. Not when it comes to work, anyway. Not once you realize how serious it is.” Nick’s arm reached out for Tony.

Tony went into the warmth of Nick’s hug with relief. “All I need to do now is to know it is serious from day one. And trust me, I know already.” Tony assured his trainer.

Nick nodded, face tilted up. “Well, then. Just one more thing to take care of.”

“What?”

“How long have you  been in KnightShade, Tony?”

“Two months,” Tony replied. “Seven weeks, actually. Why?”

“Seven weeks,” Nick mused out loud. “And we still haven’t fucked. Even Gibbs has fucked me…and that man has helluva cock on him. Almost as good as my Staz’s.”

Tony glowered down at Nick. “ _Almost_? If it’s not big enough, or good enough, you’re always welcome to cease and desist.”

Nick tsked at Tony, amused at the defensiveness toward Gibbs. “Being compared to Staz and coming off with ‘almost as good as’ is no mean feat, let me tell ya. So…we gonna fuck or not?”

“Your room or mine?” Tony asked. “I gotta let Gibbs know.”

“Yours. That way Gibbs doesn’t have to get up. I bet he’s in bed all naked and raring to go by now, isn’t he?”

Tony laughed. “Probably.”

They entered the lounge and walked past everyone. None of the other operatives gave them a glance, except Staz, who gave Nick a nod and a thumbs-up.

Adam was home, to Tony’s surprise, and Chai had arrived sometime during the evening. Must have been while I was out on the balcony, Tony thought.

“Is Chai moving in now that he’s part of our team?” Tony asked.

“Yup, and Sev, too, once Operation Sirin-5 is over and he transfers back to Kauai. Says he's bored stiff at NCIS.” Nick laughed.

“Going to get a little crowded,” Tony said. “Is there another room for Sev?”

“No,” Nick replied, his arm snaking around Tony’s wait as they went up the stairs. “Which is why we’re moving out of here.”

“Wait. What? You’re moving out? You didn’t tell us that when we were making plans for our new house next door.”

“Hmm. Sorry, I thought Jax told you. Must have slipped his mind. Gareth and Arlen are coming over tomorrow with the initial draft for your house and to take us to have a look at M31’s new digs.”

“I forgot we had a meeting with them. So you guys are moving out, huh?” Tony couldn’t help the note of disappointment in his voice. “I…um, I thought we were going to be living next door to each other,” Tony muttered, not sure that he liked this piece of news at all.

“Well, it will take at least eighteen months before your house can be completed and until then, you’ll be living with us.” Nick grinned that lopsided grin at Tony. “You’ll like the new place. It’s designed along the same lines as the La Jolla one except it’s right at the water's edge. The lanai is built over the water, in fact. Very unusual for Hawaii. You’ll see. We’ll each have our individual suites, too, but the master suite will be big enough to sleep all of us, just like the La Jolla house.”

“You’re kidding, right?” Tony laughed then frowned. “No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not,” Nick said quizzically. “I thought you’d know by now we’re glued to each other and it’s unlikely that Jax will bring anyone else in after Sev and Chai. There was just seven of us for almost a decade. Sev only came on board this year, and Chai two years ago. Both brought in by Alex Knight which already puts them on a different entry level.”

“What’s the relationship between Alex and Jax?” Tony asked. “Apart from Alex being Quinn’s father.”

“Ahh. Lots of history between those two.” Nick replied. “You'll have to wait for Jax to tell you because I don't know.” He opened the door to Tony’s bedroom and true enough, Gibbs was sitting up in bed, reading. The salt and pepper hair on his chest glistened under the lamplight and Tony thought, once again, how a man could look so good at his age. In fact, Gibbs was looking even more youthful than back in DC, pre-KnightShade days. Must be the tan and probably treatments at MediCom. He made a mental note to ask Gibbs about that.

Nick headed straight for Gibbs and planted a kiss on his lips. “Have you any idea how sexy you look in those glasses?” His fingers gripped the sheet that was covering Gibbs from waist down and whipped them off. “Wakey-wakey, Donkey Kong,” chuckling as Gibbs’ cock stirred  to life.

Gibbs reached out and gave Nick a swift head slap. “I swear you’re twenty-eight going on five. C’mere, Tony.” Gibbs held out a hand to Tony, pulling him onto the bed. "You ever top?” Gibbs asked Nick.

“Rarely.” Nick replied. “You want me to fuck you? Really?”

“Not me. Tony.” Nick looked at Tony for confirmation but only saw puzzlement. And uncertainty. “He needs it. Tonight,” Gibbs said.

Nick nodded. “Okay.”

“Hey, not if you don’t like topping.” Tony protested half-heartedly

“Honey, I don’t top not because I don’t like it – hell, you’ve seen these M31 guys and their cocks - you think I’m going to miss out on getting fucked by them?" Nick laughed. "No, I rarely top but I’d love to fuck you. I –" he paused. "I…need to fuck you tonight. Show you what you meanto me.”

“Um…and Staz?” Tony asked. He didn’t want to get beaten to a pulp.

“Who do you think shoved me outside to the balcony?” Nick responded. “Told me not to come back in until I’d sorted it out with you.”

 

______________

TONY

______________

 

There was a soft knock on the door and Staz entered our room, tossing a tube on the bed. “Thought you might need this.” It was a tube of LP-9. The ramifications of that immediately came to mind. It would mean I’d be bonded to Nick.

Back in San Diego, when the team first used the LP-9 on me, neither Nick nor I had fucked each other. Nick had laid down beside me, as Gibbs had, helping me to relax and not panic. I don’t know the intimate details of what Nick must have gone through in his past but he seemed to understand, to read me well and knew I needed to go through that re-experiencing of a group sex session.

I already trusted Nick. Implicitly. Tonight, if we made love using the LP-9, I’d be bound to him in every way. I was ready for that. He obviously was, too. Was Gibbs, though?

“Joining us, Staz?” Gibbs asked as Nick grabbed the tube off the bed with a grin and a quick “thanks”.

“No. Doing the mynah birds tonight.” Staz grinned and exited the room.

I was surprised. Wasn’t the LP-9 supposed to make you need your dominant partner when you were having sex, I asked Nick.

“Not necessarily.” Nick replied. “During the early stages of the imprinting, yeah, but after the fifth or sixth session, it’s no longer uncomfortable. Since we’ve fucked each other a zillion times already, with and without the LP-9, we no longer need our dominant partners around to climax. During the early stages, we can still desire, still achieve an erection but we can’t reach a climax unless our dominant partner is involved in some way.”

And so Nick fucked me for the first time as Gibbs held me in his arms and the three of us became as one because Gibbs fucked us both afterwards. We used up almost the entire tube throughout the night.

I’d say all my doubts about whether Gibbs would balk at the sexual lifestyle we were living were mostly gone by now. I’d seen the look on his face as Nick’s cock penetrated me for the first time and it was epiphanous. He truly looked enraptured and, in turn, captivated me. It was as if watching that cock breeching me then getting swallowed up so greedily by my hole was something wondrous to him. I’m not sure why. I just know that’s the look that was on his face.

I can’t describe even to myself, how it feels to have Gibbs hold me so securely as I’m being fucked. I have a special attachment to Nick and that he is the last of the M31 men to fuck me, that he waited until the time was right, tells me I’m special to him, too. It’s certainly there in his eyes as they lock onto mine when he enters me, when he’s fully-seated till his balls are mashed against my groin and he pauses just to savor the sensation of being completely in me; and I so full of him.

And when I turn from those blue eyes to another pair of steely-blues, I know my world could never be more complete. More perfect.

 

___TONY * TONY * TONY___

 

I gotta say I also didn’t expect Nick to be such a considerate and tender lover. That’s not to say he didn’t fuck me hard. He did. So hard, so roughly that if Gibbs hadn’t been supporting me, I’d either have knocked myself out banging my head against the head board or fucked right off the bed onto the hardwood floor.

But once we’d come – and he asked me first which I preferred, to come first or after him because some guys find it uncomfortable to be fucked once they’d come – he tended to me like I was a helpless baby.

Like Nick, I didn’t feel any discomfort from being fucked after I'd come I’d but I told him I wanted him to just concentrate on fucking me and I’d take care of myself. So Nick grasped my knees and watched his cock ramming my hole, my ass having been propped up earlier with a pillow. I wished I could see myself being fucked, watch that thick, hard cock thrust in and out of me, knowing that each thrust was bringing us closer together, bonding us to each other. That alone was such an incredible turn-on.

I realized, with a jolt, that before today, that would never have occurred to me – to voluntarily make myself so vulnerable. To Gibbs, yes, because I know him but not to a stranger. Not after what Elliot had done.

Something must have registered on my face because Nick slowed and asked, “Something wrong?”

I shook my head. “Nothing. Don’t stop. Please.”

Nick speeded up again but kept his eyes on me. I began to work my own cock, focusing on the lust rippling across his features, his mouth open as if ready to scream. Oh, he was close. So close.

I erupted, the delicious spasms spinning me out of control. My senses were totally overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure, intensified as they had never been before my ass reacted to the magic gel. Nick followed me closely after I came then collapsed over me, his cock still inside me, my cum gluing us together.

He didn’t stay that way long, though, and soon got off me to go to the bathroom, returning shortly to wipe me down. I had moved away from Gibbs, too, and was now laying on my back, totally spent.

Gibbs, though, was sporting a massive hard-on and Nick chuckled softly as he cuddled up next to me, gathering me against him. “I love you, T,” he murmured against my ear, then lifted his head to look at Gibbs. “And we’re all yours, Silver Fox. Gimme more LP-9 and fuck me into tomorrow.” Pause. “Please, boss?” he added with a wink.

“It _is_ already tomorrow.” Gibbs said, as he uncapped the magic lube and fitted the nozzle. “And stop being such a bossy bottom.”

I had my eyes closed but I could hear the moment Gibbs entered Nick because of the gasp that blew over the hairs on my neck as Nick pressed his face against me. I cracked open one eye and saw Gibbs on his knees, holding up one of Nick’s leg up and pounding into him.

Gibbs’ eyes met mine and he smiled. “Your turn next, DiNozzo.”

___TONY * TONY * TONY___

 

Nick fucked me again after Gibbs was done with him. I lost count of how many times I was fucked by them. At one point, I’d gotten up for a piss, brushed my teeth then got fucked again. I fell asleep only to wake up and see Gibbs cleaning Nick up then disappearing into the bathroom. I heard the shower come on and checked the time. Oh-four-hundred hours.

I slipped out of bed. Nick stirred and muttered, “Time?”

I told him and he sat up, too. “Where’s Gibbs?”

“Shower.” I replied. “Gonna join him. I’m still a little sticky and your cum’s still dribbling out my asshole. Gibbs didn’t clean me after he did you ‘ _coz I’m gonna be fucking you again soon_ ’, he said to me." I laughed. "I guess if no one reminds him, he forgets he’s a dozen years older than me.”

"I heard that, DiNozzo!" Gibbs' growl sounded from the bathroom.

Nick laughed at that and pushed himself off the bed. “Guess I’d better wash off, too.”

Gibbs was just stepping out of the shower stall when Nick and I entered the bathroom. He gave us both a light kiss and went back to bed.

The three of us slept soundly after that, me sandwiched between the two men. I liked that and wished it could be this way forever.

I felt safe. Protected. Loved. Cherished.

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 27___

TBC


	29. PART 3/Chapter 28

 

**PART 3/Chapter 28**

 

**Saturday; Laie Point**

The three men slept in till nine and it was Gibbs’ happy moans that woke Tony.  Eyes still closed, he’d assumed it was Nick getting in his first suck of the day then it dawned on him that he was still spooned against Nick, his erection poking at Nick’s ass.

As sleep cleared from his brain, Tony turned and saw Jax sucking on Gibbs’ morning wood. Gibbs gave another moan, pulled Tony over to kiss him and smiled up at him.

“’mornin’. I could get used to this,” Gibbs murmured and brought Tony’s head down for another kiss.

Tony snuggled against Gibbs’ chest and watched Jax bring Gibbs to a blinding orgasm, his shout of release bringing Nick shooting off the bed in an attack stance.

“Fuck!” Nick muttered. “Scared me.” He stomped off to the bathroom.

“C’mon. Way past time to get up,” Jax said, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “Arlen and Gareth will be here soon.”

Gibbs groaned. “ _Arlen_? Before I’ve even had coffee? I don’t think so.” He got up with another groan. “Gawd. I'm fucked out. You guys forget I’m about fifteen years older,” He muttered.

“No prob. I’ll make a booking for you with Adam and the mynah birds. You’ll be twenty years younger when they’re done.” Jax grinned.

Gibbs shook his head as he strode to the bathroom. He slid open the frosted glass door to Nick channeling Dean Martin. _When the moon hits your eye like a big-a pizza pie…_

Gibbs stopped in his tracks and turned to Jax. “We used the LP-9 last night.”

The slight widening of Jax’s eyes told Gibbs the ramifications had immediately registered.

Jax gave a nod. “Hope you knew what you were doing.” Silently, he hoped Gibbs was really prepared for the impact of his decision.

“I wouldn’t have done it otherwise.”

“You’re never gonna get rid of him now.” Jax tipped his head towards the bathroom. “C’mon. Get your asses downstairs.” He rose and headed for the door. “Chai and Sev are here already. Adam, too.”

  
_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____  

_Sev._ Gibbs scowled at the thought of the man. The ex-spook and ex-Mossad operative were going to be living with them. Where were they sleeping? There weren’t that many bedrooms in this house, were there? Gibbs wasn’t sure about Sev fucking Tony either, not that Sev would make a move now. Did Sev still want Tony? More importantly, did Tony want Sev?

What a complex jumble this was, he thought as Nick emerged from the bathroom and Gibbs stepped in. Without even thinking, he reached for Nick and kissed him. A long, slow kiss that he didn’t let up when he felt Tony’s arms circling both Nick and him. As soon as he released Nick’s mouth, Tony turned it to him and began sucking on Nick’s lips.

Gibbs felt his cock stir as he watched Tony devour Nick’s mouth. Without him even being conscious of it, the KnightShade team had burrowed its way into his life, into his senses. They’d become his family, the way the MCRT had been, and still was. With the exception of Sev. That was going to take a bit more work and time.

Gibbs still saw him as part of Tony’s past even though the guy was now very much a part of the present.

“Nick told me Jax is moving out,” Tony said as Gibbs stepped into the shower stall.

“Moving out?” Gibbs frowned. He didn’t sound happy about that, Tony noted, as he spat the mouthwash out and joined Gibbs in the shower.

"Yeah, apparently Jax already has a bigger house in the works. Big enough to accommodate the entire team. Nick told me about it last night. Anyway, we’ll find out the details ‘cos that’s why the architects are here. They’re taking Jax to see the new place.”

Gibbs didn’t say anything to that, just scowled over Tony’s news.

Finally, Gibbs spoke but it wasn’t about Jax moving out. “That LP-9 is serious shit. I didn’t say anything before…but do you mind that what you feel for Nick I am now feeling for Jax? Last Saturday, back at Jax's house in La Jolla, we all used the LP-9.”

“No,” Tony answered. “Of course not.”

“And Quinn, too. I...feel the same way for him,” Gibbs added then ran his fingers through his hair. "No, not the same way I feel about you and Jax. There's a difference. I can't say what it is yet but I know it's different. I...I need to know you're okay with that."

“Hey.” Tony put his hands on Gibbs’ bare shoulders, turning him so they faced each other. “You let them use the LP-9 on me. So I’m already bonded with them. You know I won’t go through this without you. We’re still each other’s partner and you’re still my top, as Staz is with Nick and Jax with Quinn, even though we switch when we feel like it.” A grin broke out on his face.

“And Hekyll with Jekyll.” Gibbs smiled. “Adam and Chai.”

“Adam and Chai?” Tony asked in surprise. “Since when?”

Gibbs gave his signature head tilt. “Not yet. But it’ll happen.” He stepped out of the shower. “C’mon. Let’s go find out what the heck is happening. Seems to me that there’s more going down in our lives than with Op Sirin-5!”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

“I have good news for you.” Arlen announced just as Jax came out onto the lanai, followed by the others. “No. No, my mistake. Not just good. We have _faa_ -bulous news for you. Your new home is ready to move in. I gather we’re all going to view it,” he said. “Seeing as it’s the new uhh, _family_ home.”

“Wait,” Gibbs said and turned to Jax. “Tony just told me you’re moving out.”

“Yes,” Jax replied. “Sorry. Did I not mention it?”

“No, you didn’t. I’m just surprised. I had the impression this was your permanent home.”

“It was a choice of this house or the KnightShade condo at Waikiki. This, obviously, suits us better.”

“So why the move?”

“It’s an hour’s drive to HQ at Kaneohe. The new place will halve the time.”

“Right.” Arlen beamed at them. “So shall we ‘haul ass’ as you KnightShade men would say?” Chai and Sev walked out to the lanai just then and Arlen did a double-take. “And you must be TJ Ramini.”

“Who?” Chai asked, nonplussed.

“T J Ramini,” Arlen repeated. “The actor. Wonderful exotic mix of Jordanian, Russian-Jew, Scot. You name it. His blood’s got it.”

Chai shook his head. “Never heard of him.” He held out his hand. “Chai Novak.”

“Oh, those dark pools.” Arlen sighed, as he looked into Chai’s eyes. “What secrets do they hold, do tell… _Well, hello-ohh_.” Arlen’s head whipped around and he smiled at the man who had sauntered out to join them. “We haven’t been introduced. I’m Arlen Ames, principal designer for Hauser, Schott and Norman.”

“Adam Montgomery.” Adam’s blue eyes crinkled at the corners, his sensual mouth curving up, sending heat straight to Arlen’s groin. He felt a sharp poke at his back which cut off what he was about to say. _Damn. Gareth knew him too well._ “Oh my. What a morning,” he said instead. “First, A Chris Pine doppelganger then a T J Ramini lookalike with _those_ eyes _suck_ ing me in like twin black holes — and now,” his gaze slid to Adam. “This utterly delicious piece walks up. Honey,” he turned to Jax. “Don’t you have _any_ ugly people living in this house?”

Jax tipped his head at Staz.

“Oh no. No. And emphatically _no_.” Arlen batted his lashes at Staz who scowled at him in response. “A little too macho for my taste but most definitely not ugly.”

“Can we get moving?” Staz growled.

“What unusual blue eyes,” Arlen gushed as he stared at Adam. “Pacific blue. With sparks of violet. How out of this world!”

Adam grinned. “Better to see you.”

“And those lips?”

“Better to –”

“I said let's –” Staz raised his voice above Arlen’s chatter.  

Chai’s gruff voice interrupted. “I’m meeting a friend for lunch. See you guys later,” he said abruptly to no one in particular and strode off.

Adam frowned at the curt tone but dismissed him and turned back to Arlen. Gibbs, impatient with the loitering, strode to the front door, followed by Jax and Tony.

“Party’s at nineteen hundred hours.” Jax called out to Chai’s retreating back. “Cocktails start at eighteen thirty.”

“I’ll be back well before then,” Chai said over his shoulder,

“Now, where were we?” Arlen asked vaguely, his eyes still on Adam.

“Getting your ass over to the house,” Jax snapped.

 

_**M31’s New Digs;** _

_**Waimanalo, Oahu** _

Jax's new property was located along the stretch between the end of Fire Road and Mokulua Drive. There were a couple of properties along that stretch of the coast and a few more built up on the slope towards the tail end of the Koolau Range.

There were two routes to get to the M31 property – one through the narrow Mokulua Drive which would go past the other houses and take them directly to the main house, or via Fire Road which ran through the Bellows Air Field.

Baxter was standing to attention as the vehicles pulled up in front of the modest-looking entrance. “Welcome to Casa Theron.” Baxter gave an exaggerated sweep with his arm. “This way, gentlemen. Not that there’s any other way,” he murmured as an addendum.

As Baxter said, there was only one way. Ahead, through the main doors of the house. The property hugged the verdant mountain slope on one side and dropped off into the waters of Makapuu Beach on the other. Except, as Gibbs and Tony noted the minute they stepped in, there was _no beach_ along the entire stretch of the house. The M31 lot was almost four hundred feet long but narrow. Only thirty-five feet wide, so the house was designed in a series of contiguous rooms – first, an enclosed foyer which required fingerprint IDs to access the house proper. This led to the dining area with the open-plan kitchen and further along, the lounge. Fronting the kitchen area was a narrow space lined with tables, presumably in place of a breakfast counter, Gibbs surmised, and you'd be eating right next to the water.

In fact, the spacious lounge, the widest part of the stretch of land, had its lanai stretching out a couple of feet _over_ the water. There was no beach at all along the entire stretch, just the seawall and rocky outcrops but the water was a crystal-clear turquoise. Gibbs walked out to the edge of the lanai, peering over. Looked to be about three to four feet deep from where he was.

“You can jump right into the water before breakfast,” Jax said.

“Not before my coffee, I can’t.” Gibbs smiled.

“C’mon. Show you your suite.”

Gibbs followed Jax, noticing that Tony had, once again, taken off with Nick up the steps at the cliff-side of the house. He could see the similarity to the La Jolla house – numerous cream and earth-colored settees and ottomans on rollers to configure to their liking. Even the coffee tables were rollable and there were a couple of Berber rugs. Several plants filled the spaces where the property had not been built into the mountainside so that it formed a natural Garden of Eden concept throughout – rich green on one side, sparkling turquoise on the other. Fragrant flowering plants had been included to perfume the lounge area, creating an intoxicating mix with the fresh ocean air.

He followed Jax up the short flight of stairs hugging the cliff-side and then more stairs, each flight leading to a small cluster of thatched-roof huts.

“Each cluster is a suite of rooms.” Gibbs heard Gareth saying to the rest of the group. “That one,” Gareth pointed to the cluster Gibbs and Jax were standing near, “is the Master Suite. The largest, designed to your specifications.  The rest of the clusters are identical and comprise a double bedroom, en suite and study/lounge. Much like a hotel suite. The rooms are all connected via video intercom, as specified.

“Let’s take a look at what Arlen and Baxter have done with the Master,” Jax said, gesturing to Gibbs.

It was surprisingly simple in décor, Gibbs noted, but the simplicity was necessary to complement the stunning views of the Pacific. The bed, identical to the one at La Jolla, took center place in the circular room, one half the room opening out to the ocean with the rooftops of the main house partially visible below.

The large en suite faced the ocean with the option to lower the floor-to-ceiling shades and there was a decent-sized study cum sitting area.

The other suites were identical, albeit on a smaller scale, designed for a couple, whereas the Master Suite could accommodate a dozen sleeping men with a shower area that would fit all of them if need be. It was larger than the entire floor area of his house back in DC had been, Gibbs thought.

“As you can see,” Baxter said. “You have a mini pantry with tea, coffee making facilities in each suite. Self-contained, as you specified, though why that should be necessary is beyond me." Then added with a sniff, "You do have me on twenty-four call, after all.”

“It’s like living in a six-star hotel, Jeth,” Tony said when they saw the couples suites. “You’re okay with this?”

“What’s there not to like?” Gibbs asked absently.

Tony shrugged. “Too much luxury? I know you like keeping it simple."

“If by simple you mean shabby then no, I don’t like simple. If I didn’t have three ex-wives to pay off, I might have been able to buy or build a house by the sea or a cabin by the lake. I like simple in that I don’t like ornate furniture, I don’t like million-dollar original paintings. Give me a bed and a view and I’m happy.”

“So this is okay?”

“Tony.” Gibbs placed his hands on Tony’s shoulders. “Stop worrying about me. I like this. If I didn’t, you’d know. If I didn’t, we wouldn’t have come this far with them.” He jerked his chin towards the general direction of the other men.

“So we’ll stay here with the team until Op Sirin-5 is over?”

“Yes, then we can move into our home in Laie Point.” Gibbs searched Tony’s face, looking at the remaining vestiges of worry in his eyes. “And if the house is ready before the op is over, we can always rent it out to help pay for the maintenance costs.”

“Okay.” Tony nodded, deciding not to remind Gibbs that worrying about money was something they'd never have to do.

“Is everyone happy, boys and girls?” Arlen’s musical voice rang out. “If so, let’s head back down and we’ll look at the guesthouse next door.”

The guest bungalow was a two-story three bedroom house with its own beach at the end of Fire Road, beyond which was the Bellows airfield. The guesthouse was not connected to the main house but accessible via a pathway covered by New Guinea creeper whose green and scarlet blooms hung like lanterns over the walkway.

“Hey,” Tony exclaimed, running ahead. “It’s got a beach! Look, Gibbs!”

“Your very own _private_ beach.” Gareth qualified, when everyone were gathered together. “Access is only through the backyard of the main bungalow, even though the beach stretches into the airfield. No worries about the public straying into your property because it's separated from the airfield by a rock wall and shrubbery, and the ‘private beach’ markers are prominent and well-known."

"I thought you didn't allow visitors to your home," Gibbs said to Jax as he looked at the guesthouse.

"No, I don't," Jax replied. "But as Arlen said, this guesthouse is not connected directly to the main residence. It'll be ideal for certain guests like DiNozzo Snr. Or your father and his new wife. I'm sure they'd rather stay close to you than in an impersonal hotel downtown."

Oh hell, he'd forgotten about Dad's and Luisa's upcoming wedding. Gibbs briefly wondered when he and Tony would actually tie the knot. "I think he'd like that very much. Luisa, too. Thank you."

Jax nodded. "Don't worry," he smiled. "The house is designed to be completely secluded and if we do have your folks over, the rest of the guys can always retreat to their own private suites."

"I know, I just want you to know I appreciate your gesture," Gibbs said. "But why? Why are you doing this? I don't get this...this set-up of yours. Not totally. I get the free-for-fall sex. At least I think I do, but I don't get your – " he searched for the words, "Your being so family-oriented. Men like you, spec ops guys, they aren't really into the extended family living. Just the nature of their jobs, I guess. Being away for long stretches of time...we don't have the opportunity to hold on to family ties. But you - you open your home to Tony and me. And his Dad...now mine?"

Jax had listened without interrupting. He could appreciate Gibbs' puzzlement. It was contrary to the impression people had of him, he knew. He looked down at his feet briefly, before answering. "My relationship with my own family is unusual," he said. "I have a good one with my parents and siblings but..." he expelled a breath. The others were strolling around the grounds and Tony and Nick were checking out the guesthouse's interior. "But, as you said, the nature of our jobs don't put us in the same place much. Perhaps when I leave M31 it will change. I'll get the opportunity to see my family more often. Then again, my brothers and sisters are very different. They live vastly different lives. They don't know much about the kind of things I've done as a Delta op and it's the last thing I'd talk about with my sister. My parents live their own lives and they've learnt to live it without me. Even now."

Gibbs wondered about that last statement but didn't ask. Tony was waving to him from the balcony, telling him to come up. He started up towards the house, Jax following. "So when are you and Quinn tying the knot?"

"Hopefully before the end of the year. And you?"

"Same."

"Great. We could have a double wedding."

Gibbs hesitated. "Uhh, I'm not really...I don't want a big one and I think yours is going to be a bit of a media circus."

"Uh unh." Jax shook his head. "We're eloping."

Gibbs cocked his head.

"Yup. We're eloping to Massachusetts to get married. Honeymoon in Santorini or Alaska. Hell, I don't care. You game, Jeth?"

Gibbs gave a moment's thought. "Yeah. I like the eloping part and I think Tony would like the Santorini honeymoon." And all that was standing in the way was Operation Sirin-5.

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 28___

TBC

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Once again, the location of the new M31 home is an actual one. The most fun part of my writing is discovering interesting places for my characters' homes! There are only two ocean-facing places on Oahu, where the houses can be built right up the water's edge, over the rocky shore - along Pupu Street, Ewa Beach, and at the end of Tinker/Fire Road in Waimanalo where the M31 house will be. There are other places where the homes can be built at the water edge with a boat dock, like those along Makaa Street but that's on the Kuapa Pond, not overlooking the ocean._


	30. PART 3/Chapter 29

**  
**

 

 

 

**PART 3/Chapter 29**

 

_**Meanwhile, somewhere on Oahu** _

Elliot Walker put the phone down and waved to Ángel for a pitcher of iced tea.

Everything was in place. All they needed to do now was wait for Philip and Shahid to be extradited to the US then all three, with Ivan, would be in their safe houses.

He laughed softly. To think the authorities believed there were safe houses where the White Phoenix was concerned. Haslinger was dead within a week and Taggart a few days after and that in a maximum security prison.

When were they going to realize – and accept – that he held the keys to life and death? The naiveté of his country embarrassed him at times. You either had a bunch of liberal do-gooders at one end or corrupt assholes at the other. Both were cretins when it came to ruling their country.

And the operative word was ‘rule’. Not merely running it because all the bozos did was run it into the ground. No, what the United States of A needed was to rule. To reign.

Look what happened to the Philippines after they toppled Marcos? Corrupt as he was, Marcos knew the only way to control the ignorant masses was with an iron fist. What the fuck did the hoi polloi know? Bollocks. That’s what, evidenced by their installing a housewife to run their dung heap of a country.

The blacks, the yellow-skins, brown-skins…their countries wallowing in hopelessness and futility. Why? Because of the masses. Once you let their numbers get out of control, _you_ lost control. Period. Extermination was the answer. Hitler…Shoko Asahara…Pol Pot…to a lesser extent, Saddam Hussein and Gaddafi whose reputations were exaggerations perpetrated by idiots in the White House. Posers made use of by the likes of Bush.

Elliot snorted derisively and took a long swallow of the iced tea Ángel had poured out for him. He looked at Ángel’s retreating back. He’d had the boy since Ramora turned him over to Elliot nine years ago. Ángel had been only nineteen then and more than lived up to his name. Angel knew nothing about his real parents other than his parents were killed in a car accident. He’d been told his mother had blue eyes despite her South American heritage. Another product of one more act of idiocy, no doubt. He couldn’t care less who or what the men fucked. Just have enough sense not to go sowing their seed indiscriminately. Half-breeds always spelt trouble. The day would come, of course, when all will be revealed and Alex Knight would be introduced to Ángel Caballero. Alex, of course, would know what 'Caballero' meant even if the man didn't speak a word of Spanish - which Alex did. Fluently.

Elliot had cut Ángel’s hair and returned it to its original dark brown. Ramora’s agreement with his son, Carlos, was that no harm come to Ángel, that Elliot would arrange for Ángel to get into the US – legally – and be taken care of. Well, Elliot had been good for his word. Partly. Ángel lived comfortably in his home, even managed to do the art course he’d been hankering for, albeit most of it online through a special arrangement with the college – which received an extremely generous donation in return. He had kept the boy practically under lock and key, going everywhere under guard. Ángel’s cell phone and computer were continually monitored so that while outwardly Angel appeared like the average teenager, in reality his situation hadn’t changed from when he was nothing more than a sex slave in Ramora’s household.

It hadn’t been difficult to convince Ángel it was for his safety that Elliot needed to keep him under such strict scrutiny and surround him with armed guards. The boy had, after all, been conditioned from young and what may be abnormal to the average American, wasn’t at all odd to Ángel.

What he’d had told Ángel, too, was that he was an illegal and as long as he was a good boy and did as Elliot ordered, Elliot would see that he didn’t get deported. In the event that happened, Elliot had already extracted a promise from Velasco that he would look after Angel. Needless to say, the very mention of Velasco's name was enough to keep Ángel in line.

Eventually, Ángel would serve the purpose for which Elliot had brought him up and then - well, the inevitable. After all, even paradise had its non-desirables and the most effective method to address such problems was a 3-pronged one - Abortion, Containment and the final solution, Extermination.

Like Lee Kuan Yew, of that teeny-weeny city-state of Singapore, who introduced selective breeding. Yet even Lee, genius that he was, failed to have the balls to carry his ideas through to full implementation.

All he did was bribe graduate females into having babies with graduate males while imposing a tax on the less-educated (a politically-correct term for idiots) who had more than two children. Sure, he managed to hoodwink some of those females into sterilizing themselves for five thousand US dollars and restricted eligibility to those below a specified educational and income level but it wasn’t enough. He stopped way too soon!

It was a _great_ plan. Lee shouldn’t have caved.

The tiny nation’s female mortality rate was significantly decreased, as did infant mortality, for a simple reason that even a moron could deduce: no births, no dead babies, no dead mothers-in-labor. The payoff was exactly what Lee desired – increased family income, a rise in educational levels (‘ _Never forget, Elliot - cut back on the idiots_ ’) and increased female participation in the workforce. Well, _someone_ had to do the grunt work.

Then what happened? The fearless leader who raised Singapore from the ashes when the useless Brits pulled out, lost his cojones. The US-influenced moralists began making noises about the ethicality of Lee’s program. Elliot remembered howling in frustration when the program was scrapped in the nation’s 1984 general elections. The father’s dream became his son, and successor’s, nightmare. Lee Kuan Yew successfully brought the nation’s birthrate down significantly and a large percentage of babies being born were within the desirable parameters. By the time his son, Lee Hsien Loong, ascended the political throne, the birthrate was zero. The new generation of leaders were having kittens. No population mass meant a stagnant domestic economy.

So what did they do? Exactly what Elliot had so passionately preached against – they not only looked to the hoi polloi, they _imported_ them! From China! A nation of peasants!

Each day Elliot observed the same mistakes being now repeated in his own country. It made his blood boil. It stressed him out. Yet he, too, had made mistakes. He’d depended on Taggart. The masses that hung on to his every word as if Taggart was the Almighty Himself proved just how right Elliot was —gullible idiots, the lot of the them.

Right strategy, wrong man. Elliot would get it right this time. Philip, Shahid and Ivan were shaping up to be assets.

Knight would not succeed. That self-appointed policeman for the US. He and hismotley crew of misfits. Everyone knew the Therons were peasant stock and half-breeds. That nutjob pariah Jax Theron. Ultimate proof that money couldn’t purify blood. It certainly couldn’t give you class if Jax Theron were the example. Smart the way mongrels could be smart, handsome but then ‘handsome was as handsome does’ so the saying goes. True to his pariah blood, Theron cavorted with that Rat Pack of his, consisting of even more pariahs except for a few. Too few to matter when Elliot took them all down. Oh well, let them think they were winning. For now.

All he needed to do was to bring Philip, Shahid and Ivan together, give them the rah-rah speech, pat them on the back and put them back in their respective countries to lay the groundwork. Not just yet, though. He needed to “cool” them down first. Keep them low profile while they consolidated their resources and positions. After the recent attack at the NCIS headquarters and the Singapore Field Office last year, the powers-that-be had come down on his people like the proverbial ton of bricks. They'd seized assets under the Taggart Ministry and others and all eyes were watching so he needed to go under the radar for a while. Which was why he thought he'd amuse himself with this little project. Little, if compared to his plans for the US and the world, but in terms of personal gratification, it was significant.

And he knew just the right place to retreat to while he activated this little side project.  Angel would be thrilled with a visit to his childhood home.

The boy – how hard it was to think of him as a twenty-eight year-old man -  came to remove the pitcher and wipe down the table, his movements quiet and economical, eyes cast down as befitting a slave, even a prized one.

Elliot been fucking Ángel since he acquired him though, to be honest – and he always was – he didn’t care for obnoxious teenagers, even those on the threshold of adulthood. So full of themselves but in the end just one more number in the headcount of imbeciles that populated the planet and would grow up to breed more.

Nor did Elliot enjoy kiddie flesh like those despicable pedophiles.What was so attractive about little bodies screaming and wriggling like a worm while you were ploughing their tiny holes? He left that to the likes of Carlos Ramora.

No, what he wanted, what he _missed_ – so much it ached at times – was a grown man. Not just any man. He had to have that combination of strength and vulnerability at the same time. That ‘X Factor’ that often defied description. Ángel came close yet not quite. There was only one man that fit his yearning completely. Tonio. A man so worthy of Elliot’s obsession.

Tonio had had exactly the right combination in the right proportion. Elliot’s pulse quickened as he imagined burying himself in that hard, strong body, sucking that life-giving essence into himself. He shuddered as he remembered drinking Tonio’s semen and lapping up his blood. He’d even drunk his urine, tasted his excrement. What man in the world could make Elliot need him like this? No one but Tonio. His Tonio.

Like Ángel, Tonio had only come into his element when he was twenty-five – coincidentally at the same time that Elliot finally met Ángel face to face after leaving him nearly twenty years in Ramora’s care.

Carlos had been a weak master, though, and Elliot had had to undo much of the damage. That streak of rebelliousness had to be beaten out of Ángel and the desire to submit restored. It had taken Elliot a long time because the boy had been strong. Damn Knight genes. Warrior genes. But they all caved, eventually. Despite the long hours, days, even years, it had taken to break Ángel, his inner strength had made it a most delicious project. Almost as delicious as breaking Tonio.

Elliot had been livid when Tonio had slipped away. He had just begun to enjoy the young man but good sense had stopped him from making the mistake of taking the young Tonio by force and keeping him against his will. His father was, after all, a powerful and dangerous man hiding under that veneer of sophistication and worldliness. Besides, Elliot hadn’t been ready, then, to take DiNozzo Snr on. Now, he most assuredly was. Now, Tonio was exactly the way Elliot liked his men – mature in body and intellect yet oh-so-vulnerable in that childlike way that Elliot loved. Now, or soon, anyway, Elliot would have everyone in place to rebuild his empire. His kingdom and soon, his reign, would begin. And he would have his beloved Tonio as his consort.

DiNozzo Snr would then know how it feels to have everything he loved stripped away. He would be destroyed, this man who thought he was invaluable to the US government, constantly feeding them critical information, influencing allies and enemies alike to keep those morons in the White House.

Even if he failed to bring the US down and set up his own super power, he would not go quietly into the good night. As it is said, if you can’t get your enemy, get the one he loves most.

Elliot would count it sufficient payback for having to kill the only woman he’d ever loved – the one who bore Tonio.

As for Alex Knight, Anthony DiNozzo Snr would not have gotten this far, did what he did, if not for Knight’s support. For being the loyal knight to DiNozzo, Alex would have to pay, too.

Elliot took his phone out to call Hierra for Tonio’s contact number and saw, with a start, that it was already six-thirty.

He got up hurriedly from his deck chair. “Ángel!” he roared. “I’m late! Why didn’t you remind me of the time? Is my Zegna dinner suit back from the cleaners?”

He didn’t hear Ángel’s reply. His attention was arrested by the kingfisher which flew in and dived into the pool. It didn’t appear often but when it did, Elliot regarded it as a good omen. So did Ángel, for Elliot’s ire had dissipated as quickly as it came and that meant no punishment tonight. A rough fucking, for sure, but at least no blood-letting.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 29___

TBC


	31. PART 3/Chapter 30

 

**PART 3/Chapter 30**

 

 

_**Saturday Evening; Laie Point** _

He’d heard  - mostly from the female staff - that Adam was a sharp dresser and a heartbreaker, but seeing him descending the stairs in that elegant dinner suit still had Chai Novak’s heart lodged in his throat.

Severo Vega followed Adam moments later, making Chai wonder if the two men had been having pre-party cocktails of their own. Operative word being “cock”, Chai snorted to himself.

Chai strolled out to the lanai to wait for everyone as they got ready for Admiral Webb’s party, not wanting to see his suspicions proven correct.

It was stupid, this jealousy of his since he knew what it was like in Jax’s household. He wondered if Sev shared the same ambivalence as he did. Probably not. Sev had known Quinn years before the latter came to KnightShade and Chai knew Sev’s undercover work often involved sex with his targets or whoever he needed to fuck to get the job done. Chai, though, rarely had missions that required him to do that. Others did the prep work and he was there to detonate the bomb, fire the round, slice the throat.

If it was just sex with Jax and his men, he thought he could handle it simply by declining participation but it wasn’t that simple in this odd household. There were committed relationships despite the sharing. There were layers of feelings, of love, that, if they existed in the relationships outside the M31 world, were not acted upon as they were here.

Chai wasn’t sure if he could comfortably do that now that he was one of them and wanted one of the unattainable ones – like Gibbs. The silver fox might not blink an eye letting the others fuck Tony or he himself fucking KnightShade's Ops Commander – and wasn’t that a sight to behold! – but everyone could tell the NCIS leader’s heart belonged unequivocally to The Irreplaceable DiNozzo.

Which brought Chai’s thoughts to another unattainable, irreplaceable man. A heartbreaker was Adam Montgomery. Of men. And women. Adam had been known to date women, and very beautiful ones, of course, but Chai knew Adam had been fucking Sev since last year though they didn’t appear to be anything more than fuck buddies. _Jealous, Ben-Gidon?_ Or Novak, as it was now.

If given half a chance, Adam would be in Ziva David’s pants before she even realized Adam was fucking Jax’s team _and_ Gibbs. _And_ Tony. That ought to make her barf. Or perhaps not. That ex-Kidon female would likely take it all in stride – even if she was gagging inside. Chai gave an amused grunt at the thought. There was a time, a very brief one, albeit, when there was the possibility of him and Ziva getting together. 'Possibility', not 'probability', for it was another one of Eli David's schemes. Neither he nor Ziva had any liking for the idea but they had gone undercover as a married couple, Eli hoping that would spark an attraction. Chai had done what he needed to do and Ziva had been the consummate professional but that was all it was. A job and nothing more.

His thoughts returned to That Man. So what if he was heart-stopping gorgeous? Montgomery was a player. Unlike Jax and the other men, Montgomery didn’t restrict himself to playing within the team. Was Montgomery allowed to be the exception? If so, why? Because, unlike the others, he was "single"?

Everyone in KnightShade knew that the M31 boys did not fuck outside their group unless it was required for mission purposes. The only exception being the Nickathons which weren’t often, anyway, and while everyone speculated on why it centered around Nick, no one actually asked the M31 men the reason. Perhaps it was because no one really cared. It was the only time they could get a piece of the delectable Nick and no one was going to look the gift horse in the mouth. No, they rode it for all its worth! At KnightShade, sex was just another routine act like pissing or brushing your teeth. No one really paid much mind. There was always something more important than who was fucking whom – accomplishing the mission and coming out alive.

“Where did you sleep last night?” the familiar, husky voice broke into Chai’s thoughts.

“Why are you curious about that, I wonder?” Chai retorted, refusing to look at the man beside him. He could feel Adam’s gaze on him but he kept his eyes on the scarlet ribbons of the clouds threading through the darkening sky against the setting sun. “ I’d have thought your conquest this morning would keep you sufficiently entertained.”

The low chuckle made Chai turn his head, at last. “You can’t resist, can you?” he bit out the words. "Male, female, it doesn't matter, does it?"

“Depends on who’s doing the baiting and luring,” Adam said, his amusement sounding clearly in his words.

“So, what’s your arrangement with the rest of the guys?" Chai asked, despite himself. "They all have their permanent partners. You’re the only one still unattached. Still fucking his way from here to the mainland and back.”

Adam raked his violet-blue gaze down Chai, from head to groin. “Only because the one I truly want seems to want to make war rather than love.”

“Is that what the cock-hopping is about – searching for the love of your life?” Chai gave another derisive snort. This time aimed at both himself and the man next to him. At Montgomery because he saw Chai as just a conquest he’d yet to make and at himself because he still wanted the man in spite of that.

“You know what?” Adam asked then went ahead and answered. “Even if you and I got it on, it probably wouldn’t last. You and me? Worlds apart.”

Chai glared at Adam but refused to comment.

“You shoot them up, I put them back. You kill them, I heal them.” Adam chuckled.

Chai whirled around and slammed a palm against Adam’s chest, sending him stumbling a couple of steps back. “ _I_ kill them? So do your friends in there!” Chai pointed a finger at the lounge where several of the men were already gathered, ready to leave for Webb’s party. “Without “killers” like us, self-righteous pricks like you wouldn’t be able to walk down a street in freedom. So spare me.”

“You misunderstand,” Adam said softly. “I meant that you have a choice. You can choose _not_ to pull the trigger. _You_ can walk away from an assignment. I can’t. Those nights I’m not around – I’m not out fucking some model or actor as people assume. I’m either at Tripler or KnightShade’s MediCom performing emergency procedures. For years I’ve served in trauma centers where I _don’t_ have a choice but to treat whoever’s wheeled in on my shift. Often they’re drug-runners, rapists and other scum. Often I wish I was wielding a gun instead of a scalpel.”

A head poked out of the lounge. “Hey, c’mon. We’re leaving.” Nick called out.

Adam turned to go but said as he strode off, “So no, I’m not judging you. I’m envious of you.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

_**Admiral Webb’s party; Saturday Evening;** _

_**Hanapepe Loop, Hawaii Kai;** _

_**Oahu** _

Several guests had already arrived when Ziva and McGee entered the spacious living room of the house overlooking Maunalua Bay.

“McGee.” Ziva tugged at his sleeve. “Your father is here.”

“He is? Where?”

Ziva pointed to the far corner where half a dozen men and women were chatting away, champagne and crystal goblets in hand. Admiral John McGee stood out in his Dinner Dress Blues while the host was in his Dinner Dress Whites.

“Aren’t you going to say hello?” Ziva asked.

“I think we should look for Gibbs and Tony first.” McGee responded, scanning the room.

“I don’t think they’re here yet,” Ziva said. “If they were, Tony would be looking out for our arrival.”

“Hmm. Yeah, you’re right.” McGee conceded. “I’ll go get us a drink. You look out for the boss – oh wait, I see Vega. He’s heading for us.”

Sev reached them, smiling at Ziva appreciatively. “Ms. David. You are undoubtedly the beauty of the night.” He took Ziva’s hand and kissed it instead of shaking it, his eyes focused at the entrance behind the NCIS agents. “Ah, Gibbs is here.”

Ziva and McGee turned to see Gibbs, Tony and the rest of Jax’s team entering the foyer and lining up to sign the guestbook.

“Jethro.” Gibbs turned at the cheerful voice.

“Mr. DiNozzo.” Gibbs shook the proffered hand.

Tony greeted his father, as did Jax and the others.

“Come, let’s get the introductions over.” DiNozzo Snr. led the group to Admiral Webb and his wife, Cynthia, who were conversing with a distinguished-looking Chinese gentleman who, it turned out, was the intensely-private Asian billionaire, Tangri Lien, and owner of the house. His Chinese attire – a long, dark-gray gown stood out amongst the Armanis, Zegnas and other Western-style suits.

DiNozzo Snr made the introductions and the usual social niceties ensued – congratulations to the Admiral and his wife, greetings to Gibbs as the new head of NCIS Hawaii, greetings and congratulations to Jax upon his upcoming wedding, polite enquiries after the Theron family.

“I hear your grandfather will be at Black Point at the end of the month,” Webb said to Jax.

“He is?” Jax looked surprised. “I know he’s retiring to Hawaii but I didn’t know exactly when.”

“Well, Morgan, your cousin, will no doubt be able to give you all the details since Caspar's moving in with him.”

“He is?” Jax was surprised yet again.

“Yes, he’s here somewhere, Morgan, that is –” Webb scanned the room. “So I hear you’re going to head up one of the divisions on Theron-Knight Atomics.”

As the surrounding conversation flowed around the team, Tony immediately zeroed in on the Asian man’s long, dark gray, almost-black silk gown. “Just look at the quality of that black silk.” Tony whispered to Ziva. “It’s like liquid gun metal.”

“Look at that intricate lacing laid over the collar.” Ziva whispered back. “What material is it? Metal?”

“Looks like black jade,” Tony replied.

“Looks expensive,” McGee added, peering at the Oriental design. “I’ve never seen a collar decorated like that either.”

“I see you are intrigued by my black jade,” Tangri noted.

“Oh, um, yeah…it’s fascinating. The err…whole, um, outfit.” McGee stammered.

“Black jadeite is considered to be the guardian and protector of my ancestors who came from the region of Xinjiang and Turkestan.”

“That’s in North-western China, isn’t it?” McGee asked. “That would account for your hazel eyes and your height.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, snickered. “Not very Chinese, that. The height.”

Ziva poked him with her elbow.

“No,” Tangri agreed. “In fact, most Chinese would not consider Uyghurs Chinese. My ancestors settled in Hotan, in the south-west of Xinjiang and one study found that Uyghurs from Hotan are 60% Caucasian and 40% East Asian. I have a Han – Chinese, that is – last name because I was adopted by a Hong-Kong Chinese family.

“Black jade has strong energy shields that protected the Kashgar warriors against negative forces such as energy vampires.”

“I know some of those,” Tony said. “Suck the life out of you.” He chuckled then stiffened as he spotted a familiar figure coming towards him.

“I’d better go greet my father,” McGee said, making his excuses to their host, not noticing Tony’s change of pallor.

Ziva did. “Tony. What’s wrong?” Ziva frowned at her colleague. “You look ill.”

“I think I am.” Tony felt the panic rising and fought it down.

“For you.” Nick was handing Ziva a glass of champagne. “And you.” He gave Tony the second flute. “Hey, you look spooked.” Nick turned and looked to see what could be the cause just as Elliot approached.

“Tonio!” Elliot smiled widely. “So it was a good omen after all.” Elliot looked at Nick who was eyeing him curiously but nowhere near the reaction Elliot was having at seeing him. _What the hell?_ “Hello. I’m Elliot Walker," he said smoothly, nonetheless. "Tony and I are old friends.” _It can’t be. How could it be?_ Elliot’s mind was reeling at the sight of Nick. _Well, well, well. The gods are with me, indeed. What a serendipitous discovery._ Elliot reined in his thoughts and put his game face was back on. Despite his impressive self-control, inside he was hopping with suppressed delight. A twin. A _twin_! It has to be. There was no other explanation. He’d have to give Ramora a call and get it verified. But a twin! How doubly delicious revenge will be.

“Nicholas Monterey,” Nick introduced himself. "Tony and I are _good_ friends.” _Elliot Walker?_ _Shit. No wonder Tony looked freaked. He is freaked!_

Elliot, himself still stunned, made a mental reminder to be extremely careful from hereon and act as if this Nicholas Monterey was just another pretty boy he’d met.

Nick looked for Gibbs and saw that Ziva was talking to him and Jax, and nodding towards Tony. Gibbs and Jax followed Ziva’s look and Nick saw the exact moment Jax cursed as he realized who was talking to Tony. Both men made a beeline for them, leaving Ziva standing in their wake looking perplexed.

“Easy, Gibbs,” Jax warned, keeping a light hold on the older man’s elbow. “You can’t kill him here.”

“I know,” Gibbs said softly.

“Not outside either," Jax added, reading the other man's mind. "Your director won’t be happy when the new head of NCIS Hawaii has to be bailed out of jail.” Gibbs’ sigh of frustration told Jax the warning had struck home. He shared Gibbs’ sentiments, though. The stricken look on Tony’s face told them whatever progress they had made the past week had taken several steps backwards.

“Reserve your energy for Tony,” Jax said, as they neared the group. “He’s going to need it.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

Tony sighed with relief as Gibbs and Jax reached them. The shock of seeing Elliot here was causing him to hyperventilate. He could feel the trickle of sweat down the small of his back, his shirt already sticking to him under his jacket.

He tried to breathe normally, not to pass out, but the clenching and unclenching of his sphincter, a sure sign of his hyperventilating, made it difficult. Why was Elliot here? He’d assumed his turning up in Hierra's house at Miami was a coincidence, but in Honolulu? It _is_ a coincidence, he told himself. His trip to Miami was a last-minute decision by Vance. Tonight’s party was a private one and planned several months ago. Elliot didn’t just walk in off the street. It’s okay, he reminded himself. Just. A. Coincidence.

But his body didn’t agree. He was still lightheaded, fighting the urge to lose control of his bowels and sink to the floor.

Elliot was still talking to him. “We must get together now that we’re both in Hawaii. I’m going to be in town for awhile. I’ll give you a call and –”

“Tonio!” Gibbs went to Tony’s side. “There you are. Been looking for you.” He eyed Elliot.

“J-jeth, this is Elliot Walker,” Tony introduced, trying hard not to show his relief. “Elliot, my fiancé, Jethro Gibbons.”

“Pleasure to meet you.” Elliot shook Gibbs’ hand briefly, before turning to Jax. “And you are Jax Theron. I recognize you from the photos in an article last year about your engagement to Alex Knight’s son.”

Jax nodded in acknowledgment and shook Elliot’s hand, vowing to break it one day. Soon, he hoped. Meanwhile, Tony was in trouble. He gave Nick a pointed look which the young man caught immediately and drew Tony away but not before Elliot made him promise to meet up, at least for lunch. Nick was invited as well but Gibbs’ omission was telling, causing Jax to send another warning glare to Gibbs.

They stayed for a few more minutes chatting with Elliot and Tangri but only because Gibbs wanted to get a feel for Elliot.

 McGee’s reappearance helped Nick take Tony away. “Boss. Gibbs. I mean uhh –” McGee was about to amend to Gibbons when it occurred to him it might be too obvious. Damn. He just wasn’t cut out for undercover work. “Sir? I just got a call from Abby. She said she’s arriving tomorrow at one p.m.”

“It’s three in the morning in DC.” Gibbs frowned as he moved away from Elliot and Jax. “And she’s not due till next week.”

“She’s on her way to Baltimore to catch the early morning flight. She said she already had everything packed and ready once she heard from the uhh, company. Her replacement reported in on Friday and she spentyesterday and today taking him through the essentials again. They’d had actually met a couple of days after we flew out. She told me about it very briefly but never told me about flying out yet so this must have been arranged only a few days ago.”

“Okay.” Gibbs nodded. “Ask Hekyll and Jekyll. They’ll know.”

“Hekyll and Jekyll? Oh, the science techies.” McGee's frown cleared.

“Go handle it, McGee. I gotta find Tony,” Gibbs moved away but McGee and Ziva trailed after him.

 “Who…what is Hekyll and Jekyll?” Ziva asked.

“Cartoon characters,” McGee replied. “Like Chip and Dale?”

“The male strippers?” Ziva asked. “You mean those men are KnightShade operatives going undercover all along?”

Both Gibbs and McGee stared at her then McGee, taking pity on her, said, “That’s the Chippendales. Chip _and_ Dale are cartoon chipmunks and Hekyll and Jekyll are cartoon mynah birds.”

“It’s the rest of the guys that are the Chippendales,” Gibbs murmured, still searching the crowd for Nick and Tony. Where the hell did they go?

“What?” Ziva asked. "Sorry, but I just didn't get all that. So Hekyll and Jekyll are strippers dressed as mynah birds?"

"No, Ziva. I'll explain another day, when you meet them."

"And what did you mean by the rest of the guys are the Chippendales?" Ziva asked Gibbs.

“Nothing.” Gibbs shook his head. “Inside joke.”

McGee grinned. “So, uhh…Tony and Hawaii good for you, huh, boss?”

Gibbs smiled, his eyes still roaming the room. “Mostly the former.” The smile dimmed as he remembered Elliot’s presence here in Hawaii. Damn if he was going to let that piece of shit anywhere near Tony.

He was about to take his phone out and call Tony or Nick when he spotted them at a small table on the lanai. He hurried over. “Hey.” He leaned in to whisper in Tony’s ear. “Let’s go. You look ready to collapse.”

Tony looked at him, eyes glittering and darting around as if looking out for something. Or someone. He shook his head. “I’ll be fine. Just give me a few minutes. Food. Maybe I need to eat something.”

“Stay,” Nick said, getting up. “I’ll get it.”

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

McGee took off to chat with his father while Ziva danced with a man McGee was told was Jax’s cousin, Morgan Theron.

“He’s going to be my boss next year,” Quinn told McGee.

“You’re switching teams?” McGee asked, still trying to remember who was whom and where they were on the KnightShade organizational chart. He wanted to be able to answer the unending questions Abby was bound to have the minute she landed and had spent the better part of the week settling in and getting to know his colleagues at D&T. He knew the KnightShade outfit well enough got confused when the Theron Group entered the picture. It was all very exciting, though, and he couldn't wait for Abby to arrive.

At the next table that they'd joined up with theirs, Hekyll asked Tony. "You okay now, Tony?"

“Still don’t look too good,” Jekyll added.

Jax glanced at Tony.

“Look, I’ll stay for a while more with McGee and Ziva,” Quinn said. “You guys take him home. I’ll keep you updated and if nothing changes, no happenings, I’ll leave.”

Jax gave Gibbs a visual check.

Gibbs nodded, saying, “That’d be good. Thanks, but I can just call a cab for Tony and me. You guys stay.”

“You need time alone?” Jax asked quietly, conscious of McGee’s curious looks.

Gibbs didn’t reply but the pause was easily interpreted – no, he wanted them home with him when Tony’s meltdown began. Tony was already gripping his hand under the table while making a half-hearted attempt to eat with the other.

“Let’s go.” Jax stood. “I’ll go make our excuses to Webb, tell him we have a pre-dawn training exercise. You guys wait for me outside. McGee, you okay to take Ziva home? No, wait. Morgan will look after that,” Jax said. “I’ll tell him to drop you off on the way.”

 

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 30___

TBC


	32. PART 3/Chapter 31

**PART 3/Chapter 31**

 

As Gibbs predicted, Tony was having a full-blown anxiety attack by the time they turned into their driveway.

Adam took care of that as soon as he and Chai arrived, having driven to the party in Adam’s BMW Convertible. “That should calm him down somewhat,” he said after withdrawing the syringe.

“What did you give him?” Gibbs asked. “What was that?” he demanded, not liking it when Adam did not answer immediately.

“An enhancer for the LP-9. It starts with a tranquilizing effect. After that it works on enhancing the effects of the LP-9.”

“But the LP-9 you’re using is already the new version, isn’t it?  The one you applied on Tony last weekend back in San Diego?”

“Yes, but we didn’t use the Enhancer,” Adam replied. “We’ve only used this once before and when you see what it does, you’ll know why though –” his gaze flitted to Nick briefly. “I’ve been asked to give it as a birthday present.”

Gibbs’ eyes widened and Adam gave a low chuckle and shook his head. “Not happening.”

Tony was still struggling and thrashing and Gibbs had to straight-jacket him with his arms while Nick held Tony’s legs together to stop him from kicking at them.

“It’s okay, Tony. We’re home.” Gibbs told his lover. “We’re all here with you and we’re not gonna let Elliot hurt you. Not him, not anyone.” But Tony continued struggling, gagging on his anxiety. Gibbs looked anxiously at Adam.

“Give it a minute or two,” Adam said quietly. "Jax felt it was necessary and you will understand why he didn't use it before."

Staz came up and picked Tony up as if he were made of paper mache. “We gotchu, mon chéri.” Staz cooed to him and laid him down gently on the day bed, as if he were delicate crystal.

Gibbs saw that Tony’s panic had dissipated and he’d ceased his thrashing. He let out a sigh of relief. No matter how he’d prepared himself to handle this, seeing Tony in such torment was beyond him.

“Jeth…” Tony whispered raggedly, eyes shut, wrestling between embarrassment and fear of what else was coming next. Either one resulted in giving in to the panic – something he didn’t want to do, tranqs or no. He wanted to overcome this on his own, not depend on some Frankenstein drug Hekyll and Jekyll concocted.

“I’m here, Tony.” Gibbs sat down beside Tony and cupped his face between his hands. “Right here. With you.”

“I…I – I n-need –” Tony stammered. “N-Nick. W-wh-where’s N-n—”

“I’m here, too, babe.”

Tony opened his eyes to see Nick stripping off his clothes. “Hurry…Nick. N-need you…Gibbs, need you to hold...me. D-don't let go of me...n-no matter what."

"I won't," Gibbs promised. "We're going through this together. I promise."

“I love Armani as much as the next guy but _that’s_ coming off.” Nick tipped his dark head at Tony’s dinner suit. Another pair of skimpy briefs joined his discarded suit on the floor and he proceeded to undress Tony. The lights had been left off, only a few lamps had been switched on and turned down to its lowest. The living room was filled with the dark shadows of the eleven men "And now we need some music. Something slow and sultry."

Luis Miguel’s _No Me Platiques Más_ \- what Nick called Latin fucking music, came on, turned down low so that the men's voices could still be heard above the music.

Gibbs saw the tension slip away from Tony as they surrounded him, each man touching him here and there, now and then. Just to letting him know they were there, protecting him.

One by one, they stripped off, keeping an eye on Tony's reaction to the enhanced LP-9.

"Give him another couple more minutes," Adam advised. "He needs to be fully-relaxed."

Staz went to fix Gibbs a black Kona coffee with bourbon in a beer mug and passed six-packs to the others; cognac for Jax and another Kona for himself, liberally-doused with the XO brandy.

By the time he returned with the coffee, Gibbs was laying on his side, propped up on an elbow, caressing Tony. The latter appeared to be asleep but his cock wasn’t and was poking straight up, while Nick buried his face in his soft balls, nuzzling, sniffing and licking.

Everyone was quiet, just lounging around Tony and watching Nick attend to him.

“Just tell us when you’re ready,” Nick said, lifting his head. “Or if you’re happy with us just like this. Whatever you need tonight, Tony, just say the word.”

Tony replied with just silent nods and breathed in deeply, expelling the breath slowly through his mouth. He couldn’t even open his eyes yet his body felt…needy. He was drowsy, yet his body felt heavy with want, not with sleep.

This was good, though. This soft, sensual music floating around him; these men surrounding him. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know they were naked and fully erect. He could smell their arousal.

“We’re going to apply the enhanced LP-9 now," Jax said. Turning to Chai and Sev, he said in a clipped tone, "You two sit this one out." The two men immediately stepped back. "You can watch, though. Might as well see for yourself what you'll be going through as a member of M31." He bent down to Tony. "You and Gibbs okay with Chai and Sev watching?” he asked softly in Tony’s ear. His eyes, though, were on Gibbs, indicating that he wanted both men’s agreement before proceeding.

“Tony?” Gibbs called out, not knowing how Tony felt about Chai and Sev being present at something so drastically intimate.

"I don't really care," Tony replied. "Right now I need to be fucked. And I mean _now_."

Gibbs looked at Jax, concern in his eyes. This wasn't like Tony. _Was it?_ "Do they _have_ to be present?" he asked, referring to Chai and Sev.

"I do have my reasons," Jax replied. "But I can shoo them away if you feel strongly about it.

Gibbs gave it a few moments of thought. Tony gave a moan of impatience.

“Okay. You can watch.” Gibbs told the two newbies. _That ought to be hell for Sev and the arrogant Israeli._

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Someone smeared lube in Tony’s hole then the smooth slide of the nozzle slid in, filling him with the magic gel. Tony’s pleasure senses went into overdrive as never before. It wasn’t strange since he couldn’t forget how the LP-9 had made him feel the first time they used it on him but there was something different tonight. He felt a little high, like the time he and his frat brothers smoked pot and fucked their way through Spring Break. Except this was like a hundred times more potent and the sensations were all centering on his lower regions. His asshole was throbbing. Begging to be plundered. His cock was so hard it felt like it would snap if he – _they_! - weren’t careful. As if that weren’t enough, his brain was going into overdrive, too. All he could focus on was getting a cock in him. Better still, two! Nothing mattered except being fucked out of his mind even as he battled to gain some degree of control over...what? His brain was just a little fuzzy. But good fuzzy, as in telling him to let go...

“Let go, Tony,” came Jax’s soft command, echoing the words right out of his head. “Let us take care of you.”

Tony turned his head to look at Jax then nodded. “Okkayy,” he whispered. He felt the hard, blunt tips of their cocks brushing against him, filling his nasal passage with their strong, musky scent and sending his nerve endings into hyper-arousal mode. He moaned, his legs opening wider as if on their own accord. No longer frightened by the new, acute sensations assailing him Tony gave in to the LP-9 and its enhancer, letting himself be carried away.

The men moved about him silently. Tony felt hands on him, caressing him. Gibbs’ scent right beside him, comforting him.

He could smell Jax, too, on his other side, both men nuzzling his neck, their arms over his bared chest.

He felt fingers tweaking his nipples.

He zeroed in on the other scents. Quinn.

Hekyll and Jekyll.

…could trace Staz’s to where Nick was.

A less familiar scent. No, two. Three! Chai? Adam? Sev?

He tried opening his eyes but they were heavy. Besides, keeping them closed sharpened his olfactory senses.

He could feel himself following the trail of each scent. Fascinated by this new skill, he took off happily after the bunny trail.

He identified each scent correctly, located one of the two new scents and followed it. “Who is this?” he asked, his finger tracing the invisible trail of the first unidentified scent. "Adam," he said, answering his own question.

Over Tony’s body, Adam’s eyes met Jax’s, then Hekyll and Jekyll, whose mouths had fallen open when Tony had accurately identified the others.

“And this –” Tony’s finger followed the second new scent, “must be Chai,” he said, the words coming out heavy and slightly sleepy.

“Yes.” Chai looked incredulously at the group. “He can smell me? I’m not even touching him,” he whispered.

“ _And_ identify you,” Sev added, amazed.

Hekyll was excitedly tapping away at his KnightFone while Jekyll activated his video camera to record this new reaction they had obviously not encountered in their tests. "Damn." Hekyll muttered. "Do we have the portable encephalograph?"

Hearing him, Jax rolled his eyes. "Not now!"

“Sev…know you…” Tony murmured haltingly. “Know your scent any…where, V-vega. You dick…head.” He sighed heavily then said, “It’s…time. To fuck me.” He turned his face to Gibbs’ and opened his mouth when Gibbs leaned down to kiss him, sucking at Gibbs’ tongue greedily. “D-don’t…don’t hurt…me,” he gasped softly when the kiss ended. “ _Love_ me. Make…love. To me.”

“We will, Tony.” Gibbs promised. “We will. We’ll be with you all night. We’ll take care of you. Your body. _Every_ thing about you.” He kissed Tony briefly. “Ready for us?”

“Yeah. But you last,” Tony said. “Want Nick first. You to finish off…want to finish. With. You.”

Nick moved into position. “I’m here, Tony.” Lubing his cock up with the LP-9, he entered Tony with a single thrust, brushing against his prostate. Tony’s hips bucked up at the invasion but settled down immediately. The only sounds after that was Tony’s soft moans mixing with the slow, sulty strains of the Latin number playing in the background.

Nick’s long, slow strokes had Tony begging for more, urging Nick on while the latter laughed softly.

“Easy, Tony.” Nick’s voice was husky with lust. He was barely hanging on. The effect of the LP-9 propelling him towards an orgasm even though he tried to delay it.

“Let it go,” Adam told Nick. “You’ll both be back up within five minutes.” He nodded at Tony’s oozing cock. “Priorities.”

Nick nodded a breathless ‘okay’ and speeded up his thrusts, hurtling both him and Tony to a blinding climax. Tony’s cock erupted in spurts of white amidst his keening cries and Gibbs’ verbal assurances. Then Nick was filling Tony’s hole with his cum. So much cum that it squirted out of Tony’s hole when Nick gave the two final thrusts.

Nick sat on his haunches between Tony’s splayed legs, panting not from exertion but the force of his orgasm. Tony’s anal muscles were so strong his cock had felt like it was being sucked through a vacuum tunnel. He thought it would only be that way last night but it was even more powerful tonight. "Hey, DiNozzo."

"Mmm," Tony murmured wordlessly.

"I love you," Nick whispered. "Love you so much."

"Mmmmm," Tony responded. And smiled dopily at Nick.

“Don’t know about you,” Sev said in an undertone to Chai. “But I’m dying here. If they offered to let me join in if I'd trade national secrets, I'd spill in as heartbeat!”

Chai’s low, throaty chuckle rumbled from him, causing Adam to turn and look at him.

“And what’s going on between you and Adam?” Sev whispered. “He’s been looking at you like you’re his first meal after a prolonged fast.”

“Shh.” Chai put his finger on his lips. “Watch.”

Nick moved out from between Tony’s legs and scooted up. “You ready for the others?” Tony’s cock was already hardening again.

He nodded. “Yeah. Puh-lease. More…I- I…God, I need it so bad. Why? C-can’t wait. Need to be fucked. W-what’s happening to me? Gibbs…”

Gibbs squeezed Tony’s hand. “Right here, Tony.” He looked sharply at Adam.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Adam replied, his tone stern yet comforting. “Just the effect of the Enhancer. Just for tonight. Let it all out, Tony. Let go.”

Tony gave a guttural moan, his need ramping up sharply after Adam’s explanation removed his worry that something was seriously wrong with his body. “Oh gawd…then fuck me. Hurry.”

Gibbs looked up at the faces around them. “You heard him. Go!”

The men sprang into action, taking their positions. As Chai and Sev watched from the sidelines, mouths and cocks salivating, Jax and his men made love to Tony. Fucking would be for another day. Tonight, a little TLC was in order.

One by one, the men emptied their cocks into Tony. Not just once but twice. Yet Tony was pleading for more. His body was begging for more and he gripped Gibbs with a vicious hold on the older man's arm. "Tell 'em I need more."

Gibbs looked helplessly at Jax. They'd all fucked Tony already, except him.

Jax motioned Gibbs to get between Tony's legs. "We'll give him a finale."

"I wouldn't recommend a fisting, Jax," Adam warned. "Not yet."

"A what?" Gibbs halted, turning a startled expression at the two men.

Jax nodded towards Tony, ignoring Gibbs' question. "Go on, make love to your man. Hold him. You have to hold him through this."

"Please, Gibbs," Tony pleaded. " Want you in me now." He turned onto his back, his legs folded back invitingly. Nick shoved a cushion under Tony's ass, lifting him up several inches from the floor.

Gibbs positioned himself at the entrance of Tony's hole while Adam administered more LP-9 then buried himself to the hilt in one swift thrust.  He expelled a harsh breath as the enhancer took effect almost instantaneously. "Oh God, Tony!" he gasped. Tony felt so good. The way his body sucked Gibbs in, cocooning his cock. He'd never felt like this before. Not this hyper-intensive arousal just being inside Tony.

He wanted to stay in him forever. He just wanted to lay there, inside Tony. Wanted to savor the sensation of being one with him. Yet, as if propelled by an external force, Gibbs began to move. His cock slid in and out Tony's slippery channel, his senses racing towards an orgasm that he didn't want just yet. "It's okay, Gibbs," he heard Jax say behind him then felt a palm on his back, urging him to lean forward.

"Just come," Jax told him. "It won't be over. The enhanced LP-9 turns you into a woman –" he broke off with a chuckle when Gibbs' head whipped around.

"You'll be able to _come_ like a woman, is what he means," Adam clarified. "You won't lose your erection after you've ejaculated and you'll climax again. And again. Depends on how horny you are to begin with. Your erection won't subside until several minutes after you pull out."

"Fuck," Tony cussed. "Can we just carry on? _Please_?" His finger clutched desperately at Gibbs, pulling him down for a kiss.

Gibbs gathered Tony in his arms and kissed him deeply. Tony moaned softly around Gibbs' questing tongue as Gibbs resumed the slow thrusts.

Gibbs started briefly as he felt the intrusion of another digit into Tony, sliding along his cock. He didn't stop to look, however. The slide of what he assumed was Jax's finger felt good along his cock. Two fingers now..."Tony?" he broke off the kiss. "You okay?" Three fingers? He could feel the stretch of Tony's hole around his cock as Jax continued his widening movements.

Then...not a finger. Something larger. Gibbs was about to withdraw when Jax's breath came hot and harsh against the back of his neck. He felt Jax's hard, warm body plaster itself against his back as the stretch continued on his cock. Tony. Could he take this? Because Gibbs knew what "this" the moment Jax's cockhead slid past the ring of Tony's ass and the rest followed. Tony was moaning loudly now, his breath coming in pants.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Tony cried out, to Gibbs' relief. "Yes, Jeth. Both of you...in me." Another gasp. "So...good. So fucking good...!"

And Gibbs moved. Slowly at first, trying to find the rhythm. Finally, both men were making the most exquisite love to Tony. Never in his life had he imagined it could feel like this. This melding into one another as one man thrust and the other withdrew. He was filled. So filled, so full. The sensation was indescribable. Mind-blowing. "Jeth...wanna...come."

Gibbs lifted his head from Tony's neck and shifted so that Tony could reach his cock. He felt Jax speeding up his thrusts and he started to match the other man's strokes but Jax stopped him with a sharp "No." Gibbs paused as Jax continued.

"Let me come inside Tony," Jax rasped. "Then I'm pulling out. You stay."

Gibbs swallowed a snort. "Yessir."

Tony gave a low laugh. "Oh man. This is good. He gonna come in me, boss?" he asked just as Jax exploded and Gibbs felt the hot come swallow up his cock. Tony followed a moment later and Gibbs let his climax roll in. The orgasm hit him with the force of a category five hurricane and he accompanied it with a roar that sent Nick tumbling back on his butt.

Jax gave Gibbs a few moments to come down before moving to reposition himself. He slid out of Tony as Gibbs brought his breathing under control. His body had been slightly angled for him to get the right grip in order to penetrate Tony while Gibbs was on top. Now, he straightened up and, once again, covered Gibbs' back with his torso. He felt fingers at his groin and guessed someone was preparing Gibbs. He heard the sharp intake of Gibbs' breath and pressed his nose into the silver fox's hair, pressing his cock home at the same time. Gibbs groaned but started up his thrusts into Tony again.

Around them, the others watched in silence as the three men focused totally on one another, oblivious to everything else but the sensations of their joint coupling. Tony started laughing again, causing Gibbs to look at him unquiringly.

"What?"

"This is one joint-op you don't mind, huh, boss?" Tony snickered.

"Shut up and fuck," Gibbs growled.

Tony thrust his hips, his ass slamming forward to meet Gibbs' cock as Jax rammed his into Gibbs' ass. The sound of their bodies slapping against one another, their fevered gasps and breaths all combined to overload the room and within minutes, the trio were not the only ones in a sexual frenzy.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

“You know anything about that LP-9 thing?” Sev asked.

Chai shrugged. “Just some kind of lube,” he replied

“There’s no ‘ _just_ ’ with stuff that comes out the KnightShade labs.” Sev muttered ominously.

“Special flavor, maybe?”

“Omigod. Look at him,” Sev breathed out heavily. “He’s so gorgeous, begging and pleading like that. I could just come listening to him.” He stroked his cock, smearing the precum over the head. “He was never like that with me.”

Chai looked at him. “You’ve been with DiNozzo before?”

“We have some history. Tell you another time. Oh shit, look at him go! Go, Tony! Go! Go! Go!” Sev panted. “Oh yeahhh…” Ropes of cum shot from his cock as he sighed and staggered back, pulling at Chai for support.

Chai swallowed, his throat felt parched and his pulse was racing. Sev was right – they were gonna die. "How the hell did we end up in the peanut gallery?" he muttered.

Chai watched the men with a tightening in his chest. No, surely he didn’t need the same thing. He was not like Tony. Not like Nick. He was Kidon. Strong and always in control. He would never – _could_ never – give up control the way Tony just did tonight.

Yet, as he saw Tony cradled in Nick’s arms, embraced by Gibbs, held by Jax as the men took him again and again...that look of contentment settling on his face, Chai wanted…if only…

“Chai.” His name, so softly called, had him turning around. He looked at the outstretched hand, palm-up, before moving towards it. When he reached Adam, he didn’t take his hand. Instead, he went into the man and felt those arms wrap around him. Chai was strong. Stronger than most men in every way. The cybernetics he’d received early this year had made him as strong as Jax and half the team. All hard muscles protecting a soft heart he’d been brought up to conceal.

Tonight, all those hard muscles felt like cotton wool in Adam’s embrace.

“About time, you stubborn warrior,” Adam murmured in Chai’s ear.

Chai swallowed heavily but said lightly, “if my coward of a healer had summoned me earlier…”

“Didn’t anyone teach you subs shouldn’t be mouthy?”

“Who said I was a sub?” Chai snorted. “And if I was, who said I’d be yours?”

“Wanna bet?” Adam challenged. He let go of Chai and the younger man instantly felt the loss. But Chai was sinking to his knees, looking up at Adam with needy, pleading eyes. An expression of utter surrender on his face, his very posture.

Adam snapped his fingers at Hekyll who was nearest to the tube of LP-9. He tossed it to Adam who plucked the tube easily from the air. "Enhancer." Hekyll passed him the small vial and the syringe.

Jax, catching the exchange, lifted a brow at Adam. _The enhancer_?

“Yes, I am and yes, I’m sure.” Adam said quietly in response to his team commander’s silent query. “Ready?” he asked Chai, offering his hand.

Chai looked at the items in Adam's hand then smiled. "More than you know."

With that, Adam led Chai away up the stairs to the groans of disappointment from Nick, Hekyll and Jekyll, who had been hoping to get ringside seats. The significance of Adam’s decision to use the enhanced LP-9 on Chai had not escaped their notice either. Adam’s aversion to a permanent commitment had made him the last member of M31 to use the LP-9 with its enhancer. That he’d chosen to use it on Chai, knowing the effects would be mutual, was something they didn’t want to miss. _If_ they could help it. Which they couldn’t, to their exasperation.

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 31___

TBC

 


	33. PART 3/Chapter 32

**PART3/Chapter 32**

 

Chai entered Adam’s room for the first time and was greeted by the stark white interior. Everything was white except for some colored accents here and there. The bed frame and sheets were white. So were the pillows but a reading cushion propped against the headboard was a rich tapestry of black and burnished gold tones. White curtain-less French windows looked out over the water and a touch of green was provided by two pots of Red Sealing Wax Palms – their bright red stems another vibrant contrast of color. The red matched the pair of handcuffs that were attached to  the wall above the bed – two scarlet velvet-covered circles dangling from the expanse of pure white.

Adam stood beside his bed and pulled one of the cuffs.

“The steel chains are retractable,” Adam told Chai. “And in answer to the question that’s in your mind right now, no I have not used these on anyone. I got them for you and you only. Lie down.” Adam nodded towards the bed.

Chai obeyed. Adam undressed him slowly. Deliberately removing each piece of clothing – no shoes for they all went barefoot in the house. Chai’s chest was heaving like a pair of billows by the time Adam cuffed each of his wrists, adjusting the length of the chain so that Chai’s reach was limited.

 “You won’t need a safe word,” Adam said, when Chai was laid out before, naked and breathing fast. "Not tonight, anyway."

But Chai was strung too tight to register the words. All he knew was that this was going to be a night of firsts. He’d never bowed his knee to anyone before. Only once, when he’d escaped capture and made it out of the desert at the break of day, had he knelt in thanksgiving to his God.

Adam may not be divine but right now Chai might just argue that. Especially when Adam’s lips ghosted over his face, breath fanning him, those sensual lips barely touching his. When those lips continued its slow journey down to Chai’s chest and he felt the tip of a warm wet tongue on one diamond hard nipple, he was ready to swear undying allegiance. He’d never wanted a commitment before but tonight he wanted forever. He’d never wanted to take so much,for that meant he’d be beholden twice as much, but tonight he’d _give_ all. His whole body, mind and soul would be offered.

And he knew Adam would take it all, and more.

By the time Adam’s wicked tongue dipped into his navel, Chai was begging. Pleading.

“Please what?” Adam teased. His lips hovering just above Chai’s thick, hard cock, the pre-cum running down the broad head.

“Please…s-sir,” Chai gasped. “Master,” he added.

Adam’s eyes lit up and he looked at Chai. “And that before I’ve even applied the LP-9,” he murmured. “The mind boggles.” And with that, he took Chai in his mouth, sucking on the cockhead, sending Chai into spasms, straining against his restraints, cries surely loud enough to be heard downstairs.

Chai’s cock hardened even more under Adam’s oral assault but just when he couldn’t withstand anymore and his balls drew up, ready to spew, Adam released him and got off the bed.

Looking down at Chai with an amused half-smile, he began to undress. “Let’s level the playing field somewhat, shall we?” Chai’s response was a gurgle from his lips and a leap from his temporarily-deprived cock.

“You’ll come, don’t worry,” Adam assured him. “I’m a trauma surgeon. We are extremely patient when engaged in critical procedures and you, love, are a very valuable possession. _Mutual_ possession, of course.” Adam sighed. “Is it so very frightening? To be utterly and completely owned by me?”

“A little,” Chai replied, speaking for the first time since he forgot to breathe. “I’m also intrigued as to how much I will trust you and whether I will like it. Making myself vulnerable, that is.”

“Is every reply from you going to be a challenge thrown in my face?” Adam laughed.

Chai shook his head. “No," he whispered. "It’s an invitation laid at your feet.”

Adam chuckled softly, not quite believing the submissive-sounding words. This was Chai, an expert at concealment, strategy and manipulation. If Adam weren't alert, he'd find himself on his knees and on his back. Not that he was adverse to that. Just not so soon.

Removing the last of his clothing, Adam got on the bed and bracketed Chai’s torso with his legs. Chai strained against his chains, unable to resist the urge to touch those muscular, tanned quads straddling him. Held back by the chains, Chai leaned forward instead, lips straining now to reach the long, hard cock jutting forward towards his face.

“Oh no.” Adam pulled back out of reach. “You wait for me to feed you.” With that, he brought his groin close and brushed the glistening head across Chai’s lips. “Don’t open your mouth until I say so and you will swallow only when I tell you to. Otherwise, you will hold my cum for as long as you can.”

Chai nodded. “Yes, sir.”

Adam’s cock nudged Chai’s lips. “Open, love.” And Chai did, taking Adam in deep, relieved that Adam was exercising excellent control so that his cock penetrated Chai’s mouth a little at a time and giving him plenty of time for his gag reflex to adjust to Adam’s girth. Adam’s cock wasn’t as long as Chai’s nine inches but he made up for the missing half-inch by being thicker. Not that Chai would notice a shortage of anything. He was so turned on, Adam could stick his pinkie down his throat and he’d cum.

Slowly and patiently, Adam fed himself to Chai’s hungry mouth like a mother bird feeding a fat worm into the gaping mouth of her ravenous chick. He felt Chai’s throat muscles relax under his coaxing wordsand gave a hum of approval and satisfaction as Chai deep-throated him.

The ex-Mossad assassin, a man so deadly even the Israeli organization spoke of him in hushed tones, looked up at Adam with desire and caution, as if his life-long training would never allow him to be vulnerable. Adam saw the anguished longing, the yearning to trust someone totally and whatever caution he himself had, melted away.

Him. It would be him. Adam, and no one else. He would not ever allow it to be anyone else. He felt his climax buildand warned Chai."Don't swallow until I give you permission to."

When Adam came, Chai disciplined himself not to swallow even though the hot thick cum filled his mouth. His eyes watered and narrowed with the effort to obey Adam's order. He blinked the strain from his eyes, looking at Adam with silent pleading in his dark eyes, the  pupils huge and black with need.

“You may swallow now, love.”

Chai gulped it all down.

“That’s right. Every drop. That’s a good boy.” Adam groped behind him for the LP-9 as Chai licked his lips and smiled back in pleasure at his accomplishment. It may have been just a small one but it was still his first. He’d never swallowed a man’s cum before. In fact, he’d never let a man cum in his mouth.

“I’ll release you soon,” Adam told him. “Just let me indulge myself a little more.” He got off the bed again and told Chai to turn around onto his elbows and knees, ass up.

“But my arms –”

Adam cut off the protest. “The chains are long enough so that you can cross your arms. Do it.”

To Chai’s surprise, the chains did lengthen enough for him to cross over and lean on his forearms easily. His ass was automatically up in the air and he felt Adam get back on the bed behind him.

“We surgeons are nothing if not precise,” Adam said. “Those chains are long enough to secure your legs to your wrists. Yes, love. I will hogtie you one of these days. Tomorrow, perhaps. If you’re good, I’ll let you choose the color of your leg cuffs. Another time, we can indulge in Kinbaku. Do you know what that is?"

"You mean Shibari?"

"Ah, the traditionalists consider that yet another  Western misnomer. Shibari is a term for tying but generically-speaking. Kinbaku refers to the sensual, erotic art of tying up the bottom, the sub, in BDSM play.

Chai felt his ass cheeks spread and a warm, soft then hard and wet tongue lap and pierce his hole. He let out an audible gasp as the tongue stiffened up and burrowed into him.

Adam laved and sucked, working his tongue in and out of Chai as the latter moaned helplessly with lust, thrusting back at Adam to get more. The hot tongue withdrew and Chai heard the soft snick of the nozzle’s cap being flicked open.

This is it, Chai told himself. A first and last. Now, and forever. “Hurry,” he gasped. “Need you inside me.”

There was no verbal response from Adam this time. Chai could tell from the labored breathing that Adam was almost beyond control himself. The nozzle slid into his anal passage and the LP-9 was squeezed into him. Moments later, a sharp prick on his neck. The enhancer.

“Ready?” Adam asked softly just a few seconds later, receiving a muffled “Mmph.” in reply. He looked at the winking hole before him, wanting to ascertain that Chai was ready.

After all, Adam was going to fuck the man into the next millennium.

The dark, glistening hole was clenching and unclenching, the sensitive tissue around the rim pulsating in reaction to the gel. _He’s ready_. Adam pressed his lubed cockhead against the throbbing hole and filled Chai with one, smooth thrust. He felt the connection instantaneously.

The howl from both men had to have been heard by everyone downstairs, judging by the roar of laughter and light applause that followed.

 _Damn_ , Chai thought. The ribbing they were going to get tomorrow…then Adam moved and all thoughts of everything but the cock pounding into him melted away like water on a red-hot stone.

It was so primal, his offering himself on his elbows and knees, wrists cuffed. His ass was so vulnerable, there for Adam to do whatever he wanted. With the effects of the LP-9, Chai would have let Adam fist him if he wanted. Another night, maybe. With Nick beside him. Maybe Tony, if his personal guard dog allowed. Gibbs was a pitbull where DiNozzo was concerned.

The thrusts sped up, getting harder. The sound of Adam’s balls slapping against Chai, the squelching of lube and their grunts the only sounds filling the bedroom.

“God, gonna fuck you till you scream, Chai!”

“Do it!”

The relentless pistoning went on, balls slapping – oh man, they were going to be sore tomorrow, Adam realized – and Chai’s passage squeezing his cock like a tight fist. He wasn’t going to last much longer…but he wanted to last. Wanted to fuck Chai into a boneless heap.

Wrapping his arms around his sub’s torso, Adam’s hips jackknifed into Chai as he grasped Chai’s cock.

“Do you want to come, love?” Adam asked.

“Yes. I do, sir. Please let me.”

“Any time now, sweetheart.” With that, Adam’s cock swelled and hardened to steel then exploded inside Chai.

The warm gush of cum into Chai’s pleasure-sensitized anal passage sent his cock jerking as he shot his load. Streams of hot, white desire spurting from him and for the first time in his life, he knew what it was to surrender. To let himself love.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Later that night, when everyone were already in their rooms, Severo Vega found himself a lone figure on Clissolds Beach, the stretch of beach just below their house on Laie Point. He kept to the shoreline, the gentle waves lapping at his beach shoes.

For years he’d hidden his feelings for Quinn, believing the man to be straight. His gaydar had never been his strong suit and years of training as a covert operative hadn’t improved it.

Which was why he stuck to safe places like gay clubs and bars and didn’t hit on anyone unless they made the first move, and he liked what he saw.

Back when he was Dante Santorelli and Quinn’s last name hadn’t become the double-barreled one it was today, they had been the best of friends. Together with Rico O’Malley, they had been like the Three Musketeers. Or the Three Stooges, as Bradley, their now-deceased asshole of a boss preferred to call them.

Of course he’d sent out feelers but his then-partner had never given Sev the slightest bit of encouragement. Quinn had taken Dante’s flirtations in stride, not discouraging but not leaving it open either. Somehow, Quinn would be able to deflect Dante’s overtures without it affecting the easy camaraderie they shared. Rico had not known about Dante’s sexual orientation but maybe he did. Rico wasn’t the type to barge into your private stuff either, though he could blame Rico for stirring the shit where Quinn was concerned. It was Rico who let drop one evening over a bottle of tequila at his Cabo hotel, that Quinn was gay. Dante had almost fallen off his chair but when he tried to dig more out of Rico, the man insisted it was just the tequila talking.

But Dante had never forgotten that remark nor did he believe it was the tequila. Rico had, to Dante’s exasperation, refused to talk about it anymore and made Dante swear never to repeat what he'd said.

The years had passed and most days were spent hopping from one assignment to another. Some were smooth and easy but others stripped them raw.

He’d seen Quinn fight for his life in the aftermath of one of those goatfucks and wished the man would quit. He wished Quinn would go do what he really wanted to do – design those damn treehouses. He wished Quinn would look at him differently. Not as a buddy but as a potential lover. Hell, he’d be okay with Quinn wanting to just experiment, talk a quick stroll on the wild side. Whatever. Dante would take it.

But that never happened. Not with him, anyway. When it turned out that Rico was right about Quinn, it wasn’t Dante Quinn turned his sights on. It had hurt so damn bad when he’d had to talk Quinn into not giving up on Jax Theron. But he'd loved Quinn as deeply as any man could love his brother and soulmate and if Jax was the one who could make Quinn happy, Dante could be happy for him, too.

And of course he was happy for Quinn. Theron was drop-dead hot and Dante would do him in a New York minute but back then, he wasn’t yet a part of KnightShade and when Theron brought him on board, he'd learnt that Theron didn’t fuck anyone outside his team. Oh yeah, the crazy sonofabitch fucked his entire team. Who’d ever heard of that? But there it was, this loony bin of an outfit and he, Dante Santorelli, a.k.a. Severo Vega, was now one of them. Quinn was still a zillion miles away from him, though. So near, yet so far.

When Theron had allowed him to step inside that sacred circle of his, Sev had been momentarily hopeful. Perhaps, he stood a chance. Yet Sev felt that curl of apprehension in his belly that day when he first stepped over the threshold of the M31 residence as one of them.

He didn’t want to assume he was also given the same privileges even though that could be safely done seeing as he’d been invited to the Nickathon they had a few of months back. Something like thirty to forty guys lined to fuck Nick who looked and acted like he was high on some sex drug.

He’d fucked Nick, of course. No sane gay man wouldn’t. Fuck, he knew some supposedly straight guys who’d fucked Nick while he was undercover, the only time the man got the green light to hit on whoever he wanted. Yet even the delectable Nick hadn’t been able to make him ignore the tug from the man by Jax’s side. All night, Sev had hoped the Nickathon would extend to a free-for-all involving the other M31 men but no such luck. The Nickathon began and ended with Nick and when it was over, Quinn was gone before anyone else left.

Sev had learnt later – from Nick – that Quinn always prepared a bath for Nick when the session was finished while Staz was the one who would carry Nick up. Both men would clean him up and put him to bed.

It should sound ludicrous and Sev thought it was the first time he heard what went on behind the M31’s locked doors. Yet all it took was one taste of it and all sanity seemed to fly out of his head. One session with the M31 gang and Sev was hooked for life. He was both elated and terrified when Jax told him he was now M31. He could face down the deadliest assassins but the thought of living under the same roof as Quinn made him want to wet his pants.

He couldn’t help wishing, for a few brief moments, that he was back to when he and Quinn were with the CIA. He’d flirted outrageously with Quinn, then. There was no danger because Quinn might be straight, or so he thought then, but he was also Sev’s best buddy and they’d always clowned around. Sev’s bisexuality had never bothered Quinn. In fact, he’d joked about it often, saying it wasn’t fair because it gave Sev a wider pool to choose from.

Now, Sev would happily give up every Tom, Dick and Mary for Quinn. Hell, he wasn’t even asking for Quinn to be in love with him. Just want him. Was that too much to ask? Maybe not. After all, Quinn was fucking Gibbs. Was that a shocker or what.

Then again, who could compete with the Silver Fox? If Gibbs wanted to fuck Sev, he’d bend over before you could say ‘ass up, boy'. With Sev, Quinn did not give even the slightest hint of sexual attraction. Even though as co-directors of the training programs they worke together in close proximity every day, nothing had changed. It was as if they were good friends and partners again and would never be anything more.

Sev gave a self-deprecating snort and turned around. The lights from the houses along the lithified dune were glittering in the distance. The lights on the lanai of their house came on. Someone, unable to sleep, had come out to the lanai and was looking out from the balcony.

 

 

 

 ____END OF CHAPTER 32___

TBC

 


	34. PART 3/Chapter 33

 

**PART 3/Chapter 33**

 

_**Next Day;** _   
_**Honolulu International Airport** _

“Gibbs!Gibbs!Gibbs!” Abby flew into Gibbs’ arms, sending him staggering back.

“Hey!” Gibbs hugged her tight then kissed her. “Wasn’t expecting you for another week at least,” he said, smiling at her.

“I know! I didn’t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise but someone obviously let the cat out of the bag.” She glared at McGee who had also come to meet her.

“Hi, Kyle. Welcome to Hawaii.” Gibbs was about to stretch out his hand when Kyle pulled him in for a hug as well.

“Where’s Ziva?” Abby asked.

“On training,” Gibbs replied.

“It’s Sunday today,” Abby pointed out. Gibbs gave her a “so what?” look and Abby’s lips twisted. “Not much different from back home, huh?”

“Ohh, you are _so_ wrong,” Tony snickered.

“What, Tony?” Abby asked.

“Nothing.” Tony busied himself with Abby’s bags. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“To your place?” Abby asked, bouncing in excitement.  “Are we bunking with you until we get our own apartment?”

“Uhh, no-o,” Tony replied, rolling his eyes to Gibbs who smirked in response. “You and Kyle are sharing an apartment near Theron-Atomics and KnightShade D&T where you’re based. It’s about thirty minutes from here,” he told her, adding, “unless Gibbs drives, in which case we can make it in fifteen but no guarantees we’ll get there in one piece.” Gibbs tossed the keys to him without comment but he was smiling as they pulled out of the car park.

Abby chattered non-stop and squealing every second. Kyle sat next to her, grinning away but quiet. _Can’t believe he’s really here_ , Gibbs said to himself. He still felt that way on some days.

“Omigod! This is gorgeous!” Abby exclaimed as the Kalanianaole Highway took a dip and the panoramic vista opened up. 

“We’re just over the Waimanalo Beach Lookout,” Tony told her. “The highway hugs the coast all the way until Kailua Beach, the nearest beach to your condo.”

“That’s nothing, Abs. Tony's got something else he's dying to show you.” Gibbs smiled.

“Nothing?” Abby stuck her head between the two front seats. “You call this _nothing_? I’m going to be getting this _every_ day and you say it’s nothing? By the way you haven’t said anything about where you and Gibbs are staying, Tony.”

Instead of answering, Tony slowed the car to a halt.

“Are we here?” Abby asked, looking around, seeing only an iron-gated entrance and thick shrubbery. “The condo’s in there?”

“This, my dear,” Tony announced with a small flourish, “is the famed Robin’s Nest of Magnum P.I.”

“Really?” McGee asked, eyes wide.

“You’re kidding me, Tony.” Even Abby was awed. “Can we go inside? I’m sure it’s open to tourists.”

“Afraid not,” Tony said. “The estate is privately-owned and not open to the public – bu-ut,” he added, “our boss knows the owners and I’m pretty sure he’ll be able to get us in for a look-see. Failing which, we can always take a walk along the beach and peek into the backyard.”

Gibbs waited patiently as Tony regaled them with Magnum P.I. trivia. It was Sunday, after all. He was feeling relaxed and happy to see the old Tony back. They’d slept in again after last night’s marathon session and even Staz had slept in. Everyone made their own (late) breakfast of whatever they could rustle up and Gibbs made several plates of Spanish omelet to share, even bringing Adam a plate, which the latter had accepted with a laugh.

The staff condo was located at the end of Ilihau Street at the foot of the Koolau mountain range. Accommodating almost the entire staff of the Hawaii division of Theron-Knight Atomics and those of KnightShade D&T, it consisted of several high-rise and low-rise blocks spread over more than a million square feet, sweeping up the slopes to overlook the entire Kailua Bay.

Even the normally taciturn Gibbs was blown away by the sheer scale of the complex. Mike, one of the security staff, offered to take them around on his buggy whenever they were ready and that got Abby moving.

“C’mon. Let’s go!” She hurried everyone to the bank of elevators in her highrise block.

 Abby’s tenth floor apartment was small, about a thousand square feet with two bedrooms facing the bay. She dashed around the apartment, gushing over the simple but quality fittings and the direct connection to security and the A & E.

“Let’s go check out the rest of the condo!” Abby bounced. “And then we’ll ask if Mike knows someone who can give us a tour of KnightShade D&T and Theron-Knight Atomics. It’s just next door according to the map I was provided and the pet motel Kyle’s working in is just five minutes away.”

“Kyle’s working at a pet motel?” Tony asked.

“Yes,” Abby replied. “It’s in the Marine Base.”

 “How did you get the job?” he asked Kyle.

“It was arranged by KnightShade.” Kyle replied. “I report in tomorrow at seven and I work four days a week with alternate weekends off.”

“It provides grooming, veterinary and kennel facilities for the Marine Base personnel. Gibbs –” Abby turned to him. “These KnightShade guys think of _every_ thing! They packed and shipped my stuff, took care of everything so I could start work immediately. The guy who was liaising with me, Dean, he told me KnightShade D&T staff don’t have the time to take care of mundane tasks the way regular employees do so the company gets it all out of the way for the newbies. It looks great. Easy and smooth but I know it’s a trade-off and I told him I’m used to working long hours for lousy pay so this _is_ paradise for me. But you know what? The pay’s a lot more than I expected, considering accommodation is thrown in and –”

“You wanna go for that buggy ride or what?” Gibbs asked, hurrying Abby out her front door.

Mike took them on his buggy, showing them first the pool area then the other ground-level facilities. “It’s like a mini-city here. Has to be to house the ten thousand employees from the two companies. There’re two cinemas. One regular size and a smaller one where you can book your choice of movies to be shown.”

“What do you mean ‘book’ my movie of choice?” Tony asked.

“Well, you log in to our website and book the movie. We carry thousands of titles,” Mike said. “You pick the one you’d like to see then pick a time and date that’s not been booked by someone else.”

“Do I have to pay?”

“No. Even the popcorn and soda’s free.” Mike replied. “Non-resident guests are allowed but limited to three per resident and must be accompanied by the resident. The condo rules are online.”

“Wow. Thousands of movies at your fingertips, Abs. Free popcorn, too.” Tony sighed.

“You and Gibbs can always come over, Tony.” Abby generously offered. “Not much going on over at _your_ place, huh?”

Gibbs coughed.

“No, nothing much at all,” Tony said blandly.

“Tennis and squash courts,” Mike pointed out. He took them up the restaurant which was located at the top of the block next to Abby’s, thirty floors up.

“Wow. Look at the view.” Abby gasped. “Is it expensive to eat here?” she asked with a worried frown.

“No, it’s heavily subsidized,” Mike replied. “Each high-rise block has a restaurant on the top floor and there are two on the ground-level since most of the residents prefer to eat home.”

After the tour of the condo, Mike gave them directions to the KnightShade D&T complex, showing the map of the complex on Tony’s KnightFone.

“I just spoke to my colleague at the security over there,” Mike said. “They’re expecting you.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

“It’s going to take days to get round this place,” McGee muttered when Tony entered the Theron-Knight Atomics complex. “I’m still finding my way around D&T.”

As Mike said, they were already expected but because Kyle was with them, they could only do a general tour.

“You need a DNA scan to access many of the areas.” Fred, the senior  security officer told them. “And while we have all your names in our system as today’s visitors, only Abby’s cleared to enter the buildings.”

“You mean even the cleaning crew have their DNA logged?” Tony asked.

“Even the roaches.” Fred deadpanned.

Theron-Knight Atomics, Hawaii, was as huge as the one at San Diego. Perhaps bigger, McGee was thinking, wondering what, exactly, he’d be doing here. It was no secret he was a technophile but most people had the perception it was just about a love for hardware and software. It was so much more and the benefits of technology was what compelled him, mostly.

He’d read up on what he could about Theron-Knight Atomics but it was KnightShade D&T that intrigued him and he was thrilled to be a part of it. For the first time, Timothy McGee felt as if everything was coming together for him. Now, if only he had half the luck in his love life.

 

**_ Monday;  _ **

**_ KnightShade Kauai _ **

Jax was holding his daily briefing at eleven and, as usual, the M31operatives were gathered in his office. Everyone except Hekyll, Jekyll and Adam who video-conferenced in from Tikka over at Oahu.

Tony had been sitting in since he started at KnightShade following his vacation but this was only Gibbs’ first week at work, following his orientation.

First item on the agenda was Code Red news – KnightShade’s version of breaking news, followed by an update on the status of teams currently deployed on missions. A headcount of specialists on routine assignments followed then Jax got down to more individual projects and other divisional matters.

In that respect, KnightShade briefings weren’t much different from NCIS’, Gibbs thought. Until Jax got up, went over to Quinn, hauled him over his desk and proceeded to fuck him. Tony’s eyes flew immediately to Gibbs but the other man didn’t even blink an eye. _Probably storing it up to hit me over the head with later_ , Tony muttered to himself.

On the contrary, Gibbs was amusing himself with a visual of him in Vance’s room doing the same to Tony in the middle of a briefing. He blinked the fantasy away. _Who the fuck am I and what am I doing in this place? And liking it._

Hekyll and Jekyll were giving their report of the final testing of the Mini-Hydra as if their Ops Commander fucking his fiancé in the middle of a briefing was a regular event. Tony supposed it was, though nothing like that had happened at his first week. He glanced at Gibbs. Nothing. Gibbs was listening to Hekyll, not even sparing Jax and Quinn a glance. Neither did anyone else. Even Jax and Quinn appeared to be listening to the Mynah Birds as they carried on fucking.

 _I’d better have a good talk with Gibbs later,_ Tony told himself. Since Gibbs’ declaration that they wouldn’t be moving out, he still hadn’t told Tony what made him want to at first, and what had changed his mind. Gibbs had said they’d talk about it when Tony returned from Miami but they never did -  because of Elliot turning up out of the blue.

“We’ll go over to D&T after lunch,” Jax said, pulling his pants back up. At least he had pants on, Tony thought, recalling the first time he’d met Jax in his Kauai office. The man had been stark naked. “I’m sure Gibbs and Tony would like to see how McGee and Abby are getting on,” Jax said. “Nick, tell them to expect us about fifteen hundred hours.."

“Hey,” Gibbs called out to Tony, as they filed out of Jax’s office.

“Yeah, boss?” Tony turned, his look troubled.

“It’s okay, Tony,” Gibbs said, as if reading Tony’s mind. “At least the coffee’s great.”

Gibbs’ grin released some of the tension from Tony but the worry lodged inside him like a brick in the gut.

“Gibbs, could we talk a bit?” Tony asked. “Do you have time? I don’t have anything on my plate until we leave for Oahu.” That wasn’t often – to have more than two hours free – and if Tony didn’t take it, they might never have another chance since the two men were now staying on Kauai during the week like the other KnightShade specialists. The first few weeks after Gibbs arrived, the rest of the team had stayed in-camp on Kauai during the work week, as all specialists did, but Gibbs and Tony had been allowed to return to Oahu. This gave them the privacy and some time to process the change in their circumstances, something both men appreciated.

 “Let me check with Jax.” Gibbs called Theron and was given the okay. His schedule followed Jax’s since he was, more or less, Jax’s deputy for the duration of Op Sirin-5.

 “We can grab a sandwich and take the buggy out somewhere quiet,” Tony suggested.

Gibbs gave Tony a questioning look, wondering what was on the younger man’s mind. After a long pause, nodded. “Okay. You get the buggy and pick me up.”

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 33___

TBC


	35. PART 3/Chapter 34

**PART 3/Chapter 34**

 

They took the buggy out to Polihale Beach near the KnightShade compound. Part of KnightShade bordered the Barking Sands Pacific Missile Range, the latter being a protected but not restricted area so there were vacation cottages and beach lovers to be found. The KnightShade section, however, was restricted to authorized access only so Gibbs and Tony were the only two people on the small stretch of beach.

Gibbs made some small talk to relieve some of the tension that was sitting so heavily in Tony and passed a sandwich to him.

Tony, however, preferred to jump right in. “Remember when I was leaving for Miami you said we’d talk when I got back? But then I met Elliot there and – and I – we…had other issues that needed urgent attention?” Gibbs nodded and waited. “Well, not _other_ issues because they are connected….” Tony’s voice trailed off as he was figuring out where to go next.

“Connected to…?” Gibbs prompted, biting off a large chunk from his sandwich.

“To…what we’ve been doing with the guys.”

Gibbs chewed and waited, then said, “I thought we already talked about it. After you returned from your meeting at KnightShade in DC, remember?”

Tony bit into his sandwich, looking straight out at the ocean, chewing slowly. “Ye-ahh, but that was before we, uhh, started doing anything…with the guys. And then there’s Jax and um, the way he runs his office…” Tony’s voice trailed off again.

Gibbs smiled, shaking his head. “Yeah, that does take some adjusting to,” thinking back to the scene this morning. “Don’t expect me doing anything like that any time soon.” He gave a soft huff of laughter, shaking his head. "I had a brief visual of me doing that to you in Vance's office." He laughed softly.

Tony didn’t respond, staring silently at his sandwich instead.

Tony's lack of reaction had Gibbs frowning into his sandwich as if he'd found a bug in it. “How do you feel about it, Tony?” Gibbs asked, quietly. “I’m talking about their lifestyle…and our own involvement. Does it make you feel bad? You think you’re doing something wrong?”

Tony took another bite. Still no answer. Just chewing slowly and deliberately despite having initiated the discussion.

This was obviously harder for Tony than he expected, Gibbs realized, as he watched the struggle going on in the younger man.. He’d have to take the lead or they’d be here all day and get chewed out for being late.

“My first weekend at Jax’s house? When we got jumped by the guys? Remember that?” Gibbs asked. “I was asking myself what the hell I’d landed myself in. I couldn’t believe it when they started fucking Nick right in front us.” Gibbs shook his head.

“Later that night you said you wanted to move out,” Tony said, his voice so soft it was almost inaudible.

“Do you know why?” Gibbs asked.

“You said you wanted privacy. More time to ourselves.”

“I lied,” Gibbs said. Tony whipped his head round at Gibbs’ words. “I lied because I was afraid I’d lose you if I told you the truth.”

“And what’s that?” Tony asked.

Gibbs turned so they both faced each other. “What I’m about to say has no bearing on how I feel about you. I need you to understand that before I go any further. I need you to believe that I love you and I’d never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I need you to know you can trust me. Always. No matter how things may appear.”

Tony stared back at Gibbs then sucked in a deep breath. “That last bit sounds ominous but go ahead.”

Gibbs nodded. “Listen to me carefully. Then you can ask me whatever you want.” Tony nodded again. “What we’ve been doing with those guys…it’s separate from what you and I have. You’re afraid because you think _you_ ’re at fault. That you’re not enough for me." Gibbs grasped Tony by the shoulders. "Tony, you’re _not_ at fault and you _are_ all I need. The truth is, there’s a side of me, to my sexuality, that I’ve never shared with anyone before. Never acted on it. Tried not to even think about it.” Gibbs took another breath and continued quickly, so he wouldn’t chicken out.

“Everything those M31 guys have been doing to you, to us...Tony, I like it. Yeah, I know you’re shocked.” Gibbs shrugged. “I tried to pretend I was doing it for you, for your therapy, because of Elliot. That’s not a total lie, though. It _was_ to help you. Iit’s not something you’d find me doing for anyone. Unless I had…feelings for that person.  But the exposure therapy stuff turned out to be a way I could indulge in my fantasies without feeling guilty." He dragged a work-roughened palm down his face, glancing sideways at Tony. “But I do. Feel guilty. I used you and I shouldn’t have. In that sense, I’m not like Jax and his men. I can’t just fuck someone clinically –” he stopped, his ex-wives coming to mind. “— I guess I can, but I don’t unless I have to.” He blew out a breath. “Tony, it’s not you. It’s me, alright? _I’m_ the one with these dark fantasies that I didn’t dare tell you about!” Gibbs spat the last few words out in a rush and fell silent, his eyes fixed on the horizon.

Tony continued staring at him silently.

“I _was_ going to tell you.” Gibbs continued. “Tonight, when we got home. Because I know I wouldn’t be able to get through another weekend like the last one…or another session like the one after the Admiral’s party. I knew I couldn’t go on as if the group fucking was entirely for you. I didn't want us to keep doing that and keep this thing from you.” Gibbs shook his head. “It – it…turns me on watching you so needy, so vulnerable…knowing I – we…we would all take care of you. It turns me on watching Nick get gangbanged by us and him loving every minute of it.” Gibbs blinked his eyes. “I’m sorry, Tony,” he whispered. “We’ll move out if that helps. Hell, Tony. I’ll tell Vance and Alex to pull us from the mission if it comes to that. I meant what I said earlier – you _are_ all I need. The other stuff - with Jax and the guys – it’s nice to have but I don’t need it and I don’t want it if it ends up hurting you.”

Gibbs fell silent after that, having disclosed more in the last five minutes than he’d ever done in his entire life. For several minutes, silence reigned.

Then Tony spoke, his voice quiet but clear against the backdrop of the waves rolling in to shore. “You didn't have to tell me that, Jeth, but you did. You could have let me go on thinking you were doing it for me." He turned to Gibbs. "But you didn't. You wanted total honesty between us and you've given me that. I'm glad it took you some time before you could tell me...because it means you thought about it carefully, about the ramifications." He paused a beat. "I know what we have with each other is real, Gibbs. I’ve been through too much in my life not to be able to tell what is and what isn't. You’ve said your piece and I’ve listened without interrupting. Now, when have you ever known me to do that?” And the smile he flashed made Gibbs’ breathe again. But just as quickly, the normally irrepressible smile vanished and the serious tone returned. “I wouldn’t have let them do what they did with me if you weren’t there, Gibbs. If you hadn’t been the one who took charge of me and watched over me, that group sex over the two weekends would never have happened. I was scared.” Tony sighed then shook his head. “No. More confused than scared. I was dealing with all that crap inside me and yeah, you think it’s because of some kind of post-traumatic shock resulting from what Elliot did to me but I’m telling you that's just one part of it." Again, Tony stopped, as if trying to find the right word. "What I'm trying to say - which for some weird reason you were able to do so succinctly earlier - is that I'm feeling the same way as you do. About the sex. With Jax and his men. That was why I was so confused from the day I arrived in Hawaii...because monogamy is important to me. Fidelity is a given. I couldn’t – wouldn’t – want an open relationship where we could fuck anyone we want. My wanting Nick confused me and disgusted me. And Jax, the guy's like sex-on-a-stick. At first I put it down as a result of my being sexually damaged, that I wanted those men to fuck me because that's what Elliot had turned me into. Do you have the remotest idea how fucking confused and scared I was? Scared of the man I'd become, scared of losing you? Scared of needing anonymous sex with men I don't know?" Looking away into the horizon, he continued, "I could never want an open relationship, Jethro. It's not me."  His heart thudded in anticipation of Gibbs’ response. This kinky side of Gibbs was a double-edged sword. On one hand, it enabled Gibbs to not condemn Tony for his unconventional needs but on the other, what if Gibbs wanted more than what he was comfortable with? What if sex with the M31 men was just a start and eventually Gibbs wanted to bring other men in? With apprehension, he asked, "That’s…not what you want, do you?”

Tony had always had the impression Gibbs was the novice when it came to sex, four marriages notwithstanding. He’d believed of the two men he, and not Gibbs, was the more adventurous, the more experienced.

How wrong he’d been. He took a sidelong glance at his lover.

Gibbs looked stricken. Alarmed, Tony backtracked. “B-but if that's what you want, I c-could learn to not m-mind –” He squawked as Gibbs reached out and pulled him in by the collar till they were nose-to-nose.

“Haven't you been listening to a word I said, DiNozzo? Don’t! Don’t _ever_ think I’d fuck around, Tony. If that’s what I want, this whole situation wouldn’t be bugging me so much. Yes, I have fantasies but so does everyone. Group fucks, exhibitionism and voyeurism being among the top ten favorites of both gay and straight men.”

 “I’m afraid to ask how you know about such things,” Tony muttered, eyes wide and staring at the angry Gibbs.

“It doesn’t require a PhD, Tony. Comes naturally to men,” Gibbs said wryly as he released Tony.

“So what are we saying here?” Tony asked, sucking in a deep breath.

“That sex is complicated.” Gibbs replied. “I’ve had those fantasies from way before I met you.”

“Involving your ex-wives?” Tony asked, looking shocked.

“Hell, no.” Gibbs spat out. “Not about...” He paused. “Women.”

“What?” Tony blinked. “You mean you fantasized about...um –”

“Men, Tony.” Gibbs admitted. “I fantasized about men. I tried not to but some nights I couldn’t fight it. Then when you came on board, I never went to bed without you in my thoughts and my dick in my hands.” Gibbs shook his head. “But I knew how to separate the fantasies from real life.” He paused. “And if fantasy ever crossed into real life, I know where to put in the stops. We happen to be in that situation now and I’m saying I can put a stop to it if it hurts us in any way.”

“Is it? Hurting you?” Tony asked. “Does it hurt you to see _me_ being fucked by other men?”

Gibbs exhaled heavily. “Not these guys. I wouldn’t be able to stand it if you had sex with someone outside the team – male or female and I'm saying it again - I. Don't. Want. Sex. With. Other. People!” he blew out another breath and raked his fingers through his hair, leaving the silver strands mussed up. “I don’t even think about sex outside the group, alright? I want it with Jax and his men, but it stops there. That's was what was scaring me as well."

“That could just be the LP-9 talking.” Tony reminded him, remembering the bonding effect of Hekyll and Jekyll’s invention.

 “No. Maybe.” Gibbs shrugged. “I know I didn’t want to fuck anyone else before I met Jax and his bunch of –”

“Neither did I.” Tony cut in. “But it’s different now, as you say. I’ve been trying to talk to you about it but never found the right time. I’ve been wanting to tell you how I feel about them but I was afraid. I – I needed to talk to you as my friend but I couldn’t because you’re not just my friend. You’re my lover. My husband-to-be. We are getting married. Eventually. But what you just said about how you feel about them – I didn’t see that coming. I’m not sure what to say now.”

“I _am_ your friend, Tony. We should talk about everything.  I’ve just performed open-heart surgery here, DiNozzo. Exposed everything to you.”

Tony considered that for a while then appeared to come to a decision. “Okay.” He smiled.

“Okay what?”

“I’ll trust you.” Tony placed his cheek against Gibbs’ shoulder. “I’ll trust you not to hurt me by fucking anyone else other than Jax and his team. And if he starts bringing more people in –” he lifted his head. “Hey, what if he brings in women? Do you –”

“No,” Gibbs said emphatically. “Jax won’t be bringing anyone else into M31. Chai and Sev are the last. Once Jax leaves to go across to Tikka,  and he won’t do that until Operation Sirin-5 is over, M31 will be dissolved. The reason is the LP-9 and the bonding it results in. That was why he made Chai and Sev sit out that session last Saturday. He needed to know Sev and Quinn would resolve their unfinished business and Chai and Adam would resolve theirs before the two men would be allowed to use the LP-9 with us. And only if you and I want that.” He cocked his head at Tony. “We do talk, you know.” He smiled at Tony. “And no, I have never fucked Jax without you present.”

“It’s okay, you go ahead and do that when you want,” Tony said. “Though I must say I’d like to see you bend him over _his_ desk during a briefing.”

“Not gonna happen.” Gibbs muttered. He pulled Tony in for a kiss, as if he could meld into the other man that way. Sucking in Tony’s lip, first the bottom then the top, Gibbs devoured him with a desperation that felt as if it would never go away. “I love you, Tony. I need you to know just how much.”

After a long while, when it was obvious they needed to stop, they moved back from each other, both breathing hard and trying to shove their erections down.

 “Do you know that’s one of the rules?” Tony asked. “No fucking anyone outside the team if you want to fuck _in_ the team?” Then he recounted to Gibbs the incident at the showers the first week he arrived at KnightShade Kauai. “There were these CIA operatives talking about Nick. Well, one of them was. Ox – and if you saw him you’d know why he’s called that. Heavy-set, lumbers like an ox. He was just talking shit, you know. Wanting to hit on Nick and boasting about fucking his bubble butt.”

“Can’t be too bright, this Ox.” Gibbs gave a snort.

“Exactly my thoughts at the time. Anyway, Ox started betting he could get his dick in Nick by the end of the week.” Tony laughed.

“And?” Gibbs prompted. “Did he?”

“No. I think Staz broke him into a dozen pieces.”

Gibbs' brows shot up. “Staz was there?”

“No, he was just entering the shower area and overheard Ox. Anyway, the point I wanted to make is that I think it’s because of guys like Ox, Jax has rules about no fucking outside the team. I think Nick mentioned, too, that specialists aren’t allowed to date or fuck any trainee while he or she’s on course. Employees are free to do each other, though."

“Can’t say I disagree,” Gibbs said. “There are good reasons for Rule 12, you know.” He waited a beat. “Unless you have an even better reason for breaking it.”

Tony chuckled. “I’m glad you thought I was worth stepping out of your comfort zone for, Jeth.” He laughed as he thought about Gibbs proposing a pro-fraternization rule to Director Vance. Again, just as quickly, the laughter faded away. “Are you going to tell me about you and Jenny one of these days?”

Gibbs frowned at him. “ _Jenny_? Just how close did the two of you get while I was in Mexico?”

Tony shook his head. “Not what you think, boss. Jeanne used to talk about her and she always called her ‘Jenny’. I got used to that. Not at work! Just when I’m talking in a personal capacity.” He checked Gibbs out again before adding, “So you’ll fill me in on what went on with the two of you? Not really important. Not Need-To-Know. Just curious.”

“Then it can wait,” Gibbs replied. After a moment of silence, he said, “Those  Nickathons. Not the mini ones but the mega ones where other KnightShade guys line up to fuck Nick…”

“Eeyeahh. What about them?” Tony asked warily.

“You know about them?”

“Jason told me about them when he was flying me out here the first day I arrived,” Tony said. “I thought it was like an umm, urban legend or something.”

 “Nope. It’s true, Jax told me a bit about them.” Gibbs said. “Nick went through some shit worse than you, apparently, just before Jax and Staz rescued him. There’s apparently old porn movies made of him when he was only fourteen where he’s gang-raped by ten guys who then piss and shit on him before throwing him into a ditch. He’s rescued by some cops who take him into abandoned warehouse where he’s raped again by twenty cops. Nick was small and scrawny and the men were...big.”

Tony’s lunch threatened to come up. He grabbed the water and quaffed it down. "I hope Nick will be able to stop that. I want us - the team - to be enough for him."

Gibbs nodded. "He'll get there. Jax told me Nick needed those mega-Nickathons after every mission, which meant it could be once a week for several weeks but with the imaginal therapy, it lessened to only when something happened during an assignment to give him an adrenalin overload. His last mega-Nickathon was early this year and Staz is hoping it will be the last."

"Yeah, must be hard on Staz," Tony said. "Caring for Nick all these years."

“That was why Staz stayed away from him for thirteen years.” Gibbs continued. “He was afraid his sheer size would terrify Nick. Nick’s only five eleven to Staz’s six feet seven. And I don't need to mention Staz's other attributes. Anyway, he thought a good-looking boy like Nick could never fall for someone like him.”

“Staz is no Adonis,” Tony admitted, “but hey, no one accuses Vin Diesel of being ugly.”

“Who?”

“Never mind. So are you saying you feel the same about me the way Staz does about Nick?”

Gibbs nodded.

“Really?”

“Yes but that’s not to say I want to see thirty men lining up for a piece of your ass! Jax’s rule about keeping it within M31 is one we're both adopting.”

“Yes, sir.” Tony grinned. He took Gibbs’ face in his hands. “So we’re good where the KnightShade guys are concerned? We’re both okay with sharing each other with them?”

Gibbs nodded.

“You know I’m fine with it as long as you are?” Tony asked, wanting to be absolutely sure.

“Yes, Tony.” Gibbs was beginning to sound annoyed. “I’m absolutely sure. Let me repeat for one last time - I like fucking Jax and his men and yeah, I like Quinn fucking me but - Read. My Lips. DiNozzo - I LOVE YOU. You're special. You're different. Would I give the others up if you asked me to? In a heartbeat. Anything else you need to know? Coz we really need to get going."

“No more secrets between each other?” Tony persisted.

“No, Tony. Everything I’ve wanted to tell you, everything I figured you’d want to know, I’ve told you.”

“Except Jenny. Ms. Shepard, I mean.” Tony amended quickly.

Gibbs chuckled. “That’ll come.” He drew Tony close till their lips were touching. “The next time you’re on your back – or your hands and knees – for the M31 men, I want you to know it turns me on. _A lot_.”

Tony’s mouth fell open in mock horror and he pulled back. “Why, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, you dirty, kinky –” Tony’s words were stifled by a fierce kiss.

 

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 34___

TBC


	36. PART 3/Chapter 35

 

**PART 3/Chapter 35**

 

_**Monday Afternoon;** _

_**Hawaii HQ, KnightShade D &T,** _

_**Kaneohe Bay** _

“Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!” Jax quickly stepped aside as the Goth flew into Gibbs’ arms. “Omigod! This place gets more awesome by the day. You’ll never guess what Hekyll and Jekyll have got for me! Guess, quick!”

“Settle.” Gibbs patted her on the head gently.

“Ziva!” Abby hugged her friend tightly. “I’m so glad to see you! I thought I wouldn’t get to see you till next weekend and –” Abby broke off abruptly. “Oh, Jax!” Abby rushed to him. “I found something odd.” She pulled Jax to the huge circular console table in the middle of the lab which was at least three times the size of hers back at NCIS.

The rest followed, unfazed by Abby’s mercurial changes.

 “Gibbs. Jax.” Abby looked at the two men. “We. Have. A. Mystery!” she announced. They looked at her expectantly, waiting for the rest.

“You gonna tell us today or what?” Gibbs asked.

“Yeah. Right. The profile on Elliot Walker you asked for,” Abby continued, bringing up a volumetric display of Elliot suspended over the middle of the console table. “Going by his fingerprints, Elliot Walker’s real name is Donnie Ostend but the Elliot we know doesn’t look anything like Ostend.”

“He’s from the family of Mormon singers back in the 60s? 70s?” Ziva asked. Jax glanced up at her with a faintly bemused expression.

“Umm, that’s the _Osmond_ Singers.” Tony corrected her. “This is Os _tend_.” Next to them Gibbs shifted impatiently.

“Well, anyway.” Abby resumed. “That’s an automatic red flag so the system brought up all the information we have on Donnie Ostend.”

“What you got?” Gibbs asked.

“Patience, Gibbs.” Abby clicked her mouse and the data on Ostend appeared with his image. She swiped two fingers over Elliot’s image and it moved aside.

“I heard NCIS LA has something similar.” Tony murmured to Gibbs. “But I bet this is way cooler. I wonder if McGee’s seen it.”

“McGee’s part of the development team on this, Tony.” Abby responded smugly. “He’s just totally –”

“Children.” Gibbs nodded at the display.

Abby turned back to the task at hand. “Oh, yes. Donnie’s prints aren’t in AFIS but I did manage to find an article in the Singapore newspaper archives that mentions Donnie Ostend. Apparently, Ostend was in Singapore in 1991 and was involved in a brawl between some US sailors and locals.

“Donnie was released two days later when investigations found he wasn’t involved in the fight but he was fingerprinted. That’s how we know Elliot has Ostend’s prints.”

“Elliot’s prints are on AFIS?” Gibbs asked.

“No. He’s never been arrested.” Abby replied. “I got them off the Swiss Immigration Department’s system. Elliot applied for a passport in Switzerland in 2002 so he has fingerprints on record.”

“How did you do that?” Ziva asked. “You hacked into the Swiss Immigration Department’s site?”

Abby bit her lip. “Umm. I don’t think you guys really want an answer to that. Just leave it as I ran a check on Elliot Walker and it showed he has multiple citizenship – Swiss-US-Australia. He had to have applied for the Swiss and Aussie ones which require him to submit his fingerprints and I just ran with that.” Abby paused to take a breath. “But that’s not all, I noticed that both men’s ears looked identical. That really puzzled me. First, Elliot has Donnie’s prints but both men don’t look anything alike. Except for...” She clicked a couple of keys and the 3-D display of both men started revolving.

Abby pointed the laser. “The ears.”

“Did you run the facial rec?” Jax asked.

“I did.” Abby replied. “And yes, they don’t just look the same. They _are_ the same based on the bone structure.”

“So Elliot Walker’s real name is Donnie Ostend.” Ziva concluded.

“Looks like.” Abby nodded.

 “Elliot’s always had distinctive ears,” Tony said. “I noticed because they were so long and see that double mole there on the top of the lobe? I remember that, too.” All eyes went to the tiny brown dots.

 “You know Elliot?” Both Ziva and Abby asked at the same time, looking at him.

“Met him a long time ago.” Tony murmured.

 “What else we got on Donnie Ostend?” Gibbs asked.

“Just some basic data from high school records.” Abby replied. “Born in 1955, flunked out of high school.”  Abby read out from the next display she called up. “I checked school records, got some names of high school classmates and managed to speak to a couple. They vaguely recall him and only because he’d borrowed money from them and they couldn’t get it back. He wasn’t a trouble-maker but he didn’t turn up for class much and eventually dropped out. They don’t know anything about him after that. Another friend said they worked some odd jobs together after both flunked out of high school. Donnie’s parents died in a DUI-related accident just before he left school. They hung around together for a year then Donnie said he was going to try and backpack his way to Tibet. His friend thought he was nuts and they parted company. The friend hasn’t heard from him or of him since.”

“And Elliot?” Gibbs asked.

“Age 59, venture capitalist; has several companies. Frequent flyer.” Abby rattled off. “Never married; has several homes in the US and abroad. Never been arrested.”

“Why would Elliot steal Ostend’s identity?” Gibbs mused out loud. It was obvious that Elliot was “real” and current since they’d all met him and Tony had known him intimately. Gibbs winced inwardly at the thought. “And why steal the ears?”

“Yeah, that’s just weird,” Ziva said. “They aren’t even nice-looking ears but yes, we find a motive, it’ll lead us to more…but –” she paused. “Why are we investigating this Elliot person?”

“It’s not related to our official mission,” Gibbs conceded. When he didn’t elaborate, Ziva left it. She knew Gibbs well enough to know there was a good reason for anything he did and Gibbs would tell her when he wanted to. Annoying, yes, but she shrugged mentally. It was Gibbs.

“Reminds me of a ghost story from ancient Japan,” Tony said suddenly. “A movie, actually. There was this blind musician – the Japanese have a thing for blind musicians and samurais. “He lived with this bunch of Buddhists priests. He’s taken by a ghostly escort to a cemetery to do a command performance for dead warriors and courtiers in Hell. When the priests discover this, to protect the musician, they paint his entire body with prayers in case the spirit guardians return. This is the ancient Japanese equivalent of Harry Potter’s invisible cloak. Problem is, they missed out his ears! So there’s this guy sitting in his house waiting for the spirit guardians to come for him again. He’s invisible because he’s covered in Japanese characters which are prayers. The ghostly crew sails up – in the movie, the guy’s house is built on a lake – and when they enter the house, all they see are a pair of ears so they pluck them off the man and take them instead.”

Puzzled silence greeted the end of Tony’s story.

“ _What_ , DiNozzo, was the point of that story?” Gibbs asked.

“The ears, boss.” Tony swiveled round to Jax. “Boss.” he repeated to Jax. “I think the ears are a key to the puzzle.”

“Well, when you figure out what that key is, let us know,” Jax said. To Abby, “How can we confirm Elliot stole Ostend’s identity apart from the fingerprints?”

“Not unless you can locate Ostend for us to do a DNA test. Neither man served so we don’t have their DNA on file anywhere. We got nothing on Ostend that’s current. It’s as if the guy just vanished after he returned to the US. He never made it to Tibet. No records of him entering. Just of him returning to the US following the Singapore incident and not leaving again. No social security number. Zilch.”

Jax nodded and started heading for the exit. “Keep digging, anyway. Thanks, Abs.” He kissed her on the cheek, causing McGee, Ziva and even Tony to eye each other meaningfully. “Meantime, why don’t we continue our tour?” Jax told the group.

Gibbs gave Abby a kiss on the cheek. The other cheek. “Good to have the team together again. And then some.”

“You bet, Bossman.” She grinned at his retreating back. Turning back to her computer, she fingered the Chinese Double Happiness pendant on her choker. _Two_ hot bosses. Hot damn.

As the group hopped into the buggy that would take them to the next station, Jax said to Tony, “The movie’s Kwaidan, 1964; directed by Masaki Kobayashi.”

Tony looked at him in delighted surprise. “Yes! You know it?”

“Saw it when I was six or seven. Scared the shit out of me.”

“It won a prize in the 1965 Cannes Film Festival.”

“Did you know the movie anthology is based on a collection of stories of ancient Japanese ghost stories written by an Irish-Greek?”

“Wow. No, I didn’t.” Tony replied.

“Yup. Lafcadio Hearn,” Jax said. “He devoted the last 14 years of his life in Japan, writing about its culture and translating the Kwaidan tales into English.”

“Looks like Tony has found another soulmate.” Ziva whispered to McGee as they listened in from the back of the six-seater buggy.

“I’m telling you they’re more than that.” McGee hissed.

“Kwai dan means ghost story,” Jax was saying.

“You speak Japanese?” Tony asked him.

“Hai!” Jax gave a jerky nod. “And man, some of those Japanese boys are irresistible.”

“Like Takeshi Kaneshiro.” Tony grinned at the visual of the Japanese-Taiwanese actor.

“Oh yeah. That kid has an ass as pretty as his face.” Jax grinned. “And fucks like a dream.”

Ziva’s eyes widened. She leaned into McGee. “Did he just say –” The buggy came to a squealing halt in front of the entrance to the Design & Development Center, halting further conversation.

Jax took Gibbs, Tony and Ziva to the other divisions, stopping by to look in on McGee who was, as expected, as happy as a pig in a mud pit. Even Gibbs, preoccupied by the information on Elliot and wasn’t giving McGee a hundred per cent attention, had to pat him on the back, telling him to settle down.

“Hey, Rocketman!” One of the lab-coated scientists, a svelte young woman, her long blond hair tied in a ponytail, called out to McGee. “Need your input.”

“Yeah. In a sec.” McGee scooted over to the blonde and was soon surrounded by other excited colleagues who hung on to his words as if he were the Pope.

“Rocketman?” Tony echoed. Ziva sniggered.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

“So is this a  second office?” Gibbs asked when Jax closed the door to his office, half a hour later, having left Ziva with Abby after their tour of the facility.

Tony took a seat at the nest of sofas. “It’s bigger than the one in Kauai.”

 “Yes.” Jax replied. “Oahu is KnightShade Hawaii’s HQ as I mentioned. I’m split between here and Kauai only because Kauai is nearing completion and I want to follow it through to the end with Quinn and Chai. By the end of this week, I’ll be here every day, as will you, Gibbs.” He rose from his seat and went to the window, looking out at the view of Kailua Bay. “Since we’re not on any Op Sirin-5 assignment and all’s quiet on that front, I thought we could do some checking up on Elliot. Confirm he stole Ostend’s identity. We can start by verifying that his ears and fingerprints belong to Ostend while we try to locate Ostend.”

“You have any ideas how we’ll get hold of Elliot’s ears’ DNA short of abducting him and slicing a piece off?” Tony asked.

“Yes.” Jax replied. “And you’ll do it.”

“No.” Gibbs objected, his voice firm. _Not after Tony’s reaction on seeing Elliot last Saturday._

“Tony won’t be alone with Elliot.” Jax told him, reading Gibbs’ thoughts accurately.

“He wasn’t alone with Elliot last Saturday and look what happened to him!” Gibbs snapped.

“Gibbs,” Tony said quietly. “I can handle it.” Gibbs turned and glared angrily at him. “I was just taken by surprise on Saturday.” Tony told him. “I’ll be going in fully aware and ready this time. I can do this, Gibbs. I _have_ to.” His voice had risen with each subsequent word.

Gibbs looked at Tony for a few seconds and saw the truculent expression. He remembered his knee-jerk reaction to Fornell’s request for Tony to handle the joint-op, how Tony handled that one and how he took charge when Gibbs had fallen down the basement stairs. “Alright.” He nodded.

“I know you don’t like it, Gibbs, but –” Jax dropped into the fat couch beside Gibbs and faced the older man. Gibbs gave his head a shake. “No, I don’t!” Gibbs cut Jax off when the other man opened his mouth. “But Tony’s right. He has to do this.”

 “Glad to know you trust _us_ to do the job.” Jax’s lips twisted wryly, emphasizing the ‘ _us_ ’ to reaffirm Tony’s place in the team.

Gibbs gave his team leader a sharp glance. “I’m not a rookie, Theron, but –”

“But it’s Tony. I understand,” Jax said quietly. “Tony only has to lure him to a place where we can get close enough to get a sample.”

Gibbs knew it rarely ended up as simple and easy as it was made to sound. “That’s just getting Elliot’s DNA,” he said. “We still need Ostend’s to get a match and we don’t know where he is. Or if he’s alive.”

“Leave Ostend to me,” Jax said. “You make sure Tony gets Elliot’s.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

“So once we get Sirin-5 in custody you’ll be leaving M31?” Gibbs asked Jax as Tony stepped out to call Elliot and set up a meeting.

 “Yeah.” Jax replied, blowing out a breath. “Time to hang up my spurs.”

“Same here,” Gibbs chuckled.

“Will you? Once this is over?”

“I think so. I _am_ more than a dozen years older than you, you know. Depends on Tony,though I don’t think he’ll protest at not having to wake up to go to work anymore.”

“If he does and if you are going stir crazy as a retiree, we always need seasoned operatives to direct the missions.”

“No.” Gibbs shook his head. “Thanks, but no.”

“I’m not talking about field work. We need mission commanders. We need good trainers. People who can whip our clients’ asses into shape.” Gibbs was still shaking his head. “Or someone who loves working with wood to build custom pieces for the treehouse resorts.”

Gibbs’ head stilled and his eyes flew to Jax.

“Gotcha.” Jax laughed. “You and Tony should do a tour of the Theron Inc resorts but I know you’ll love Nas Árvores – our nature-themed resorts. Gigantic treehouses, really. Talk to Quinn about it.”

Gibbs cocked his head, intrigued. “I will.”

“We all have our exit plans in place.” Jax added. “Staz wants Nick to quit even though he’s not even thirty.”

“Would he?”

“Field ops, yeah.” Jax replied. “He’ll likely switch over to training, work alongside Chai.”

“And Staz?”

Jax smiled. “He wants to start a Cajun restaurant and bar. His family ran one until Katrina brought everything to a virtual standstill. They sold it last year after business picked up enough to bring them an attractive offer. He’s trying to persuade his parents and sisters to move to Hawaii. The others will stay where they are for now. There won’t be any change for Hekyll and Jekyll, for sure. They practically lived in the lab back in San Diego. They love the set-up here just as much, if not more.” Jax regarded the older man for a few silent minutes before asking, “You think you could make this a permanent thing?”

Gibbs’ head jerked up. No need to ask what the thing was. “Maybe.”

“Just ‘maybe’?”

“Very maybe.” Gibbs amended. “If our husbands-to-be feel the same way.” Jax nodded in agreement.

“Thanks for checking up on Elliot,” Gibbs said. “I know very well it’s a personal matter – which makes me even more appreciative…but the others. Will they be okay with this assignment since it’s not official? We are, after all, assigned exclusively to Op Sirin-5.”

“Jethro, I don’t even need to ask them to do me a favor,” Jax said. “You and Tony are M31. Family, remember? Are you telling me if your Dad was in some kind of trouble and you could help, your team wouldn’t give you a hand because it’s not official business?”

Gibbs smiled and tilted his head. “Point taken.” He leaned in then stopped, remembering what he’d said to Tony earlier. This was Jax’s office. Sorta like Vance’s office. No fucking. Not even kissing.

Jax chuckled, knowing what was going through Gibbs’ mind. His arm snaked out, pulling Gibbs in by the back of the neck. Gibbs did not resist the kiss. It was meant to be just a light one but ended up with both of them savoring each other, tongues wrestling, lips sucking and teeth nipping. “Oh God, Jethro…” Jax gasped for air. “Fucking want you.”

“No.” Gibbs pushed Jax back firmly. “No fucking in the office.”

Jax laughed softly, saying under his breath just as there was a knock on the door, “Not _today_.” He moved to put some space between them just as Tony entered, looking pleased. Seeing who it was, Jax moved back into the crook of Gibbs’ neck and shoulder and started sucking.

Tony grinned as Gibbs barked at Jax to stop. “Elliot’s out of town," Tony reported. "Said he’ll be back next week and will call me. Sounded pleased to hear from me, though, and that he’s looking forward to meeting up.”

 

 

 

____END OF CHAPTER 35___

TBC


	37. PART 3/Chapter 36

 

 

**PART 3/Chapter 36**

 

______________

GIBBS

______________

 

 

_**Back home at Laie Point** _

I loaded up the dishwasher with Jekyll while Jax wiped down the table.

With all the team members home, it was an oddly domestic scene. I was used to eating late at home, alone, with only my thoughts for company. Had I been lonely? Hell, yeah, and that was why I always got defensive when someone alluded to it. I find it hard to believe all that has changed and that it’s only been two months since I no longer ate alone in my semi-dark house.

I looked up as I wiped my hands and couldn’t see Nick anywhere. Tony was chatting with Chai and Adam had gone out to the lanai with Jax and Quinn for a cigar. Staz wasn’t around either so I guessed he must be with Nick somewhere.

Just two months…and these guys were already an extended family to me.

I went to join Tony and his eyes lit up when he saw me approach. He shifted so that I could sit with him and he kissed me softly. To my surprise, Tony didn’t want to stop there. He pulled me down on top of him and pulled my tee shirt out of my baggy shorts then ran his palms over my back, making purring noises as he continued to kiss me.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Chai and Adam, both sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of us, watch Tony and me going at each other. How comfortable I had become with this – making out in front of an audience.

Soon, Chai and Adam had overtaken Tony and me as both of them had shed their clothes and Chai was on his knees deep-throating Adam.

“Tony?” I looked at him, saw his eyes, pupils huge and dark with desire.

“Fuck me, Gibbs,” Tony whispered breathily.

Most of the time I cannot resist Tony - he has a way of asking for sex that I couldn’t refuse if my life depended on it, even though the words themselves are simple and to the point. It’s when he looks at me with those sea-green eyes all stormy and his naturally sensual mouth gets all pouty, when his voice is so husky his words are catching in his throat… _that_ Tony. I find myself mesmerized, my own cock swelling to aching hardness.

This was one of those moments now. This is a Tony I’d die for. More than that. This is a Tony I'll live for.

Quinn and Jax came back in as Tony and I were recovering from our mind-blowing orgasms. Tony was still lying on the sofa, legs fallen open, his cock softening on his groin. I was sitting back catching my own breath and watching Adam fuck Chai with slow deliberation just a foot or so away from me.

I have to say it beat watching Gary Cooper on my beat-up old black and white. That old life of mine seems a whole world away. Another time, another place. Another life. I have to say, too, that I don’t miss it. I guess if I’d been happy then, I might miss it. But I hadn’t been. Not for years. I’d been weighed down by guilt over Shannon, I’d been dragging around my loneliness like a ball and chain and all I had to look forward to were more lonely years as I grew angrier and more resentful inside. I locked all these things away in my internal dungeon where no one was allowed to know about them or speak of them. I didn't either, living in silent, sullen denial.

I can speak of them now because it’s no longer how my life is. Funny, what cowards we are, what champions of denial we are when we are wallowing in our own shit. With the M31 men, I have been made to face these truths about myself, to acknowledge certain things about myself and there’s only one thing to say – I may be a bastard, but I'm a very lucky one.

“Jethro.” Quinn held out his hand to me. I looked from it to him, to his emerald-green eyes, so like his father’s. I glanced at Tony.

He smiled in response and said, “Oh good. Showtime,” and sat up to watch. We heard Chai give a hoarse shout as he pumped his cock and cum flooded his hand, dribbling out between his fingers. Adam speeded up his thrusts but was soon coming with a loud groan as he pushed himself deep inside Chai, clinging to the young man, his body plastered over Chai’s strong, broad back.

My gaze shifted back to Quinn who was now standing facing me. I stretched out my hand and traced his birthmark with my finger. A fleur-de-lis. Very unusual. To have a birthmark so well-delineated as if someone had rubber-stamped it with an orange-pink ink. It was flat, not raised. Like a large rosy freckle, about an inch across and from top to bottom.

I leaned forward, replacing my finger with my tongue as my fingers curled around the thick, hard cock that was jutting out at me just below the fleur-de-lis.

“Over the couch, Jethro.” Quinn’s voice was quiet but I recognize an order when I hear one. It still amazes  me that I would literally roll over and present my ass to this man. Much of our communication is silent and from what Nick has told me, Quinn has never been much of a talker. He was like Staz, who was very much the strong silent type. I could easily relate to these two men though, of the two, Quinn’s and Jax’s relationship intrigued me whereas Staz’s and Nick’s was much more straightforward. With Quinn, we'd often communicate with a nod or a tilt of our head, sometimes hand gestures, most times a look and a smile was sufficient. He was the quintessential opposite of Nick whereas Tony was like a Goldilocks - just right for me.

There was a time I could say my relationship with Tony was more like Staz and Nick’s. One, the strong silent protector; the other, a vulnerable chatterbox. Now, however, I have seen changes in Tony. He has matured. He’s developing an inner strength he didn’t possess before. He’s coming into his own and I can see how at home he is with these men, even though some of them, like Hekyll and Jekyll, are closer in intellect to McGee. Nick, I've seen him in action on some video'd scenes from the KnightShade library and know the external belies the internal.

Quinn was stroking my back and the feel of his calloused palm scratching my skin reined in my wandering thoughts. A soft press of lips on my butt cheek had me tensing up instinctively then I felt his hands spreading me.

Tony scooted closer and whispered in my ear. “You’re so fucking hot like that, Jeth.” _Like what? A piece of meat about to be skewered like a kebab?_ “I’m going to want to fuck you, too,” he added.

“Be my guest.” I murmured as fingers smeared lube on, and in me. I could tell from the instant tingling and spreading warmth that it was the LP-9. _Oh boy. Definitely a hot, smokin’ kebab_.

 

___GIBBS * GIBBS *GIBBS___

 

The next few days were spent with Jax, monitoring the operations carried out by the other teams around the world. There were ongoing missions in Afghanistan, one in Europe that involved several operatives in four countries and an SAR for two Americans abducted by Al-Qaeda-linked rebels in the Southern Philippines.

The one in Europe kept Jax and me up all night and reminded me of the undercover op I did with Jenny Shepard years ago. The glaring difference was that the KnightShade operatives always pulled the trigger. They never left the target alive. It was cold but it was safe. Jenny should never have been in the field. She was ambitious but she did have a weak spot and even though we don’t know what, exactly, got her killed, I suspect it was that weak spot of hers.

Friday came and both Jax and I were beat, having been up forty-eight hours straight, not leaving the Hq. A Sundanese plane with five Americans on board had been hijacked. One of our teams who happened to be en route back from Serbia was rerouted to Sudan to launch the rescue mission. It had been a busy week but an exhausting forty-eight hours. I wanted to go home and crash and so did Jax.

“You’re getting soft, Theron.” I snorted at him as we finally wrapped things up. He swung round and grabbed me, kissing me in front of everyone.

By ‘everyone’, I mean Abby, McGee and Ziva. Jax’s smirk told me he’d more than gotten his own back. I made a hasty escape and left for home on my own as Tony was on Kauai and would go back with the others. I knew my three NCIS special agents would be buzzing with curiosity once they came out of their shock and it wasn’t something I wanted to deal with right now. I needed sleep. Everything else could wait.

I was surprised to find Baxter still there when I arrived home shortly before four pm. I was told he usually left by two. I knew he used to work in the administrative department with Bridget, Alex Knight's p.a. back in San Diego but had chosen to become Jax's. With Jax's move to Hawaii, he had become his housekeeper, butler and p.a. all rolled into one with a small staff of his own. This is one of the other little adjustments I'd had to make - having my laundry done for me. Everything was washed, ironed and kept away. Even my underpants were neatly rolled up and kept in a special underwear drawer, as were my socks. It unnerved me at first but Tony just slid into this lifestyle with an ease I doubt I'd ever acquire. My thoughts went to the new house we'd be moving into. Each couple's suite had a separate walk-in dressing room with wall-to-wall wardrobes. I remember Tony's reaction - and mine. Tony was practically speechless with excitement. I was horror-struck at the prospect of having to go shopping just to justify the need for a dressing room. Baxter, having seen my less-than-enthusiastic response, had immediately come to my rescue and suggested that I allow him to handle the matter of my sartorial requirements. The man did have his uses.

“Good afternoon, Jethro.” Baxter smiled when he saw me. “I just put dinner in the oven and am about to leave. May I get you anything before I go?”

“No, thank you. I’m going to sleep.” I sniffed at the aroma. “Smells great. What is it?”

“Braised lamb shanks Moroccan style. It’s on a slow bake and will be ready by the time everyone gets in. Jax told me they’d be home by seven and asked that I prepare dinner tonight.” Baxter peered at me. “Long operation, I take it. Shall I bring up a pot of chamomile tea while you shower and change?”

Was he kidding? _Chamomile?_   “I wouldn’t mind a coffee. Very strong and very black,” I said over my shoulder as I took to the stairs.

“Certainly, sir. One pot of _chamomile tea_ coming up.”

 _Bastard_. But I smiled. I might even drink it.

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 36___

TBC


	38. PART 3/Chapter 37

 

 

  **PART 3/Chapter 37**

 

 

**_ Saturday Breakfast; _ **

**_ Laie Point _ **

Jax passed Gibbs a hot roll which he had split and buttered. Gibbs declined the spreads offered and bit into the freshly-baked crusty bread, moaning with pleasure. Jax grinned back happily as he played footsie with Quinn’s bare feet. Weekends like these had not been something the team had often. Only in the past few months had they been able to enjoy a few of them and there was no telling when another would come their way again. For the first time in his working life, Jax Theron was a hundred per cent certain he would welcome early retirement. With these guys around him, he wanted to savor life. To enjoy the world, not just try to save it from the next madman. He was thirty-five, a year older than Quinn but in the world of black ops, there weren't many more years left. It was very much a young man's world but unlike many spec ops soldiers, he was blessed to be born with a golden parachute. He hated the thought of men and women returning home from duty, disabled and unemployable.

He glanced at Gibbs, an idea forming in his mind.

“My dad called from Singapore last night,” Tony said, adding hazelnut syrup in his coffee. "Just wanted to say hi."

“What’s he doing there?” Gibbs asked, pleased that the elder DiNozzo had kept in touch as he promised.

Tony shrugged as he replied. “Business conference; meeting key leaders from Asian countries. Stuff like that. Said he’d be back soon and we could meet up.”

Everyone headed down to the beach after breakfast for a swim but Jax pulled Quinn aside. "Walk with me."

“Are you going to do something about it?” Jax asked, as they walked along the shore, separating themselves the group.

“ _It_?” Quinn’s brow quirked up.

“Him, then.”

“Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, for fuck’s –!”

“ _What_ , Jax?” Then Quinn sighed. “No, I’m not,” he replied, a moment later.

“Why not?”

Quinn walked on, not answering immediately. “Honestly, I don’t know.” He reached for Jax’s hand, bring it up for a light kiss before walking on, hand-in-hand. “Maybe because Dante’s been my best friend for years. We call him Sev now but he’ll always be Dante to me and when this mission is over, he’ll be Dante again.”

“And you’ve never felt the slightest bit of attraction towards him?”

“Oh hell, yeah. It was all I could do not to get drawn in by his charm. You don’t know Dante, Jax. He’s different from Sev. Dante’s playful, flirtatious and oozes sex appeal in that old-fashioned Italian Romeo kinda way. Dante is also bisexual.”

Jax knew that of all of them, Quinn and Staz were the ones who were most possessive about their partners. Jax could handle Quinn fucking someone outside the group but knew it wouldn’t be vice versa. Quinn would never have sex with another man unless he was part of M31. That he’d not made any move towards Sev - or Dante, as Quinn preferred to think of him - meant Quinn had yet to resolve the unfinished business between them. And oh yes, there was unfinished business. “So…what, you’re afraid he doesn’t know what he wants? After all these years?”

 “Perhaps. You know me well enough, Jax. I don’t like sharing.”

“Gibbs being the exception.”

“Gibbs will always be the exception. For everyone.”

Jax laughed. “Yeah. Man, he knows how to play me. Doesn’t have to say anything. Just looks at me and I’m ready to drop.”

Quinn laughed back. “Then it’s a good thing he has a similar effect on me. You’ll never know what it feels like to have him bent over in submission, needing your cock in him.”

Jax kicked a conch shell. "He hasn't done the Mynah Birds yet."

"I don't think he ever will. I think they scare him." Quinn chuckled.

Jax laughed along. "That, and because they remind him of McGee, I think. Uber-geeks.

"He switches easily," Quinn said. "That was a surprise - being very toppy with you but happy to bottom for me."

“And DiNozzo’s got the best of both worlds. Lucky bastard.” Jax stopped to pull Quinn in for a kiss. They stood there, enjoying the quiet – unusual for a Saturday morning but Clissolds Beach was too far up and away from the more popular stretches. There were a few people in the water further down towards Bikini Beach but on their end, near the access from what was now Tony’s and Gibbs’ property, few bothered to venture since it was surrounded by private property and there were no public amenities.

“You know he’s got it bad for you, don’t you?” Jax asked after a few minutes.

“Who? Gibbs?”

“Sev. Dante.”

Quinn sighed. “I used to think it was just his usual flirting. He was always coming on to me but in a teasing way. From the very first day he laid eyes on me and learnt I was his new partner. We worked a lot of assignments together. I set it up, he executed it. Operative word being 'execute', he added drily. "Dante fucked anything that caught his eye, though I admit he does have good taste." he broke off and laughed. "I wasn't referring to myself."

"Then you're saying I've got bad taste!" Jax pointed out.

"I told myself his one-night stands were his way of letting off steam after a kill.”

“And you didn’t want to be just that.”

Quinn chewed on that for a moment. “Huh. Guess not. But I was still so deep in the closet I forgot I even had a reason to be in it. As far as I knew, I was straight. I never went through those adolescent struggles and angst over my sexuality or sexual preferences, unlike most gay guys.”

“Until you met me.”

“I’m a late-bloomer.”

“I still don’t get what’s stopping you from making or accepting a move from Sev. He’s M31 now. He’s fucked Nick every which way, he’s got history with DiNozzo –”

Quinn laughed. “I can’t see Gibbs letting Sev near DiNozzo just yet. If ever.”

“Leave that. I want to know about you and Sev. If I believed you’d have a problem with him, I wouldn’t have brought him into the team. You telling me I’m wrong that you feel something for this guy? That he’s more than a man who used to be your best friend?”

Quinn shook his head but kept on walking. Finally he halted and took Jax by the shoulders. “No. You’re not wrong. I’ve wanted Dante for years but I never could admit it. I was straight, remember? I would have carried on wanting him secretly if it hadn’t been for you. Meeting you changed everything. Suddenly I couldn't hide what I was anymore. Have been all my life. Looks like I am a better undercover operative than I’ve given myself credit to be.” His emerald eyes bore in Jax’s blue. “I love you more than I even understand and yes, I guess I’ve loved Dante even longer than I have you but unlike you, dealing with my sexuality is new. You’ve never been in denial. You’ve never had to pretend you don’t get turned on by the smell of your best friend. Whether he’s reeking of week-old trash in high summer from a stakeout or when he’s just emerged from the shower…when he’s in his tux and his expensive aftershave smells like it was made just for him.”

“Oh for God’s sake, fuck him and put _me_ out of this misery!” Jax laughed, shoving Quinn’s hands off his shoulders and wrapping his arms around the man, pinning Quinn’s arms at his side. “Listen to me. I can’t throw him out now and I don’t want to but I will have a talk with him. Sev is too much of a professional to let something like this distract him but I need to tell him we’re both out of the team once the mission is over and if he can’t keep his cock out of his heart then he leaves now. So either you fuck him now so he can get his head straight or I transfer him to another team, OUTCONUS, until we're out of M31. Or -" Jax paused. "You transfer to Theron Inc now."

“I’ll handle it,” Quinn said, knowing the team needed to remain focussed on the op. Jax released him with a nod.

Everyone had returned to the house by the time the two men walked back. The beer was out and the TV on and everyone was curled up with someone. Everyone except Sev. He was nowhere to be seen.

“Where’s Sev?” Quinn asked Staz.

“In his room, probably.” Staz replied. “Saw him going up when we came up from the beach.”

Jax gave Quinn a nod as Quinn took the stairs. Jax curled up with Gibbs and Tony as Quinn went to take care of unfinished business.

  
_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Sev’s eyes opened when there was a soft knock before the door opened. Seeing who it was, he sat up on his bed. “Hey.”

“Hey back.” Quinn sat down on the edge of the bed. His eyes roamed Sev’s naked body, as if seeing it for the first time.

Seeing Quinn’s scrutiny, Sev resisted the urge to draw the bedsheet over him. “Something wrong? You look like your pet died – if you had one.”

“All that flirting back when we were in the Agency,” Quinn said, leaping in without preamble. “Was it a joke? Were you just yanking my chain?”

Sev considered giving a flippant response but the look on Quinn’s face had him dropping all pretense.

“Jax –” Sev began.

“You think I’d be up here if it wasn’t okay with him?” Quinn asked tersely. “Answer the damn question, Dante. Were you just fooling around with me because you knew I was in denial?”

Sev swallowed. “No.”

“And now?”

“Still a no.” Sev drew in a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“You’re gonna have to share. It’s not just Jax.”

“I know what you and Gibbs have,” Sev said with a short, soft laugh. “I’ve worked those clubs a long time, you know.”

“I can’t see Gibbs sharing DiNozzo with you. Not just yet.”

“Don’t need him.” Sev stared off, to the side of Quinn’s face.

“Look at me, Dante.” Sev obeyed. “I’m sorry.”

“What?” Sev frowned. “Sorry about what? Hey, I’m not about to elbow my way in. If you think I’m not able to hand –”

“Be quiet and listen.” Sev shut up. “I’m sorry I hid all those years. I never thought you were serious about your attraction towards me. I thought you were just being you. Y’know, nail down anything that turns your head when you were off-assignment. Believing that made it easy – easi _er_ – for me not to think about That. Well, everything’s changed now. I’m about to marry the man who flushed me out of the closet. You know what? I don’t think Jax even knows I was ever in the closet. Until I told him. A few minutes ago" He held up his hand when Sev opened his mouth. "Don't interrupt. Just listen. Please."

Sev closed his mouth, nodding.

"He probably assumes I just didn’t confront the issue," Quinn continued. "Jax isn’t a guy who chews over things unless he has to. Otherwise the world can go any way it chooses. Just leave him to his.” Quinn cupped Sev’s chin. “Sorry. Jax always distracts me.”

“You love him. Really, really love the guy.” Sev said, a note of wistfulness in his words.

“Yeah. Really, really do.” Quinn moved in and pressed his lips to Sev’s whose eyes rounded in surprise. “But I’m here to apologize for being so obtuse about my sexual orientation when we were partners. If I hadn’t been so blind and dumb, I’d have fucked you the first day I met you. And I want to know if I’m too late.”

Sev sucked in a breath. “Shit,” he muttered.

“Not quite the answer I was hoping for,” Quinn said wryly.

Sev shook his head. “Took your fucking time, Masterson-Knight." he whispered harshly. "But no, not too late.”

Quinn smiled.

“But it just might be if you don’t show me you’re serious and not just yanking _my_ chain,” Sev snapped.

“Oh, I’m serious.” Quinn slanted his mouth over Sev’s. “I _so_ am.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

There was something very, very unique about making love to someone you’ve loved from afar for years. He’d fucked too many men and women to count but never made love. Not if making love was what he and Quinn were doing now.

It was all he could do not to tear up. M31 men weren’t allowed to cry, were they? Not even if they were captured and tortured. He was sure of it. But here was an M31 man about to make him do just that. _Just because he’s making love to me as if he can’t live another day without doing so._ If this was what it was like to have Quinn make love to him knowing the man was in love with Jax, how did _Jax_ feel? How did it feel to have a love so huge, so confident, that you could bring others in; that instead of being desecrated and eroded, it increased and became even more sacred? _  
_

Sev moaned softly as if he wanted to keep even the sounds of his response to Quinn’s mouth to himself for now. He knew he’d never have Quinn to himself but Quinn with Jax. With Gibbs, with the whole gang. It would be one helluva of a change for someone who'd never even kept one lover longer than a weekend but hey, it would be more than he'd ever hoped for himself.

One of these days, he’d tell Quinn about his family. He might understand, then, why Dante Santorelli needed to belong and belong to a family that would never abandon him.

Right now, however, all he wanted to focus on was the man who was slowly entering him, penetrating him with such gentleness and patience as if he were a virgin.

Sev let Quinn do it his way. There’d be time for fucking later. Now, this moment, was about making up. For lost time. For unnecessary hurt. For erasing memories of long, lonely nights embracing his rifle, nursing wounds in his leg, binding up broken bones…when it was his heart that was bleeding and hurting.

Quinn buried himself deep until he could go no deeper and still he ground himself in Dante. “Sorry," he whispered. "So sorry I made you wait so long.”

“Waitaminute.” Sev pushed at Quinn. “This isn’t a pity fuck, is it?”

Quinn chuckled. “No.”

“Not that I wouldn’t take it…but a man wants to know, ya know?”

“For Jax, maybe. Not for me,” Quinn said. "The pity part."

“Hey.” Sev stopped Quinn in mid-thrust. “Is he _really_ okay with this because I happen to like wearing my skin on me. And what do you mean it’s a pity fuck for him?”

“You wanna talk or fuck?”

“Sorry, man. This could be the happiest day of my life and I just want to be sure this isn’t going to end up the worst.”

Quinn sighed. “I can see you’re going to be my very own Nick and I can tell you now I’m going to be paddling your ass a lot more than Staz does his Nick. And yes, Jax _wants_ you in our bed. And it’s a pity fuck for him because we’re both driving him nuts and he wants to fuck you and get himself out of his misery.”

Sev smiled. “Would it be too soon to tell him I love him?”

"Yes," Quinn replied. "Unless you tell me you love me first." Then he grabbed his shorts off the floor and dug out a ziploc bag, muttering under his breath about hating coitus interruptus.

Sev's breath caught when he saw the LP-9. And the enhancer.

"You...want that? With me?" Sev asked. "Why?"

"You thought this was just going to be a quick fuck? A one-nighter like what you're used to?" Quinn asked. "Just to get you out of my system?

"It isn't?"

Quinn laughed. "You know it doesn't work that way in M31. It's all or nothing. You fuck me, you get me for life."

"But...that'll include Jax," Sev said. "Does he want me for life?"

"Babe," Quinn kissed Sev briefly on the lips. "He was the one who passed me the LP-9 and enhancer." And proceeded to take the items out.

And so, Quinn made up for all the years that had been denied Severo Vega, aka Dante Santorelli. He made slow, sensual love and he made sweet, you're-precious-to-me-love; after which, when Sev would never need to question whether Quinn Masterson-Knight loved him, he was fucked hard and rough.

Until the bed was slamming against the wall. Until it loosened the screws holding a shelf of books and sent it all crashing down.

Seconds later, the door burst open and a worried Nick poked his head in. The frown was replaced by a grin. “Hey…party time!”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Everyone looked up when they heard the crash coming from upstairs and Nick raced up the stairs. When Tony got up to follow, Gibbs grabbed his collar, pulling him back down on the sofa.

“Stay.” Gibbs ordered. When the worried look lingered on Tony’s face, he added, “They’re fucking or fighting. Either way, not for you to butt in.”

“How do you kn—” Tony started to ask then stopped. “Right, boss. You know everything.”

On the other side of Gibbs, Jax stirred and muttered something before trying to burrow closer.

 “Hey. Get your ass to the bed, Theron.” Gibbs shoved him away.

 “Yessir.” Jax mumbled. “You, too.” He tugged Gibbs along to the day bed. Less than five minutes later, he was asleep, Nick’s black briefs over his eyes to block out the light. Gibbs followed a few minutes later, spooning up against Jax. The banging upstairs had turned into heavy thuds.

Gibbs tuned it out then cracked open one eye at Tony who still looked on the verge of going upstairs. “Stay.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Tony grumbled and came over to join Gibbs and Jax.

A couple of hours later, Gibbs was woken by the enticing aromas of what he swore had to be lasagna.

“Spinach and pumpkin.” Staz told him when Gibbs went over to investigate.  He opened the fridge for a bottle of water and found a pot of soup. “What’s this?” he asked, lifting the lid.

“Cold zucchini soup with crème fraiche.” Staz replied. "And pumpkin/spinach lasagna."

“We gone vegetarian?” Gibbs asked, alarmed.

“Just for lunch.”

Gibbs grunted and looked around. “Where’s Tony?” he asked, returning to the day bed.

Staz tilted his head towards the pool area. “Outside. Getting shaved.”

Jax mumbled something and turned on his belly, his tanned ass like a golden peach on the brilliant white bed sheet. His legs spread slightly and Gibbs smiled at the sight of the ball sac squashed at the apex of those long, bronze legs. He couldn’t resist and went over to Jax, pushing his legs wide apart before bending down and nuzzling the smooth hairless sac. Jax moaned and lifted his hips. Gibbs chuckled and sucked in a ball. So smooth and hairless. Coconut suntan oil-scented, too.

Jax turned over to reveal his hard cock jutting up from a smooth hairless groin.

Hairless. Shaved. _Shit_. Tony!

Gibbs rushed out of the lounge to the pool. There, next to the shower platform, was Tony on a sun bed. A _naked_ Tony, one leg down, the other, knee up, surrounded by five equally naked men. Adam was shaving Tony while Nick assisted by pressing Tony’s balls aside. Sev sprayed water lightly from the shower hose and Chai applied more shaving cream.

“What the hell are you doing to him?” Gibbs demanded, striding up to them.

“Just tidying up the sack and crack.” Nick smiled sweetly up at the glowering man. “You’re next.”

“Like hell.” Gibbs growled. “Did you want this?” he asked Tony.

“Er, yeah,” Tony replied. “Don’t you like it? No worries about pubic hair poking up your nostrils…getting into your mouth…”

Gibbs shook his head, standing over them.

“You’re blocking my light.” Adam waved his hand at Gibbs. “Manscaping is a very delicate procedure.” To Tony he said, “Turn around and on your hands and knees, sweetcheeks. If Gibbs ends up loving your shaven haven, you can always use IPL like we do.”

“What’s that?” Tony asked.

“Intense Pulse Light,” Adam said. “We have our own home machine in the gym.”

To Tony’s relief, Gibbs did end up liking Tony’s manscaped look but adamantly refused to have his own ‘sac and crack’ traumatized.

“It’s okay.” Nick said, cuddling up to Gibbs after lunch and updating a still-drowsy Jax on the morning’s goings-on.  He pinched Gibbs’ nipple and got a growl in response. Undeterred, Nick said, “I kinda like the whole silver fox thing going down there, too.” he assured Gibbs as he tugged gently on Gibbs’ silver pubes and received a slap on the recalcitrant hand.

The rest of Saturday went by lazily and Nick naturally took the opportunity to test out Tony’s new look.  In full view of Gibbs who was engrossed in a discussion with Quinn about the building of treehouses, Nick had Jekyll take photos of them with his KnightFone in various erotic poses. A clear violation of company property, of course.

Gibbs, fully aware of what the two men were doing, steadfastly ignored them and kept his face averted. Quinn, unfortunately, wasn’t doing so well. Tony’s moans and soft pleas as Nick spread his newly-shaved butt cheeks to show off his hole had Quinn looking at them instead of listening to Gibbs talking about grains and whorls. Jekyll was flitting from spot to spot like a butterfly, snapping away and giving instructions for better angled shots.

Gibbs sighed and turned. His cock was going to fall off at this rate. He already thought the little head was doing an amazing job keeping up with the younger guys but this was too much.

The sight of a shaved Tony and said little head shoved aside all protestations. Damn. That _is_ hot. For some reason, the bare butts and balls of the others hadn’t registered but on Tony, it was startling. Smooth as a baby yet anything but. Tony was _all_ man and he was looking at Gibbs with those big, sea-green eyes heavy with desire.

“Jeth…” Tony rasped. “Please…?”

Gibbs went to him. “I’m here, sweetheart. What do you need me to do?”

“Anything. Everything.”

And Gibbs did.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Either the M31 guys were telepathic or extra-intuitive but Gibbs’ overworked cock was, to his relief, given a much-needed break.

They were lounging in the pool spa after dinner. Nick was doing a mock catwalk, showing off more of his new underwear. He’d added items from BodyAware to his Gregg Homme collection, obviously going for visual impact rather than practicality. The men kidded around and laughed as they pulled Nick’s cock out of the various cut-outs, unzipped the front pouches to pull out his cock and balls to suck on. Jekyll was zipping around clicking his camera – not his KnightFone this time - pretending he was a fashion photographer. The two of them were really hamming it up and Gibbs couldn’t remember when he’d last laughed this much.

He couldn’t help getting aroused, of course, but firmly refused to indulge. He had to learn to say ‘no’ to his insatiable cock if he were to survive this household.

“I can give you something if you’re sore.” Adam offered, tipping his head down at Gibbs’ groin.

Gibbs shook his head. “Thanks. I’ll be fine.” He glanced at his hard cock, clearly visible in the shallow water lit up by the underwater lights. He wondered if a headslap would help. Tony came over and snuggled up to him and he hugged the younger man tightly.

Quinn joined them next, Sev and Jax in tow, and waded through the water to Gibbs’ side. “Need help with that?” he asked, peering through the water at Gibbs’ cock.

Gibbs chuckled. “Just forget it’s there tonight.”

“Just tonight.” Quinn repeated, wanting to make sure.

“Yes. Just tonight.” Gibbs confirmed. He dipped under the water and when he surfaced, more of the men had gathered around.

They spent the next couple of hours sucking on beers, trading stories and answering Gibbs’ questions about the team members and the enigmatic Alex Tobias Knight.

“Don’t know much about him,” Jax said. “I know the _kind_ of man he is, just not stuff like where he was born, how old he really is, whether he has family.”

“He must have,” Gibbs said. “Somewhere. It’s not as if he were created in a lab.”

Several of them snorted. “You sure about that?” Hekyll asked.

“He must have told you something about your paternal family,” Gibbs said to Quinn. “I can understand if you don’t want to tell me, though.”

“If I knew and couldn’t tell you, I’d say so.” Quinn responded. He hopped up to sit on the poolside, leaving his legs dangling in the water. “He told me he has no surviving family members as far as he knows. Apparently, his grandfather fled Armenia and settled in the US. He had a twin brother who left the family and never contacted them again.”

“Isn’t that strange?” Tony asked. “For twins, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Quinn said. “I thought so, too, and I think there’s more to that story than Alex wanted to tell me. I think he and his twin were in touch but he didn’t want to answer my questions about that.”

“Secretive guy, our Alex.” Tony muttered. “Isn’t that against the rules or something? You told me we have no secrets,” he said to Jax.

“Among team members but with Alex, it’s a different story.” Jax replied, his own contemplation of his boss showing clearly on his face. “He is an enigma but I trust him with my life, as I trust him with yours.”

Jax sighed heavily. “Look, I’m going to tell you all something I’ve never told anyone. Not even Quinn.” He moved to stand between Quinn’s legs and looked up at him. “Love, this won’t be easy for me but Tony’s right – no secrets.” He looked round the rest of the men who had now gathered around. All eleven of them. He pulled Sev to him then moved out from Quinn’s legs to position Sev there. No one missed the strategic move. Jax himself moved next to Gibbs who frowned, wondering what Jax was about. “What I’ve been keeping from you all isn’t mission-sensitive,” Jax said. “It’s just highly personal and private but now that we’ve got four new members in our team and some of us will be leaving at the end of the current mission, I thought it’s time for me to give you a little glimpse into my relationship with Alex Knight. And I don't mean my work one.”

“Relationship?” Quinn echoed softly. “With Alex?” He drew in a breath. “My _father_?” Somewhere, someone groaned. It sounded like Tony.

“Just hear me out, first. Okay?”

Quinn nodded. My _father?_ “Yeah. Okay.”

 

___END OF CHAPTER 37___

 

TBC

 


	39. PART 3/Chapter 38

 

 

 

 

 

**PART 3/Chapter 38**

 

“I’ve known Alex since I was born, so to speak,” Jax began. “He’s been a family friend years before I was born. The family connection goes back to Alex’s grandfather. I remember hanging on to Alex's leg every time he visited our home and being carried on his shoulders. He was with Delta Force for several years. I know he served in Vietnam when he was nineteen.

“I was seventeen and waiting to start college when I was abducted during a vacation with a couple of high school classmates. My abductors were Laurel Santiago’s men. He was an upcoming Mexican drug lord who was away finalizing a new supply line. His men had heard about some gringo kids holidaying on their turf and chanced on me when I left our motel to buy some beer. We were in this little town called Reynosa just across the Texas border, planning to drive down in the morning to Puerto Vallarta on the East Coast.

“When I didn’t come back after an hour, my friends went looking for me. They made a police report in the morning by which time I was already in Santiago’s hideout in a town called - guess what – Santiago, about 230 miles from the Texas border.

“I spent one year chained up in Santiago’s villa. The first few weeks were pretty bad. Got me some mementos.” He turned aside to show Gibbs and Tony his scarred back. The lines were now white with age and though the injuries looked to have healed well without any hypertrophic scars anyone could tell they were the result of whipping and slicing.

“Seventeen year-olds think they rule the world even if I’d say I was a rather well-behaved teenager. Santiago’s men broke me so easily. They started out slow, just psychological torture, which I could handle. I could even manage a great deal of pain—” Jax broke off abruptly to ask, “Do you know how painful it is to have your toenails ripped out? Look at this.” He lifted one foot after another out of the water to show ten misshapen toenails. Beautifully-formed toes but ugly toenails that hadn’t grown back well. “They chose to rip out my toenails instead of the usual fingernails so that I couldn’t run away. Escape. When I couldn’t stand up because of the pain, they strung me up by the wrists then whipped me. Surely you’ve noticed the scars on my belly. After that, they crucified me. I guess it was sheer luck that Santiago arrived home just as they were driving in the nails. He took a liking to my face and decided to keep me. He shot the guards who were responsible for my torture.

“Santiago apparently wanted to have a different reputation from that of Z-40, who was – and still is – known for his brutality. One of Z-40's favorite ways to kill was to deep-fry his enemy.” Jax saw Tony’s horrified look and added. “but I haven’t heard about him eating the victims afterwards. Anyway, I was lucky in more ways than one. Santiago had a phobia of germs. Mysophobia. So I was kept very clean. No one was allowed to touch me except Santiago and his doctor and by that time I was so traumatized by fear and pain that being with Santiago was like heaven in comparison.” Jax took the beer Staz held out to him and chugged down half the bottle. No one spoke, all waiting for him to continue.

“Every day I hoped and prayed that my family would find me; that Alex would come for me. I knew Alex loved me and had since I crapped all over his hand when he helped my mom change my nappy. He never minded when I rubbed my grubby, snotty fingers over his hair when he carried me on his shoulders. Whenever he told me he’d come back every time he waved goodbye, he always did. It was me – I, who did not come back. We had a dinner date for when I returned from vacation and I stood him up.

“I knew he would find me, eventually. I learnt later that the authorities had information about my whereabouts but because of red tape and some sensitive negotiations going down, they had to wait.

“So there I was, chained to Santiago's bed. It was still dark one morning and I’d just heard the first crowing by the housekeeper’s rooster. Santiago was snoring next to me. I was cuffed to the bedpost and was trying to pull the covers over me with my leg when a hand covered my mouth and this voice hissed, “US Special Forces. We’re getting you outta here.” Jax chuckled. “And just like that, I was free. Not a single shot was fired. No explosions, no fanfare. I followed the men, not bothering to look for clothes. One of them gave me a black balaclava and some dark pants and top which I quickly put on. Santiago never woke up. He snored through it all. He had guards stationed outside his third-story bedroom suite but I didn’t see any on the ground when we rappelled down. They were probably dead by then.

“That was it,” Jax said. “I arrived in Houston two hours later on a military plane and took the family jet home to Boston. I was expecting to see Alex but he wasn’t there and no one could tell me where he was. I got a call from him three days later, saying he was on his way home and would see me by the weekend. He couldn’t tell me where he was.

“When I finally met him, he told me he’d left the Special Forces and would be setting up his own company. When I asked him if he had engineered my rescue, he wouldn’t say. We spent the whole weekend in his cabin at York Town just talking and fishing. I was 18 and he was about 40, 41.” Jax lifted somber eyes to Quinn. “Yes, Quinn. I was in love with your father. He was my childhood hero and I’ve loved him all my life.”

“Are you still in love with him?” Quinn asked sliding off the ledge and into the water. Next to him, Tony wondered how the man could remain so cool about it.

Jax shook his head slowly. “No, but I still love him. Not as an ex-lover. More like a trusted friend. I don’t know how to label it. Which is why I’m describing it.” He dunked his head in the pool and lifted it up again, sluicing the water from his head. “Alex told me he’d been talking to my doctors, my shrinks, my parents. In short, he offered me the same therapy Dr. Mallard suggested to you for Tony.”

Nick’s eyes were wide with just about every emotion – shock, amazement, empathy. Understanding. “It worked?”

“I’d like to think so,” Jax replied. “I was well enough to pass the psych eval each year and we ended the therapy after two years. I got my degree during that time, enrolled in the Army. In 1999, when I was 26 and had spent six years in the Army, the last four in Delta Force before Alex recruited me to set up M31.”

“What, exactly, did your therapy with my father involve?” Quinn asked.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

“ _Alex was your Dom_?” Nick squawked, awed at the very thought. Alex was the most enigmatic man he’d ever met. He wasn’t scary. Just intimidating.

“Yes,” Jax replied. “But it was a very different D/s relationship from the usual ones. Remember, I was only eighteen. I needed to redeem my sense of trust, not just in others but in myself. It wasn’t just about sex. When they rescued me, I was a fucking mess, to put it mildly. I didn’t know how to live as a free person. I was afraid of _not_ being chained. The chain meant I was safe. I wouldn’t be hurt because it kept me within a safe boundary and that was Santiago’s suite. When he wasn’t there, I was confined to the bed and given a chamber pot to relieve in but when he was home, he would unlock the chain from its holder and let me move about the room. To control me, I wore a shock collar. The voltage wasn’t enough to stun me. Just hurt enough for me to not want a repeat. At the start, it did hurt, though, since I was still recovering from my injuries and I’d still be twitching on the floor for several minutes.

“Anyway, Alex explained what the two years would entail then said he’d wait for my answer. When we got home, I saw my shrink, talked about the exposure therapy, about Alex, and talked to my parents. My father, more than my mother because of the nature of the therapy. My upbringing may be very liberal, but I still don’t want to talk about sex with my mother, much less about having BDSM sex with the family friend.” He gave a self-deprecating laugh.

“Your _Dad’s_ best friend.” Quinn emphasized wryly. “Actually, I’m surprised your father agreed to the therapy. He doesn’t strike me as the unconventional type, even if your mom and grandpa are.”

“Yeah,” Jax agreed. “I suspect there’s a lot more behind Dad’s friendship with Alex. Goes back to Alex’s Special Forces days from what little I’ve overheard when I was a kid. I spent a lot of time over at Alex’s house from the time I was five and Dad always brought me over when he visited Alex – which was often. The end of it was that I called Alex up and agreed to the therapy then my shrink and he had a meeting so that the two years would be monitored by Dr. Andrani."

"The Dr. Andrani from MediCom?" Quinn asked.

"Yes." Jax nodded. "She and Alex met through my therapy and that's how she ended up in KnightShade MediCom after it was set up.

Tony was still chewing over the impossibility of having a sexual relationship with someone who was more like a second father to him and drifted off as Jax continued his account.

“Anyway,” Jax said, picking up from where he left off. “I got back to Alex about three weeks after he asked me, having read up as much as I could on the subject and even talked to a guy who had suffered something similar; only I think his was worse...” Jax’s voice trailed off. “He had been forced to act like a dog and by the time he was found and rescued, he believed he was one. He couldn’t even talk. He just barked and whined.

“Alex took the next two years off. He’d just set up KnightShade USA shortly after he and his men rescued me. He left KnightShade in their care and the two of us retreated to his cabin in Yorktown. His associates would come by to visit, update him on the company and he ran it with Maxwell, my younger brother.”

“That’s right,” Tony spoke up, having brought his attention back to Jax. “You have twin brothers, don’t you? And a sister.”

Jax nodded. “Marcus and Maxwell. They’re four years younger. Marielle is 25.”

 “So you and Alex spent the next two years in his cabin?” Tony asked. “I mean, you lived there or just spent a few days a week there?”

“We lived there,” Jax replied. “It was a full-time, twenty-four seven therapy. Of course we weren't confined to the cabin. We flew out to visit the KnightShade offices after a couple of months. We traveled to Europe and Asia but the cabin was our home base for the two years."

“No shit,” Tony muttered, though on second thoughts, he could see himself doing that with Gibbs for the rest of his life.

“Yup.” Jax smiled, his face soft as he recalled the memories. “We fished. We cooked. We cleaned. We took long, leisurely walks. We talked. A _lot_. I told Alex everything that happened, starting right from the time Matt, Les and I set out from the Texas border, intending to meet another group of friends in Puerto Vallarta. Alex had me give him a blow-by-blow account of each day once I was abducted. He wanted me to tell him everything I could remember and when I couldn’t recall some detail, he’d ask questions. He’d take me through it again and I’d remember.

“All this while, we’d be going about mundane chores like housekeeping, laundry and cooking. But there was also fishing. Alex is a fishing enthusiast, did you know that?” he asked Quinn.

“I guessed it.” Quinn smiled. “I saw a lot of fishing books and journals in his library. Lots of fishing photos on the walls, too. None of him and you as a kid, though.”

“No,” Jax said. “He has no photos of me. Not even one. He doesn’t have any of my family or his friends. Security thing.”

There was no need to explain. There weren’t any photos of the team members’ family in their house either. If someone managed to break in, unlikely as that would be, it would seem as if the M31 men had no friends or family apart from themselves. 

“Yeah, so we did all that,” Jax continued. “But most of all, Alex helped me to enjoy sex.” Jax looked at Quinn. “You’re free to excuse yourself, you know. I understand there are some things about our parents that’s just TMI.”

Quinn shook his head. “That’s the thing, see. Alex is my biological father but Sam Masterson is the one I feel the father-son thing. I can listen to whatever you want to say about your sexual relationship with Alex and I can handle it. Would be different if you were talking about Sam or my mom, though.” Quinn grinned. “Please,” he waved Jax on. “Carry on.”

“I was a virgin, believe it or not, when I was abducted.” Jax continued. “I’d had some brief encounters in high school. Rushed jobs, furtively accomplished with a couple of other schoolmates who were terrified of being outed. Sure, I fucked girls like all my friends. Gay or not. It was something we're supposed to do. But gay sex? Never had the opportunity to ‘go all the way’ as we say, though, it wouldn’t have been long before I did. I was looking forward to college as much for the hunting grounds for a gay teen as for the course I was enrolled in.

“Alex, as I would come to realize much later in my life, was not your usual Dom to my sub. Our relationship involved my learning to trust him with my deepest self; even what would be considered trivial. Not easy for a seventeen year old but I was no longer the typical American teenager. I was damaged. Badly so. Alex was a patient mentor, healer, lover. Everything I needed at that point in my life, he was. I'd always found him attractive and if I had my life to live again, I'd want him to be my first. Instead, it was a Mexican druglord who popped my cherry.

Jax fell silent but no one prompted him to continue. After a long while, he looked at Tony and said, “That’s why I supported the recommendation that you have the same – or similar – therapy. Not everything is going to conform with what the rest of society considers normal or conventional but what I and my team can give you is a safe home to be yourself for as long as you want. You have needs that you can safely fulfill here with us. It’s not perfect, you won’t get everything...but more than enough, I believe.”

“Meaning,” Nick interjected. “You won’t be allowed to fuck with other men. What you see here is all you’re gonna get.” He grinned. “Hey, it’s enough for _me_.”

Gibbs cleared his throat. “Tony’s not fucking any other men.” He growled. “Or getting fucked by anyone else. This is good enough for me and it damn well will be good enough for Tony.” He glared at him and Tony grinned.

“Not going anywhere else, boss. You own me. Totally.”

“Damn right I do.”

Jax’s phone sounded just then and he climbed out of the pool to answer it. Everyone else followed, starting to head for their rooms when a shrill whistle from Jax had them halting in their tracks. He gestured for everyone to wait. The call took only a couple of minutes.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

“That was Alex,” Jax told them after the call ended. “Chai, Nick, we’re flying to Singapore tomorrow morning. We’ll get the actual departure time as soon as our flight is arranged but be ready to haul ass any time from now.” He turned to Gibbs. “Chernovsky arrived in Singapore this afternoon under Interpol’s escort. He’s there to answer charges pertaining to the bombing of NCIS’ Singapore field office. You are expected to be there to do the interrogation as part of the ongoing investigation by your MTAC. Chernovsky is our only lead and we don’t want to wait until he gets extradited to the US.”

Gibbs nodded. “Might not make it here alive.”

“Tony can accompany us but you’ll have to keep a low profile,” Jax said, turning to Tony. “You’ll use your deLuca passport and will accompanying Jethro in a personal capacity.”

Gibbs just about sputtered. “Bring my...my _lover_ – on a working trip? I would do that over my dead body.”

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs wouldn’t.” Jax agreed. “But Jethro _Gibbons_ does.”

“It’ll add to our cover,” Tony said. “Good idea.” He smiled. “Gibbs, we want to lure the fifth leader out. All we know right now is that he is – was – Navy. We could even work it such that you’re reprimanded for bringing your boyfriend along using NCIS funds but when the investigation proves I paid my own way and am in Singapore for my own business meetings – remember, I’m a well-known investor in the Asian clubbing scene – you’re in the clear. But you know how it is, the shit stain will stick.”

Gibbs knew Tony was right but old habits never die. After a few minutes, though, he nodded.

Tony saw Gibbs’ glower and pulled him into a loose embrace. “It’s an UC assignment, Jeth. We know Leroy Jethro Gibbs would never bring his boyfriend along on a working trip –”

“I know,” Gibbs muttered. “But Jeez! An MTAC investigation.”

Tony laughed and kissed him on the nose. “You’re not in the NCIS office. No sniggers and curious looks to endure. Besides, it’s all for our cover and just might get us on Sirin-5’s radar. C’mon. Time for bed.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

  

Quinn was in bed reading when Jax finally went up to their bedroom. Quinn took one look at Jax and sighed, holding out his arms. Jax went into them with a bigger sigh.

“Why do I feel old and tired?” Jax asked, burying his nose in Quinn’s neck.

“Your body telling you it’s had enough of this shit?” Quinn proposed.

Jax lifted his head. “And time to get a desk job?” he snorted.

“Doesn’t have to be. Your position at Tikka isn’t a desk job.” Quinn pointed out. “You’ll be out testing the merchandize like any good salesman before you go knocking on doors.”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re up to it?” Quinn grinned slyly.

And Jax showed him he was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____END OF CHAPTER 38___

TBC


	40. PART 3/Chapter 39

**PART 3/Chapter 39**

_**Sunday Noon** _

“Hey,” Tony said, as their jet came into view. “Different plane. This isn’t the KnightBird II.” He checked out the aircraft’s livery but didn’t recognize the logo and there was no name. They boarded the aircraft, greeted by the two flight attendants.

“The KnightBird wasn’t available,” Jax said coming up behind Tony. “Had to scrounge around for ride.”

“Whose is it? Tony asked.

“Theron corporate jet.” Jax replied. “Stateroom’s upstairs. You can put your bags there.”

“Have you _ever_ flown commercial?” Tony asked, following Jax down the jet, passing through a second lounge and the dining area to the staircase.

Jax gave him a baleful look. “I'm not going to answer that. But I don’t believe my siblings have. You can ask them when you meet them, which you, no doubt, will.”

They were in the air soon after everyone was buckled in and once the seatbelt signs were off, Tony and Nick were out of their seats.

Thirty thousand feet above sea-level, Jax pondered on the status of Op Sirin-5. Just a few months ago, he’d hardly had time to consider the next day other than to survive till then. He’d had no thought as to how he’d live out the rest of his life as an ordinary executive – not that any Theron in the family company could be termed ‘ordinary’. Now, however, retirement from this business of covert ops loomed closer and he was a little unsettled by the ambivalence.

On one hand he wanted nothing more than to live and work without having to make sure his weapon was loaded, without having to decide which one to kill, which one to leave alive. On the other hand, would he be able to give up the life he’d led for over a decade for a business suit and tie? To attend cocktails and presentations? There were days he didn't think so.

Maybe a talk with Adam might help. Even Gibbs. Adam combined life out in the field pretty well with the one within the four walls of a hospital and could schmooze along the cocktail circuit as effortlessly as Jax’s twin brothers. Gibbs, not exactly a cocktail butterfly, didn’t seem to be anxious about retirement. On the contrary, he appeared to look forward to it. A hobby. That’s what he needed, Jax told himself. Gibbs had his woodworking and Quinn would be building treehouses till arthritis stiffened his fingers. Jax knew Gibbs and Quinn had been discussing the setting up of the Theron-Masterson joint venture in Hawaii to manage the landscaping needs of Theron Leisure Inc and the management of the treehouse resorts. Even Tony and Nick had been planning a sports center for disadvantaged teens and children. And where Nick went, Staz was sure to follow. Everyone, it seemed, had Life after Op Sirin-5 all worked out. So did he. Except, why was he not experiencing the same enthusiasm?

Finding no answer as yet, Jax was glad when Gibbs came over and joined him.

“Settled in?” Jax asked.

Gibbs smiled. “Could get used to this.” He crossed one leg over the other. Janelle, the flight attendant, brought Gibbs his bourbon on the rocks. "But it's not me. You know that."

“If I bought one for myself, my friends would be using it more than me."

“You mean they don't already have their own?” Gibbs asked.

“Don’t be snide, Leroy Jethro.” Jax cupped a hand around Gibbs’ head and pulled him in for a hard kiss. “It doesn’t become you. And no, my friends do not have their own jets. Not all of them, anyway.”

Gibbs snorted. “If they can hold on, they might pick up one up cheap at the next economic downturn. How much do one of these cost, anyway? Couple of million?”

“Try two hundred.”

Gibbs stared at Jax. “Two _hundred_ million?”

“Mmhmm. This is a  BBJ. Boeing Business Jet 747-8 VIP, to be exact. Two hundred and fifty to buy and another fifty or more to outfit.”

Gibbs laughed. “Good thing I’m happy flying cattle class. In fact, I’m happy not to fly anywhere. Tony’s the traveller.”

“A regular homebody, are you?” Jax asked.

“Yup. That’s me.” Gibbs grinned. “I like the outdoors, don’t get me wrong. Give me a cabin in the woods by a lake, good fishing, a sleeping bag...some basic tools and I’m happy. Would be better if I had Tony with me but he’s not a log cabin, no toilet, no TV guy.”

Jax chuckled. “No, he needs his creature comforts. So, you think you could really retire in Hawaii? No cabin in the woods, no trout or bass fishing. Deepsea fishing, yeah, but it’s not the same.”

“Nope. It isn’t but nothing to stop me buying a cabin on the Chesapeake and visiting once a year.”

“Would you mind other company if Tony doesn’t want to go?” The question was nonchalantly asked.

Gibbs glanced at Jax in surprise. “Sure. I’m not one for a lot of company when I go fishing. Not much talking either. You'd be bored. You can bring Quinn, I guess, but that's it. I don't want the whole gang.”

“Quinn and I don’t live in each other’s pockets. We’re there for each other even when we’re not physically together.”

“I guess it’ll be that way when he leaves KnightShade and you move over to Tikka,” Gibbs said. “But if it works for you...”

“Takes a strong relationship and we have that.” Jax nodded. “But you need Tony with you.”

“Yeah.” Gibbs nodded. “Can’t do without him. But a week or two without him, I should be able handle that.” He smiled tenderly at the thought of the mornings waking up next to Tony, the nights spooned up against him.

“Tell me about how you grew up.”

Gibbs gave Jax a sidelong look. “You mean it’s not in the file?”

“Probably,” Jax’s dimples creased his cheeks. “But I want to hear it from you. What was growing up in Stillwater like?”

“Hard, ‘cos we were poor. Lonely, ‘cos many young people were leaving for the cities to get jobs and the ones home from the war found it hard to get jobs. Things got better after Dad opened his store. Still hard, but better. Money-wise, that is. I still did odd jobs after school to earn some pocket money. Worked the store, too, but I didn’t want to take money from Dad. I worked to help him out because he was my Dad.”

“And your mom?”

 _You know all this. Why are you asking?_ “She left us when I was in my early teens.” Gibbs replied. “I found out later that it was because she was dying of cancer and didn’t want us to see her waste away. For years I thought it was because she didn’t love us. That wasn’t right, of course, but it was, too. Partly. She loved me and she loved my Dad but not as much as she loved the man I was named after.”

“Leroy Jethro Moore,” Jax whispered out the name.

“Yeah.” Gibbs nodded. “What a different world it was back then. Especially when you’re poor.”

“Does it bother you?” Jax asked. “At some level, anyway. My being rich? Tony, too?”

“Not unless you make it a bother. I’ve worked with Tony every day for over five years. He loves his luxuries, sure, but even now, he lives like us average wage earners. Except for that apartment of his. That’s out of my league.” He gave a soft chuckle. “Nah, Tony is pretty simple deep down. Designer clothes and Ferraris are a nice-to-have but they don’t define him. He could lose his inheritance tomorrow and he’d still be the Tony I know and love. You, on the other hand...” Gibbs’ voice trailed off. Jax waited for him to continue, letting the other man take his time.

“You’re more comfortable with your wealth than Tony is. You were born into it and was never out of it, I guess. Tony grew up with wealth but that changed for him. It wasn’t stable. A lot of gaps there, still. Maybe his meeting up with Senior in Singapore will fill some of them. So, unlike you, Tony wasn’t rich for much of his adult life but upbringing sticks, I guess. He’s comfortable around it but not in the way you are. Tony doesn’t socialize with the people you and your family do but he could. Easily. You, on the other hand, are like a fish out of water when you’re with ordinary folks like me.”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Jax protested. “Staz is ‘ordinary folk’. So is Hayden. His people were working class and Nick was a rentboy.”

Gibbs considered that for a moment then nodded. “I’ll give you Hayden but Staz’s family ran a successful restaurant and are well off enough to have a vacation home in Key West. As for Nick – he’s in a place all of its own, isn’t he? He’s not a typical playmate for the Theron kids. You only met him because of that chance encounter in the alley. You keep him because in spite of your wealth and social position, you’re yearning for something more. Something else.”

“And what, O Wise Master, is that?” Jax laughed.

“That’s for you to figure out.” Gibbs smirked.

Silence settled on the two men after that, each contemplating the thoughts that their conversation had conjured up.

Jax had never had a conversation – a normal, regular, get-to-know-you type of conversation - with anyone. The type where it wasn’t merely a prelude to a kill. It wasn’t something he realized either. Until now. Could he have a normal life like Gibbs had? The man was a decorated Marine, was disciplined and focused but underneath the gruff, unpolished exterior was a man Jax could look up to. Emulate. Gibbs held, in his hands, things Jax yearned for. Things money couldn’t buy. He held the ability to fulfill desires and needs that even a year of sexual slavery and eight years living with an inner demon had failed to extinguish. Had, in fact, enhanced them. Some might say his ordeal at Santiago's hands caused his sexual proclivities. He didn't know even after years of therapy nor did he care anymore.

Jax, with all his billions, envied Leroy Jethro Gibbs. And feared him.

“I need to talk to Quinn,” Jax muttered suddenly and fled, leaving a bemused Gibbs.

Quinn was having a game of blackjack with the others when Jax strode purposefully  to him.

“We need to talk,” Jax hissed in Quinn’s ear.

Next to Quinn, Tony looked at them curiously. “What’s up?” he asked the other men as Quinn and Jax took off towards the master stateroom upstairs.

Staz shrugged. “Not about the op.”

“How do you know?” Tony asked.

“Because if it was, Jax would have told us _all_. Here. And _now,_ ” Staz replied. He tapped a finger on the table, indicating he wanted another card.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Quinn pulled Jax on top of him. “What’s on your mind?” His eyes roamed his lover’s troubled features, his fingers caressing the hair off Jax’s forehead even though it was still short and spiky.

“I’m shit scared,” Jax replied.

Quinn’s brow lifted. “It’s an interrogation. What’s the problem?”

“Not Chernovsky,” Jax gave a swift shake of his head. “Gibbs.”

“Gibbs?” Quinn frowned. “Scared of _Gibbs_?”

“Scared of what I’m feeling for him.” Jax buried his nose in Quinn’s neck. His favorite hiding spot.

“Falling for him, huh?” Quinn chuckled softly.

“Hard.”

Quinn’s shoulder shook with laughter.

“What the fuck is so funny about that?”

“Thought you would,” Quinn said, still chuckling away. “Fall hard for him, that is.”

Jax scrambled off him. “Shouldn’t you be a little worried? The man you’re going to marry – soon...whenever – just told you he’s in love with another guy.”

“Don’t forget ‘ _much older’_ man,” Quinn said. “And one also about to be married to someone else.”

“And whom _you_ ’re fucking, too.” Jax added. “Hell, we’re a sick bunch.”

“Speak for yourself. Me, I’ve never been more content.” Quinn pulled Jax to him. “C’mon. What are you so afraid of, really?”

“You remember that night just before we had to fly out to the Philippines? You thought I was staying back in San Diego but I was actually flying there, but as Luis d'Aragon.”

“Yeah, I remember. What about it?”

“I wanted to tell you I loved you...but I couldn’t. I had so much in the way that I needed to clear first.” Jax blew out a ragged breath. “But I wanted you to know. In case, you know.”

“Yeah, I know. And I asked you what was on your mind then, too. You said, “’you know what’”. Quinn shook his head, puzzled. “What’s the connection?”

“Fear. I was afraid to tell you I loved you because, for one, I wasn’t sure how you felt about me; two, it was the first time I’d felt that way about anyone.”

“But you were in love with Alex once.”

“Not the same thing. You and I, we were – _are_ – equals.”

“And?”

“And three, I wanted a future with you. Wanted it so badly it scared me. It scared me because I knew one of us might not return from the mission alive. I was scared of loving you only to lose you. It’d be okay if I was the one who didn’t make it back alive –”

“Oh hell, yeah. Thank you so very much!” Quinn whacked him on the side of his head. “Like I’d want to live without you.” He drew Jax down for a long, slow kiss. “So, is this about you being afraid Gibbs might get killed on this mission?”

Jax shook his head. “No. I don’t know. Maybe. More that the feelings aren’t mutual.”

“I shouldn’t have to say it but looks like I do,” Quinn said, rolling over to a sitting position. He knew Op-Sirin was a career-ender. Not in an ignominious way but in that it sapped all your energy and motivation and the only recourse was to resign while you were still able to do something else. He’d read and heard about ex-operatives who worked Op Sirin during its early years. The lucky ones didn’t survive. The others were so damaged physically or psychologically that they needed to be in rehab for years before KnightShade could use them again. And then not even field work anymore. Almost all of them were trainers now but thankfully, excellent ones because of the experience they’d gained.

He placed his hands on Jax’s shoulders. “Fucking is never a problem, is it? Loving is. You’re not the first man to freak out over it. We weren’t much different with each other. We just said that. So, here’s my take on you and Mr. NCIS. The man wants you. He’s fallen for you, too. Harder than you think. Harder than he lets on. But one thing you’re gonna have to live with – Tony will always be first.” Quinn shrugged. “That’s how it is, love. Gibbs can live without you but not without Tony. He’d prefer to have both, of course, but anytime his relationship with Tony is endangered, he’ll pull out. Can you see the parallel between you and Nick? And me?” Quinn asked. “You’d better or Bubble Butt’s out on his sweet ass.”

“You want that sweet ass as much as I do!” Jax snapped back.

“Exactly my point. We both want him but I don’t want him at the expense of my relationship with you.”

“And I don’t him more than I want you.” Jax finished for him. “But Gibbs...I don’t just want him. I need him and in a different way from Nick. Or you.”

“Well, yeah. Anyone can see that. He’s your substitute for Alex.”

Jax swallowed. Said nothing. Couldn’t.

“Isn’t he?” Quinn asked softly. “You need Gibbs to love you, comfort you, be your strength. In return you want to give him everything. You want him to fuck you till you’re boneless, make love to you till you pass out from pleasure. Punish you when you’re a bad boy.” Quinn’s chest rumbled with low laughter. “And Nick thinks he has Daddy issues.” He kissed Jax, smoothing away the frown from his forehead with gentle fingers. “Let go, Jax. He won’t hurt you. Look at how protective he is with Tony. No, don’t give me that ‘he doesn’t feel the same way about me’ crap. I’ve seen the way he looked at you way before he was able to admit he wanted you and I see the way he looks at you now that he’s gotten it off his chest.”

“What do you mean ‘gotten it off his chest’?”

“Told Tony about it,” Quinn clarified. “Gibbs wouldn’t have touched you if it wasn’t okay by Tony. If they hadn’t cleared it with each other already.”

“Or if it hadn’t been Tony who told him to fuck me,” Jax said, recalling the first time Gibbs did. He thought he’d died and gone straight to paradise, so exquisite was the feeling of Gibbs’ cock in him. “I just don’t want to screw up their relationship. This group fuck may just be a one-off thing for them. For all we know, they think it’s part of their UC roles as M31 operatives. What if they get post-op blues?”

“I think Gibbs is a big boy and knows exactly what he’s doing.”

Jax laughed. “He _is_ a big boy alright.” His cock started to thicken at the thought.

“Great ass, too, for his age,” Quinn added, chuckling. “Tight asshole. _Really_ tight. Need to loosen it up a little if I want to last more than three strokes.”

“So you really think he likes me?” Jax asked shyly.

“You’re sounding like thirteen year-old girl.” Quinn laughed and smacked Jax’s butt. “Trust me. Leroy Jethro Gibbs is crazy about you. He just doesn’t like to show it, is all. That’s what makes him so alluring. Don’t forget, I have my own agenda where he’s concerned.”

Jax regarded his fiance for a moment, his cerulean eyes holding on to emerald ones. “Oh ye-aahh, and so you do.” He grinned and pushed Quinn back down on the bed. “So, is it undying, totally crazy love or you just want a piece of his ass now and then?”

Quinn positioned Jax over his cock and thrust upwards into the needy hole. He pistoned up and down silently, not answering Jax’s question. Above him, Jax’s eyes were squeezed shut as he pumped his hips, sinking down till it felt as if Quinn’s cock were piercing his throat. Quinn wasn’t as long as Gibbs but was as thick and knowing his partner wanted Gibbs as much as he did only spiked his own desire.

“I want you to call his name when you come,” Quinn rasped, already on the edge of an orgasm. Jax’s eyes flew open. “Yes. H _is_ name. On _your_ lips,” Quinn reiterated. “Do it!”

Jax cried out as Quinn ordered, Gibbs’ name coming in a guttural monosyllable as Jax spurted over Quinn, coating his chest and face with thick, white cum. “Gi-ibbs...God, Gibbs...p-please,” and slumped over Quinn.

Later, as Jax stirred from atop Quinn, he heard the latter’s amused voice say, “Next time he fucks you, I want you to say those exact words. More, if you can.”

Jax lifted his head, his cheek smeared with his own cum since he’d collapsed on Quinn’s cum-covered chest. “What?” he whispered groggily. “Say what?”

“Say what you just did when you came. Call out his name. Loud. So we can _all_ hear you. No hiding. If you have to hide it, you shouldn’t be doing it. I want to hear you say you want him; you need him; you fucking _love_ him.”

“I – No...” Jax shook his head.

“You fucking will say it. It’s the only way Tony will be able to accept it. Everyone thinks Gibbs is the protective one, always on guard over Tony. Never occurred to you Tony is just as protective about Gibbs? That once he’s healed up inside, he’s going to be as alpha as they come when it comes to guarding his husband-to-be? Look at us, man.” Quinn sat up as Jax rolled off him, hopping off the kingsize bed. “The team, I mean. We can happily play musical chairs but it’s among us only. I’m fine with you fucking anyone of them whether or not I’m present and without asking me. Tony needs to build that trust and it’s not going to come overnight. You want to get to first base with Tony where Gibbs is concerned, he’s gotta to know you _love_ his man, not just want to use him to fill a void left by someone else.”

“You mean Alex.” Jax concluded. “Do you?” he asked, trailing behind Quinn when the latter got up from the bed and padded to the bathroom. “You didn’t answer my question. Hey,” Jax called out. “Wwai-ti-ing,” he said in a singsong voice as he pissed into the toilet.

Quinn poked his head out of the shower stall. “He’s my second Nick. Addictive.”

Jax laughed. “Two Nicks? You gotta be a masochist.”

“Can’t disagree,” Quinn said under the rain shower. “Imagine if Nick had a twin brother.”

“Don’t fuck with my head.” Jax laughed. “Gibbs is spinning it around more than is good for me,” he called out as Quinn left the bathroom. “And don’t forget you have Santorelli to contend with now.” He smiled at Quinn’s quiet chuckle following the unnecessary reminder.

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 39___

TBC


	41. PART 3/Chapter 40

**PART 3/Chapter 40**

 

_**11.30pm, Monday** _

_**Singapore** _

On record, it would appear – if anyone was checking - that Jethro Gibbons and Antonio deLuca boarded a Delta Airlines flight at 11.35a.m. In reality, Gibbs and Tony boarded a private jet at noon and arrived in Singapore at eight pm on Monday, Singapore being eighteen hours ahead of Honolulu. A KnightShade officer greeted them at the airport to pass Tony and Gibbs their UC passports and calling cards. A briefcase was passed to Jax, containing photographs and other information he and Gibbs would need for the interrogation. There was also a bag of clothes for Tony that was deemed more suited to Tonio DeLuca but thankfully, Gibbs’ wardrobe was left alone. “I swear I’d be kicking ass if I had to wear Pansy Pink,” Gibbs grumbled.

“’ _Pansy Pink’_?” Tony burst out laughing. “How would you even know what ‘ _pansy_ pink’ looks like!” Gibbs glared back at him.

 There was a briefing soon after takeoff and they went through the usual paces – Chai would do the interrogation together with Jax, leaving Gibbs to follow on later for NCIS. They had been scheduled for Tuesday morning at nine at the local NCIS office in the northern part of the small, diamond-shaped island. Since Chernovsky was a high-risk target, Nick would be working with the local NCIS agents and Singapore’s Internal Security Department’s Counter-Terrorism Center.

The bombing of NCIS Singapore had been foiled at the eleventh hour and the ISD’s CTC was intent on obtaining information from Chernovsky on the plot as well as future attacks in the planning.

Last night, Jax had spent several hours after Alex’s call, communicating with the Singapore ISD, a delicate matter, if there ever was one. In this case, however, the countries had willingly collaborated in the operation to keep Chernovsky for questioning and, hopefully, lure Sirin-5 into contacting him. Even if it was to kill him because _any_ lead would be welcome.

Philip Xu and Shahid Khan had also been extradited to the US and landed earlier in the evening. If Chernovsky came through, they’d have a better idea how to plan for an imminent rescue of the three WP leaders and, if they were lucky, acquire a target location of their next attack. At the very least, they would learn the current status of the terror organization.

 

_**US Embassy,** _

_**Napier Road, Singapore** _

A car from the Embassy picked them up from their hotel the next morning. Gibbs was met by a couple of NCIS special agents from the Singapore field office who took Gibbs to one of the meeting rooms while Jax conferred with the Embassy officials and a CIA operative who worked the local scene.

As far as everyone there had been told, Jax and his team had been sent by Homeland Security – which wasn’t untrue, just not the whole truth.

Chernovsky had already been questioned by the officials upon arrival, hoping to take advantage of his jetlag. The Russian had held out, however, insisting he had nothing to do with the deaths of John Haslinger and William Taggart.

“Don’t know them. Never heard of them.” Chernovsky had insisted, despite being interrogated from Saturday through to Monday. He’d been taken to an unknown location where he’d been allowed a couple of hours sleep, some water and a sandwiches for meals before being taken back to the Embassy. He wondered, at some point, whether he’d even left the building. Probably not. The Embassy here was an impenetrable mausoleum. Gray and butt-ugly it was an eyesore along the tree-lined avenue within spitting distance of the Botanic Gardens. As Jax and Gibbs got down to business, Tony did the only thing he could do. He went shopping.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Gibbs slapped down the folder on the table and sat down opposite Chernovsky. The Russian, as was expected, looked like death warmed over and Gibbs told him so as he dug into his pocket and threw down a lighter and pack of cigarettes. There was a half-frozen bottle of water condensing on the table but nothing else.

“Of course, you won’t last much longer if we let you go,” Gibbs said, opening the bottle and taking a long swig. He jiggled the bottle so the icy water sloshed about. “You know that, don’t you?”

Chernovsky remained silent. His throat was parched because the last time he’d had some water was last night. No dinner. Nothing this morning. But he had smelled the bacon, the fresh coffee, Danish. Bastards.

“You’re not the only hitman for the White Phoenix.” Gibbs continued. “Sure, you didn’t pull the trigger on Haslinger and you weren’t there when Taggart was knifed to death, both within a week of the other.” Gibbs opened the file and turned it around for Chernovsky. “But you know these men who did your dirty work for you.”

Chernovsky didn’t blink an eye but said, “What White Phoenix?”

“Never heard of them? Never mind. I’m not interested in them. I’m interested in Jenny Shepard. My ex-boss. The former Director of NCIS. Killed under your orders. _That’s_ what I’m going to get you for.” The words were spoken in a harsh whisper and it gave Gibbs some satisfaction to see Chernovsky’s eyelids flicker. “We have the four men in custody – the ones who went to the diner to meet Shepard - but I’m sure you already knew that – and they pointed the finger at you. Eventually.

“So, tell me. Why Shepard?” Gibbs wanted to know. Not just for NCIS’ sake but his, too. He might not have been able to commit to Jenny and their affair hadn’t ended amicably but neither was he a man who took his relationships lightly. He was never in love with Jenny but she had been in his life at one point, and she was the only person he’d been sleeping with. She deserved closure.

“WHY SHEPARD?” Gibbs roared, his fist coming down on the table and causing Chernovsky to flinch. Gibbs shot off his chair and hauled Chernovsky off his, fingers pressed deep into the Russian’s throat.

Chernovsky struggled  but was hampered by the restraints on his wrists. “Answer me or God help you, I’ll make sure your throat and your tongue will never utter another audible, intelligible sound. You’ll be grateful you can grunt.” Gibbs’ fingers dug harder and Chernovsky choked.

Suddenly, the pressure on Chernovsky’s throat eased and Gibbs patted his head as if he were a dog.

“Want a cigarette? Of course, it would be better after a nice American breakfast, wouldn’t it? Or, if you insist on pissing me off, I could use your tongue as an ashtray.”

Chernovsky looked at Gibbs, finally. “You can’t torture me. Not in your embassy.” He sneered.

“Who says it’ll be done here?” That shut Chernovsky up again. “I told you, I’m not interested in Haslinger and Taggart. Not part of my job. Like I said, I’m here for Jenny Shepard. And you know what? She’s not just a job.”

“So you were fucking her.” Chernovsky sneered. “You weren’t the only one doing her at the same time.” He laughed softly.

Gibbs laughed along with him. “Oh, don’t think I don’t know that. Jenny’s always been ambitious. Gathering intel on everyone. But then, that’s a vital part of our job, isn’t it? She gathered enough intel on Svetlana. Could’ve killed your sister –”

“She _did_ kill Svetlana!” Chernovsky shouted, banging his bound fists on the table. “She shot and killed my sister. My twin sister.” His voice cracked with emotion.

“No, she didn’t,” Gibbs countered. “Svetlana was alive when your men killed Shepard.”

“You’re lying! Svetlana was dead. I saw her body..”

“You saw what her killer wanted you to see. Look.” Gibbs brought out photographs of Svetlana. She was having coffee with someone at a sidewalk café. A newspaper blocked the face of her companion. “Look at the headlines on the front page of the newspaper.”

It was too small to see clearly but an enlarged copy showed what the page looked like and the headlines were legible. Gibbs flicked another photograph across the table. It was a photograph of the front page of the French newspaper, Le Monde.

“So? Svetlana having coffee in a café. Everyone does that in Paris.” Chernovsky threw down the photographs.

“Look at the date.” Gibbs picked up the photograph of the newspaper and placed it in front of Chernovsky. “That’s one week after Shepard supposedly died.”

“Faked,” Chernovsky scoffed and looked up at the ceiling, demonstrating his disdain.

“Then think again. Where was Ivan Zhuravylov on this date?” Gibbs took out another photograph. It was the same shot as the first one but the man had lowered the newspaper so his face was visible.

Chernovsky’s eyes widened.

“That’s right, Sergei.” Gibbs smiled. “Zhuravylov was with your sister – who was alive and well – in Paris, one week after you had Shepard killed.”

Chernovsky’s head dropped into his clasped hands. “It can’t be.” But he knew it was. He knew Ivan had been in Paris that week and had been in communication with him via their Paris contact.

“Think back," Gibbs said. " Who told you Svetlana was dead?”

Chernovsky rubbed his bloodshot eyes with his fists. “Ivan.” He whispered. “He called me in early February this year telling me Svetlana had been shot dead in her hotel room. I couldn’t go to her. I was in the middle of a job. By the time I could leave, Ivan had already buried her. No, cremated her. Svetlana was in Beirut at the time and Ivan told me his sources had tracked Shepard to Lebanon where she was supposedly meeting someone, an informant within Hizbollah. Ivan was to have dinner with her but had to cancel at the last minute. He was on his way to her hotel when shooting broke out. He saw Shepard shoot my sister. Twice. The first shot brought Svetlana down. The second shot blew out her brains.”

“So you killed Shepard out of revenge?”

“I loved my sister. I was avenging her death. I couldn’t pull the trigger myself because I was already being pursued by Interpol. The best I could do was to order the hit. Two weeks later, I was arrested.”

“What was Shepard’s involvement with Zhuravylov?” Gibbs asked.

Chernovsky looked at him and smiled. “You already know why I had Jenny killed. And yes, it is Jenny to me, too. She likes her men younger than her.”

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” Gibbs said quietly.  “You’re never going to get out of jail. Not alive, anyway. But tell me what you know about Shepard’s involvement with Zhuravyulov and at least, you’ll have a less uncomfortable time in prison. In fact, I can try and get you incarcerated in the US. You know, one of those humane prisons where inmates get lots of fresh air and sports and cable TV.”

Chernovsky brayed with laughter. “You can do no such thing.”

“Maybe. Maybe not.” Gibbs stood, gathering up the photographs into the folder. “But the guy who’s going to interrogate you after me, can. I’m small fry compared to him because he’s here under orders from the White House. I’m just a hotshot NCIS special agent. I can order in that American breakfast for you while you wait for him but he, ahh…he has the power to make your life a living hell…or give you a new one. A new name, a new future.

“And you know what? I’d take it – breakfast and all - because Shepard didn’t kill Svetlana. Zhuravylov did. And we can get him for you.”

Chernovsky persisted with the indifferent stance but Gibbs knew the man was assessing his options. He waited, giving the Russian time.

Finally, Chernovsky blinked and dropped his head in his hands. “Alright. I tell you what I know but I want a guarantee that I disappear from my boss’ radar. Your usual witness protection sucks. I wouldn’t last a week. Show me something I know I can rely on and we have a deal.”

Gibbs inclined his head. He headed for the door without another word and left, a firm double click sounding as the door shut behind Gibbs’ back.

A few minutes later, two uniformed guards entered and stripped Chernovsky down to his underpants, deaf to the man’s protests. Another guard rolled in a trolley like the type hotels used for room service. Plates of food were transferred to the table and a white napkin was snapped open and placed over Chernovsky’s lap.

There was a pot of fresh, steaming coffee, a platter of scrambled eggs, a huge pile of crispy bacon and pork chipolatas, crispy hash browns and a rack of freshly toasted sourdough bread slices. A jug of freshly-squeezed orange juice and a bottle of Evian added to the already fine meal. On another plate were three Belgian-style waffles and a silver bowl of vanilla ice-cream chilling on a bed of dry ice.

From the other side of the mirror they could hear Chernovsky’s stomach rumble loudly.

“If Sirin-5 doesn’t kill him, that breakfast will,” Gibbs snorted as the team watched Chernovsky, hands uncuffed, tuck into the food.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Chernovsky was enjoying a smoke and another cup of coffee when Jax entered the interrogation room, followed by Gibbs.

“Did you enjoy your breakfast, Sergei?” Jax asked, dropping onto his chair, the picture of casual indolence. He stretched out his legs, examining one boot. Gibbs dragged a chair beside him and sat.

“It was okay,” came the reply.

“He’s wrong, you know,” Jax said.

Chernovsky looked up, his eyes questioning. When Jax didn’t elaborate, he asked, “Who is?”

Jax tilted his head towards Gibbs. “Special Agent Gibbons. He’s NCIS. One of our smallest federal agencies. Good as he is, Gibbs, as we call him, doesn’t have the reach that I have.”

“And you are?” Chernovsky asked.

“The man who’s going to give you a new life.”

“And why would you want to do that?”

“Because I want you to tell me everything you know about the White Phoenix.”

“I don’t know of any such person.”

“Especially,” Jax continued as if Chernovsky hadn’t spoken. “Who is heading the organization - which, as you very well know, is an organization, not a person. Who's pulling the strings and where is he now?”

For the next hour, Jax grilled the Russian without success. “I think I’m going to have him moved to our home base,” Jax said to Gibbs during a break. “I feel a little lost without my usual interrogation equipment.”

“I don’t use any,” Gibbs said with a smirk. “But yeah, I didn’t get much from him either. You’re going to have to play hardball but forget about moving him to your KnightShade torture chamber. I doubt even DiNozzo Snr could get that arranged. Not so soon at any rate.”

The two men returned to the interrogation room where Chernovsky was busy examining his nails.

“So a new life with a new name, a generous monthly allowance and the usual creature comforts don’t interest you?” Jax asked, dragging a chair out and dropping into it. Gibbs remained standing, propped against the wall. “You’ve been on the run for awhile until your luck ran out. You were sleeping in a dumpster in Romania, constantly looking over your back. Oh sure you spent a couple of nights at the Dorchester in London after your sorry ass survived that ordeal but…it gets exhausting, doesn’t it? The constant hit and run life. You have one of the best kill rates in the world but compared to some assassins, you’re pretty badly off because your bosses are too busy fighting other fires. You’re still low priority, Sergei. Maybe one day, you could scratch your way up the White Phoenix totem pole but right now, you’re nothing more than the go-to guy of a lieutenant who’s already incarcerated under maximum security.

“You’re nothing but a risk, Sergei Chernovsky. But…like I said, I can do for you what Special Agent Gibbons and NCIS doesn’t have the means to do.”

“And I believe that, why?” Chernovsky asked, still unfazed by Jax’s spiel even though he couldn’t deny the man was right. His life had sucked for the last two years. Twenty-four months in the life of a professional hitman was a lifetime.

“Because you’ve heard of KnightShade.” Jax saw the slight widening of Chernovsky’s eyes and smiled. “As I said, Gibbs is wrong. Partly, anyway. He’s right in that you will never get out of prison alive. Haslinger and Taggart have already been killed.  Vargas, too, the Spanish arms dealer.t. His was a particularly gruesome way to go. You are another loose end, Sergei. KnightShade is your only hope of surviving your predicament.”

Chernovsky sat stoically still, not visibly responding to what he’d just heard, thought inwardly he knew what this man was telling him was right.

“And you believe me because you’ve also heard of Jax Theron.” This time Chernovsky’s eyes flicked to Jax’s. “ _Now_ are you ready to deal?”

Chernovsky drew in a deep breath. Of course he’d heard of KnightShade. Of course he’d heard of its billionaire head of operations but he’d always believed them to be rumors or exaggerations. The only thing that was undeniable was that Theron was obscenely wealthy. And not quite right in the head. ‘Eccentric’ was the term the older members of the social elite used. What he knew was that Theron had earned a formidable reputation amongst those in the private military field, from the top leaders to the rank and file. In addition, the man was also brains, not merely brawn. Rumor, again, had it that Theron was responsible for much of the new defense weaponry.

That Theron had been allowed to interrogate him in the Embassy spoke volumes. He was now on the three and half acre of US terrritory in the tiny South-East Asian nation of Singapore and they could do whatever they wanted with full diplomatic immunity.

“I have denied all charges and we know Interpol hasn’t got enough to hold me for long. My lawyers are working to get me freed me any time now.”

“All it takes is for us to put the word out that while we still don’t have enough to put you away forever, you cracked under interrogation and gave us enough to pacify us. You won’t survive twenty-fours of your freedom.”

Chernovsky swore under his breath. Dragging a hand down his face, already haggard with strain, he hissed, “What do you want me to do?”

 

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

It was another hour later before Gibbs and Jax finished with Chernovsky. He’d believed that his twin had been killed by Zhuravylov and not Shepard. He’d also believed that Zhuravylov was seeing him as the final loose end to tie up.

By the time Chernovsky left NCIS, it was late afternoon but the necessary arrangements and negotiations with the various agencies and countries had been made. He was then released into KnightShade’s custody and flown to Kauai to await the transition to his new identity.

Unfortunately, he did not know who the remaining leader of the White Phoenix was. "And obviously neither do Zhuravylov, Xu or Khan," he told Jax. "If they did, you'd have gotten the infomation out of them already."

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 40___

TBC


	42. PART 3/Chapter 41

 

**PART 3/Chapter 41**

 

 

**_ Monday Evening _ **

**_ Singapore _ **

“Junior!” DiNozzo Snr hugged his son.

“Dad.” Tony hugged his father back. “Glad we can finally catch up.” The two men walked out the hotel lobby to catch a cab.

“Where’s Gibbs and Jax?” DiNozzo Snr asked. “Aren’t they joining us?”

“No, Dad. Just you and me.”

Tony’s father nodded, stepping up the cab that had pulled up. He tipped the bellhop and told the cab driver to take them to a popular seafood restaurant on the East Coast Parkway.

Over a dinner of chili crabs, the dish loved by locals and which no tourist missed if he could help it, father and son made some impressive strides in their relationship.

It helped that DiNozzo Snr did not make excuses for the lack of a parent-child relationship or expect that Tony would automatically be grateful for, or even desirous of, his father’s sudden presence in his life. Nevertheless, conversation still felt stilted and contrived to Tony, limited to discussion with their waiter of the local cuisine and what constituted a typical Singaporean dish and what Tony ought to see while he was here.

“I’ve only got tomorrow,” Tony said. “We fly out on Wednesday noon.”

“Can still do a lot in twenty-four hours.” DiNozzo Snr remarked as their food arrived, a large platter of giant mud crabs bathed in a tomato-chili gravy. “I have a breakfast meeting then a two-day conference to attend. We might make dinner together with Gibbs and Jax tomorrow, if you like.”

“Sure, Dad.” Tony didn’t think it’d come through but was prepared to give his father the benefit of the doubt. He was here tonight, wasn’t he? “Dad, why did Jenny Shepard write ‘WHO IS HE? WHAT IS HE?’ on a photo of you? She had photos of Zhuravylov, Haslinger and Svetlana and she noted down their names on their photos but on yours, she wrote those two questions. I thought it strange. Why would she have to write that? She knows you’re my Dad.”

Snr dipped his deep-fried bun into the chili gravy and popped it into his mouth. “It means that was all she knew but suspected there was more. She wasn’t in the need-to-know where my um, sideline, was concerned. She was still the Director of a federal agency and Morrow did have faith in her abilities though in time, the same ambition that drove her to succeed, also led to her demise.

“Jenny never got the opportunity to meet me outside of my role as the father of one of her special agents –”

“Is that what you are?” Tony asked nonchalantly as he picked at the crab claw. “Playing the role of my father?”

“If I recall correctly, I did admit that having a child wasn’t in my plan, or your mother’s.” Snr reminded his son. “I also said it never occurred to us to terminate the pregnancy. Your mother and I loved each other. Very much. We knew getting involved carried risks that, to be honest, shouldn’t have been taken…but we took them and I have never regretted my decision.” Snr. looked away for a moment, as if lost in a memory. “But life always has regrets…”

“What was yours?”

Snr didn’t answer straightaway then, with a sigh he said, “I’ve often wondered if your mother would have been better off if I hadn’t pursued the relationship. She was an extraordinarily beautiful woman and there were many men who would have happily taken my place if I’d bowed out.”

“But you just said you don’t regret your decision.”

“No, I don’t,” Snr confirmed. “I just indulge in what-ifs now and then. Doesn’t everyone?”

“I guess,” Tony conceded, thinking of how he’d daydreamed about what-ifs with Gibbs long before it became a reality.

“And we never regretted having you, either.”

“Which brings me to something that’s been at the back of my mind,” Tony frowned slightly. “As soon as I started at KnightShade, I underwent a series of operations. Why? I thought my being at KnightShade had something to do with my not preventing Shepard from getting killed; then I was told it was because of an undercover op that was connected to the bombing of our headquarters. Which was it?”

“The latter,” DiNozzo Snr replied.

“Then why was I given all those operations and psych tests _before_ the bombing?” Tony waited but the answer was taking a while coming. “I think you know the reason and I don’t think it had anything to do with the undercover op otherwise Gibbs would have been operated on, too. He’s much older and he’d be the one in need of the enhancements, compared to me. Do you have any idea the kind of stuff they’re working on in their labs? Do you –” he gave himself a head slap. “What am I saying. Of course you do. You’re the one who ordered the surgical procedures and enhancements, weren’t you?”

His father picked away silently at his crab claw.

“Dad?”

DiNozzo Snr put down the pliers and licked his finger before looking at Tony. “Yes, Junior. I discussed with Alex Knight the best way to keep you safe. I’d been keeping you under surveillance for yours, ever since your mother died, because I suspected her killer would come after you next. The problem was that I was never sure who her killer was. An external enemy or one of ours who went rogue.”

“Why me? Why not you?”

“Because it was a personal attack and as such, the killer would look for more creative ways of exacting revenge. Killing me would not be half the fun of killing my only child. So I did the only thing I could do at the time – put you under twenty-four seven protection and to do it without your knowing.”

“Why not just tell me and put me under a witness protection program?”

“That was the obvious consideration but in the end I decided against it. I have the kind of resources at my disposal,” DiNozzo Snr added. “All I had to do was ask for it. I did and Knight came through, as he always has. He put the best on your tail even if that person wasn’t a KnightShade specialist. Like Severo Vega. Alex recommended him but I was the one who contacted him. Later, Vega became a KnightShade specialist but for years he’d been your invisible bodyguard.” DiNozzo Snr took a long swallow of his Tiger beer. “But you already know all this.”

“Yeah,” Tony sighed. “I just want to clarify some things.”

“Tony, I did not want you to into Witness Protection because that meant I’d lose you. You’d be someone else forever and I’d never know you; watch you grow up – even from afar. Yes, I’m sorry I wasn’t around physically but–”

“No, Dad.” Tony stopped him. “No more apologies about that. I’d like us to move on.”

His father nodded.

“So…why the surgeries on me?” Tony asked.

“I think you know the answer to that, too, son. I did not interfere with your lifestyle choices, that isn’t my style. But I kept close tabs on your uhh, activities and as long as you weren’t physically hurt beyond what was acceptable, I left you alone.”

“And how did you decide what was acceptable or not?”

“I sought advice from someone who was an expert.”

 _Alex Knight_. Of course, Tony thought, who else. “And?”

“And he said the amount of blood play was still within acceptable limits but that he’d keep an eye on you personally. About two years ago he wanted to put a stop to your involvement at that club, SubZero, and with certain individuals but before we put that in motion, you stopped yourself. I must say I was extremely relieved and also admired your ability to know your limit.”

“So you know about my involvement with Elliot Walker?” Tony asked, uncomfortable with the thought that his father knew everything.

“Yes, and his friends. A nasty bunch but they stayed within the limits of the club rules so there was nothing I could do, officially. Unofficially, of course, I wanted to break every single one of his fingers and toes but, as I said, before Vega could make that happen, you broke away.

“After that you appeared fine, you seemed happy at NCIS. You were safe and you stopped the risky sexual encounters. But when you got to KnightShade, your physical showed a lot of scarring from internal tissue trauma, in addition to your psychological ones. Alex and I talked and, well,” DiNozzo Snr shrugged. “Here you are.”

They descended into silence for several minutes, then Tony asked, “So…there was never anything between you and our deceased Director?”

“God, no.” Snr’s brows rose, meeting the change of subject with equanimity. “I knew about her, of course, because of her digging around the White Phoenix and her dallying with Zhuravylov. That alone would keep any smart man away.” Then, as an afterthought, he added, “Her short-lived affair with Gibbs was just before she hooked up with Zhuravylov. She already had her five-year plan more or less in place and Gibbs was the fly in her soup. She was after Zhuravylov to get into position, still deciding how she wanted to play it – as a double agent or simply to pump him for intel.”

“But she was clean, wasn’t she?”

“As far as we were able to determine, yes.” Snr replied. “Shepard was merely ambitious. Not a traitor.”

“And Svetlana?” Tony asked. “Did Zhuravylov really kill her?”

“Ah, that you’ll have to ask Gibbs. Or Jax. I have my suspicions, of course, as to what really went down but I wouldn’t be able to prove it. Nor would I want to.”

Tony absorbed that silently. He had his own take on the entire Shepard debacle but whatever the theories were, his failure in the case was undeniable. No matter how many times Gibbs would reassure him on that score, he’d never be able to absolve himself. Simply because Gibbs wouldn’t have made that mistake.

Snr eyed the preoccupied expression on his son’s face. “So…you and Gibbs. He’s good for you. I can see that.” Tony’s eyes flickered to him. “And there was nothing you could have done about Jenny. First, because that woman was hell-bent on her own agenda; and second, only Gibbs could have stopped her. He knew that but he sent _you_.”

Tony looked squarely at his father this time. “So, what? You’re saying he’s to blame?”

“If anyone other than Jenny Shepard herself, yeah. Why do you think Gibbs didn’t go down hard on you? If Gibbs believed you were responsible for her death because of dereliction of duty on your part, do you think you would still be on his team? Gibbs, being the man he is, would have removed you, especially because of his involvement with you.” Snr peeled off the last bit of shell from the second crab claw, dipped the claw in the chili gravy and took a big bite. “Anyway, as I was saying, Leroy Jethro Gibbs is one hell of a man and I couldn’t be happier for you. I mean if I were gay, I’d pick a guy like him.”

Tony choked as he took a swallow of his beer. After a fit of coughing, he sputtered, “Let’s not go there. At all.”

“Well, then, what about Jax? You and Gibbs partake of what those M31 guys do?”

Tony shook his head. “Not going there either, Dad.”

“But you are happy? You can tell me that.”

“Yes, Dad. I’m happy. Gibbs and I…we’re in a good place and we have found a home in Jax’s misfit of a family.”

“Hmmph. You haven’t met his flesh-and-blood family yet if you think the M31 gang are misfits.”

“Oh? Do tell.” Tony grinned. They spent the rest of the evening in easy conversation, to Tony’s surprise.

And his father’s. “You know,” DiNozzo Snr said, as they made their way to a coffee place where the rest of the team had gathered. “You’re a very big-hearted man, Tony. I was bracing myself for a cool reception.” He paused a beat. “I wish I had chosen another route, son. There have been many times when I’ve asked myself whether I did the right thing by hiding you away. It may have been for your protection but still I asked myself – and still do – whether having you with me, watching you grow up, would have been worth the risk.”

Tony put an arm around his father as they walked to the cab stand, or _tax_ i stand, Singapore being an ex-British colony and UK English was used mostly. “Dad, we all do what we thought was best at the time. No matter how smart and intuitive you are, you couldn’t have predicted every outcome twenty years into the future. Let’s just enjoy the way things have turned out, shall we?”

DiNozzo Snr’s eyes narrowed even as a smile hovered on his lips. “Would you have been this magnanimous if you and Gibbs hadn’t gotten together?”

Tony laughed. “Probably not.”

 

 

_**Tuesday Morning;** _

_**NCIS Singapore Field Office** _

_**PSA Sembawang Wharves** _

The NCIS Singapore Field Office (SNFO) area of responsibility covered 8 time zones and 27 countries stretching from India in the west and north to Tonga in the east and to the Antarctic in the south.

“A lot of area for a tiny place like this,” Tony said to the pretty Eurasian special agent, Mei-Li Niederhauser.

Gibbs and Jax were meeting with the national security operations squad to get updated on the regional counterrorism sitrep. The NCIS Resident Agency’s national security operations squad conducted the full spectrum of counterintelligence and counterterrorism mission activities throughout Southeast Asia in direct support of USN and USMC equities both stationed and transiting the area. 

Nick and Chai were talking to the special agents that covered the regional piracy and child pornography activities and found the link to Eduardo Hierra. Hierra was now the major supplier of child prostitutes, harvesting them from the poorer Asian and South-East Asian nations. While Singapore with its affluence and small population of about five million was not a supplier, its high-tech environment allowed Hierra’s organization to engage in online child pornography and manage his Asian supply chain.

While his team members were occupied, Tony turned on the DiNozzo charm on Mei-Li who, even if she saw through him, was happy to play along.

“I hear Singapore is very advanced in terms of IT and medical sciences,” Tony said. “Would you be able to say, call up any reports of a brawl and arrest of US navy personnel in Singapore sometime in 1991?”

Mei-Li clicked on her keyboard. “If there was an arrest or a report of an incident, it’ll be on record. SOP, Tony. Ahh, here we are.”

Tony peered over her shoulder, breathing in her flowery perfume – and thought of Gibbs. The woodsy, musky aftershave Tony had given him in exchange for surrendering his Old Spice.

“USS Stein,” Mei-Li read out. “Was in the Persian Gulf until June 1991 when she commenced her return to San Diego. Singapore was one of the stops. The report says two petty officers, a deck cadet and an assistant engineer were involved in a fight at a bar in Clarke Quay. Several civilians were involved, both foreign and local. One local, a twenty-nine year-old man died and two others, one American and one Australian were injured.”

“You have the name of the American?” Tony asked, scanning the page screen.

“I’ll check. Usually we record only Navy personnel. If we don’t, I can give a friend a call. He works in the data department of our police force. They’ll have all the names, even those not charged.” She checked through the report then dug out her cell phone from her bag. “Nope. Not here. Let’s see if Simon can help.”

Tony looked around at the office while Mei-Li spoke to her friend. The Singapore field office was no different from his back in DC except DC had better views, he thought. The Singapore field office was located in an ugly concrete building amidst the wharves lined mostly with merchant ships and cranes. He turned when Mei-Li called out to him.

“I’ve got good news,” she said then paused.

“What’s the bad news?” Tony asked. When people started with that line there was always bad news following.

“None.” Mei-Li smiled smugly. “And better news, in fact.” When Tony’s brows rose, she said, “Not only do we have a report on Donnie Ostend, we have his prints and his DNA.”

Okay, Tony thought. A report was good. To have his prints was also good but they already had that. To have his DNA was…unusual. And he said so.

“Not back in 1991,” Mei-Li responded. “DNA profiling has been widely-used in Singapore since 1990 and it was SOP to record it for everyone arrested. As you know, every Singaporean is required by law to carry his Identity Card with him so recording and storing of personal identification is nothing new to us.” She clicked her mouse and soon Tony was sauntering out of Mei-Li’s cubicle, a hard and soft copy of Ostend’s details in hand.

He sent the data over to Abby and McGee while he waited for Gibbs and Jax to finish their meeting.

“Good job, DiNozzo.” Jax clapped Tony on the shoulder later when the team met up and headed out to the airport where they boarded the plane home to Honolulu. “I know you’d have liked to do some sightseeing but I have a feeling that we need to get back.”

“You think something’s going down?” Tony asked.

“Just a gut feel.”

“With Elliot and Ostend or Chernovsky?”

“Not sure.” Jax frowned then he gave a one-shoulder shrug. “But what is sure, though, is that now that we have Ostend’s DNA, we should get Elliot’s. Let’s see what develops first with Op Sirin-5. If we can spare the time, you can follow up on Elliot.”

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 41___

TBC


	43. PART 3/Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Many thanks to Kundry Athalia for letting me know that Chernovsky is the male equivalent of Chernitsksaya (Svetlana Chernitskaya, that Jenny Shepard was supposed to kill but did not? Season 5, Judgment Day episode). Thank you all for following this series and for your wonderfully encouraging comments._

**PART 3/Chapter 42**

 

 

_**KnightShade HQ** _

_**Kaneohe Bay** _

All’s quiet on the Western Front, as they say, so while Chernovsky was safely in KnightShade’s protective custody on Kauai and being prepped for the possibility of his being called to service by Sirin-5, Gibbs and Tony continued with their normal routine.

The team had arrived back in Hawaii the same day they flew out of Singapore, Hawaii being eighteen hours behind, and despite the fourteen-hour flight, the team walked into KnightShade straight from the airport.

Gibbs stuck to Jax like white on rice at KnightShade HQ, monitoring the various ops going on around the globe.

Tony spent the remainder of the week at Kauai with Ziva and McGee undergoing their training program. Once his schedule was done for the day, he headed back to Oahu to join Gibbs. Some days, Jax called for him to report to HQ before the day’s end and he would jump to it, always preferring to go home _with_ Gibbs. He missed Gibbs every minute they weren’t together but his training would end soon and, hopefully, they’d be able to spend more time together.

For the longer term, though, Tony didn’t want to be separated from Gibbs for too long a time. Call him a baby. He didn’t care. He’d be happy just being Gibbs’ coffee boy and nothing else. He had more than enough money for both of them to live out their lives in luxury and it would be pointless if they didn’t give themselves the chance to do so.

On Thursday evening, they were, once again, relaxing on the lanai after dinner. Everyone else was inside watching a game or fucking. Or both.

“Jeth,” Tony began, tracing a finger around Gibbs’ nipple.

“Mm?” Gibbs opened his eyes. He’d closed them, savoring Tony’s slow, sensual touching after a bout of rigorous fucking that had made Tony cry out loud enough to bring several of the men running out to watch. Now, alone once more, Gibbs just wanted to feel Tony’s presence, breathe in his comforting scent. “Something on your mind?”

“Yeah. Ziva.”

“What about her?”

“Has she said anything to you about any plans?”

“You mean about her dating Morgan Theron and becoming a society housewife – or whatever the rich equivalent to a suburban housewife is called.”

Tony choked back a laugh. “Yes. And no. I noticed a difference in her since she arrived. I know it’s not even a month but yeah, I noticed she’s mellowed. Become more settled? Softer? You know – not jumping on my case the way she used to. And she’s been wearing this goofy smile –” He broke off when he saw Gibb’s expression. “Hey, she has. You’re squirrelled away at ComCen with Jax but I’ve been training with Ziva every day.”

“Okay, so she’s met someone. Happened before.”

“It’s serious this time. He’s asked her to move in.”

Gibbs raised a brow but said nothing.

“She’s going to,” Tony added. “But she’s also thinking of leaving NCIS.”

“Good for her,” Gibbs said, to Tony’s surprise. He said nothing else for several minutes. “Something else on your mind?”

“Would you…” Tony paused.

“Would I what?”

“Would you be happy retiring from active service early?”

“If you mean before the mandatory retirement age, sure. Why not?”

“Well, that wasn’t how it seemed back in NCIS. I always thought they’d have to prise your fingers away from your desk the day you turn fifty-five. Or sixty, if they failed. Or cut your hand off.” Tony chortled.

“Is there a point to this, Tony?”

“Um, yeah. I was wondering if you plan to work until you dropped dead or you’d be okay with retiring from this line of work once this assignment is over.”

“Is that what you want me to do?” Gibbs asked softly.

Tony waited a beat before whispering, “Yes.” His gut tensed as he waited for Gibbs’ response.

“Then yes, Tony. I will, provided you do, too.”

Tony’s face brightened. “Really? You’d do that for _me_?”

“And _you_ ’d do that for _me_?” Gibbs echoed, laughing at Tony’s childlike happiness.

“Of course. I mean I love what I do, what we’ve been doing together for six years but it’s different now. My priorities are different. I’ve got you now and I want to make time for you. Just as Ziva is going to make time for Morgan.”

Tony’s words brought back memories of a brief conversation Gibbs had had with Hollis Mann during that one dinner a few months back. Gibbs had mentioned that he’d enjoyed their dinner and Mann had said they ought to do it again sometime. He’d smiled ruefully and said their schedules clashed too much for him to confirm a future dinner date. He was giving himself an out but Mann had added that after twenty years in the service she figured she needed to make time in her life for friends and…special people.

“I’m sure you’d make time for people in your life, wouldn’t you?” she had asked meaningfully.

“If they’re special, sure.”

“It takes time for someone to become special, Jethro. It doesn’t happen overnight.”

Gibbs thought of that day he met Tony at the Baltimore PD. “Actually, no. I believe there _are_ certain people you just know are special, will always be special, from the very moment you meet them.”

Mann had asked if he’d met that person yet. And there was that hopeful note in her voice. As was characteristic of him, Gibbs had deftly avoided answering.

“Hey.” Tony’s voice brought Gibbs back to the present. “You with me? Did I freak you out? We don’t have to talk about it now, okay?”

“No, I—”

“I’m not trying to change you or make you do –”

“DiNozzo!” The headslap came none too soon. “Cut it out.”

“Yes, boss.”

“I _am_ planning to retire early, Tony. I already talked about it with Jax.”

“You did? When?”

“On our flight to Singapore.”

“What made you talk about it?” Tony asked, finding it hard to believe.

Gibbs shrugged. “Dunno. Just popped up. He asked if I could really retire here, in Hawaii. No cabin in the woods, no lake fishing…the stuff I like doing. I told him there’s nothing to stop me buying a vacation cabin off the Chesapeake. When we’re bored with the constant sunshine and heat, we’ll take off and spend a couple of months there. Enjoy the Fall colors. I want to wake up with you every day and not wonder if a bullet’s going to make it our last. Sure, a deer could wander into the path of our vehicle but you know what I mean.”

Tony’s mouth was hanging half-open.

“Something wrong?” Gibbs asked. “I know fishing isn’t your thing. We can do something else. Whatever you want, Tony. We’ll work it out. Okay?”

Tony blinked. “Okay. Wow…but okay. _Very_ okay.”

And they laid there, curled up against each other until the moon was high overhead and the lights in the house were being turned down.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

It had started off as a discussion during Jax’s morning briefing that Friday.

“We don’t have any assignments lined up for the team and nothing new’s developed on Op Sirin-5,” Jax said, as the briefing wound down. “How about we work on the Elliot-Ostend case?” he asked Gibbs. “Tony got Ostend’s DNA, which is more than what I was expecting so we might as well make full use of it. Elliot may have just stolen, borrowed or bought Ostend’s ears. Or, he may be Ostend re-invented. Unlikely, but we can be sure if we can get hold of _Elliot’s_ DNA.”

“Right. We could just go up to him and cut off a piece of his ear.” Tony said.

“Sort of.” Jax smiled. “And guess who’s going to do it.”

“No,” Gibbs objected, his voice firm. _Not after Tony’s reaction on seeing Elliot last Saturday._ “No way is Tony going anywhere near the man.”

“Tony won’t be alone with him,” Jax said.

“He wasn’t alone with him last Saturday. We were all there!” Gibbs snapped. “Look what good that did.”

“Gibbs,” Tony said quietly. “I can handle it.” Gibbs turned and glared angrily at him. “I was just taken by surprise on Saturday.” Tony added. “I’ll be going in fully aware and ready this time. I can do this, Gibbs. I _have_ to.”

Gibbs looked at him for a few seconds and saw the truculent expression. Then he remembered his knee-jerk reaction to Fornell’s request for Tony to handle the joint-op, remembered how Tony handled that one and how he’d taken charge when Gibbs had been briefly hospitalized. “Alright.” He conceded, still reluctant but recognizing Tony’s need for validation of his abilities.

“I know you don’t like it, Gibbs, but –” Jax dropped into the couch beside Gibbs.

“No, I don’t!” Gibbs cut him off. “But Tony’s right,’ he added quietly. “He has to do this.”

 

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

 

**_ Saturday Evening; _ **

**_ The Tower Ocean Suite, _ **

**_ Royal Hawaiian Hotel _ **

“Step right in.” Elliot swept his arm out as he opened the door wide. “My, my. You both look gorgeous.”

“Nice digs.” Nick commented, going to the sofa while Tony headed straight for the balcony. The Royal Hawaiian was right on Waikiki Beach, halfway between the KnightShade Condo at one end and Diamond Head on the other. Elliot maintained a long-term suite at the hotel, preferring to keep a permanent home in Rio rather than the US.

“Nice view.” Tony turned and leaned against the balcony rail.

“I have ordered dinner for eight o’clock,” Elliot said. “But champagne is already here.” He lifted the bottle from its bucket. “To celebrate. It is not every day I have the pleasure of two gorgeous men to dine with.”

Elliot had been surprised to hear Tony’s voice when he called the day before. No, not Tony. _Tonio_. It could raise questions in Tony’s mind if he were to call him ‘Tony’ instead of Tonio. When Tonio had asked if he would join Nick and him for dinner, Elliot had thought what a double stroke of good luck that was.

If he played it cool tonight, he’d be able to get both men where he needed them to be. Elliot handed the two glasses of Dom Perignon to Tony and Nick. “Nick, tell me – what do you do? Are you in business with Tonio?”

“No. I’m in the Navy. Stationed here.” Nick lied smoothly. “What about you? Tony said you’re an old friend with ‘similar tastes’.” He lowered his dark lashes at Elliot.

“Tonio said that, did he?” Elliot chuckled softly. “Yes, I miss those times, too. There’s been no one quite like my Tonio. I can’t begin to tell you how delighted I am to meet up with him again and now, Tonio has delighted me with a bonus.” The door chime sounded. “Ah, dinner is here.”

Naturally, Elliot’s selection of dishes was impeccable and a second bottle of champagne had been brought as well. Conversation was kept light and interesting, a skill Elliot had and which both Tony and Nick were thankful for. Apart from asking whether Tony had met up with Hierra again and what other ventures Tony was involved in, Elliot did not pry deeper nor did he question Nick further. Instead he regaled them with interesting tidbits from his travels, making dinner a rather pleasant event.

Subtle questions calculated to elicit more information about Nick’s background had been deftly deflected, as Elliot had suspected. It was very interesting, though, that Nicholas Monterey, who Elliot was certain was Ángel’s twin, should end up with Anthony DiNozzo’s son.

Elliot had, naturally, checked Monterey out the minute he returned home from Webb’s party. Nick himself was an ex-SEAL who had gotten into trouble too many times and was finally discharged, dishonorably so, for fucking an Admiral’s son while the Admiral’s pet corgi was in the room. That was many years ago and Monterey had ended up as a mercenary in Knight’s outfit. He’d continued his party-boy ways judging from the early photos published in the gossip mags, another hanger-on of Jax Theron, hitting the clubs and carousing with the lowest of scum.

If only Ángel knew how fortunate he was to have been spared the kind of life his loser-twin had. Still, if he could get his hands on Nick as well, it would certainly add to his enjoyment.

Both DiNozzo Snr and Alex Knight would watch their beloved offspring die very slowly and excruciatingly, captured in full color and know that the video would be posted on the underground groups that had a taste for such fare.

But that was still in the future. Still wishful-thinking. He needed to focus on the present.

And so, Elliot Walker resigned himself to simply enjoy the elegant dinner being served and be content with Tonio’s and Nick’s conversation. For now. Knowing Monterey’s reputation, Elliot had no doubt, they’d all get naked soon

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Over at KnightShade D&T, the M31 men not involved in the operation stood around, listening and watching the scene unfold in Elliot’s suite.

Downstairs in the hotel lobby, Gibbs waited to make his move as he monitored the op from the portable viewer and comms unit. He watched Nick suck Elliot’s cock while the latter told Tony to get naked. Gibbs’ teeth were ground so tight, his jaw ached. He was confident of Tony’s ability to get past this. He wasn’t so sure of himself.

“Ease up, Marine.” Jax’s voice came over softly. “Tony’s got it in control.”

Approaching Elliot, Tony unbuttoned his white short-sleeved cotton shirt and left it hanging open, exposing his muscled chest and ripped abdomen. His fingers went to his zipper and began the slow drag down.

“Quite a tease, aren’t you?” Elliot’s voice husky as Nick swallowed him to the root and tugged on his balls gently, resisting the urge to rip them off. He focused on bringing Elliot close to orgasm. Lifting his eyes, he saw Tony straddle Elliot.

“Take it all off, Tonio,” Elliot ordered, his eyes half-closed with lust and anticipation. Tonight would be rather vanilla, considering this was a hotel, but soon…soon, he would have both of them – no, three of them as he thought of Ángel – begging…screaming…ahhh –.

Here it comes, Nick thought, as Tony withdrew the small lancet-tipped device from his pants pocket. Like a regular lancet used for diabetes or allergies testing, this one pricked the skin but the device also deposited a tiny amount of K-Rho, D&T’s version of Rohypnol. K-Rho worked quickly and cleanly, knocking out the victim within seconds. Tony and Nick would have only two minutes to obtain a DNA sample from Elliot’s ears and another part of his body as well as a print of his fingerpads.

As Elliot came in huge spurts inside Nick’s mouth, Tony slid the syringe smoothly into Elliot.

The two men worked quickly and efficiently, monitored by Hayden through their implanted surveillance equipment.

Elliot was out like a light in under a minute and both men gloved up. Operating with smooth precision, they set about extracting the DNA samples before Elliot came round.

Nick dug out the DNA extractor from his pants. Similar to a flash drive about an inch long, one end was pressed to Elliot’s left ear. Nick clicked it and a part sprang back showing a number. He repeated the action on another section of the same ear before moving to the other ear. Having obtained two samples of each ear, Nick pocketed the device and returned to his previous position between Elliot’s legs where he pulled out a dozen pubic hairs with their follicles intact.

Tony had, in  the meantime, extracted twenty hairs from Elliot’s head, follicles intact, before proceeding to take an impression of Elliot’s fingerpads with the electronic finger-printer. After slipping the thin credit card-size device back in his wallet, he straddled Elliot, the position he was in before Elliot lost consciousness.

Elliot was already stirring and Tony moved off Elliot, giving Nick access to Elliot’s cock. Nick worked fast and expertly to bring Elliot’s cock, which had lost its erection slightly, back to full hardness again. Possessing some of the chemicals in LP-9, K-Rho also acted as a sexual stimulant so that by the time Elliot was fully conscious, Nick was bringing him to a mind-numbing orgasm.

Elliot cried out hoarsely, as his fingers clutched at Tony’s shirt, pulling him forward. “D-don’t move! I’ll be hard again…want to fuck you. Nick! Get your slut mouth over here and suck Tonio.” Elliot was still panting as he came down from his climax.

Nick scrambled up to do as Elliot ordered. _Anytime now would be good, Jethro._

The loud banging on the door started all three of them and Tony leapt off Elliot. Nick scurried off to grab his clothes.

“What the hell!” Elliot cursed, annoyed and puzzled by the rude interruption.

“Tony!” Gibbs shouted from the other side of the door.

“Shit!” Tony hissed, quickly zipping up his pants and buttoning up his shirt. “Gibbs! And he’s pissed.” He looked at Elliot. “Sorry.”

“Tony! Open the fucking door!” Gibbs yelled, playing along with no problem. “I know you’re in there! Open the fucking door or I’ll kick it down.”

“Better open it before someone calls security.” Nick warned.

Tony hurried to open it. “I gotta go,” Tony told Elliot, hurrying to the door. “Sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you.” The door slammed against the wall as soon as Tony opened it.

“You fucking cunt! Get your ass out of here!” Gibbs turned to Elliot and jabbed a finger in his direction. “Go near him again and I’ll rip your cock off and make you eat it.”

Gibbs turned and saw Nick had already run out of the room after Tony. He slammed the door shut and took off after the two men.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

“That was nice and easy.” Jax grinned, slapping Tony on the back when he and Staz picked up the men from the back entrance of the hotel.

“Thanks,” Gibbs said to Nick softly. Nick gave a small nod in acknowledgment. Earlier, Gibbs had seen Staz hand Nick a bottle of water with which the younger man gargled and spat out. He could fully understand why Staz felt it was time to get out. Twenty-eight was still young but when you’ve lived off the streets from the time you were a kid, twenty-eight can sometimes be too late even.

Gibbs was glad Jax and his men had an exit plan. Not many men like them had one that did not involve a coffin. It made him all the more determined to quit while he still had a life to give Tony.

Hekyll had taken the samples off them and left for the lab. Since there was no real urgency, Jax said they could wait to get the results on Monday.

“Can we eat now?” Nick asked. “I’m starved.”

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 42___

TBC

 


	44. PART 3/Chapter 43

**PART 3/Chapter 43**

 

_**KnightShade HQ,** _

_**Theron-Knight Atomics Complex** _

_**Kaneohe Bay; Oahu** _

“Morning, Abs,” Gibbs said, striding into the KnightShade forensics lab the next morning. “What you got?” He leaned to kiss her cheek.

“Morning, Gibbs. Morning, Jax.” Abby kissed Jax’s cheek, earning a wry look from Gibbs.

Jax gave Gibbs a ‘I-know-I’m-gonna-pay-for-this-kiss-later’ grin. The look Gibbs gave him in return told Jax he was right.

“The DNA tests confirm that Elliot does have Ostend’s ears but _Elliot is not Ostend._ ” Abby told them.

Gibbs shared a glance with Jax, both thinking the same thing – why would a man steal someone’s ears?

“Either Elliot lost his own ears – which is unlikely,” said Jax, “unless…let’s ask Tony if he knows whether Elliot’s ever been in an accident.” He called Tony, who was at Kauai, asked his question then listened to Tony’s reply. “Tony says he doesn’t know but if Elliot’s ever had cosmetic surgery, it must have been very well done as Tony never noticed any scars.”

So they were back to figuring out why, and if, Elliot took Ostend’s ears. It was definitely hinky, as Abby said.

Jax’s KnightFone chimed. “Code Red. Op Sirin-5. Rescue is underway.” He alerted Gibbs and they both hurried out of the lab, Jax already calling up the team.

Left standing waiting for the thank-you kiss that never came, Abby sighed. “Must have been urgent,” she muttered.

 

 

_**KnightShade ComCen;** _

As the M31 men gathered to watch, the anticipated rescue of the three WP leaders got underway. A sting from the very start, Xu, Khan and Zhuravylov had been secluded in safehouses in Virginia and Maryland. The moment activity was registered near the safe houses, the security detail as well as M31 would be alerted.

The plan was to let the rescue be a successful one so that M31 could track the WP leaders and see where they ended up. Each could very well be taken back to their respective countries – in which case, the wait would continue – or, if M31 got lucky, they would meet up somewhere with Sirin-5,  to regroup and re-strategize. With no other leads, the sting was their best bet.

HydraSAS – Theron-Knight Atomics’ Satellite-Assisted Surveillance - was transmitting real-time coverage of the three separate rescue ops to M31. Over in San Diego, Alex Knight was doing the same with Anthony DiNozzo Snr, while in DC, Vance was in MTAC, all of them connected to each other.

“The rescue ops are running simultaneously,” Vance stated as black-clad men breeched the perimeter of each of the three safe houses.

“Only way to get them all out without triggering security for other two,” Gibbs commented.

They knew, from the start, that this plan was likely to cause collateral damage. To minimize  that, the moment the alarm in KnightShade’s system had triggered, instructions had gone out to each WP leader’s guards to make it appear as if there was a security lapse – and give the rescuers the opportunity to accomplish their mission with minimal, or no contact with the guards.

This wasn't as difficult as it sounded. From the start, security had deliberately been slack, with the guards going for longer toilet or cigarette breaks than normal, playing cards or PC games, etc. All had been fitted with KnightShade’s custom Kevlars and knew not resist if they did encounter any of the rescuers.

In the end, to even M31’s surprise, the rescue op went through successfully without even a single bullet being fired from either party. Not a drop of blood was shed.

“Fuck,” Jax muttered. “He’s a clever sonofabitch,” referring to Sirin-5. “Don’t know what the gas he’s using to knock everyone out with but I’d say it’s a derivative of fentanyl.”

“Wouldn’t that risk their targets?” Tony asked, as they watched all three WP leaders carried, unconscious, out of their safe house and taken to waiting helos. Unconscious guards were lying where they fell and the rescue operatives had obviously not noticed that there were no guards outside the house.

“They would likely be given an antidote on board the helo.” Adam replied. “If it’s a fentanyl derivative then I’d say they’d be givennaloxone intravenously. This antidote counteracts the depression of the central nervous system that results from an overdose of fentanyl.”

“We’ll know as soon as our people commence the post-op wrap-up,” said Hekyll. “Safe house No. 1’s already underway.” As Tony and Gibbs watched their first M31 mission unfold, KnightShade specialists attended to the unconscious guards.

“Safe house No. 2,” Nick reported. “And No. 3.”

A camouflaged KnightShade specialist came on. “Cahill reporting in. Operation Sirin-5 Ménage-a-Trois successfully accomplished. All specialists in the three safe houses are safe and accounted for. A fentanyl-based gas was fed into the houses through the air-conditioning vents and through tubes inserted under the doors and other openings. We have tracking surveillance active over at our end. Is it live at yours?”

The ComCen tech gave Jax the thumbs up. “Yeah, we do. Thanks, Cahill. All units to remain on standby.”

“Yes, sir.”

Jax terminated the communication and asked for the trace to be put up. As the trackers on the WP leaders moved along the map, names of each town, suburb and other relevant landmarks popped up. Coffee was ordered in, to Gibbs’ relief, and they all settled down to what could be a rather long wait.

After an hour, and more coffee, their targets had converged on a small, regional airport in Virginia. Jax called for a report on the airport and flight activity.

“Targets are heading for the Toronto Pearson International Airport,” Nick reported.

“Heading OUTCONUS via Canada.” Jax took another swig of coffee as he settled down next to Gibbs. Everyone was glued to the blinking red dots, three of them moving in tandem with each other.

“We have Tony Pearson’s flight schedule,” Nick said. “Based on the speed of Op Sirin-5, they should arrive in Toronto in one hour forty minutes. We have our contact at Toronto Pearson on standby.”

One hour thirty-five minutes later, the three red dots stopped at the Tony Pearson International Airport. Half an hour later, the dots began moving again.

“I want all flights that left in the last five minutes and their destination, including passenger list,” Jax told Nick and Jekyll who were handling the communications between ComCen and the external parties.

“We have six flights heading for various locations in the Caribbean and one to Colombia. Colombia is a private jet as are the two for the Caribbean.” Nick read out. “There are more heading for South America and several for Asia and Europe but not within the last five minutes.”

“We could have McGee run through the passenger departure and arrivals to Colombia and the two Caribbean destinations.” Gibbs suggested.

“Good idea.” Jax nodded, knowing immediately what Gibbs was after.

Gibbs got on the phone with McGee, telling him to run the list against all persons NCIS and KnightShade had encountered in the last 12 months.

Tony was glued to the large screen and following the various reports and discussions going around him when his cell phone rang.

Elliot.

He showed the caller ID to Jax, mouthing Elliot’s name.

Jax nodded then tilted his head towards the back of the room.

Tony jogged off, answering the call on the way. Five minutes later he was back. Jax was still talking to Nick and Jekyll so he updated Gibbs. “Elliot invited me to dinner tonight. Told him I couldn’t and would catch up another time. I apologized for last Saturday and told him you and I are trying to work things out.”

Gibbs’ KnightFone chimed then. It was McGee reporting that he had two hits.  “Both were for Colombia. Six months ago, Elliot Walker arrived in Bogota via private jet. Stayed a week then flew to several cities in Europe before arriving in Honolulu a month ago. Been here since.

“Second hit was for Eduardo Hierra. Landed at Simon Bolivar International,” McGee continued. “Previous visit was four months ago. Stayed three days; last visit was three days ago. Also for three days on United Airlines. No record of him flying out. No other persons that we’ve had any contact with or are listed in our case files. Nor on KnightShade’s either.”

Hierra’s visit to Colombia was in keeping with M31’s suspicion of his ties to the White Phoenix but where did Elliot come in? Was that just a coincidence? Gibbs told McGee to dig further into Elliot and see if he could find out what the man was doing there, what business or personal ties Elliot had in the Colombian capital.

It was too much of a coincidence for someone who did not believe in coincidences when it came to cases. Neither did Jax, who nodded.  “Why are we not surprised.”

Gibbs’ phone chimed again. “Yeah, Abs.”

“Gibbs! You and Jax have to get down here. Like now!”

Gibbs glanced up at the crawling red dot on the screen. “Be right there.” He signaled to Jax. “Abby’s got something,” he said when Jax walked over. The two men were out of the KnightShade Comcen in a matter of minutes, accompanied by Tony and Nick.

When they arrived, McGee was with Abby, both of them engrossed in the volumetric display in the center of the lab. Around them, the other scientists went about their own projects, ignoring the entrance of their Head of Command and his team.

Abby whirled round when the doors swished open. “Gibbs! Jax! The mystery deepens, people.” She grinned and bounced on her heels. “Remember I said both Ostend and Elliot don’t have any DNA on record but we obtained both anyway? Well, I used the KnightShade facial reconstruction program and came up with possibilities based on the person’s existing bone structure. That’s something near impossible to do without computer software. I ran both Ostend’s and Elliot’s while another program ran simultaneously in the background to match each reconstructed facial image with what we have on record.”

“That would take days, if not weeks,” Jax said, thinking of the millions of people.

“Well, McGee and I had been running it all week since you guys left for Singapore,” Abby replied.

“And you got something,” Gibbs said. “Or you wouldn’t have summoned us.”

“And we got something,” Abby said triumphantly. “ _And_ we know you’re going to love it.”

Gibbs tipped his head at the volumetric menu suspended over the conference desk. “Get to it, then.”

“Okay.” Abby turned back to the display and her keyboard. “The reconstruction software gives variations of what a person with Elliot’s bone structure could look like up to 98% accuracy. We decided to run the two men’s bone structure against military records to narrow down the search and expand it if we got nothing.

“We got some probabilities with Ostend but every one of the twelve possible matches checked out. Meaning, they aren’t missing people but are alive and well, some married with kids, seven are in the Army, four in the Navy and two are with the Air Force. All scattered around the US with two of the Army guys overseas. All are at least ten years younger than Ostend.”

Abby brought up Elliot’s facial image next, clicked a few buttons then the image was stripped down to bare bones. “A few more clicks had the skeletal structure wrapped in muscle tissue and different facial features, running through several thousand per second. In the background, another program was matching each image against men in the DoD’s system.

McGee came alongside Abby. “Elliot has fewer possibilities and one of them stand out.” Abby passed him the remote when the program came to a halt.

“Who the hell is _he_?” Tony asked, as they stared at the face.

“He,” began McGee, “is the late Admiral Thomas Wellesley Stanton. According to records, Stanton retired in 1995 and was killed in 1999 when the helicopter he was piloting crashed in Baja California. At the time of his death, Stanton was living in Hawaii. His widow identified Stanton from his personal effects.”

“She didn’t identify the body?” Gibbs asked.

“No,” McGee replied. “According to the report, Stanton was believed to have been um…they didn’t recover his body except for a couple of pieces – one believed to be from his abdominal area and the other, his left ear. Blood smears look like he was dragged away by scavengers. Due to the remoteness of the crash site and weather conditions, rescuers were not able to reach the site until two week after the crash.”

“DNA?” Jax asked.

“Yup,” McGee replied. “Belonged to Stanton. That and Mrs. Stanton’s identification of her husband’s wedding ring, his clothes and items in his wallet closed the case. Crash was put down to pilot error but no details were given on that.”

“Get us the autopsy report,” Gibbs told McGee. “The San Diego Medical Center should have it.”

“Right here, boss number two.” Abby grabbed the remote back from McGee and brought it up. “Everything McGee just told you is in the report. The remains were returned to the widow following the autopsy.”

Ziva joined them just then and Tony quickly brought her up to date.

“Ziva,” Gibbs turned to her. “Go talk to Stanton’s widow. She’s living in LA now. We want to know everything we can about her husband and her account of his death. We’ve got data here but I want to know what kind of husband he was, who his friends were. Everything.”

“That might require me to fly to LA,” Ziva said.

“Do it,” Jax interjected.

“Today, Ziva.” Gibbs nodded towards the doors.

“Going. Gone,” Ziva muttered. Her cell phone trilled and she answered, her voice suddenly soft and warm, a smile transforming her face.

Well, well, well. Tony frowned at Ziva’s retreating back, wondering who was calling her and who had the power to make the ex-Mossad operative look and sound like she was about to get into bed. With a lover.

A soft tap at the back of his head had Tony turning his attention back to the task at hand.

“Here comes the good part, boss number one and number two.” Abby placed her arms around Gibbs’ and Jax’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” McGee was saying. “The thing that intrigued us was that Elliot Walker flew out of San Diego on November 16, 1999, to Rio de Janeiro and returned to San Diego a week later. Then three weeks later, he flew out again to Rio. Over the next two years he flew everywhere but spent the most time in Rio, especially the first four months after he arrived.” McGee brought up another page. “Every time he flew out, he returned to Rio, not the US.”

“Elliot Walker was in San Diego the same time Stanton was,” Jax said, following McGee's trail.

“Yes, and flew out after Stanton was reportedly killed. There’re a couple more details to work out,” McGee said. “But there’s a strong probability that Elliot Walker is the retired Admiral Thomas Stanton.”

 _Sirin-5_ , Jax said to himself. _Got him._

“We need to get proof,” Gibbs muttered and immediately regretted saying it. He looked at Jax with a resigned expression. Looked like Tony would be going undercover again. God, but he wanted this to end!

“Thanks, Abs. McGee.” Jax clapped McGee on the shoulders. “Great work.” He leaned in to kiss Abby and whispered to her, “Boss number two? You know I’m going to be paying for that, don’t you?”

Abby smiled sweetly back at him.

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 43___

TBC


	45. PART 3/Chapter 44

**PART 3/Chapter 44**

 

_**Back at KnightShade ComCen** _

“Our targets are heading for Miami.” Nick reported when the men returned to the command center. “It’s a stopover. Could be for refueling before heading for Bogota.”

Ziva had called back to say Stanton’s widow just happened to be in Hawaii right now and she had secured an appointment to meet with her tomorrow morning.

Jax gathered them all round and updated them on Abby’s and McGee’s findings. “Everything we’ve got points to Elliot Walker being Sirin-5.” Jax told them. “We need to track his every step from now on. If he isn’t the fifth leader, we’ll know soon enough. If he is, let's end it once and for all. Tony –” Jax glanced at Gibbs.

“I’ll get on it,” Tony responded, refusing to look at Gibbs at first but did, finally.

Instead of the scowl and protest Tony was expecting, Gibbs’ blue eyes bore into Tony’s green ones. “You get back in one piece, you hear? You got a wedding to plan.” Tony’s eyes told him he, too, was remembering their talk earlier. About retiring. About spending the rest of their lives together and waking up in the mornings without worrying it could be their last.

Nick stepped up. “I’ll be with him, Gibbs, and I’m not coming back without him.”

 _Nick won't hesitate to pull the trigger_. Jax's words came back to Gibbs and he gave Nick a hard nod.

“None of us will.” Chai added as he and Staz moved closer to Nick and Tony.

Jax gave a quick check at the slow-moving red dot, saw Quinn was monitoring and talking to the techs so he turned his attention back to Tony. They were coming to the final phase of Op Sirin-5 now and much as he wanted to keep DiNozzo out of it, the fact remained that he was a critical component. The best M31 could do was watch DiNozzo’s six.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

The M31 men gathered around and went through the plan. The first idea was to get the tracker into Elliot. To do that, Tony needed to get to the man then enable one of them to insert the tracking unit under Elliot’s skin. It was a thin, flat piece smaller than a dime but getting it inside Elliot without him knowing it was there would be tricky. The alternative would be to hide it in his cell phone. Something he’d take with him everywhere.

Since this would be similar to the plan they carried out successfully earlier, Gibbs was more comfortable with it. Until Chai said that it would look suspicious if Gibbs broke down the door a second time.

“I didn’t break it down the first time,” Gibbs pointed out.

“We can work out the finer details later,” Jax said. “Let’s get an appointment with Elliot first.”

“It’ll still have to be somewhere private,” Tony said. “Somewhere we can administer the K-Rho. But let me call him now and get a date locked in.”

Abby called just as Tony left to make the call. Elliot’s DNA matched that of Admiral Stanton. M31 was now almost a hundred per cent certain Elliot Walker was the man John Haslinger had said was the fifth leader. There was no other reason why a retired Admiral, living in Hawaii would be “dead” then resurrect himself as someone else. What they couldn’t figure out yet was why Elliot stole Ostend’s ears.

He returned a few minutes later and from the look on his face, Gibbs knew.

“It’s a go,” Tony reported then looked at Gibbs. “But you’re not going to like it.” Gibbs braced himself. “Elliot made alternative plans after I declined dinner tonight so I asked about tomorrow. He said he’s flying out tomorrow night to his villa in Barbados so that’s out unless I’d like to go with him. I told him I’d try to rearrange my schedule and would get back to him ASAP.”

Jax glanced at Gibbs, knowing what was going through the older man’s mind. A brief pang of envy shot through him, wanting to matter as much to Gibbs. “You don’t have to go with him,” he told Tony. “You just have to make him think you are. And we don’t need to plant the tracker in his cell phone. That would be ideal but not necessary.”

Step-by-step Jax explained what he had in mind. “We know Elliot Walker is Admiral Stanton based on DNA evidence and we know the man believed to be the mastermind behind the White Phoenix is a retired Admiral who was living in Hawaii. We know Admiral Stanton fits the profile; we know Elliot is Stanton based on DNA evidence. We. Got. Our. Man. We could bring him in but the only thing we’d accomplish is to tip him off because we still don't have proof he's the man behind the White Phoenix and he'd be released within hours by his lawyers."

“What we want is to know where they’re meeting. We know Xu, Khan and Zhuravylov are heading for Bogota, believing that they have slipped through the nation-wide BOLO that’s been put out.”

“So what we want to know where Elliot is going, too.” Tony concluded.

“Exactly.” Jax nodded.

“So the tracker need not be on him,” Tony added. “Or even _in_ him. It just needs to be in whatever vehicle that’s transporting him.”

“So we plant the tracker on Elliot’s plane, monitor it and see if it ends up in the same place as Xu, Khan and Zhuravylov.” Gibbs smiled. “Since those three men already have trackers implanted in them, we don’t need Elliot’s beyond whichever city they end up in.”

“Which should be Bogota,” Tony said.

“And we already have teams in place there.” Staz added as a final statement.

“Now comes the part I don’t like.” Gibbs growled. “Getting the tracker on board Elliot’s plane.”

“That won’t be difficult, even if he doesn’t file a flight plan,” Jax said. “Tony needs only to give us an idea of the departure time. We’ll have our specialists standing by. Once we isolate the plane, they will plant the tracking device. Inserting it in the wheel compartment would be the easiest.”

 

_**Tuesday Morning** _

Gibbs stood next to Jax in ComCen, monitoring Tony via the micro-camera embedded in his tongue stud. Jekyll had activated it in the morning so that Tony could get used to it.

Last night, after waiting what they deemed a reasonable amount of time, Tony had called Elliot back and asked if the invitation to Barbados was still open.

“Of course,” Elliot had replied. “I am delighted you are able to join me.”

“I- I had to get away,” Tony had said. “Jethro and I have broken up. I need…to go somewhere to recoup…”

“Yes, yes. Most understandable. I will make you forget that man. You’ll have nothing and no one but me in your mind. It’ll be like old times.”

“What time are we leaving? I will meet you at the airport.”

“My driver can pick you up and we can check in together,” Elliot offered.

 _No_. Jax’s order came through to Tony sharply. _Tell him you will meet him at the airport. Flight details_.

“What time’s our flight and which airline? I cleared my schedule for the rest of the week but I can’t miss my meetings tomorrow.”

“Not a problem. We’re flying private and departing Honolulu at eleven p.m. I can pick you up at nine.”

_No._

“I’ll meet you at the airport.” Tony had told Elliot. “It’ll be easier for me with my tight schedule.” That agreed upon, Tony disconnected.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Ziva returned from her interview with Mrs. Stanton around mid-day just as the team was having a sandwich lunch in Jax’s office.

To obtain the interview, Ziva had told Mrs. Stanton she was writing a piece on notable post-WWII military leaders and would like Mrs. Stanton to give her some information on the late admiral from a more personal perspective.

 “Mrs. Stanton said the identification of her husband’s remains was a relatively simple affair. His passport was found at the crash site as was his wallet containing his credit cards and his wedding band. His clothes, which she had packed for him for his fishing trip, were among the items recovered as was his dog tag. She said he took that with him whenever he travelled as his lucky charm.”

That was what Stanton wanted everyone to believe, Jax knew. A glance at Gibbs told him the other man was thinking the same thing.

“I asked about the remains returned to her following the autopsy and she said the container was sealed but that the DNA test had confirmed it was Stanton’s.”

“We know,” Gibbs said. “We have the report from the San Diego Naval Medical Center.” Then something occurred to him. “Where are the remains?”

“Mrs. Stanton had them cremated then scattered in the sea at a special ash-scattering sunset cruise.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jekyll said. “DNA is destroyed during the cremation process so we wouldn’t be able to conduct our own tests. We’ll have to rely on the existing test results.”

“Which are enough for us to go on,” Jax said.  Their tracking system had confirmed that the plane carrying the three WP leaders had landed in Bogota and the men were travelling towards Santa Marta, a province in the north.

The KnightShade teams were in place in Bogota and the three WP leaders were being tracked. Intel had come in that the probable destination of their targets was a house located deep in the Sierra Nevada de Santa Marta. As the team made their way back to ComCen, Tony was taken to D&T’s labs for his surveillance equipment check.

Jax could tell Gibbs was tense and Tony downplaying his own nerves. As they all knew, even the simplest mission could go belly-up and this time, it could cost them dearly. Not only would M31 fail to identify and neutralize Sirin-5, Jax would lose the man who had come to mean a lot to him because if anything went wrong tonight and Tony didn’t make it back alive, Gibbs would never recover.

“At ease, love.” Quinn pulled Jax to him as the door closed after the others. “DiNozzo can hold his own and Gibbs is more resilient than you think.”

Jax wasn’t convinced. “I swear I’m ready to pull both of them from the mission.”

“Do that and SecNav will come down on you like a ton of bricks. So will Vance.” He released Jax but not before giving him a shake.

“I know, I know.” Jax shook Quinn off. Of course he knew he couldn’t pull out the NCIS agents. Certainly not as this stage of the mission and definitely not because he'd fallen for Gibbs and didn’t want to risk losing him. He’d never, _never_ , allowed his personal feelings get in the way of the job.

He gave a soft snort at the thought of what Alex would say if he knew his top operative had gotten himself so emotionally entangled. He hadn't even done that with Quinn. He'd managed to slip into his alter-ego and finished the assignment. Why couldn't be as objective this time? _Because the FireBird is dead._ _Time to get out, Theron._

“I’m being incredibly dumb, aren’t I?” Jax asked.

“Jax.” Quinn stopped his lover in mid-step. On the floor below them, the rest of the team were already busy tracking their targets via satellite surveillance and communicating with the KnightShade specialists on standby in Colombia.

Jax turned. “Yeah.”

“How would Luis d’Aragon handle this?”

Jax stared back at Quinn for several seconds. "He's dead, Quinn, and I don't want him back."

"I know," Quinn said. "But he was the best when he was alive. A legend. Takes one to deal with one." He nodded down at the silver head talking to DiNozzo. "He's a legend at NCIS and he got there by sheer guts and instinct and none of the technological wizardry we have. Just go with that, sweetheart." He kissed Jax lightly on the lips. "Now, go tell him DiNozzo will come back alive and well."

Jax settled, instead, for sitting down next to Gibbs and resuming direction of their teams. Words meant nothing to a man like Gibbs. Not when someone he loved would be in the line of fire. Jax would have to _prove_ it to Gibbs that M31 had Tony’s six.

 

_**2100hours, Tuesday** _

Elliot led Tony out of the private lounge at Honolulu International and down the corridor, presumably to the airbridge for his private jet. So he was surprised when Elliot led him through an exit instead, then out onto the darkened airport grounds. Why were they leaving the terminal building?

“Where are we going?” Tony asked, remembering to stick out his tongue so the camera could capture where he was. It wasn't exactly efficient but they hadn’t had time to implant the camera into his eye. That procedure was an extremely delicate and complex one requiring months of post-surgical monitoring. Since all M31 needed was to locate Elliot’s plane, the tracker was good enough. They didn’t need visual, which was for his monitors to see details and direct him as needed.

“Isn’t your plane ready? This is the hangar,” Tony said for M31’s benefit as Elliot continued walking.

“So many questions, Tonio.” Elliot tsked. “Yes, my plane is ready.” He paused in his tracks, nodding to the two men who had come up behind Tony.

Tony turned as he heard and felt the men and before he could react, the world went black.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Gibbs shot out of seat. So did everyone else. He forcibly quelled the panic rising in him as Jax barked orders at the men they were watching on another screen. On the main screen, they could see glimpses of where Tony was going when he stuck out his tongue but since he didn't have a camera in the back of his head, their visual simply went black and they heard the muffled sounds from Tony as he was overpowered from behind.

“DiNozzo’s not responding,” Jax barked into the comms unit at Chad. “Where the fuck are you?”

“Just pulling up at the hangar.” Chad responded.

Tony’s orders were that he was to confirm he was fine by talking frequently. Silences would cause them worry especially since they only got visual when he stuck out his tongue. And he couldn’t do that too often without it looking odd. Or like a drooling spastic, which would be even more suspicious.

Jax watched as Chad ran into the darkened hangar, saw it was clear then ran through the cavernous hall, emerging in an open area outside.

“I see him,” Chad said, looking at the tracker on his handheld unit. “Following.”

Tensions ran high as Jax called Chai and Staz in from their positions. They had accompanied Tony to the airport then went to their positions on the tarmac, waiting and watching two jets, both private, both registered under company names, scheduled for take-off within ten minutes of each other. Their orders had been to insert the tracker on the plane as soon as it was identified.

Both men, well-trained to operate under cover of darkness, ran for the exits as soon as Jax’s order came through.

Chad’s vehicle screeched to a halt just as Chai and Staz ran out onto the road. The two men jumped in and Chad sped off before the doors were shut.

“Target’s heading towards Ke’ehi Lagoon Beach Park,” Jax told them. “Could have a boat waiting.”

Gibbs watched in silence, his anger pressed down so hard he was sure his ears were steaming. If he were working this within NCIS, he’d be out there. Not stuck in this goddamn room while Tony was being taken to God-knew-where.

He didn’t have to say anything to Jax. Neither did Jax have to say anything to Gibbs.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

In the end, they were too late. By the time Chad’s vehicle entered the road leading into the park, which was already closed – not that that had stopped Elliot – they saw the helo lift off.

 “Wherever that helo’s heading for,” Gibbs said in a tight voice. “Get me there.”

“You and the rest of us.” Jax expelled a breath. Striding to the bank of monitors where Nick and the other M31 men were tracking Tony, Jax was told that the helo Tony was in was heading towards the Big Island.

There was still no response from Tony but they could hear muted voices coming from near him, not loud or clear enough for M31 to pick up but the techs were on it. Their equipment would be able to isolate and magnify the voices from the helo’s engine sounds but whether the few sentences they heard would cough up anything useful remained to be seen. If Elliot’s men were anywhere as professional as they had been so far, conversation would be minimal and no sensitive info would be voiced. It was SOP.

Jax updated Gibbs who was mutely watching the red dot of Tony’s tracker as it moved away from Oahu towards the Big Island. His instinct as to head out immediately for the Big Island but experience and discipline had him wait awhile longer. The fact that Gibbs was also doing the same showed the NCIS leader was of the same mind.

They already knew Elliot and Tony were heading for Hilo Airport on the Big Island so that was being monitored.

There was no visual and no response from Tony so he had to be still unconscious.

“My guess is Elliot’s heading for Bogota,” Jax said. “We have our teams ready. We’ll follow. Just give him a bit more time but we’ll get ready to fly out as soon as we get the okay from our surveillance guys."

Gibbs wanted to abort but he knew they couldn't. They needed to follow this through. They needed to follow Elliot and get evidence he was Sirin-5. That Tony ended up going along fot the ride was just a piece of monumental bad luck. As the remaining M31 men got ready to head out, Gibbs held on tightly to his control. He needed to be level-headed; needed to be able to be one step ahead.

Nick and Staz headed out to Bogota the minute it was confirmed Tony was on board the flight that had left for Colombia.

As the team got ready to follow, Jax wondered if he’d be able to salvage what little he had with Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 44___

 

TBC

 


	46. PART 3/Chapter 45

**PART 3/Chapter 45**

 

 

Tony came to with the sound of Gibbs’ voice in his ears. “ _Tony. Report in, Tony._ ”

Tony mumbled something unintelligible but it was good enough for Gibbs. Right now, knowing Tony was alive was enough. “Tony, are you okay?”

Tony blinked. He was about to answer Gibbs then stopped. _You’re slipping, Jeth._ If he forgot and answered Gibbs, he’d likely give away the fact that he was wired. Or the KnightShade super-tech equivalent of being wired.

“Where am I?” he asked vaguely. “Hey, Elliot. What happened?”

“My dear.” Elliot turned in his seat. “You don’t recall? You slipped and fell. Knocked yourself out.”

 **Gibbs:** _You were attacked from behind and carried to Elliot’s helo then flown to Kona Airport on the Big Island_. _According to our tracking system, you’re heading for Colombia._

“We’re in the air!” Tony exclaimed in mock surprise. “Where are we going?”

“To my villa.”

“The Caribbean. I remember that. Which island?”

“No, not the Caribbean. To my very-private, very-secluded sanctuary.”

“Um, where, exactly, is that?”

“Colombia.”

“Colombia! I need to get back by the weekend,” Tony protested, his head still spinning and hurting. “I have appointments to keep.”

“All in good time, Tonio.” Elliot patted Tony’s arm. “Just relax.”

 **Jax:** _We’re on our way. We’ve already got a unit on standby in Bogota and they’ll be waiting when you land._

“Where, exactly, in Colombia is your _private_ sanctuary?” Tony asked.

“Go back to sleep, Tonio. Or, better still, join me in the bedroom.” Elliot got up from his seat.

“Um, it’s okay. I’m comfortable here.” Tony pressed the button to recline his seat till he was nearly flat. “Wake me when we land.”

“As you wish,” Elliot acquiesced. After all, there would be plenty of time to do as _he_ wished with Tony. A lifetime, in fact.

Tony waited until Elliot had left then hissed softly, “what the hell is going on?”

 **Jax:** _Careful. He may have planted a bug on you. If you find something, leave it but cough three times. If you think you’re clean, yawn once but stay alert and don’t talk to us directly._

There was a compartment next to his seat which contained a blanket sealed in a bag, another pack containing slip-ons, eye mask and head phones. Same as what you’d get on a commercial flight except these had the name of an exclusive brand. From his peripheral vision, he could see one of Elliot’s men watching him from his seat across the aisle.

He took out the blanket and covered himself before surreptitiously checking his pockets and everywhere he could think of. Nothing. He yawned and wriggled a little in his seat, as if to make himself comfortable.

 

_**Fifteen Hours Later;** _

_**Colombia** _

 “This isn’t Bogota,” Tony said as they emerged from the plane.

“How observant of you,” Elliot murmured distractedly as he walked ahead. “Come along, Tonio. We’re late.”

The sun had already set and darkness settled on them like a wooly, dark blanket. They’d stopped at Acapulco where they’d stopped to refuel then strong head winds delayed their arrival.

 **Jax:** _you’re at the Simon Bolivar Airport in North Colombia_. _We have a good idea where he’s taking you. Our units have rerouted from Bogota. I need you to play along until we get evidence that Elliot is the missing leader of the White Phoenix. All your conversations are being recorded._

“Late for what?” Tony asked, catching up with Elliot.

“My meeting. My business associates were expecting me hours ago.”

“You know what, Elliot?” Tony said. “You’re right. I need to relax. I’m going to call my office and have my appointments cancelled.”

Elliot glanced at Tony. “Excellent decision, Tonio.”

“So, tell me more about this hideaway of yours.”

Elliot responded with a travel brochure description as they were led to a black limo purring quietly. An open-top jeep with men in militia gear waited behind him, looking incongruous next to limo. Then again, this was Colombia so perhaps not.

Tony hadn’t been to this part of Colombia. During his one and only trip here, he’d stayed within Bosa, a town in the district of the capital, Bogota. That was when Kate was alive. He wondered, momentarily, how Kate would have reacted to his involvement with their team leader. He bet she would have been disapproving. At first, anyway. Then, Kate being the multi-layered person you wouldn’t have known until you got to know her better, would have chewed over it before coming back and telling Tony she loved them, anyway.

Ziva, now. He wished she was coming after him, was part of the rescue party he knew was on its way. But Ziva had reported to Jax that she was dating his cousin, Morgan. Morgan had informed their Ops Commander who promptly put Ziva on low-risk assignments pending her finishing her final week at KnightShade. Ziva was quitting. His little ex-Mossad operative was engaged to be married! That was fast. Morgan probably thought he’d better move quickly before the spitfire changed her mind.

He would miss her, Tony mused. In a way. She was marrying a Theron and from what he’d heard, Jax and his cousin were close so he guessed he and Gibbs would be seeing a lot of Ziva in the near future. He wondered what Abby and McGee had to say. He assumed they already knew since they were all living in the same condo, at least until Ziva moved out to move in with Morgan.

 He’d make sure he saw more of them once this op was over.

That’s if he got out of it alive. He’d better, or else Gibbs would kill him, then kill Jax.

 **Jax:** _Nick and Staz are heading your way and on standby to extract you._ Tony translated ‘on standby’ to mean “I’m not giving the extraction order until you get us the evidence to put Elliot away permanently.”

His heart hurt for Gibbs at the thought. As a professional, Gibbs would never compromise the mission over a personal issue. Especially not when he was handed this mission by POTUS. He still couldn’t get over that – that they had gotten Gibbs involved just so that Tony would stay the course. He guessed they did the right thing, in the end. He would have resigned if things hadn’t worked out for the two of them and he could now understand everyone wanting to keep him in protective custody of sorts.

Which left the question of why Elliot, a.k.a. Stanton, wanted Tony so badly? The only possible answer he could think of was that Elliot was the operative who once worked with his parents and was, possibly, his mother’s killer.

Tony looked around to see if his guard was still watching him. If he wasn’t, Tony would try to pass a message to Jax to get Snr to look at Elliot and Stanton’s photos. If Tony was right, Snr should be able to say if that secret agent he and mom worked with was Stanton in his cover ID.

His guard chose that moment to move over to the seat next to Tony, sitting upright next to Tony’s reclined one. Tony shut his eyes, feigning sleep.

 

_**Wednesday Night;** _

_**Ramora’s Estate,** _

_**Sierra Nevada de Santa Marta** _

The drive from Simon Bolivar Airport had taken them about two hours instead of one because it was pouring with rain when they touched down and several roads were flooded.It was pitch-black in some stretches were the power had gone out.

About an hour’s drive through relatively flat terrain, their vehicle started up a road leading up to the highlands. The narrow, winding road up the mountain range was already a dangerous one at any time but with the rain thundering down and no street lighting, it was a suicide mission as far as Tony was concerned.

Elliot had been unconcerned, however, reassuring Tony that his driver was very experienced and familiar with the roads in this region. He would get them home safely, Tony was assured.

Fifteen minutes later, their vehicle entered a gated driveway which led to a sprawling hacienda, juding by the number of lighted buildings.

“Antonio.” Elliot embraced his lieutenant, mild surprise showing on the latter’s expression. Elliot wasn’t one given to such physical displays, even those considered normal in South American culture. “Meet Tonio, my very special boy.”

Ramora greeted Tony courteously even as he thought _'this is no boy'_. He wondered what Elliot was up to now.

“And where is Ángel?” Elliot asked. “I expected him to be here to greet me.”

“He will be here shortly,” Ramora replied. “The vehicle he was in blew a tire and landed in the ditch. Manuel called just before you arrived that they are leaving the workshop and on their way back…but with the rain, they’ll be travelling slow.”

Elliot nodded. “And the others?”

“Waiting for you in the sala.”

“Have Tony taken to his room.” Turning to Tony, Elliot said, “You must be tired and want an early night. I will have the maid bring dinner to your room. Tonio, I need to meet with my associates. You do not mind if I see you in the morning?”

“No. Of course not,” Tony replied, relieved.

“But I will drop by to ensure you’re comfortable. It will be late, though.”

“I’ll be asleep.”

“It would please me to see you getting some rest. It will be an eventful weekend. I have something special planned.”

They said goodnight and Tony was shown to his suite on the third floor. From his bedroom window, he could see the dark silhouette of the Sierra Nevada de Santa Marta rising in the background even though the hacienda was on elevated ground. He could see the guards milling around under the shelters and through the windows of the lighted adobes.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

One of the maids delivered Tony’s dinner then left quietly and Tony decided he’d have a shower before he ate.

He’d just finished and was about to open the bathroom door when he heard a loud thud coming from the bedroom. Opening the door cautiously, he poked his head out and found Nick standing beside the desk.

 “Nick! How the hell –” Tony stopped when the young man put his finger to his lips in the universal gesture to be silent.

“My name is Ángel.”

The slim young man was wearing a grey tee-shirt and slow-slung jeans that looked like they were going to slip down his lean hips any moment. He was wearing a small backpack and Adidas sneakers.

“What the hell is going on here?” Tony asked, more for M31’s benefit than the Nick lookalike. He stuck his tongue out at Ángel.

 **Jax:** _Hell if I know. Find out._ In the KnightBird II, the men exchanged puzzled looks.

Ángel smiled. “I like your tongue stud.”

“Who are you?” Tony asked Ángel. “And I don’t mean your name.  Do you live here?”

“I belong to Elliot. I used to live here when I was a child until Elliot reclaimed me. Are you Tonio?” Angel cocked his head curiously at Tony.

“Yes, how did you know?”

 **Jax:** _Get his full name. Nick, are you getting this?_

 **Nick:** _Yes._ _We just touched down at Simon Bolivar. Bennetti just called in. Our ride’s waiting. And I wanna know who my doppelganger is. That’s downright creepy._

“I overheard them talking,” Ángel said, answering Tony. “Before you arrived. I was curious because I have heard Elliot talking to you on the phone before. When we were in Honolulu. I – I wanted to see what you look like in person…and because…” Ángel stopped short.

“Because what?”

“Because you are in danger.”

“How do you know that?” Tony asked, deciding that was more a priority than who this guy was.

“Because I know Elliot is going to torture you in front of the camera while your father is watching.”

“Wha-at?” Tony frowned.

 _Quinn! Get DiNozzo Snr on the line!_ Jax’s voice barked into Tony’s ear and he was never more thankful for the comms equipment than now.

“What has my father got to do with Elliot?” Tony asked.

“I…I don’t know,” Ángel said. “I’m only telling you what I overheard.”

“Who was saying this and to whom?”

“Ivan. He was talking to Philip and Shahid while waiting for Elliot to join them. I think Elliot was taking a shower. They are not in favor of Elliot’s plan concerning you. They think he is going loco.” Ángel made the circular motion with his index finger at his temple. “They are impatient to move on with their plans.”

“What plans?”

Ángel shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“So why are you here, apart from curiosity?”

“I read up about you. Elliot speaks of you often and he has a lot of information on you.”

“Who does he talk to about me and what kind of information?”

“To Ramora. Antonio Ramora. Carlos’ father.”

“Who is Carlos?”

“Was. He is dead. I believe Elliot killed him. He was my playmate. We grew up together in this house. Ramora has other homes in Colombia but this one was the one Carlos and I lived in until I was nineteen. I ran away when I found Carlos’ body. I was afraid Ramora would think I killed his son.”

“So what kind of information does Elliot have on me?”

“That you are Anthony DiNozzo’s only son and your mother was George…um, Georgia…Paddington? And that you are an NCIS agent.”

“Shit,” Tony cussed. “How did Elliot know that? Gibbs, yes but not me.”

"Who is Gibbs?" Angel asked.

"Sorry, wasn't talking to you."

 _Shit!_ Jax cussed, adding to Tony’s consternation. _Nick, are you getting that?_

 **Gibbs:** _Get him out of there! Now!_ Gibbs voice reverberated with alarm.

 **Nick:** _We copy, Gibbs. Standing by to activate DiNozzo’s extraction. Jax?_

 **Jax:** _Do it. Get DiNozzo home. Put the word out to the teams. DiNozzo’s cover is blown._

 **Staz:** _And Elliot?_

 **Jax:** _DiNozzo is your priority. Do you copy?  
_

 **Staz & Nick:** _We copy._

 **Jax:** _M31 scheduled to land at Simon Bolivar in half an hour. Mulroney’s on standby for extraction._

“Who’s Mulroney?” Tony asked.

 **Nick:** _M31 helo pilot. Selena Mulroney._

 **Gibbs:** _Tony, shut up and just get out of there._

“But, Gibbs, I need to get the evidence. Let me just have a “heart to heart” talk with Elliot. Come clean with him so-to-speak and talk about my disillusionment with the system…the usual spiel.”

 **Jax:** _No. You heard Gibbs. And that’s an order, DiNozzo. Bring Ángel out. He could be a witness against Elliot. Stay away from Elliot.  
_

“That’s an order, I copy,” Tony said.

“Who are you talking to?” Ángel asked.

“Myself, kid.”

“I am not a kid. I am twenty-eight years old.”

Tony paused. He wasn’t sure but he thought Nick was also twenty-eight. “So, what do you mean you belong to Elliot?”

“He owns me. He rescued me when I was six years old. The car I was in with my parents crashed and my parents were killed. Elliot found me – I’m not sure how, this is what the servants told me – he brought me to Ramora to raise me. Then when I was nineteen, Elliot returned for me. Until then, I was Carlos’ playmate. He was fucking me since I was ten.”

 _Ten? Oh shit._ “Did…did…Elliot –”

“Did he fuck me?” Ángel asked matter-of-factly. “Of course. That was the first thing he did when he caught me trying to escape. But I was already nineteen. After that, not as much as I thought he would. Maybe once a week, sometimes twice. When he first brought me to his house on the Big Island, he fucked me and beat me every day for a few weeks. I was tied up like a mongrel in a pueblo.”

“Did you try to run away?”

Ángel gave a derisive laugh. “And go where? He would just catch me again. I have no proper education. I did finish high school in Colombia but so what? In Bogota, we have university graduates who are hookers.

 _We got that in the US, too,_ Tony was thinking.

“I have been a whore almost all my life. I want to be something different if I escape. But I know I never will. I know that's just a dream. Elliot permitted me to enroll in an art school in San Diego but only on the online course. I was not permitted to attend in person. We left San Diego to go to Hawaii before I could finish my course. I think Elliot let me enroll just to keep me out of his head.”

“Hair,” Tony corrected him.

“Hair,” Ángel repeated. “Because he says I chatter too much. Like a monkey.”

“I know someone like that,” Tony smiled. “He looks just like you, too. In fact, you could be twins.”

“I do not have a brother.”

“Not one that you know of,” Tony pointed out. “You said your parents were killed. What were their names?”

“José and Luisa Caballero.”

Through his comms unit, Tony heard Jax ordering a search on the couple.

 _On it, boss,_ came a familiar voice.

“McGee? McGee’s on board?” Tony asked. “ _Boss_? Man, you’re so totally fucked, Jax,” he sniggered. “You, too, McGee.”

“Get your ass back here, DiNozzo, and I’ll give you a fucking you won’t forget,” Jax barked.

“Aye, aye, sir.” Turning back to Ángel, who was looking at him curiously, Tony said, “What do you know about your parents?”

Instead of answering, Ángel pulled Tony to the door. “You must get away, Tonio, and I can’t be found here. Elliot will beat me again if he finds I have left my quarters without permission.”

“Wait.” Tony extricated his arm from Ángel’s grip. “I can’t just walk out of here. There are guards everywhere.”

“It’s okay. I know a way out.” Ángel grabbed Tony’s arm again. "It will take you out of the hacienda. You can escape before Elliot knows you are gone."

“Elliot. Where is he?”

“Downstairs, with Ivan and the other two men. You must hurry. It is already late. They could be ending soon. Once he’s finished his meeting, Elliot could come for you. And if he catches me with you, he will kill me. After he burns the rest of my body,” Ángel added, darkly. “Look. You do not believe me?” He hoisted his tee-shirt up and pulled his low-slung jeans over his bare butt, showing two circular scars. One on each butt cheek.

Tony absently noted that the kid went commando. Then what he was looking at registered. He heard the hissed curses from Jax and Nick.

 _What the fuck?_ The shock came through Nick’s voice.

 **Jax:** _Quinn! C’mere. Take a look at this._

Quinn hurried over to Jax and went slack-jawed.

What the hell was a Nicholas Monterey clone doing with a Knight birthmark?

“What the hell?” Quinn stared at the birthmark on Ángel’s ass. “Give us a close-up, Tony.”

Tony moved in closer. “How did you get this marking, Ángel?”

Ángel started to twist around but Tony gripped his hips. “Hold still. I want to take a closer look. Is it a special tattoo?”

“No. Birthmark,” Ángel replied. “It looks like a fleur-de-lis, doesn’t it? Is there something wrong with your tongue? Why does it keep hanging out like a dog’s?”

“Hekyll and Jekyll, need more work on this, boys,” Tony muttered. “He’s going to ask if I’m a werewolf next.”

“So what do we do with you?” Tony asked Ángel, but more for Jax’s ears.

 **Jax:** _Ask him if he knows how you can get out of the compound. Tell him he’s coming with you._

“Hey, kid You know how I can get out of here?”

“Yes…but –”

“No buts. We gotta get outta here.” Tony hurried over to his backpack, picking it off the floor next to the bed. “You said we have to hurry,” Tony reminded Ángel. “Let’s go, then.”

“You need something to wear outside,” Ángel said. “It gets chilly at night and it is raining.”

“In my backpack.”

Ángel eyed the backpack skeptically but shrugged and went to the desk and that’s when Tony saw the hole in the ceiling.

“That how you came in?” Tony gestured at the yawning hole. “From up there?”

“Yes. All the rooms are accessible from above the ceiling but only along certain portions. The rest of the ceiling is reinforced and the boards are not removable.”

“And you know where all the access points are?” Tony asked.

Ángel nodded. “Yes. This is a very old hacienda, built over two hundred years ago.” Ángel pulled Tony over to the table and hoisted the chair on top of it. “Get up on the chair. I will climb on your shoulders and go up first. Do you think you will be strong enough to pull yourself up?”

 _With a Level II enhancement?_ “No problem,” Tony replied. “But where are we going?

“To the pantry. Downstairs. Through the secret stairway.”

Tony laughed. “Secret stairway. Right. Who are you, really? Nancy Drew?”

Ángel smiled for the first time. “No, I’m Short Round.”

Tony blinked. “The Chinese kid in Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom?”

“You got it in one.” A grin from Ángel accompanied that. “No kidding. Come on. You will see.”

Tony did as told and was surprised by Ángel’s agility. The guy climbed up on Tony’s shoulders and reached up to waist height past the ceiling. He hoisted himself up easily then looked back down at Tony.

“I’m going to fetch a ladder. Make sure the door is locked and go lie on the bed or something until I come back. Just remember, every room in the house has an access to the ceiling space so if we lose each other, try to find your way up and we’ll eventually bump into each other.” With that, Ángel replaced the ceiling board and Tony was, once again, alone in the room.

He hopped down from the table, brought the chair down and went to the door. Opening it. He poked his head out and saw two guards chatting a couple of feet away. They started when they saw him and Tony flashed them a smile.

“Hi guys. I’m going to hit the sack.” He stifled a yawn. “You know – sleep.” He made snoring sounds. “Buenas noches.” and shut the door, locking it. He laid down on the bed, staring at the spot on the ceiling where Ángel had disappeared through, wondering who the hell he was and. He couldn’t be a prisoner, or he’d have escaped by now since he knew about the secret stairways. Surely the point of having any secret crawlspace, stairway or tunnel, was to provide a means of escape – something common in the old mansions and castles.

Less than five minutes had gone by when the ceiling board was lifted up a fraction. Tony wouldn’t have noticed if his eyes hadn’t been glued to the spot.

He leapt off the bed as the ceiling board was lifted off and Ángel lowered a ladder. Grabbing his gear, Tony hopped up on the desk, climbed up the ladder then pulled it up. The ceiling board was replaced before Tony remembered. “Shit. The door is still locked. We should leave it unlocked. That way when Elliot returns he’ll assume I managed to slip past the guards.Otherwise he’ll wonder how I escaped and start checking out the room.”

Back down again he went, quietly unlocked the door and was back up above the ceiling in no time.

It was just higher than a crawl space so they were able to move quickly bent over the waist, using the flashlight Tony had instead of the ones in their cell phones.

“You got our location, guys?” Tony asked M31.

 **Jax:** _Affirmative. We’re following you.”_

“Where are we going?” Tony asked.

“To a tunnel below ground,” Ángel replied.

“And where does said tunnel lead to?”

“To a disused copper mine. Colombia has lots of mines.”

 **Jax:** _We got the location of the mine._ McGee gave Jax the thumbs-up. _Alright. We’ve got you on HydraSAS._

“Oh, hey, that’s great.” Tony expelled a breath of relief. “Um, what is that?”

 **Jax:** _KnightShade’s satellite imaging surveillance._

“Oh, we got one of those back at MTAC,” Tony said.

 **Nick:** _Nah. That’s thermal imaging. I can see the stubble on your jaw. Can MTAC do that?_

“Hmm…okay, you win.” Tony grinned. And M31 saw him, almost as clear as day. Almost, because he and Ángel were still crawling through the narrow space in semi-darkness so the imaging was still basically thermal then converted to real color during the data transfer.

 **Gibbs:** _Enough of the pissing contest. Get outta there, Tony._

“Um, do I really have to go down there? I can’t see the bottom of this hole in the ground.”

“It’s okay,” Ángel reassured Tony. “The ladder takes us down to the underground tunnel. There’s a light switch so no need for the flashlight.”

 **Jax:** _You heard him. Get your ass down there and yeah, we’re taking him with us. Your KnightFone. Pull out the nylon cord in the corner and wear it around your neck. Turn on the camera then no more doggy tongue.  
_

Ángel led Tony down a steep ladder that vanished into the abyss below. When he reached the bottom, he looked for the catch on the corner of his KnightFone. Found it and pulled out the thin nylon cord. “I’m bringing Short, Round with me?” he asked as Jax appeared via the Knight View.

 **Jax:** _Hell, yeah. We just got a response from Alex. As far as he knows, only first-born sons carry the Knight birthmark and that’s an unbroken line since King Arthur. Right up to Quinn._

“I thought Alex was Armenian,” Tony said.

 **Jax:** _I don’t know, DiNozzo! Move your ass!_

“It’s moving. It’s moving.” Tony muttered. “Holy shit! Look at that! It _is_ Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom.”

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 45___

TBC

 


	47. PART 3/Chapter 46

 

**PART 3/Chapter 46**

 

 

Tony’s flashlight swept over the cavern they’d descended into and lit up a railway track with a car, the type used in a lot of older mines. And in the Indiana Jones movie.

A light turned on and Tony saw Ángel moving away from the wall switch.

“This will take you to the mine,” Ángel said. “Once you get there, you travel west until you get to the plains. The Troncal del Magdalena runs through there.

 **Jax:** _Th_ _at’s the Highway 45._

“You have been on this thing, haven’t you?” Tony asked Ángel.

“Only once. It was too risky because the servants are coming in and out of the pantry every day and I am with Carlos at night.”

“How did you know about it?”

"Marisela. The housekeeper. She locked me in the pantry when I was eight.”

“Why?”

“I ate half a tray of dulce de leche cupcakes. They were for Ramora’s guests.”

“Ah, a kid after my own heart,” Tony said.

“I got bored so I started checking the shelves to see if there was anything interesting. I climbed up to the top of the one near the ceiling and I forgot and stood up. My head hit the ceiling and I saw that the board had popped up. I stood up my toes and popped my head through and saw the crawl space. I thought it was great place to hide from Marisela when she decided to come and let me out. I just explored a bit and found this place.”

“Who knows about this?” Tony asked.

“I don’t think any of them know. Not even Carlos. Ramora bought the hacienda from someone who wasn’t even here much and like I told you, it was built over two centuries ago. That is what Adela told me. She is Carlos’ step-sister. She liked me and she told me a lot of stories about the family. It was she who told me about my parents first. Then the housekeeper filled in the rest. I –”

“Get in the car,” Tony said brusquely, interrupting Ángel. “I’m turning off the light.”

“Why?” Ángel asked. “You don’t need me. The mine car will take you right through. I can’t stay much longer. Elliot will be looking for me once his meeting ends.”

 “Are you serious? You want to stay here with that man?”

Ángel looked perplexed. “Where else am I to go? This is my home. Wherever Elliot is, I am to be there.”

“And this is the life you want? With a man like him?”

Ángel shrugged. “It is the only one I know. I do not have anyone. Only Elliot. And he is good to me most times. I had Carlos, when he was alive. But even he passed me around to his father’s business partners. I know that this weekend is an important one. Elliot wants me to perform for his associates, especially Shahid.”

“Perform how?” Tony asked with a sinking feeling.

“You know how.” Ángel rolled his eyes at the dumb question. “I don’t even really mind that. It’s having Dulcina watch that creeps me out.”

“Dulcina?”

“Yes, Ramora’s daughter. Elliot is grooming her as his right hand man, or woman. Puta is a more accurate word, though. Dulcina has been one of his lieutenants for years. She’s a _bruja_ , that one. They talk on the phone almost every day.”

“You getting that, M31?”

 **Jax:** _We copy. Get in the fucking car, DiNozzo! Carry him in, if you have to._

“Ángel, you must come with me. There is another life out there and people who can protect you from Elliot.

But Ángel was backing away. “No. He will find me. Like the first time. He will hurt me. Worse this time because I’m bad and have run away again.”

 **Nick:** _Tony, connect to me on your KnightFone. I’m coming through on KnightView. Tell Ángel his twin brother wants to talk to him._

“Ángel, you have a brother. A twin, and he wants to talk to you. Look.” Tony held up his KnightFone to Ángel who gasped at the image of Nick. "Come on, get in the car and talk to your brother.”

Stunned, Ángel did as he was told and took the KnightFone from Tony. The latter dashed to the wall and switched off the light. Getting back into the mine car with the aid of his flashlight, he asked Ángel, “How do we move this thing?”

“He is really my brother?” Ángel asked, ignoring Tony’s question.

“Is there a switch?” Tony asked, flashing the light over the front of the car. The mine car was a dirty, rusty, rectangular bin. “Hey, guys. A little help here would be much appreciated.” He took off his backpack and took out a vacuum-sealed pack, passing it to Ángel. “Jacket in there. Wear it now.” He did the same as McGee’s voice came over: _Tony_ , _there should be a lever on the side somewhere. A brake of sorts, if it isn’t powered by electricity or a battery. Is the rail going downhill?”_

Tony looked for the lever or any sort of handle when Ángel reached down and pulled something on his side of the car. The metal cart started rolling.

“Whoa!” Tony grabbed the side of the car as the dumpster-on-wheels lurched forward and began a slow roll. “We’re moving. Guess it _is_ going downhill,” Tony muttered, his backside rattled by the metal floor of the car as it rumbled along the track, gathering speed. “Hey, kid. You have been on this thing before, haven’t you?” He briefly wondered how it managed the return trip since that would be uphill.

Ángel had other things on his mind. “Hey, Tonio! _This_ man is my brother, not that Nick.” Ángel swerved, pressing into Tony as the car went round a sharp bed. He held up the phone to Tony. “Him. Quinn. Look, he has the fleur-de-lis!”

Tony did a double-take at the full frontal of Quinn and the close-up of Quinn’s birthmark just above his groin. “Uhh…what goes, Masterson-Knight? Monterey?”

 **Quinn:** _We_ _’re not quite sure but one of us is that kid’s brother. I’m betting it’s Nick because hey, it’s a no-brainer. Look at the two of them. Photocopies._

“But you have the fleur-de-lis,” Tony pointed out. He knew Quinn had a birthmark but all the M31 men had at least one tattoo, and an assortment of scars and he’d thought Quinn’s birthmark was one of the two.

 **Quinn:** _My guess is that Nick and Ángel are also Knights and since he has the birthmark, Ángel is the firstborn, Nick his younger twin. We’re waiting for Alex to contact us. He’s still in the closed-door meeting but we’ve got the messages through._

“Shit, Quinn.” Tony’s eyes went wide. “You’ve been fucking your cousin!” A pause. Then, “McGee. You didn’t hear that.”

“No, I did not.” McGee shot up from his seat and took off to the toilet.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Tony asked. "Ángel has to be a Knight if what you say about the birthmark is true. And he’s either a cousin or, if you got things slightly wrong, he’s your brother. Personally, I’d prefer the former.”

 **Gibbs:** _DiNozzo!_

“Right, Gibbs. Headslap being self-administered.” Tony gave his head a light whack then turned to Ángel who was looking him at wonderingly.

Tony put an arm around Ángel’s shoulders as the car took another hairpin curve, descending even steeper down. Holding on to the side of the car with his other hand, he muttered, “I hope this thing has a brake.” He felt around the floor with his foot.

“Yes, there is,” Ángel said. “On both corners. Front and back. You can feel it with your foot or if you reach behind you.”

“Aha! Clever.” Tony’s right foot came into contact with the pedal on the right corner of the car. “So the ones at our back is for the return trip, huh? When we sit facing the other way. Not that we’re going back.” He stepped cautiously on the brake, slowing the car slightly. The squeal and sparks flyin up had him lifting his foot.

“So how come I have a brother? Maybe _two_ brothers, because Nick looks exactly like me. But why doesn’t he have the fleur-de-lis?”

 “I don’t know, kid, I –”

“I told you,” Ángel huffed. “I am not a kid. I am a grown man. Just because I look like a kid doesn’t mean I am one so stop calling me that. How old is Nick?”

“Hey, Nick. The kid - uh, Ángel - asked you a question.”

 **Nick:** _I’m twenty-eight and –_

 **Jax:** _Alex’s reply just came in. Ángel is likely the son of his twin brother, Nicolas. It’s a long, convoluted story and this is the first time I’ve heard of it so just get that long-lost Knight boy home and we’ll get the full story, later.”_

“Got it, boss,” Tony replied. “Speaking of which, Jeth, are you there?”

 **Gibbs:** _Right here, Tony. Monitoring Staz and Nick’s position. You are fifteen minutes to the mine exit. Extraction team is an hour away. Unfortunately, that could be half a day’s hike for you through the jungle, longer since it’s night, unless we can do a Special Patrol Insertion/Extraction maneuver._ He looked enquiringly at Jax.

 **Jax:** _Yes, we can do a SPIE but only if the weather lets up. October’s the second rainy season in Colombia and Hurricane Omar is expected to hit next week._

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

As the HydraSAS system had calculated, Tony and Ángel’s mine car went shooting out of the mine exit fifteen hair-raising minutes later and came to a slow halt as the rail line went up a steep slope, allowing the car to come to a pause before rolling back.

Tony stepped on the brake pedal, bringing them to a complete halt. He could see the sharp cliff sides around them. Large clumps of bushes and trees dotted the jagged landscape in dark relief. The ground was, no doubt, a hazard zone of rocks and other obstacles. Rain was still falling fast and water was running down the two men's heads and faces. Thank fuck for the waterproof jackets, Tony thought.

Nick’s voice came over, full of cheer: _Piece a cake, DiNozzo. Now, get moving because we detect activity outside the Ramora compound. Looks like your absence has been duly noted.  Despite the rain, barring injuries and other delays, you should make it to the extraction point by sunrise. That’s only three hours away._

Tony gave a derisive laugh. “ _Only_? You do realize we have to hack through the jungle, don’t you? And all I have on me is a tiny flashlight?”

 **Nick:** _Stop being such a girl, DiNozzo. You’re KnightShade. You’re M31, for fuck sake! Remember Kauai? No diff and minus T-Rex.”_

 **Staz:** _DiNozzo._ _The highlands around here are not as thick as the primary jungles down south towards the Amazon but move away from the mine. Fast. The road from the hacienda passes the mine and Elliot’s men are on the move._

 **Jax:** _Move out, DiNozzo. The river is a two clicks away. North. Head for it and make your way downriver. It’ll get you to the extraction point. These rivers are still relatively well-traversed so there’ll be jungle trails. This is_ not _the Amazon. Head for the river. You copy?”_

“No giant arapaima. No anacondas. I copy.” He turned to Ángel. “Come on. We need to get out of here. Elliot has discovered we’re gone.” He felt Ángel scrambling in panic, tugging at his arm. “Hey, it’s okay, but we need to hurry.”

 **Jax:** _We got you on HydraSAS. Visibility not good but we see you. There’s a road fifty meters ahead. Two o’clock. Follow that. It’ll take you to the river. Move out! Now._

“Going. Going…we’re gone.” Tony pulled Ángel along, stumbling over a small rock and falling nearly face-down on the muddy ground. By the time they reached the river bank, both of them were wet, dirty and cold. At least they were wearing the nylon rain jackets which came with hoods so their clothes underneath weren’t wet. Too bad about the jeans, though. Muttering all kinds of curses on the gods of tropical jungles, Tony was, nevertheless, glad it was the tropics, so at least they weren’t freezing. “Do you happen to know this place well enough to get us out?” he asked Ángel.

“I think so. There was a competition organized by Ramora for a barrio fiesta. The teams had to get from the Hacienda Ramora to the farm at the bottom. One team would take road and the other would take the river. My team took the river were given a one-hour start but both had to walk.”

“Can you remember how long it took you? Any jungle paths? Snakes? Crocs?”

Ángel laughed. “Lots of snakes but no crocodiles. The river flows down from the mountain slopes. Lots of rapids.

 **Gibbs:** _Hey, Tony. Doing good. But you’ve gotta move on. Elliot’s men are spreading out._

“Jeth!” God, he missed Gibbs. He missed his bed with the soft, Egyptian sheets and a hard, comforting Gibbs holding him but there was no time for chitchat and they hurried on.

Thankfully, the rain had let up somewhat but the torrent down the river made it a dangerous route. Part of the jungle path skirted the riverbanks and every bit of concentration was need so that they did not slip into the rapidly-flowing water.

Tony hoped the battery in his flashlight would last but he did have his KnightFone and the inbuilt power source lasted much longer than a regular phone.

“What’s your position?” Tony asked the men.

 **Gibbs:** _W_ _e’re just out of Simon Bolivar. Heading out to you by helo. ETA thirty-five minutes._

 **Jax:** _we can’t extract you where you are. You need to get to a clearing but the nearest one is the extraction point. We’re going to do a drop as close to you as possible without alerting Elliot’s men._

 **Nick:** _We’re fifteen minutes to extraction point but my system shows Elliot’s troops are heading down the road, past where DiNozzo is. Staz can’t fly over as they’ll hear us even if they can’t see us in the dark. He'll drop me over Prado Sevilla. It’s three clicks away from the extraction point but our helo heading there would cause less speculation. I'll make it on foot from there.  
_

“Who are you talking to?” Ángel asked once more.

“My friends,” Tony replied. “They’re going to get us out.”

“I know that,” Ángel said. “But who are your friends? Americanos?”

“Yes.”

“Policia? Militar?”

“You could say that.”

“So you have soldados?”

“Yes, some are soldiers, some agentes federales.”

“Ah. Feds.” Ángel grinned, his white teeth gleaming as Tony’s flashlight skimmed over his face. “Can your friends send the soldados and Feds to arrest Elliot and Ramora? Then we don’t have to run anymore.”

“Um, yeah. That is a good idea. Except, in our country, there’s this species of bloodsuckers called Lawyers and they will only get Elliot released and our case thrown out if we have no evidence he is involved in any criminal activity.”

“What about assassins?” Ángel suggested. “Ramora just sends his assassins if other ways do not work.”

"Yet another brilliant idea, Ángel. I’m all for it but, you see…” He stopped short. Something was under his pants leg and Tony paused to feel what it was. “What the hell is this? Uh, no the Feds and military do not use assassins. Not that I know of, anyway, and while our government is looking for the mastermind behind a series of attacks on the US, other governments are also involved, plus, as I mentioned earlier, we need evidence. But I’m sure my friends are considering  bursting into the hacienda with guns blasting and arresting the scumbag.” He said the last sentence in a louder voice for Jax's benefit.

“How are you going to get the evidence now?”

Tony pulled his pant leg up to try to get the thing he felt on his leg. “It’s unlikely we can now, you’re right. That’s why getting you out of here alive and well is critical. You’re our only recourse now. You can testify against Elliot. You’ve lived with him for several years. You would have information that could put him away for life.”

“Yes, I think I do,” Ángel said. “But I think it is safer to kill him.”

“I totally agree.” Tony shone his flashlight on his leg.

“Whoaaa…” Ángel crouched down at Tony’s bared calf. “You have lawyers on your leg. You need to get them off and check if more are further up. Me, too.”

One leech was already so full, it dropped off and fell out but it came from further up. His thigh. He could feel the bloody things under his pants. Quickly pulling his pants down to his knees, Tony saw four leeches on his thigh, one close enough to his privates to make him gasp.

“Do you have a knife?” Ángel asked. “If not then a lighter to burn it off but that is not good because it will vomit into the wound and make you sick.”

“Then it is fortunate I take Rule Number 9 seriously.” Tony dug into his backpack and drew out a Swiss Army knife. Or rather, the KnightShade version. With the tip of the blade he’d pulled out, Tony worked it under the sucker head while Ángel held the flashlight, and flung the offending creature away before working on the next one.

“You’d better check yourself,” Tony warned Ángel.

“It’s okay. They drop off on their own after they’re full. I just don’t want one giving me a blowjob.” He chortled with laughter as he dropped his pants. He had only three on his calves and Tony got rid of them. After applying some antiseptic cream and Band-Aid on the wounds, they resumed their trek.

“You have a lot of useful things in your backpack,” Ángel remarked. “Were you expecting to be captured?”

“No, or I would have packed a jet pack.”

“What is that?”

“That…is something McGee will tell you all about. Right now, we need to lay low because I’m sure I saw – “

 **Jax:** _Go dark! Go dark!_

Tony switched off the flashlight.

 **Jax:** _Stay where you are. Troop movements five meters away at ten o’clock. Not heading your way but will come close. Will try to ID._

“Elliot’s men are close,” Tony whispered.

“Could also be the ELN. Ejército de Liberación Nacional,” Ángel whispered back.

“Rebels?”

“Guerrilla group. They do not like foreigners, especially Americanos.”

“Old news, kid…Ángel.”

 **Jax:** _Not ELN. Elliot. You need to get out faster. Chad has reported in. His team is already at the extraction point. He’s heading your way._

 **Nick:** _I’m five minutes away. Meeting up with Chad.  
_

**_Jax:_ ** _Status Report: support on its way to you from the Colombian military. DiNozzo, keep your location dark. Elliot’s men are closing in on you. They’re likely to have night-vision._

“It’s going to be light, soon,” Tony whispered. He’d been holding his breath, arm tightly around Ángel. The jungle around them was abuzz with the music of the night but he was straining to hear the click of a rifle. Difficult, with the updates coming through from M31.

 **Jax:** W _ait for light if you can. You’ll be less visible in light than in the dark if they have NVGs._

 **Staz:** _I’m over Guamachito in about seven minutes. Gonna set up a distraction at the hacienda. Send them heading north to investigate._

“Gibbs? Where are you?” Tony asked.

 **Gibbs:** _Heading right your way. Nick should get to you first._

 **Jax:** _If we can’t meet you at the extraction point, we’ll see you back at the US Base at Palanquero._

“Come on, we have to move. And fast.” Tony pulled Ángel to his feet. “Elliot’s men are right behind us. He’s got roadblocks set up and men scouring the entire area.”

Ángel scrambled up, fear screaming out of his eyes as he clapped his hands over his mouth.

“Move, kid.” Tony ran through the narrow path. Thank God the rain had stopped and it was getting light. The grey showing between the tops of the trees told him it wouldn’t be long before the downpour resumed. The branches smacked at their faces but it was nothing compared to Kauai where he and Nick were fighting through thick undergrowth and no path to give even the smallest respite.

This area was obviously well-traveled, considering the well-worn path but Tony couldn’t help hoping those travelers didn’t carry assault rifles with their backpacks. Morning was coming on fast, the pale golden rays shining down through the breaks in the trees.

“It’s clearing up,” Tony reported. “We must be nearing the edge of the jungle. Gimme an update.”

Jax’s voice came back on. He’d obviously turned the mic off as Tony was now able to hear the activity in the background. He distinctly heard Gibbs yelling at someone to ‘put her down five hundred meters from the target’. The sharp pang of need threatened to choke Tony. He needed outta here. He needed to be away with Gibbs. Somewhere safe. He’d had enough of running – from all kinds of enemies.

He wanted his white picket fence, his Labs and his husband.

The morning sunlight met them as they emerged out of the jungle, as did the burst of gunfire.

"Damn!" Tony dived for cover, bringing Ángel down with him. The ground in front of them spattered and Tony scrambled up and ran, dragging Ángel with him.

 **Jax:** _Extraction point six hundred meters ahead. Go for it! Move, DiNozzo! We’ll cover you._

Gibbs watched, not breathing, as Tony and Ángel across the clearing. Behind them, several of Elliot’s men were in pursuit, their weapons firing at the two men.

Tony dove into a nearby bush and Ángel followed. More of Elliot’s men were pouring down the slopes. Tony knew that unless the cavalry arrived, he and Ángel would be overwhelmed.

 **Jax:** _Mulroney’s ETA is four minutes, DiNozzo. Get your asses on that helo._ __Extraction point. Two hundred meters._ Nick is on the ground. Staz will cover you from the top. Go! Go! Go!_

As Staz’s FireHawk, the KnightShade helicopter gunship did a dive towards Elliot’s men, spitting fire from its M134 miniguns. Mulroney’s helo could be heard in the distance and called in her position just as the Elliot’s land convoy reached the clearing. The jeeps were bumping over the uneven ground as they went off-road in pursuit of Tony and Ángel. At the head of the pursuing convoy was Elliot standing up in the open-top jeep next to its driver.

Gunfire spat at the ground around them and Tony tripped over a pothole. He went down but this time Ángel pulled him up.

“It’s Elliot!” Ángel gasped, as Elliot’s jeep raced towards them. Behind, several more vehicles loaded with armed men followed.

“Run, Ángel.” Tony scrambled up. “The rescue helo is right there. See it?” He pulled Ángel along as the speck in the sky that was Mulroney grew larger.

“He will kill us!” Ángel gasped again.

“No, he won’t,” Tony said.

 **Gibbs:** _DiNozzo! We’ll be executing a Fast Rope Extraction. Mulroney will drop a harness. Strap Ángel in first and hook up to the D-ring on the rope –_

“I know how to do that, Gibbs. I did go through training and – _oh shit_! Gotta go.”

More men were pouring down from the road and emerging from the underbrush. They would be surrounded in minutes. More shots rang out. He saw Ángel drop, turned and saw Elliot shoot one of the men, presumably the one who shot Ángel.

“Where the hell are you, Nick?” Tony yelled. “This isn’t Kaui! Get your ass here. _Now_. Or we are going to fucking die!”

 **Nick:** _Coming in. Hang on. Chad’s a tad busy and I need the cover._

Tony could hear gunfire exploding in his ears and the shouts of men, presumably Chad’s team.

The roar of two fighter jets approaching in the distance stopped Tony momentarily. “I don’t fucking need _air_ support!” he roared. “Ángel’s gonna bleed out if I don’t get him to the helo. I need Nick to take Elliot out!”

 **Jax:** _Easy, DiNozzo. The fighters will slow them down. Keep moving! Nick! Come in!_

 _“_ Are those Blue Angels?” Ángel whispered, his voice weak from shock but valiantly trying not to show it.

“No, the Blue Angels are a demo squadron but yes, those jets up there are F/A-18 Hornets.” Then, “Nick, where the fuck are you?”

Nick plunged the knife into the man’s jugular before answering.

 **Nick:** _ETA two minutes!_ He grabbed his sniper rifle off the ground and checked if he was clear. The ground was still exploding around him and a couple more bodies landed nearby.

“Monterey!” Chad yelled. "We got you covered. Go! Go! Go!”

Nick ran through the thick brush, aiming for the bushes on higher ground which would put Elliot in his sights.

He’d heard the sound of the approaching jets and had expelled a breath of relief. Staz’s helo was under attack from Ramora’s troops. Apparently, Ramora’s mini-army had come pouring out of Palmor, a nearby town, joined up with the others from the vast hacienda and were heading for the extraction point.

Unable to fire on Elliot’s vehicles as they had closed the gap between them and Tony, Staz had trained his gunship on stopping Elliot’s reinforcements at the rear. From the air, he could see that Elliot's men had circled around the pursued couple, clearly able to overrun them yet keeping some distance. _The bastard's toying with them_. Staz cussed under his breath. Elliot also knew if he kept close to Tony, there'd be less chance of him being fired upon as Tony or Angel could get hit.

 **Staz:** _I’m under fire from Elliot's convoy. Heading off to the hacienda to cut off Ramora._ He banked the gunship, taking a sharp turn and heading for the hacienda. He'd have to leave Elliot to the team on the ground. _  
_

**Jax:** _FireHawks ETA one minute._

 **Approaching Fighter Pilot #1:** _Black Bitch, this is FireHawk-1. Come in._

 **Jax:** _FireHawk-1, this is Black Bitch-31. Take out the rear and flanks. Cover DiNozzo and the boy._

 **Approaching Fighter Pilot #2:** _Black Bitch-31, this is FireHawk-2. Come in._

 **Jax:** _FireHawk-2, this is Black Bitch-31. Jambalaya-31 needs cover._

 **Approaching Fighter Pilot #2:** _Jambalaya-31, this is FireHawk-2. Come in._

 **Staz:** _FireHawk-2, this is Jambalaya-31. Women and children evacuated._

_**Jax:** _FireHawk-1, this is Black Bitch-31. Target's all yours._ Take it out. Over. _

FireHawk-2’s air-to-ground whistled through the air, leaving plumes of white smoke and bombarding Ramora’s compound, sending more men running out.

 **Fighter Pilot #2:** _Black Bitch-31, this is FireHawk-2. Target is out. Jambalaya-31 is clear._

 **Staz:** _Jambalaya-31 to Black Bitch-31.  Affirmative. I’m clear._

 **Fighter Pilot #1:** _Black Bitch, this is FireHawk-1. Rear and flanks clear. DiNozzo and second target not cleared. Repeat. Not cleared. Over._

 **Jax:** _FireHawk-1 and 2, this is Black Bitch-31. We’ll take it from here. Over and out.  
_

**Fighter Pilot #1:** _FireHawk-1 to Black Bitch-31. RTB. Over  and out._ **  
**

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

“Gotta carry you.” Tony picked the bleeding Ángel up and ran.

Staz’s attack helo that had swooped down on Elliot’s men earlier before vanishing, had made a return trip and was heading towards them.

“I hope whoever is in that helicopter can see us,” Ángel muttered, “and know we’re the good guys because we could be killed…by friendly fire.”

“No chance, kid. That man in the attack helo? One of the best, and Mulroney’s the best helo pilot ever. She could teach the guys a thing or two.”

“She?” Ángel yelped and Tony almost lost his grip. “A woman? _¡No me jodas!_ “

“Nope. Not fucking with you.” Tony couldn’t look back but the shooting had stopped so he was right – Elliot wanted them alive.

“Carlos said you can’t trust a woman with a car and we’re trusting a woman to fly us out of here?”

“Ángel, I need to get us outta here alive for no other reason than to hear you say that Ziva.” Tony saw Mulroney hover above ground about fifty meters away.

They reached the rescue helo just as Mulroney dropped the rope with the harness attached at the end.

Tony dropped Ángel unceremoniously on the ground and dived for the harness. “Get this on, quick!”

“There’s only one. What about you?”

“No time to strap two. I’ll hang on to you as they hoist us up.” Tony strapped Ángel in then hugged him tightly.

The rope lifted.

Elliot’s vehicle had caught up, however and came to a ground-crunching halt a few meters away from Tony and Ángel who were being hoisted up at, what seemed to Tony, a snail’s pace. He was clinging to Ángel like a monkey at its mother, fifteen feet above the ground when they turned and saw Elliot lift his weapon.

“Tonio!” Elliot shouted above the din of the helo. “You disappoint me.”

 **Gibbs, shouting from their helo:** _Where the hell is Nick?_ He was too late. Then he saw the lone figure hugging the slope with his body from behind a clump of bushes. Saw the sniper rifle. _  
_

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Nick had come out into the clearing in time to see the head jeep come to a halt as Tony and Ángel were running towards the rescue helo. He could see Elliot standing up and shouting at Tony. Another person was standing next to him, hanging on.

Chad and his men had spread out but could not open fire earlier without risking Tony and Ángel. Nick had heard an explosion and the billowing of smoke some distance up the road told him Staz was cutting off more of Elliot’s reinforcements.

It was up to Nick now to earn his sniper stripes where the silver fox was concerned. That, and his balls because the figure hanging on to Elliot was not a man, as he’d thought. It was a woman.

 **Nick:** _I have our targets in my sight. Can’t take the shot yet. There’s a woman draped around Elliot. I can kill Elliot but I’ll have to go through her._

Gibbs sighed. The image of him killing the Somali warlord who’d used a local woman as a shield filled his mental vision. His bullet had ripped through the terrified woman, killing the warlord before he could pull the grenade pin and blow the bus of US troops to kingdom come. _He_ ’d killed a woman, when he didn’t have a choice. Could Monterey?

 **Gibbs:** _That’s not a woman, Monterey. That’s Dulcina. Take Elliot out._

Through his scope, Nick saw Tony clinging to Ángel, dangling sixteen feet from the ground…seventeen…eighteen… Elliot grinning away as he took aim; Dulcina as she lifted her hand and blew Tony and Ángel a goodbye kiss.

And Nick took the shot.

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 46___

TBC


	48. PART 3/Chapter 47

 

 

 

**PART 3/Chapter 47**

 

 

US reinforcements reached the Hacienda Ramora just as the remaining White Phoenix leaders were attempting to leave in a chopper. Tony and Ángel were being airlifted to the Palanquero military base where a KnightShade plane, already on its way from Puerto Rico, would fly them back to the US.

“Someone shot Elliot,” Ángel said, sounding more stunned about that than about being shot.

“Yes, and I can’t say I’m sorry,” Tony said. “The man who shot him? That was Nick. He’s one of the best snipers in KnightShade. He’s also your twin brother. The one you spoke to on the phone.”

“You really think he’s my brother?” Ángel asked. “How cool would that be!” He smiled. “Where are we going now?”

“To Washington, DC.”

“Is that where my brothers live?”

“Brothers? You have only one brother,” Tony replied. _I think._ He wasn’t even sure Nick was his brother or their looking identical was some rare phenomena.

“What about Quinn? He has my birthmark.”

Tony stared at Ángel. _There was that._ He sighed, exhausted but relieved they were safe. “Just rest, okay? We’ll unravel all that when we get home.”

“But where is home?” Ángel asked.

“Hawaii,” Tony replied. “Nick and Quinn live there, too.”

“So I’m going to live with them?”

“I don’t know, Ángel. I won’t know until we get to DC, okay?”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

Gibbs was on the tarmac at the Palanqereo watching Tony’s helo land, and was running to him before Tony even got both feet on the ground.

Tony went into Gibbs’ arms and the two men embraced in silence.

Sometimes words just got in the way.

 

 

 

  _____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

_**1730 hours Thursday;** _

_**Washington, DC** _

Tony and Ángel were taken immediately to the Bethesda Naval Hospital upon arrival in DC and Tony was discharged after ascertaining that he was not injured. Ángel’s bullet wound had already been attended to at the US base in Palanquero but was, nevertheless, warded awaiting his transfer to MediCom at Kauai. The adrenalin drain had reached its low by the time their plane landed and Angel was so out of it, the doctors told Tony the only thing he could do was go home and get some rest himself. Angel would be given a relaxant and monitored, and his bullet wound had been properly treated so there was nothing to worry about.

Gibbs and Tony returned to Tony’s apartment while Jax went immediately to the DoD for a debriefing with SecNav and the other Chiefs.

“Why aren’t you going to the debriefing?” Tony asked on the way to the apartment. “You and Jax were directing the entire op.”

Gibbs shrugged. “Jax is still the head of Operation Sirin-5, including its predecessor, Operation Sirin. I was merely there in the event the final showdown involved NCIS directly. Same goes for you. For our entire team.”

“It’s kinda anti-climactic, isn’t it?”

Gibbs gave a short laugh. “Tell that to the M31 guys. They’ll take anti-climactic over a dramatic finish any day.” He looked weary to Tony. “This isn’t a movie, Tony. I could have lost you."

“Director Vance should be calling us in," Tony said, wanting to turn Gibbs' thoughts away from the unnecessarily morbid. After all, he was back safe and sound, wasn't he? "Why hasn’t he contacted you?”

“Don’t know,” Gibbs replied, wondering the same thing. “He’s likely in the debriefing, too, and he’ll summon us when he’s ready. He did leave a message for us to remain in DC until further notice.”

Tony hoped “further notice” wouldn’t extend past the weekend. They had some clothes in the apartment, left there for occasions when they were called to DC, as they were last month and now. There was not much of anything else, though, just the basic furniture. If they were going to stay longer than the weekend, he was going to check them into a hotel. Or crash at Jax’s apartment. There was bound to be room. No matter where he had homes, the man always made sure there was room for the entire team. One of the perks of being filthy rich. He chuckled to himself as he remembered he was “filthy rich”, too. Or would be once his inheritance was released to him next month.

“What’s amusing you?” Gibbs asked, smiling as he saw the lightness on Tony’s face. It was so good to have the happy, carefree Tony back.

“I was just thinking we could buy – or build – a cabin on the Chesapeake. I know you love your fishing and you love the Fall colors.”

“Well, I’m surprised that’s put a smile on your face. You hate fishing.”

“Well, not _hate_ hate…just gets a little boring, all that waiting for a nibble. No, I was smiling at the thought that I have enough money to have a cabin big enough for the entire team. Now, _that_ sounds like fun. Nick and I can have kayak races!”

“Not where I’m fishing, you’re not.” But it did sound good to him, too. The mission may be over but the men were bonded permanently because of that weird concoction of Hekyll and Jekyll. He’d heard the two men discussing the future of the gel, but instead of developing it further, they were thinking of destroying it in case it fell into the wrong hands. He briefly wondered what else the KnightShade labs were cooking up, what other missions had their teams been involved in and whether Jax was looking forward to his new posting, whether he’d still take on missions from time to time. Then was Quinn. So much there he wanted to explore, too. Quinn was an enigma to him. He’d seen an intensity in his gaze when the man was buried deep in him but it hadn’t been the time and place to probe into such things. Perhaps now…

Gibbs took Tony back to the Szechuan Pavilion, had McGee meet them there, and introduced them to the mocha coffee pork ribs.

“So, boss.” McGee began after the waiter left with their order. “What happens now? Do we move back to NCIS? What happens to our replacement? To Mira’s team? And Abby and Kyle?”

When they were in the thick of the mission, preparing for D-Day, whenever that would be, post-op issues weren’t in their minds. It was only when everything was over, when the soldier returned, successful mission or not, that the reality of daily life made itself known.

For the KnightShade men, it was just another day. They’d fly back to Hawaii and wait for the next mission. For Jax and most of his team, they’d be preparing for their transition to Theron-Knight Atomics.

“I suppose we’ll be offered the Hawaii Field Office,” Gibbs replied. “But if I decided I want to return to DC, Vance could offer Hawaii to Miranda’s team.”

“She may not go for it,” Tony said. “D.C.s still the Hq even though Hawaii’s big.”

“Are you planning to come back to DC, boss?” McGee asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony before answering. “No. Tony and I are planning to leave NCIS, actually.”

“What? _Why_?” McGee was stunned. “What’s going to happen to Abby and me?” Even though he knew their relocation was only for the duration of the op, he hadn’t expected it to be over so fast. He was hoping for at least one year to enjoy his new environment.

“You weren’t transferred there purely for the op,” Gibbs told him. “Both Abby’s and your skills are coveted by KnightShade and I don’t see a problem for you to remain there, if you so wish. All these arrangements, our replacements and the changes, did take into consideration the possibility that the mission could be accomplished within a short space of time. Meaning, I don’t see a problem with both of you staying on at KnightShade, if you want to.”

 Their food arrived and they continued the topic of Life After Op Sirin-5 as they ate. Gibbs remarked on how the pork ribs were still as good as the last time he had them while McGee was struck by how settled Gibbs was. Not that the boss had ever been the restless type; just that he looked…content. That was it – content. And happy. He caught the look Gibbs was giving Tony as the younger man bit into his pork rib and the depth of emotion there startled him. He didn’t think Gibbs had it in him to love someone that deeply, not with the track record he had. Just goes to show how wrong one could be about another person.

“Operation Sirin-5 was wrapped up in two months for us, McGee,” Tony said, licking the mocha coffee sauce from his fingers. “But it took eight years for Jax and M31. Longer if you consider that the DoD’s been after the White Phoenix from before Jax Theron was recruited.”

Gibbs’ and Tony’s reassignment to Hawaii had been enveloped in ambiguity, with both men taking it one day at a time, and the conclusion of Operation Sirin-5 had not changed things as far as their future was concerned. If not for his decision to retire early, Gibbs, like McGee, would be concerned about his job. He’d been a working man since his teens and he’d been frugal out of necessity. Or stupidity, considering he hadn’t been forced into marrying his three exes.

Gibbs could certainly empathize with McGee’s consternation and concern but reminded himself he had already told all them about his and Tony’s plans to retire to Hawaii. “I’m expecting for Vance to call me in for a debrief tomorrow. We’ll see what the plan is, then, McGee. Meanwhile, we have a report to write and I want it on Vance’s desk before he arrives in the morning.”

“On it, boss,” McGee said. “I wrote up reports for every search Abby and I did so I can put them together and get it to the Director’s office before he gets in.”

Tony wanted a detailed account of what went on from M31’s side while he was being taken to Ramora’s Estate and the communication between his father, SecNav and M31. Gibbs, however, said they’d talk about that when they got back to the apartment so conversation revolved around their time in Hawaii and KnightShade, with certain details omitted by Gibbs and Tony, of course.

Later, out on the balcony in the cool October evening over the steaming coffees they’d bought from the deli downstairs, they went over the events during Tony’s and Ángel’s escape and the communications M31 was receiving mid-air en route to Colombia.

“Elliot Walker had connected with us through Gibbs’ NCIS cell phone,” McGee told Tony. “We patched him through to KnightShade from the KnightBird then contacted your father who was still in the close-door meeting. But Alex Knight got through to him.” McGee faltered in his recounting, not relishing Tony finding out what Elliot had planned for him.

“Tony, Elliot showed us what he planned to do," Gibbs said, picking up where McGee had stopped. "He was going to have you and Ángel raped and tortured on camera. You, he wasn’t going to kill. He planned to keep you around but he wanted your father to witness your rape and torture if your father did not give himself up in exchange., Ángel would be killed in front of all of us first, then you. He’d contacted your father, Alex and M31 simultaneously. He put us all on speaker so we could hear each other.”

Tony listened in stunned silence as Gibbs continued. “Elliot knew all along who we were. Our cover IDs were useless. He let us to believe it was working. The only time we had one over him was when you and Nick went to his hotel suite. He wasn’t expecting that.”

“How did you know?” Tony asked.

“He told us,” Gibbs replied. “Told us everything on the vid comm except that while he was making his demands, we could see that you and Ángel had already escaped from the compound and were in the mine tunnel. Mr. DiNozzo didn’t know that, of course. He was at the Pentagon when Elliot contacted him.”

“When Elliot was communicating with us, you and Ángel had just exited the mine tunnel,” McGee said. “Priority was to get you out. Telling you Elliot’s plans’ would have been pointless and would only have distracted you. We needed you totally focused on getting to your extraction point before Elliot realized you had escaped.”

 “Tony,” Gibbs’ voice softened. “Your dad immediately agreed to the trade and we gave Elliot our terms to ensure you and Ángel would be handed over unharmed.” Gibbs knew this piece of news would go a long way to show Tony his father truly loved him. “Your father’s way of protecting you all these years may not be the way you and I would have chosen. Hell, it may not even be the right way…but he did what he thought was best and now, at this point, he did the ultimate – he traded his life for yours.”

Tony didn’t say anything but the reddening of his eyes spoke volumes.

 “Your father, SecNav and Vance were following your rescue mission from the moment they were notified,” Gibbs said. “SecNav had our base in Palanquero dispatch reinforcements to round up Ramora’s men while M31 teams went after Elliot and the other WP leaders. Our guys, including Nick, were fighting off Elliot’s men in the jungle but Elliot, including Ramora’s daughter and heir apparent, Dulcina, were ahead and too close on your heels for Staz to take them out from the air.”

“I know,” Tony said. “I saw him head off towards the hacienda and guessed he’d be preventing Ramora and the other leaders from escaping or cutting off Elliot’s men from us.” He paused. “Elliot killed the guard who shot at us.”

“We saw that,” Gibbs said. “We saw him halt the shooting earlier, too. When you and Ángel had just come out of the jungle onto the clearing, his men started firing and Elliot stopped it.”

“Why me?” Tony asked. “Why Ángel?”

 “I don’t have all the details yet,” Gibbs replied. “But your father told us that Admiral Stanton had been a spy for the CIA for several years, just as your parents were.”

Oh, that was just fucking great, Tony thought. _Why couldn’t my father been an accountant and my mom a kindergarten teacher?_ Then his fogged-up mind cleared. “My mom died serving her country. She didn’t go rogue. I know that.”

“No, she didn't go rogue. She had just completed an important mission but her partner was Stanton. Stanton sold her out. I don’t know why. We’ll get the full story later. Anyway,” Gibbs continued. “Stanton had gone rogue and tried to kill your father. He failed but succeeded with your mother. The Agency didn’t have proof that Stanton had gone rogue. It was just your father’s suspicion but before he could get proof, Stanton died in the helo crash. That was nine years ago. As is SOP for the CIA, Stanton’s files were highly-classified and not available. M31 would have gotten them, eventually, but things escalated so fast by then that the info would have been redundant. We already knew Elliot was our man and concluded he was Stanton. We know now Stanton faked his death and re-emerged from the ashes as Elliot Walker.

“Donnie Ostend was just someone at the wrong place, at the wrong time. He drew the short straw from a list of possible victims. Elliot needed someone who wouldn’t be missed and Ostend was the ideal candidate. He stole Ostend’s fingerprints in order to get new passports under a new identity and he removed parts of Ostend’s body to plant in the faked helo crash.”

“The ears,” Tony said. “Elliot planted his ears at the crash site and wore Ostend’s from then on. He couldn’t very well walk around with one ear missing.”

“And he removed part of his abdomen, planted it at the crash site and got himself a newly-sculpted body,” McGee added.

“Clever,” Tony acknowledged. “I still want to know why he’s after my father. What about Ángel? What’s the deal with that birthmark and him looking exactly like Nick? Jax said Ángel’s likely to be the son of Alex’s twin brother. Is that true?”

Gibbs shook his head. “I don’t know, Tony. I left with you while Ángel was still warded. We’ll have to wait for Alex to explain that. Even Quinn doesn’t know.”

“Where is he?”

“With Alex and Ángel. Nick’s with them, too.”

 

 

_**Friday;** _

_**Washington, DC** _

Gibbs was summoned to NCIS the next morning. Both Tony and McGee were concerned, having expected Tony to have been included. He had, after all, been an integral part of the mission. And considering DiNozzo Snr’s involvement.

Looked like they were back to old times – Gibbs as team lead and the rest of them, kicking their heels, waiting to be debriefed. In the meantime, both men had been fending off calls from a frantic Abby who refused to believe Tony was fine until she saw him for herself.

“Tony, stop fidgeting,” McGee complained as Tony exited into the main road after dropping Gibbs off. He'd been tapping out a manic tattoo on the steering wheel, jiggling his leg non-stop. McGee sighed. “Look, I know you’re wondering what’s going on in Vance’s office. So am I, but what’s worrying you?”

“Who says I’m worried?” Tony countered, but stopped the restless movements.

“Your endless fidgeting, that’s who. Seriously, Tony, what’s bugging you?”

Tony didn’t answer rightaway. He was tempted to dismiss McGee, like back in the old days but these weren’t the old days anymore. He sighed heavily. “I just feel something’s wrong. Vance should have called Gibbs in as soon as we touched down yesterday. I mean, Jax was called in by Alex and SecNav immediately. Why wasn’t Gibbs included? And why did Vance only call him in this morning?”

“He was tied up all day in the meeting with the big guns, too, Tony. There’s a helluva lot to unravel now that the White Phoenix has been neutralized.”

“Exactly,” Tony said. “So why is Gibbs excluded?”

McGee didn’t have an answer for that and in the end, the two men drove around town, finally ending up at the small park in front of the office to wait for Gibbs.

There was no word from the rest of the M31 guys but Tony did get a call from Nick.

“Hey,” Nick’s voice came over soft and husky. “I couldn’t reach Gibbs. I’m about to board our flight. Just wanted to let you guys know I’m heading back to Kauai to check Ángel in at MediCom. Tell Gibbs I’ll be waiting for him back in Honolulu so hurry back, will ya?”

“Do you have any idea how long we’ll be held up in DC?” Tony asked, not bothering with any small talk.

“Shouldn’t be more than a couple of days. You can ask Jax once he’s out of his meeting with the brass. He’s been locked in with them since he got in yesterday. I didn’t even see him last night.”

That _was_ odd, Tony thought. “I’ll see what Gibbs has to say after his meeting with Vance. Jax will be in another meeting today, you said?”

“Yup. He’ll be tied up all morning at the Pentagon. I know he and Quinn had dinner with his father and Caspar last night. His brothers and sister, too. Some family reunion of sorts. Anyway, Gibbs can try calling him after lunch, unless he calls you first.”

 

 

_**The Director’s Office, NCIS;** _

_**Washington, DC.** _

 “Take a seat, Gibbs.” Vance’s grim expression told Gibbs something was up, but what? Had the rest of the White Phoenix leaders escaped? Killed themselves?

Gibbs sat and waited.

“Zhuravylov, Xu and Khan are under maximum security and Ramora is awaiting extradition.” A long pause followed and Vance fidgeted in his seat. He finally popped a toothpick between his lips and chewed on it.

“And?” Gibbs asked. _There’s obviously more._

“And both you and Jax are being suspended pending investigation into the killing of Elliot Walker.”

Vance had been expecting Gibbs’ reaction but even then he found the glare disconcerting. “I’m sorry, Gibbs, but this is how things stand following the meeting yesterday with SecNav. DiNozzo Snr and Alex Knight were present.

“Jax Theron had orders to bring the fifth leader back alive for questioning. Instead, he let you give the order to kill him. SecNav is catching all kinds of flak for engaging a bunch of mavericks for Operation Sirin-5.

“The rescue mission of DiNozzo has cost the taxpayers a shitload of money. DiNozzo Snr’s position did guarantee no expense would be spared to rescue his son, but now that the mission is over, he’s been told he and his son are far too valuable to keep in the field. We can’t afford the ransom if one of them were to be abducted.”

Gibbs started to get up but Vance stopped him. “I haven’t finished, Gibbs. Please. Sit.” Gibbs sat back down, his anger still palpable. “Alex is getting the same heat from the higher-ups, not that he gives a damn, but his organization will feel the loss of government contracts over the next few years. He’s got deep pockets and enough business from foreign governments to keep him happy. Besides, letting him go outside of the US totally for his business is not an alternative the government wants so I don’t see the ban extending beyond two or three years. They just want him to know they are not happy with Jax Theron but they don’t want to drag the Therons into this mess since this was solely Jax’s decision.”

“I’m not interested in Alex.” Gibbs snapped. “Why are _we_ being punished?”

“Gibbs, Jax shouldn’t have let Nick take Elliot out but he did and we know enough to surmise that he got his emotions involved. He got personal. That man is going to be investigated to determine the reason for his going against orders when there was no conceivable reason for him to do so. He should have ordered Nick to stop Elliot from shooting Tony and Ángel. Instead, he let Nick _kill_ the man the US government has spent millions of dollars to track down and get the intel on what defense vulnerabilities have been uncovered as a result of his plans. We can't do that with a dead man! Instead of following orders from the top, he was doing what _you_ wanted! _You_ ’re not his boss, Gibbs. Did you both plan this from the start?”

“And in case you don’t know, Nicholas Monterey is about the best marksman there is. He could have taken out Elliot’s trigger _finger_ if he had been so ordered. Instead, what you and Jax are facing now is an investigation into the nature of your relationship with each other and whether that played a part in Jax doing exactly as _you_ told him instead of what his orders were.” Vance paused to take a breath, jerked off his seat and started pacing the room as Gibbs stared ahead silently.

“This investigation will drag not just you and Tony in, but Jax and the entire KnightShade organization, never mind NCIS! Have you any idea how embarrassing this is going to look for SecNav and NCIS? Damn it, Gibbs. It wasn’t necessary to kill Elliot. Was it?”

Gibbs turned to look at Vance. “Yes. It was. To me, it was.”

Vance looked apoplectic. “Then you must have been prepared for the consequences and this shouldn’t be a surprise. I’m sorry, Gibbs, but you’re relieved of your post as head of MCRT with immediate effect  until further notice.”

Gibbs stood. “When I was needed to do the job, you were prepared to give me whatever I asked. You must remember, because I sure as hell do. Now that the job is done and the threat has been removed, you’re changing the goal posts?" Gibbs was angry, but after a protracted silence, he lifted his hands. "But you’re right, Vance. I did know the consequences of killing Elliot rather than taking him in alive. I did know that was what we were supposed to do. No denials." He turned towards the door. "You’ll have my resignation by the afternoon.”

“Gibbs –” Vance started towards him.

“It’s fine, Vance. I was going to put in for early retirement, anyway.”

“And it doesn’t matter that you’ll lose your pension?”

“Nope.” Gibbs grinned. “Got myself a hot, young sugar daddy.” He chuckled as he let himself out.

“Wait, Gibbs!” Vance followed him out as Gibbs started down the stairs.  Gibbs halted and looked up. “I would have done the same thing, even if I didn’t have a hot sugar daddy.” Vance paused. “Mommy.” He amended. “I know what Elliot did to Tony. I would have given the order to shoot the sonofabitch’s balls off. _Then_ kill him.”

Gibbs nodded and continued down the steps. As he reached the bottom, he heard Vance call out again.

“Congratulations to you and Tony. Both Jackie and I are happy for you both and expect a wedding invitation soon.”

Gibbs smiled, then. “Tell Jackie to pack for a long vacation in Hawaii. The house we’re in will be available for as long as you want it. It belongs to Jax but he won’t mind me offering it to you. After all,” he added silkily. “He does exactly as I tell him, doesn’t he?”

“Gibbs—” Vance growled out.

Gibbs waved him away as he headed towards the elevator, taking out his cell phone.

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

 

How about that, Gibbs grinned to himself. He knew how to use the email program on the KnightFone! He tapped the ‘Send’ button just as Jax’s call came in.

“Jeth?” Jax sounded tired.

“Jax,” Gibbs answered. Tony looked up from CNN he’d been watching half-heartedly. “Where are you?”

“Just out from the meeting. You?”

“In the apartment, waiting for your call.” _And tendering my resignation._

“You ready to go home?”

“More than ready.”

“Pick you up in an hour? Need to go home and change.”

“Will be waiting.” Gibbs disconnected, a smile on his face. He looked at Tony. “Ready to go home?”

Tony’s face brightened. “Really?”

Gibbs nodded. “He’s picking us up in an hour.”

“Hey, McGoo!” Tony yelled. “We’re going home!”

McGee came rushing out of the guestroom. “Serious?” He saw Gibbs’ answering smile and broke into a grin. “Sweet.”

“Hey, I’m hungry,” Tony said. “Let’s grab something to eat downstairs while we wait for Jax.”

 

 

 

 

 

___END OF CHAPTER 47___

TBC


	49. PART 3/Chapter 48

 

**PART 3/Chapter 48**

 

 

**_ M31’s New Digs; _ **

**_ Mokolua Drive; _ **

**_ Waimanalo; Oahu _ **

It was a tired group of men who arrived at their new home at the southern end of Mokolua Drive.

“Welcome home, gentlemen,” Baxter greeted them at the entrance. He snapped his fingers at a young man who jumped to attention. Jax lifted a brow at the stranger. “May I introduce Jae-Sun, our houseboy?”

“Houseboy?”

“’Man-servant sounds so antiquated,” Baxter sniffed. “And assistant housekeeper is still some ways for Jae-Sun to go yet. He’s only twenty, but a very diligent worker. And intelligent, too.”

“Of course. God forbid that you should bring a _stupid_ houseboy into my home,” Jax murmured wryly.

Baxter greeted each of the men, introducing Jae-sun, and instructing him on which suites belonged to whom. They declined Baxter’s offer of a late supper, too beat after the nine-hour flight and post-mission wind-down to want to do anything but sleep.

With Nick still in San Diego, Staz found himself seeking out the company of Hekyll and Jekyll, spending the night sandwiched between the two men.

Gibbs climbed into bed after his shower, Tony already waiting for him. He gathered Tony in his arms, looking down at him as he pressed kisses on Tony’s face. “I’ve never been so scared in my life, Tony.” He buried his face in Tony’s neck.

“You shouldn’t have been,” Tony said, knowing what Gibbs was referring to. “You had me covered all the way.” He pushed Gibbs up from him gently. “But yeah, I know what you’re saying. If it were you, I’d be shittin’ my pants, too.”

“I’m not going through that again, I tell ya.” Gibbs shook his head.

“I’m here, now. Not a scratch on me. Now, what was your meeting with Vance about?” Tony had asked Gibbs earlier, when he and McGee picked him up but Gibbs had said he’d tell him later. Gibbs’ procrastination had Tony wondering. He was exhausted both physically and mentally and wanted nothing more than to have a long break. A permanent one, as they’d planned. He wondered if Gibbs’ meeting with Vance had changed Gibbs’ mind about retiring, hence the hesitation to answer Tony’s question. What if Gibbs had been told he was going to be offered the post of Director and Vance was retiring instead of Gibbs?

“Tony,” Gibbs looked down at Tony’s face. “I sent in my resignation yesterday. Vance accepted it so as of yesterday 1.30pm, I am unemployed.”

Tony didn’t say anything at first, too stunned. Yes, Gibbs had said he was, yes, that was what they’d planned. But to hear that he’d actually gone and done it…

“Tony, we already talked about this,” Gibbs said, his gaze sweeping over Tony’s face, pausing at the green eyes that were brimming over. “I thought this was what we agreed on.”

“I just need to know you did it for yourself, too.” Tony swallowed. “Not just for me. I know this was what you were going to do but sometimes buyer’s remorse sets in. I want to know you won’t regret it.”

“I won’t, Tony. Besides, I have a few options in front of me. It’s not as if I’m going spend the rest of my days eating, sleeping and getting fat.”

“Won’t have to worry about the last one if you add ‘fucking’ to the list.” Tony managed an uncertain smile. “You’ll be burning enough calories to keep the fat cells away.”

“Sounds good to me.” Gibbs kissed him. “What about you? Vance may assign you to another team, maybe give you your own team.” He filled Tony in on the details of the meeting.

“They can’t be serious!” Tony snapped when he heard about Jax’s and Gibbs’ suspension and the reason for it.

“They’ve got a point,” Gibbs conceded. “Jax did neglect to stop Nick from killing Elliot and in case you’re wondering, yes, I was aware that we were to take Elliot alive.”

“But he was about to kill me! Tony protested. “And Ángel. He could have fired at the helo and send us all crashing down. Ángel and I may not have been killed since we weren’t that high up. Broken bones, for sure, but he’d have captured us. Surely SecNav and Vance could see that!”

“Yes - if we didn’t have Nick there with Elliot in his crosshairs. Nick was able to stop Elliot from firing but I failed to give him the right order. I told him to take them out. Not just Elliot but Dulcina, his heir apparent. If we’d left Dulcina alive, at least, she could have given us as much information as Elliot since she would have been privy to his plans. As it is, they now have only the three men who are unlikely to know the full extent of the White Phoenix’s operations.”

“But with Elliot and Dulcina dead, and the rest of the leaders in custody, the White Phoenix is dead, too, and they’ll make sure it’ll never rise again. Why punish you and Jax? The mission is still accomplished.”

“Alex will, no doubt, appeal on those grounds but you know it works, Tony. An investigation still needs to be conducted and while the SecNav may decide to just give me a slap on the wrist, Jax won’t get off that easily. It’d likely he’ll never be allowed to work a mission again.”

“How is he taking that?” Tony asked.

“How do you think?” Gibbs countered.

Tony grinned. “Couldn’t give a fuck, I bet.”

 

_____ KNIGHT MANEUVERS PART THREE_____

 

The next morning Nick strolled in as the team were having breakfast.

“Hey.” Nick went straight to Staz for a long hug and kiss before going to Jax, Gibbs, and Tony.

“How’s Ángel?” Staz asked.

“A little scared,” Nick replied. “Was asking for Tony and wouldn’t let me leave after I told him Tony was still in DC. Looks like the aftermath’s kicking in. They had to sedate him because he got very agitated at one point. Was certain Elliot was alive and coming to take him back.” He poured himself a cup of coffee. “Kept blubbering on about how there was no escaping Elliot; that he’d tried before but Elliot found him; how it was better to know he belongs to Elliot and be happy with that.”

Staz swore under his breath. “Nick,” he said. “He’ll be okay. You know that, right?”

Nick nodded.

“You know we’ll be with him all the way, don’t you?” Jax asked.

“And Alex will be taking care of him directly,” Quinn added. “He called me last night on his way here. Should be landing any time now. He’ll be taking charge of Ángel’s rehab personally, the way he did mine,” he paused, “And Jax’s.”

Gibbs looked up on hearing that.

“So Alex will be staying here?” Tony asked. “With us?”

“I don’t think so,” Jax replied. “He has his own penthouse at the KnightShade condo on Waikiki – it’s got a helipad on the roof to take him to Kauai. He’ll most likely take Ángel to the penthouse once he’s discharged from MediCom.”

“Is he going to give Ángel the cybernetic enhancements?” Tony asked.

“Level I, probably.” Jax poured himself another cup of coffee, picking up his KnightFone when it trilled. It was Alex, letting Jax know he’d landed and wanted them all at his office in Kaneohe at noon.

They had a few hours before they left for Kaneohe so the men went swimming, diving off the platform that extended out from the living room over the crystal clear waters of Oahu’s windward coast.

For the others, Gibbs guessed they were used to this, having been Jax’s adopted family for years, but for him it was the first time in his life he felt free and unencumbered. All his life, he’d worked hard for every dollar but had very little left over for personal comforts. After three decades of hard work, his stint in the Marines included, the only personal luxury had been a basement, and a one-room cabin in the woods outside DC that had no power or running water. The ‘luxury’ in both cases referring to the downtime he managed to get once in a while, not physical luxuries.

Yet, here he was, half a decade of life gone by and he had both. More than both. He had Tony – who was engaged in an underwater wrestling bout with Nick not two feet away from Gibbs. They were like a couple of seals playing and he couldn’t prevent the surge of happiness rushing through him.

Jax and Quinn jumped in next to him and Quinn pulled him into a three-way embrace. The two seals popped out of the water and it turned into a group hug. Ten minutes later, the rest of the men had joined them and Nick, being Nick, said, “Hey, another two hours before we report in. Wonder what we can do till then…”

 

 

_**KnightShade Hawaii Hq** _

_**Theron-Knight Atomics Complex** _

_**Kaneohe Bay** _

“Gentlemen,” Alex Knight began. “This shouldn’t long. I just came from Kauai. Ángel’s warded at MediCom where he’ll undergo treatment. He’s fine, physically. Not so in other ways.”

“Can we visit him?” Tony asked.

“Certainly,” Alex replied. “In fact, it would do him a lot of good if you did so after this meeting. He’s been asking for you. You’re the only familiar face for him at this point. Nick notwithstanding. Which brings me to that.” Alex paused for a moment, the group of men all focused intently on him. “Ángel and Nick _are_ twins. Their DNA bears that out and also confirm they are the children of my twin brother, Nicolas.

“Nicolas left for the US years before the rest of us did, when he was in his early teens. I did not go with him as our father was seriously ill at the time. By the time I made it to the US, Nicolas had migrated to South America, instead. He changed his name to José Morales Iglesias Caballero. One of the meanings of ‘Caballero’ is ‘Knight’.

“Contrary to beliefs about twins – we were not identical twins, by the way – we weren’t any closer than regular siblings. There wasn’t any sort of psychic connection between us; I had no sensory perception of Nicolas when he was in danger, or the day he died. I only heard about it from a distant relative who also lived in Argentina and saw Nicolas and his wife, Luisa, occasionally. As far as we knew, my brother and his wife were childless.

“When Elliot told me who Ángel was, I immediately activated an investigation. Meanwhile, we all played along to give you and Ángel time to escape. If your father and I had balked at Elliot’s demands that we turn ourselves in, in exchange for you and Ángel, he’d have had his guards bring you both out. As it was, he did give the order for that, but we’d bought enough time for you so by the time the guards sounded the alarm, you were already out of the tunnel.”

There was silence as everyone absorbed what Alex had just told them. For the M31 men, it was more than Alex had ever revealed about himself.

“How does Nick fit in?” Staz asked. It was a question on everyone else’s mind so, again, all eyes were on Alex.

“It appears that my brother had twin sons borne to him by his mistress, Isabella,” Alex said. “Ángel, the older twin, and being the firstborn, bore the Knight fleur-de-lis. His brother, younger by seven minutes, was taken by the midwife who attended to Isabella’s delivery. Ángel was handed over to José, my brother, who was not aware that he had twins.

“Ángel’s history we were able to piece together based on news articles and reports, as well as Ángel’s personal recollections. In short, my brother and his wife were killed and the six year-old Ángel was taken by Elliot to Ramora to be raised in his household.”

“So Elliot knew from the start that Ángel was your nephew?” Quinn asked, the question that was in everyone’s mind.

“Yes,” Alex replied. “How he knew about José, we don’t know just yet, and might never know. What we have been able to determine is that Elliot, or Thomas Stanton, as I knew him then, planned his personal revenge scheme alongside the one he had for the White Phoenix. This we obtained from interrogating the other WP leaders and Ramora. Ramora was the one who was able to give us the entire account of Ángel’s abduction and the murder of my brother and his wife.

“Nick’s history took more time to uncover, since neither Elliot nor Ramora knew that Ángel had a twin. My investigators were able to trace it back to an Elvira, the sister of Dr. Iglesias, Isabella’s gynecologist. Elvira and her husband moved to Mexico soon after Nick was given to them. Nick’s birth was registered with Elvira and her husband as his birth parents. The investigators managed to track down a former neighbor who told them Elvira was never pregnant but came home one day with a baby then the family took off one night without a word to anyone.

“It wasn’t difficult to trace them once they entered the US because they did so legally, arranged, most likely, by Dr. Iglesias, who was a prominent physician with several friends in the US. Well,” Alex gave a sigh. “That’s it in a nutshell. You’ve got yourself an uncle, Nick.”

Nick turned stunned eyes to Staz. “Alex Knight’s my uncle,” he whispered. “No shit.”

“And I have a cousin. Two, in fact.” Quinn added, then frowned when Tony nudged and winked at him twice. That was followed by an “ow!” when the inevitable headslap came.

“What was that for?” Tony protested, rubbing his head and glaring at Gibbs.

“Ah, yes. Thank you, Jethro,” Alex nodded at him. “Quinn, you _have_ been having sex with your cousin. May I ask if you intend to continue?”

“Yes,” Nick answered for Quinn. Alex’s brow quirked up. “Hey, lot of other races marry their cousins,” Nick said. “It’s just our modern American mindset that frowns on it. Besides, we’re gay. We’re not going to reproduce.”

“My concern was more about Ángel, not you,” Alex said drily. “By all means, carry on as before but I do ask that you be considerate of Ángel. He’s got a lot of healing to do and I’d like him to know that nothing is non-consensual amongst you all. Or that any of you were groomed such that you are incapable of making healthy choices for yourself. Am I clear?”

“As baccarat, sir.” Nick gave him a salute. “Where’s he going to live? With me, right?”

“Not just yet,” Alex replied. “I’d like to have him for a while and after that he can decide for himself, though, yes, I’m in favor of him moving in with you and the rest – if Jax has no objections.”

“None, sir,” Jax responded. “Am I right to conclude you will be handling Ángel’s therapy?”

“I am considering it, yes,” Alex replied. “We’ll see. In the event that I do, it won’t be just me. ”

Tony looked at Gibbs with widened eyes and raised brows. Gibbs merely shrugged.

“Now, let’s move to the next item. M31.” Alex got up and went to the window, taking several moments to look out at the bay before turning back to the men. Jax had gotten up to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator, offering it to whoever wanted. Alex waited until everyone settled before returning to them.

“M31 is being disbanded, effective today,” Alex said. “A new team will replace it and will be headed by someone, or some _ones_. Jax leaves KnightShade USA with immediate effect. When he chooses to commence at Theron-Knight Atomics is up to him. He remains as an executive officer at KnightShade D &T since it is part of Theron-Knight Atomics but will no longer be involved any missions carried out by KnightShade USA specialists.

“To put it bluntly,” Alex said to Jax. “Your career as an operative is over. Sad, but you knew the consequences of your decision, son.” And Alex did look sad.

Jax had seen Alex angry, he’s seen him excited, seen him frustrated. Never sad. “Sorry I can’t say ‘I’m sorry’, Alex. If I had to do it again, you know I would.” Jax took a long swallow of his water. “I couldn’t take the risk that Tony could be killed. Not when I could prevent it.”

“Not when he means that much to a man who’s come to mean so much to you.” Alex’s statement went unchallenged. His eyes took in the way Jax’s hand sought out Quinn’s and saw how his son responded with a tight squeeze of his hand and a soft answering smile.

“Gibbs, I’m sorry –” Alex began.

Gibbs held up his hand, curtailing what Alex was about to say. “Don’t be because I’m not. Not for giving the order to kill Elliot, not for taking on this mission, not for how it ended. Certainly not for resigning from NCIS.”

“What are you planning to do?” Alex asked. “KnightShade could still use you. We’re losing Quinn to Theron Leisure and Chai will be heading up his own team.” Chai tensed at that but it was a positive tension. Anticipation. “I need someone to head up the training program. If you take it on, you pick your own team of trainers and your deputy head of training. It’ll mean travelling but I doubt Tony will mind.”

“Thank you,” Gibbs responded. “It’s tempting. I’ll discuss it with Tony and come back to you.”

“Quinn doesn’t move across to Theron until the new year so you have a couple of months. Get back to me by the end of November.”

“I will,” Gibbs said.

“Jax?” Alex looked enquiringly at his former Operations Commander. “Any plans?”

“Yup,” Jax replied, and turned to Gibbs and Tony. “Feel like a double wedding?

 

 

 

 

 

 

___END CHAPTER 48___

TBC


	50. PART 3/Chapter 49 (Epilogue)

 

 

 

**PART 3/Chapter 49**

 

**E  P  I  L  O  G  U  E**

 

**November 2008**

On Thanksgiving weekend, Jackson Gibbs and Lucia Campolo were married. The church wedding was attended by a couple of hundred friends and relatives from Lucia’s family, many of whom had flown in from Italy and other parts of the world.

Jax and his team were also invited because Jackson, having only distant relatives who he did not bother to invite, and a handful of friends, who he did, decided to adopt the men as his extended family. He even invited them to drop by for a visit whenever they were in San Diego, now that they were Family. Gibbs was non-committal when his father told him and refused to elaborate when Jackson pressed for a reason for the hesitation.

“You don’t like the idea?” Jackson had asked. “You can tell me, Leroy.”

“No, go ahead,” Gibbs had replied.

“Why do I sense a hesitation on your part?”

“Dad, you sure you want a whole bunch of men descending on you out of the blue?” Gibbs knew that wouldn’t happen but it was the only logical reason he could give. Call him old-fashioned but he didn't think he'd ever want his father to know the living arrangements he and Tony had with Jax and the men.

“Are you afraid _Lucia and I_ are going to descend on _you_?” Jackson countered. “Don’t worry, Leroy. We know to respect your privacy though why that should be a problem, I don’t know, since all of you live together as if you were in the army barracks.”

Gibbs had sighed, patted his father on the shoulders and assured him he and Lucia would always be welcome to stay at their house once it was built.

 

_@     @     @_

 

Jax had originally wanted to marry in Massachusetts since same-sex marriages weren’t legal in Hawaii. It was only a matter of time, they knew, but a double wedding to cap what had been an eventful year sounded good to all of them. Nick and Tony complained about Massachusetts being too cold and dreary in November so they ended up getting married in Alex’s house next door to Jax. Jax didn’t see the why they couldn’t just get married right where they were – in _his_ house. “What’s the point of  walking next door to Alex’s?” he grumbled, when Tony and Nick told him.

In the end, it wasn’t a double wedding but a quadruple one with Hekyll popping the question to Jekyll following a successful demonstration of the K-Fly – a lifelike mechanical fly which was, effectively, a remote-controlled flying surveillance camera and listening device; Adam popped his to Chai following a mind-blowing bondage session that had Chai put on display for the team and Staz asked Nick on bended knee, insisting that the traditional way was right for Nick. Sev didn’t mind not having someone to marry and turned down Baxter’s kind offer to stand in as a temporary groom. That Quinn and Jax spent the night before and _after_ their wedding with Sev in their bed, told Sev all he needed to know – that he was an integral part of the ménage.

“This kinda reminds me of a Moonies mass wedding,” Tony quipped after they’d all said their vows. None of their family members or friends had been invited, except Alex, who alternated between looking pained, puzzled and happy, Baxter, who hovered over them like a mother hen, and Tony’s father. They’d made an exception for Tony because of all they’d gone through and it just felt right to have DiNozzo Snr there to give his son away.

DiNozzo Snr had confirmed everything that Alex had told them about Stanton and Tony’s mother. “I knew it was him,” Snr had said. “I just didn’t have proof. I knew he’d come after you once he found out you had survived the crash. That’s why I had to hide you. When Stanton died in the crash, I kept up your security detail because Operation Sirin was just about to be activated. We’d been watching Jax from afar, trained him, groomed him, you could say, from the day Alex rescued him from Santiago.” So it _was_ Alex, Tony thought. “I was deeply involved in the planning and execution of Operation Sirin. That’s the Russian name for the mythical Firebird, by the way. Much of Operation Sirin is still classified, Junior, but one day it won’t be. You’ll learn a lot more about that man,” Snr nodded towards Jax whose head was bent down towards Gibbs as he listened to something Gibbs said. “And you’ll understand why he’s going to need that man of _yours_ around.” Snr sighed. “I hope you know what you’re doing, son. And Gibbs, too. Those men aren’t…well, ‘abnormal’ is too harsh a word, but…how do I put this? They don’t know how to have monogamous relationships. They –”

“Dad.” Tony stopped him. “It’s okay. I know what you’re saying and yes, Gibbs and I know what we’re doing. You can stop worrying about me from now on. Okay?”

Snr sighed and gave a rueful smile. “I still can’t help that, son. That’s why even after Stanton died and the threat to you was ostensibly over, I couldn’t take the chance that someone else would try to get to me through you. Operation Sirin brought down a lot of people, created a lot of enemies. That’s the reason why I had you under guard all these years. I’m sor—”

“No apologies, Dad,” Tony told his father. “Wish me well, instead.”

“I do.” Snr nodded and embraced his son. “I wish you and Gibbs all the happiness this life can give. Your mother couldn’t get out and she paid with her life. If she’d quit when I asked her to, we’d have gotten married and she would never have even met Elliot. I just hope you and Gibbs know to quit while you’re ahead.” Snr turned to look at Gibbs, who was now laughing at something Quinn said. “I mean, he’s not exactly young anymore…”

“Dad.” Tony expelled a breath. “It’s okay, Dad. Come on, let's eat something. I'm starved.”

 

_@     @     @_

 

Alex had arranged, by request from Jax and Staz, for an ordained minister to officiate and so it was a close friend of Alex’s, an elder from the Metropolitan Community Church who married the four couples. Alex was happy to arrange this, his only condition being that the married couples kept their kisses to their respective spouses. At least, until the minister left.

Ángel looked mostly happy but clung to Alex’s hand the moment they arrived in Boston and never let go until the ceremony was over. Even then, it was for short periods only, before seeking his uncle out. He congratulated Nick and Quinn, then said shyly, “I’m going away with Alex. To his cabin in Lake Tahoe.”

Nick’s eyes widened but before he could say anything, Quinn pulled him back. “You are?” he said to Ángel. “That’s great! He’ll take good care of you. Trust me on this. _Both_ of you.” And he thrust Nick at Staz, who promptly took him away, leaving Ángel with Quinn.

“You gotta chill,” Staz murmured as he dragged Nick off.

“But – but –” Nick sputtered. “He’s his _uncle_! _Our_ uncle! I’m sure there’re laws against that.”

“Right.” Staz pulled Nick closer as they made their way to the buffet table. “And there’re no doubt, people who’re ready to string us up for what we just did today. We’re not other people, Nick. We never were and we’ll never be. But I know the kind of people we are and I know I’d rather be one of us than one of those people who can’t see past their prejudices. Yes, Alex is your uncle but I’d trust you with him any time. Why not Ángel? Hell, I have trusted you with him. All that time you were in The Web with Jax…who do you think was watching?”

Nick’s eyes couldn’t get more bugged out if he tried.

“Yeah. Alex,” Staz said. “And yeah, I knew about The Web and I knew it was Jax mastering you behind that Iron Mask. Who told me? Your _Uncle_ Alex. He’s like Gibbs, you know. Knows every fucking thing. Literally-speaking, too. He knew how I felt about you since the day I met you but he respected my need to come to terms with it on my own time. Those times we watched you and Jax, it was I who went to him and asked him if he would bring me in since I wasn’t a member.”

“You know he could tell me every step Jax was going to take before he did? Like, he’d say, “ _and watch carefully, Jax will release him now but only his bonds, not his blindfold,_ ” or, “ _Jax will kiss him now, and he’ll do it slow and intense,_ ” and that’s exactly what Jax would do.” Staz stopped to take Nick’s face between his hands, “Alex is a master at it, Nick. He’ll know what Ángel needs and Alex is the man you should trust to help your brother. Listen - has Alex ever made a pass at you?”

Nick shook his head.

“Ever even looked at you as if he was interested in you sexually?” Another shake of Nick's head met this question. “Well, then? Know what I'm sayin'? He'll do whatever's in Angel's interests. He was ready to give himself for Angel, remember?

Nick could only nod mutely. Staz kissed him softly, murmuring in his ear, “I love you, Nicholas Monterey. Yesterday, Today, and Forever.”

  
_@     @     @_

 ”Seriously, Jax,” Alex said. “Do you think it was wise to omit your parents? All of them? Apart from DiNozzo.”

“If we didn’t, we’d never get this wedding done,” Jax said. “Do you have any idea what my sister and mother were planning? And Mrs. Fletcher, if Jordan told her he was getting married? You _know_ she thinks Hayden’s not good enough for her precious son, and don’t get me started on _Adam’s_ mother.”

The visuals Jax’s warnings conjured up had Alex cringing. “You’re right, but brace yourself the minute they find out you eloped.”

“We’ll appease them with a lavish post-wedding celebration. Marielle can organize it at one of her new resorts or – hey, that’s an idea! I’ll tell her to hold it at one of the treehouse resorts. That way, Quinn can show Gibbs what they’re like.” Happy with that thought, Jax took off to look for his husband.

 

 

_**The Next Day;** _

_**Santorini,** _

_**The Cyclades Islands** _

This was where it had begun for Quinn, where he’d first set eyes on his Greek god; where Jax Theron had not seen Quinn but had felt his gaze.

This was where Quinn had retreated to when he thought it had all come apart, but it was also where Dante Santorelli had found him and persuaded the man he loved to go back to Jax; to the man Quinn would eventually marry; where Dante would, himself, be included in the union in spirit, if not by law.

If it sounded complicated to Gibbs, it was just the way things were with the men. Him, included. But there was no one to explain to, to account to, for the way they lived, and loved one another, and for Gibbs, this was as close to paradise as he could get.

Santorini wasn’t half bad, either.

Gibbs and Tony stayed in the tiny one bedroom villa above Jax’s luxury one and Quinn took them all to Elias’ tavern where he and his friends were greeted warmly and loudly. Out of respect and consideration for Elias, the men kept their love for each other in check, not that Gibbs needed to be told.  Less than two months ago, what he and Tony were doing now with the nine men would have been inconceivable.

The first night of their honeymoon, Jax pulled Dante into his arms then passed him gently to Quinn. As the two men embraced, Jax handed the tube of LP-9 and the enhancer to Dante.

Dante’s eyes welled up but he blinked away the tears. He was moved, he was relieved…didn’t mean he had to get sappy. Still, that night their lovemaking was as tender as it was passionate and the three men kept it to themselves, as did the other couples.

This was their honeymoon and it seemed right to keep their lovemaking to their respective spouses. They had the rest of their lives to explore the others, to enjoy the myriad of sexual interactions that they had among the eleven of them.

They spent a full week on Santorini, exploring the island on scooters, heading down south for an overnight stay so that Tony could explore Akrotiri, the Minoan Bronze Age settlement. He sent back several photos to Jason to post on Dig That Roman while Gibbs spent that day making friends with the local Greek artisans, drinking the strong black Greek coffee and playing backgammon.

Back in their own villas, with a couple more days left before they returned to Hawaii, the men spent it in quiet reflection. Their futures had changed a lot for most of them, now that M31 had been dissolved. Nevertheless, by the time they touched down at Honolulu Airport, they had decided which direction they’d be taking – Jax would be heading up the business and product development of Theron-Knight Atomics; Gibbs had decided to accept Alex’s offer to take over Quinn’s position as Director of Training and roped Nick and Tony in as his assistant training directors. Quinn’s future had already been decided way back and he’d be busy over the next year and more, working with Marielle Theron to transfer Theron Leisure’s divisional headquarters to Oahu. Eventually, he’d focus on the resorts themselves, especially the development of their treehouse themes. He was hoping Gibbs would be ready to join him, then. Even if on a project basis.

Staz would be scouting for a suitable location for his Cajun restaurant and broke the news to Jax that Marielle had invited him to discuss the idea of him heading up the Cajun-themed restaurants for Theron’s resorts.

“That’s a surprise,” Jax said, upon hearing the news. Marielle had had the hots for Staz since they were teens and had refused to believe he was gay when Jax told her about Nick. She’d insisted Staz was avoiding her because he thought Jax wouldn’t approve of his team member doing his kid sister.

 

_@     @     @_

Over the next few months, life gradually became normal for the gang of men, who had lived with violence for more years than they could handle. They attended Ziva David’s formal engagement to Morgan Theron and Team Gibbs (they still referred to themselves as that), welcomed Ducky to Hawaii.

One evening, a week before Christmas, Tony arranged for Team Gibbs to have dinner with Jax and Friends. Abby had been pestering him to do that and so it was a large party that dined at one of the local seafood restaurants since Tony had also invited Jason and Luke, Anne, Ducky’s fiancée, as well as Ziva and Morgan.

“My treat,” he'd told them all. “And we’ll have a few bottles of champagne – if Gibbs is okay with that.” He’d gotten the notification that the money Uncle Clive had bequeathed to him had finally been transferred to his bank account.

Gibbs smiled in response but added, “Just for tonight, Tony, but I want my bourbon. I hate champagne.”

A familiar voice call out to him, “Jethro! What a lovely surprise.”

Gibbs stood as the woman rushed up to him. “Hollis," he said stiffly. "How are you?”

“I am very well, thank you,” Hollis Mann smiled at Gibbs, clearly delighted. “What _are_ you doing in Hawaii?” Then she noticed the others. “And with your entire team. Even your ME. How intriguing. So, do tell.” She asked Tony and the rest while Gibbs stood, sucking in a deep breath and thinking of a way of escape. “Is this a group vacation? Christmas in Hawaii?”

“Um…” McGee mumbled something, as did Abby.

“ _I_ ’ve retired here, Colonel Mann,” Ducky popped out.

“Oh, it’s not Colonel anymore, Dr. Mallard,” Hollis told him. “Hollis will do.” 

“Meet my lovely fiancée, Anne McCallum." Ducky introduced the brunette next to him. "Anne was born in Hawaii and has lived here all her life.”

More small chitchat continued as Gibbs fidgeted.

“Gibbs,” Hollis turned back to him. “I’m _so_ glad you came,” she said softly. She drew him aside, saying in an undertone, “I thought I’d never see you again when you didn’t return my calls. I assumed you had found that someone else." She paused. "Have you? Or is there still hope we can get together again?”

From his peripheral vision, Gibbs saw Jax rise from his seat at the other end of the table and make a beeline for him.

“Hey, Jeth, why don’t you and your husband come sit with Quinn and me? And who might you be?” Jax asked, acting as if he’d just noticed Mann. “I’m Jax, a friend of the newly-weds. In fact, we all just returned from our honeymoon. Must have been the biggest gay honeymoon group to have descended on Santorini.”

Gibbs was glaring at Jax, torn between horror and relief. Was the guy mad? Announcing to the whole restaurant they were gay, because everyone was staring now.

“Jethro?” Hollis called faintly. “What is he talking about?”

“Oh sorry,” Jax laughed. “I meant Gibbs and Tony. DiNozzo. You know Tony, don’t you?”

Mann turned to look at Tony who was undecided as to whether to hide under the table or greet Mann.

“Tony and Jeth just got married last week,” Jax told Mann cheerfully. “Together with Quinn and me and the rest of the gang.” The rest of the gang all waved loudly at Mann.

“Jethro?” Mann didn’t sound too well. “Are you…did he just say –”

“That I’m gay and married to Tony?” Gibbs finally said. “Yes, Hollis, he did and yes, Tony and I were married last week.”

“Oh.” Mann’s response was followed by a blink, then a sharp intake of breath. “Well, then, accept my congratulations.” She extended her hand to Tony who took it, smiling sheepishly. “So this was who you meant when I asked if there was someone else and you replied you hoped so?”

Gibbs nodded. “Yes.”

“And when I asked you whether you’d met that someone, you had – if you’d answered my question. Which you didn’t, of course. Your reticence is perfectly understandable, I see that now. And yes, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

The tension was broken when the waiters brought several plates of food and the sommelier enquired about their selection of wines. Hollis Mann excused herself, saying her date had just arrived and graciously congratulated the couple. Once she left, Gibbs rounded on Jax.

“Hey.” Jax warded off the Gibbs glare with both hands. “I was just handling the situation as requested.”

“Requested?” Gibbs growled. “By who?”

“Whom. By _whom_. Um, by Tony,” Jax replied. “He sent me an urgent text calling for the cavalry.”

Gibbs turned around to Tony who shrank back slightly before recovering. “I thought you wouldn’t mind people knowing we’re married. Did I screw up, boss?”

Gibbs gave an exasperated sigh. “Yes, and no. Yes, in that you didn’t have to call for help from Jax. Or anyone! And no, I don’t give a damn who knows I’m gay and am married to you. I just don’t like being caught by surprise, that’s all.”

“So you’re not mad at me?” Tony asked.

“Yes, I am. You should have introduced yourself to her the minute she grabbed hold of me.” He was being unreasonable, he knew that but he was pissed at himself, too. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Tony. _I_ should have done that. Not you. I – I’d totally forgotten about her and seeing her suddenly –”

“Turned your brain to mush,” Tony said. “Totally understandable. Well, you can make it up to me…”

“Tony…” Gibbs eyed the team warningly.

“No, no.” Tony laughed. “I didn’t mean that. Well, I do, but what I was going to say was that how about we make A Grand Announcement? Jax was saying something about having a post-wedding celebration. We could send invitations everybody and everyone would know, whether or not they attend the party.”

And that was what Gibbs and Tony did a few months later. Like the double wedding that became a quadruple, the post-wedding celebration was everything Jax predicted it would be and couldn't resist the ' _I told you so_ ' to Alex.

Jax’s sister and mother organized what was to become the biggest, celebrity-infested post-wedding party for many years to come. When the Therons threw a party, they threw a party. Worse, this event involved the Fletchers and the Montgomerys, Staz's parents having wisely acceded all decision-making to the Therons. Over one thousand guests attended the lavish affair held at Caspar Theron’s house in Laguna Beach. Caspar had, of course, already retired to Hawaii with Justin and Katerina so the house was vacant. Marielle, together with her mother, had turned the sprawling grounds of the Laguna residence into a fairyland of lights and equally-glittering celebrities. Everyone on the Who’s Who list of business and entertainment were there in full force. Every haute couture designer and upstart were represented, and the evening resembled an Oscars Night with a special section for the press. The celebration was carried on the major news channels and talk show hosts jostled with one another to have their photo shoots. Security was tighter than a virgin twink’s ass.

The grooms’ parents held court and DiNozzo Snr was in his element. Jackson Gibbs grumbled throughout the party but Lucia managed, as always, to soothe his grouchiness away and charmed everyone with her vibrant personality.

No one even noticed when several hours before the party came to an end, all the newlyweds slipped out and drove back to La Jolla.

The next day, Gibbs told Tony he needed to get away somewhere quiet and rustic. “And I don’t want to attend anymore parties! Ever. Last night was pure hell.”

Baxter told Gibbs Jax had a lovely cabin overlooking the Chesapeake where the fishing was good and no one would bother him there. He would make the necessary arrangements if Gibbs really wanted to go.

Gibbs did and spent the Memorial Day weekend at the cabin doing nothing but fishing and taking walks with Tony (who had brought Nick along). Gibbs hadn’t minded Nick coming since he kept Tony entertained and the two men would take off doing whatever it was men-will-be-boys did while Gibbs enjoyed his peace and quiet.

When they returned home to Hawaii, two fat Golden Lab puppies and a group of grinning men greeted Gibbs and Tony at the door as if they'd been away for years instead of three days.

“The boys' gift to you,” Jax said, kissing the two men. “Come, Quinn and I have ours to show you.”

Gibbs broke out into a huge smile when he entered the basement of the guesthouse.

It was a brand-new workroom, shelves all fitted and one side of the wall opening out to a driveway. It was a huge space with lots of room for several work tables.

“Nothing fancy,” Quinn said. “But Jax said you wouldn’t like it any other way. He also suggested we leave it empty for you to stock it up.”

“I thought you’d have more fun this way,” Jax said.

“You thought right,” Gibbs said quietly. “Thank you. You couldn’t have given me anything better. It’s…great. Really great. You’re all…exactly what I need. But…I didn’t get anything for you –”

“Yes, you have,” Jax and Quinn said at the same time.

“You’ve given us yourselves,” Jax said.

That’s more than what we could ask for,” Quinn added.

Hekyll and Jekyll handed Tony an envelope. Inside was a hand-written note designed to look like a voucher. It told Tony he had an open check to go shopping in any city in the world, courtesy of the gang. Mostly bankrolled by Jax, no doubt, Gibbs concluded. It wasn’t that Tony needed the money. Just the thought of a world shopping spree had him hopping with excitement and for that alone, Gibbs was glad. He was just happy to see the old Tony back. He scooped up the two puppies and they headed back to the main house with them.

That night, he and Tony slept in Jax’s room. All five of them, including Dante. By now, Gibbs could see Dante was still getting used to his place with Quinn and Jax and, to his surprise, found himself giving the young man advice.

He had to be getting old, he chuckled to himself.

Then Tony was snuggling up to him on one side, Jax’s butt pushing at him on the other and Gibbs stopped thinking about anything else.

 

**THE END**

 

**AUTHOR’S NOTE:**

Knight Maneuvers takes place in 2008. Same-sex marriage in Hawaii became legal only on December 2, 2013.

 


End file.
